Jak and Crash
by Neo Yi
Summary: Sequel to Jak II Chronicles and Experiment Bandicoot. The final destiny, the final step for Jak. This is a story where it all began with Origin... UPDATED with Chapter 18.
1. The Beginning

**Jak and Crash  
ACT 1: Beginning  
Chapter 1: The Beginning or….When Jak met Coco**

A young man on the beach, waiting.

_How can you forget? I waited…I waited for you! I've spent so long, wondering about you. I didn't care what others thought, how hopeless it was, I just waited…_

_I spent five years waiting for you. I stood at the exact same spot at that beach where we first met…because I knew you'd be there. You promised to remember…_

_Can you remember? _

Images blur pass. Like moving screenshots taken from your very memory and placed in empty black backgrounds, surrounding you. It's like your life is on TV. Pictures of things to come and things to accomplish. Lives changed that day on Purity Day when he turned 19. When the star turned violet and grew closer. This is a story where it all began with **origin**…_A shadowy figure, furry, a smile in his face, hard to see_…

A story of fourteen people. What they've been through, luck was on their side…A story of them…

What do give a man who has lost everything but **hope**?  
How can you grow up from a boy to man when you don't have, but need **confidence**?  
Do you truly need attention that the only way is through **pride**?  
Fighting is one thing, but revealing your true strength, isn't that truly what it means to be hold **courage**?  
Why do you deny, why do you lie to yourself, why can't you be **sincere**?  
Through the best and worst time, might I offer you my **friendship**?  
You took her in; there is nothing more she can do, except perhaps remain **loyal**?  
No matter what or who you work for, in the end, do you not fight for your **honor**?  
Can you truly be too realistic to claim **resentment**?  
Why must you always hide **secrets**?  
Despite all you've been through, can you always stay **optimistic**?  
When you hear and see things you feel connected to, does that mean it's your **fate**?  
When you've lost all you hold dear, when you sealed off your heart, can you still **love**?  
There will always be dark underneath the light, shouldn't you try and keep **balance**?

…In ends with **origin**…

"_Images blur pass. Too many to make out, so much one can see. What does this mean? Why do I feel like I'm floating in water?"_

An airship, painted black with the words, "Nicodemus II" written on. It flies pass space, coming near to a planet where the green sun shined.

"_So much that'll happen; I forgot how much we'll grow up…"_

As the airship gets closer to the planet, a lone creature, seemingly looking a mixture of both machine and flesh started to attack the ship. It had tentacles on for limbs and a round-ish body, giving it a slight octopus feel. The small creature alone was much too tiny for the giant airship, but led an assault anyways. The airship retaliated back with a few blasts, and the dark creature flew pass before more damage could be done.

"…_And it all started…"_

With **Origin**…

………………

With a startled gasp, a young man woke up. Immediately he lifted up his upper body and took in large gulps of air. He sat in that position on his elegant draped bed, calming his heart down, and then proceeded to remove the sheets covering his legs. Out of bed, the young man, dressed in light blue pajamas headed for the double glass door that led way to the balcony. It was a chilly wintry night, but that was of little concern for the young man at the moment. Instead, the man with the long, flowing hair stared at the night sky where millions of stars graced it, the endless sky; currently a mix of indigo and green from the green star, but that wasn't what the young man was eyeing. Instead, he eyed a tiny twinkling violet star.

**Haven Forest  
Month 15:** Precurso, Day 13 (Winter Time)  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Late Night/Early Morning

The black airship landed deep in the heart of Haven Forest where snow had taken over the greenery. Once settled in, the airship's door opened to reveal a short man. With strange yellow skin, a massive "N" tattooed on his equally massive head, black goatee and pointy side hair with his top being bald except for a small tuft, the man had a unique appearance. He wore a tan shirt that seemed too big for him as the end of it reached all the way to his knees. His legs were covered in tight black leather and he worn green boots that also seemed a bit large for him, yet fit him snuggly. He wore matching black leather gloves with bits of green on it and to top it all off, he had on a labcoat which wasn't enough to shelter him from the cold.  
"Oh, goodness, it's cold!" He cried out. Two more people came out.  
"Oh, geez! It's freakin' winter down here!" The one who said it was another short man, this time about a foot smaller then the yellow skinned man. The shorter one had normal human skin, but that covered only half his face. The other half was covered in metal and lodged halfway on the top of his head was a smoking missile. He was some sort of pseudo cyborg man. He, too had on a lab coat, but zippered and oversize black and red gloves sticking out. He too had tight black leather with boots, red for him. To top it all off, his front teeth stuck out.  
"Uhhh, Cortex, maybe we should come back in about—I don't know—3-4 months when the weather is a lot warmer!" The shorter man spoke, his voice raising.  
"Why are you speaking in that accused tone, N. Gin!" The man named Cortex cried out, "I didn't know it was gonna be winter time when we arrived! I don't know anything about this planet, none of us do! Hell, in their world, this might not even be snow!"  
The two went back inside where three others were waiting for them.  
"Well? N-n-n-n-n-n-n-now what?" came yet another short man. This one was taller then N. Gin or Cortex, yet still short for an average human. He was completely bald with an unshaven chin and one lower tooth sticking out of his mouth. He donned a lab coat like the other two and had on blue boots. As you can see, he had a stuttering problem, something he didn't mind as the years passed, but preferred not to be talked about often. Next to him were two anthro bandicoots, both female. One donned a blue and green tight leather tank top that covered her entire torso sans her arms. She had on tough leather brown gloves made for protection when punching, and knee length green cargo pants with matching brown boots. She had brunette hair (which was actually due to dying, prior to that, she was a blonde), and beautiful blue eyes. Her face always wore a grin. She looked exactly like a tomboy with stunning beauty rowed into one.  
"We explore, what do ya expect, mate?" came the tough looking girl, who spoke with a heavy Australian accent.  
"It's not that simple, Tawna, we know nothing of this world." Cortex retaliated, "We need to proceed with caution, not to mention its night time, and I think it's safe to say we should sleep first."  
"What about the ship?" came the second bandicoot girl. She had on a red bandana that covered the top of her blonde hair, envious green eyes, and a frown on her face, something she always seems to have on. She had on a green Chinese spaghetti strap top, a light blue short sleeved jean jacket, blue pants with light blue covering the upper area as well as two belts that criss-crossed each other, one holding a small leather bag of whatever she kept inside. To top if off, she had on pink shoes. Her colorful outfit was ironic to her disdain personality.  
"Well, Coco, when that weird creature attacked, it only got the side of the ship, so it looks like this baby can still fly. Besides, it was just a little one. Practically harmless." N.Gin smiled, "But what the hell was that weird tentacle…octopus…thingie?"  
"Maybe it was the planet's defense system." Cortex theorized, "Perhaps this planet is high on technological advances."  
"Will that be a problem?" The one named Coco asked.  
"If we're on the wrong side." Cortex answered, "That said, I saw a city nearby this forest as we were landing. I'll have Tropy check it out tomorrow before we leave. For now, we sleep. We got a long day tomorrow."

………………

"Okay, Coco and I will have a look." Cortex smiled, as morning came, "Tawna, I want you to keep a close eye on those two."  
"Oh, Cortex, don't treat them like babies." Tawna rolled her eyes, then all three eyed N. Gin who was busy clipping his toenails. Brio was spinning in his chair.  
"…I'll keep an eye on them." Tawna said lamely.  
"Where's Tropy, shouldn't he be back by now?" Coco crossed her arms, "I hate waiting." Right on cue, from out of nowhere came a tall blue skinned man. With black hair and two strands of goatee coming from his chin, deep green eyes, and an armor that covered his entire body, he was a walking danger. He had the look of a Chinese man, but with a British accent. No one knows where he came from and who he truly is. As the years passed, nobody questioned him anymore, mostly assuming he'll reveal himself to the others in time. He usually carried a black time staff, but for a while, he hasn't had it with him. He had on a round Chinese hat and a talisman paper with ancient Chinese writing attached to the front, covering half his face. He looked like a futuristic Jiang-si, the hopping corspe, the so-called Chinese vampire. His face was always serious.  
"You're late." Coco said, placing her hands on her waists.  
"I don't remember sticking to a certain time limit." Tropy spoke, his face calm, yet piercing, "Either way, you could learn to deal with your patience." Coco turned away from him and eyed Cortex who Tropy did as well.  
"The people look friendly enough." Tropy calmly spoke, "I don't think you'll have too much problems."  
"Thank you, Tropy." Cortex smiled, "Well then, we best be off."  
"Good luck, mates!" Tawna shouted, waving as the two left.

Both wore winter wears to warm them up from the snow and made their way towards the city where they reached the gateway in.  
"Oh, before we go in, here." Cortex whipped out a small computerized piece.  
"What is it?" Coco asked, taking it.  
"Place it inside your ear." Cortex ordered, "It's so we can understand any alien language. I got this technology that time we were force to race Emperor Velo."  
"I see." Coco nodded, her eyes half closed as if this wasn't news for her, "…But what if they coincidently speak English?"  
"Please, those are just science fiction nonsense." Cortex rolled his eyes, chuckling a little, "Now march."  
The two entered and immediately slid down. The entrance to the city from the forest had a slope platform and during the snow, it was a hazard course. Cortex slipped first with Coco landing on top of him when the two slid down.  
"Sorry, mates." Came a young, lazy cowboy in a Scottish accent, "Them slop-y rail aim to be hard to climb during the wintry seasons. You best get them hiking boots or something, old mate and lass."  
"Thank you for that wonderful piece of advice that so could have worked about a minute ago." Coco said, sarcastically of course. The two got up and brushed off the snow, about to head their way.  
"What's wrong with your ear? Got some kind of small ear disorder?" The young cowboy asked. Cortex started to turn to face the cowboy.  
"My ears are perfectly nor-" Cortex stopped and gasped. The cowboy looked exactly like a human, but his ears were…well, HUGE. Looking very much like an elf, except seemingly three times that size. Both Coco and Cortex turned around and saw more human-like beings with ears that size.  
"Tropy never mentioned this part." Coco said.  
"Wow, and an Anthro, we don't git many of yer kind over in the West part of Precursia." The cowboy laughed, "Yous be a ready purdy one."  
"Anthro?" Coco repeated the word.  
"Do you mind if I ask what yer name is?" The young cowboy asked, getting up to touch Coco. Cortex immediately stepped in and dragged her away.  
"She's unavailable!" He cried, then dragged her away, "Come on, Coco, we got my son to find…" Then he whipped out a red collar where, attached to it was a glowing violet crystal.  
"Lead the way…"  
"Do you honestly think that thing will help?" Coco sighed, "I mean, even if it does, this city looks like it could hold thousands!"  
"If things go our way, fate will show us the door…"

…………………

**Haven City, New Haven District  
Month 15:** Precurso, Day 14  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Morning

In another part of the city, a young man dressed in light blue overcoat, wearing a red scarf that trailed off, goggles on his head, dark indigo boots, gray gloves, and matching light blue snow hat, was running. He had on a bright smile as he ran…ran to wherever the world would take him next…

He walks pass New Haven, where water flows next to solid ground.  
He walks pass two people, one a thief, the other a man after his wallet. The young man drags a trash can, dumps it in front of the oncoming thief and runs past, the thief slipping on the metal waste disposal…

A kid's kitty is stuck up a tree. The young man climbs fast, grabs the furry creature, and returns it to the child.  
Two men struggle to lift up a piano via rope. The young man dives in and pulls the rope with such adrenaline and continues his run…

He helps an old lady cross the street, he jump ropes over two girl's jump roping games.  
He takes a bucket of water and puts out a small fire, then he runs some more…

He greets the morning sun, warming his back beneath the cold weather.  
He stops a kid from getting run over by a car and returns him to his mother…

He whips out his hover board and skims across the water, each drop tainting his face.  
He catches a falling object before it could crash.  
The young man hitches a ride on a taxi zoomer. There, he relaxes, reading a book, stopping only to wander about the possibility of the future…

What will the future lead, he wonders…

He leaps out of the car, pays the driver, and runs some more. Always running…

A short man and a furry anthro girl walks. The young man runs past them and just as he was, everything seemed like it was in slow motion as the anthro girl with a surprised look and the young man, with a sly look, saw eye to eye for just a brief second…

He's always running…wherever he's visions take him…

**Haven City, New Haven  
Month 15:** Precurso, Day 14  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Afternoon

"I swear the next person who thinks I have some sort of short eye syndrome is getting their ass kicked!" Cortex screamed.  
"Oh, relax; at least they don't think you're an alien." Coco spoke; arms crossed, half way uncaring, "From the way the people react, they don't seem to realize aliens even exist."  
"And yet their technology is so much better then the ones in our planet." Cortex smiled, amazed at Haven City, "This "_Haven City_" is truly a piece of work. Japan would be green with envy once they see this!"  
"Haven City, that's all we know, we need more info on this place, or this planet for that matter." Coco crossed her arms, "And we need to know where to go to look for big bro."  
"Maybe there's some sort of tourist booth nearby." Cortex suggested, "Like how do we get to where we need to in order to find my son. How about a sign!" He raised his arms up like he was praising his religious leader. Next to Cortex was a pointy cone shaped machine with a hologram surrounding its tips, forever circling it.  
"Welcome to Haven City." The holographic cone shaped machine spoke, "If you wish to learn more about the culture of Haven City, please speak up. If you wish to learn more about the royal family, please speak up, if you wish to learn more about--"  
"Uhh…we wish to learn more about Haven City, please." Cortex stuttered.  
"Haven City was built over 300 years ago during the start of the Metal Head wars." The machine started, "It first served to protect the Precursor Stone—"  
"Wait, what the heck are Metal Heads?" Coco asked. Immediately the machine replied.  
"Metal Heads, invasive creatures from an unknown time. They get their names from the golden gems on their foreheads. There are unknown records of their first birth, but sources stated they've been around since the time of the Precursors. They—"  
"What the—Precursors? What are they?" Cortex scratched the back of his head.  
"Precursors, legendary beings who we regard as our creators. Many eons ago, the Precursors created our world of Precursia and—"  
"Holy Crap!" Coco groaned, "We're gonna be here for a LONG time!"  
"Well then, start listening, we need to absorb as much information as we possibly ca—" Cortex stopped talking as his eyes gazed upon the crowded people and noticed a glimmer of orange fur. Not Coco's, but someone walking past the crowd with apparently large, pointy ears. His back was turned and he quickly disappeared in the crowd, but it was enough to snap Cortex out of his current position and run towards the crowd.  
"Cortex!" Coco gasped.  
"It's him! IT'S HIM! IT HAS TO BE!" Cortex shouted, ignoring Coco's cry.  
"Oh, for the love of Jason and Andy!" Coco mumbled. She got up and ran after Cortex, pushing pass the crowd as she ran and ran, shouting for Cortex's name. It's as if she ran forever and felt different as she passed each person she shoved. Minutes seemed like hours and she felt her voice drown out. She had absolutely no sense where she was going, she lost Cortex a long time ago, but she just kept on running, like something was pushing her. Before long, Coco gave a final push and stumbled down a steep rocky hill. She landed harshly onto the sand.  
"UGH!" Coco cried out, spitting some of the sand out of her mouth before she wiped the rest of her face and eyes, "…What th-sand!" Coco observed her surroundings and was shocked to find herself at a beach. She turned around and notices the steep rocks that stood between the city and the beach, and also noticed the wooden staircase that led down to the beach.

Standing up, Coco dusted herself and observed her surroundings. The beach felt like any other beach she's been to (and considering she lived in a tropical place, she was used to it) except it was winter, so the weather wasn't warm. Ancient white pillars and ruins graced the area, each housing seagulls or birds that looked similar to it. There were animals Coco had never seen before.  
"Of course, it's another planet, duh." Coco said to herself. As she walked around for a short bit, she stopped when she noticed someone sitting on one of the ruins. The man was young and wore a load of blue. He seemed to be thinking as he eyed the ocean waves.  
"Maybe he knows the way out of here or something." Coco said to herself, "It's worth a shot." She made her way over to the young man and cleared her throat.  
"Ummm…excuse me. Sir? Hello?" Coco waved her hand a bit and the young man slowly turned to face her. He had on a nice smile.  
"You don't have to call me "sir." The young man still smiled, "I don't look that old, do I? Especially when compared to you."  
"Yea, whatever." Coco shook her head, "Look, I just want to ask where I am and if you've seen a short man with yellow skin."  
"You're in Sentinel Beach and I haven't seen a little man with yellow skin." The young man answered. He spoke with a clear, British accent. Of course, in this planet, it wouldn't be called "British", now would it?  
"Oh." Coco drooped her head and sat on a small ruin stump.  
"What's wrong?" The young man asked, "You look upset."  
"Nothing you need to know." Coco muttered, "I'm just stressed out."  
"Well, stressed out or not, it certainly doesn't hide your beauty." The young man said, smiling through his teeth. Coco was thrown back a bit, getting flirty comments from a boy she only met some 30 seconds ago.  
"Are you flirting with me?" She gasped slightly.  
"No, I was commenting on your beauty." The young man corrected, closing his eyes and raising one of his arm with a closed fist except for the index finger like a teacher, "If I was flirting, I think I'd be more romantic."  
"Whatever." Coco moaned.  
"Don't you ever smile…errr…"  
"I'm not telling you who I am, I don't even know you!"  
"Yes, but I DO know this city and it does look like you're lost." Upon hearing this, Coco perked her head up a bit.  
"And I can help, more then likely." The young man slyly smiled. Coco couldn't believer her eyes. It's as if this man could read her mind as well as think of new ways to irritate her. The young man turned and faced Coco, still keeping that sly smile.  
"Okay, you got my attention." Coco said, placing her hands on her hips.  
"Good, now then, what do you need to know?" He asked.  
"Well, aside from Cortex, we're looking for his son…my older brother." Coco started, "We managed to trace him here and Cortex (the short guy, by the way) apparently found him. I ran after him and ended up here with neither Cortex nor my brother."  
"I see."  
"Problem with our search is that my big bro is…well, suppose to be dead." Coco's voice grew faint, "Yet his collar glowed…well, the crystal on the collar. I'm not so sure what's really going on." The young man nodded and took all this in, pondering for a while before speaking.  
"I got it!" He gasped, "Wait, that is a toughie. I don't know if I can help." He seemed to speak in a teasing manner, but it was enough for Coco to groan in frustration.  
"OH, FANTASTIC!" She screamed, "Raise my hope up and say you got nothing to help me with! Listen, mister, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I swear I'm gonna kick your as-"  
"Are you always this angry?" The young man stilled smile, raising one eyebrow, "You need to smile more."  
"HEY! Screw you! I don't have time for this garbage! I gotta find Cortex (she walked passed the young man), find my apparently undead brother, then go home, and while on the way, why I don't get ambushed by MORE hostile tentacle alien thingies or something and--"

The young man just laughed heartily and grabbed Coco by the hand.  
Coco stopped talking, silent and stunned. He came closer, his heart open and his mind free. He instantly started to twirl her around while singing a random song.  
"What th—WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She cried.  
"Trying to make you smile, stupid." Jak laughed, "Now dance with me!"  
Coco couldn't believe her eyes. What was this man doing? Flirting with her? Trying to win her heart? Did his parents drop him as a baby! Trying to be friend and make her smile? Either way, she got caught up on the twirls. Next thing she knew, the two were in a fantasy world of blue from the sky, which turned night. The moon sparkled and the stars shone as silver confetti rained down their hair. The two wore lovely garments suitably for a ball. A chorus sings as the young man twirled Coco and danced, his other hand holding onto a black umbrella to block the confettis. Was this real? A dream? A mere hallucination? It didn't matter at this point as she felt like she was in some sort of fantastic dream world where her pain eased and there were no sadness and tears. It's like she entered paradise, heaven, a utopia.  
The young man held Coco firm on the waist as he finished dancing before the two apparently hit reality. There, Coco was filled with a sense of mixture of shock and pleasure. Here she was, a man she only met for a few lingering minutes and somehow, her waist was wrapped around by his arms as he gazed upon her almost in a loving manner. The brief moment of happiness wasn't meant to last, however.

"COCO! COCO!"  
"What th-" Coco woke up from her trance to find Cortex yelling for her at the far end of the beach, "Cortex!" She immediately pushed herself away from the boy, fell down onto the beach, and quickly got up.  
"Uhh…Did I miss something?" Cortex asked.  
"NO! No, of course not!" Coco answered, giving a nervous laughter afterwards, "This guy was just…trying to help me with our current predicament."  
"Hello." The young boy gave a short wave.  
"Nice to meet you." Cortex quickly said before eyeing Coco, "I lost him…or at least I thought it was him. I'm sorry for wasting time chasing after my own possible hallucinations. It's sunset, we should be heading back home." The young man eyed the bright autumn colored sky and drooped his head a little.  
"Yea…we should head home…" He mumbled to himself. He quickly then managed to snap out and eyed Coco, "So, Coco, is it? What a smashing cute name. And Cortex, interesting."  
"It's actually Neo Cortex." Cortex said, "So, Coco said you can help us."  
"I said he was trying because this guy is about as useless as a broken toaster that can only cook one side of the bread." Coco sighed.  
"I never said I didn't know." The boy spoke, "You just naturally assumed." He gave off that charismatic grin that irritated Coco further.  
"So you CAN help?" Cortex asked.  
"Well, your problems are rather unique, I'd say." The boy started.  
"Yes, I know, but I have it in my good mind that this isn't blasphemy." Cortex quickly came, "I feel strongly about this."  
"Well, since you feel so strongly, I'd recommend asking the prince of Haven Kingdom." The young man then pointed to the highest point of the city, a tall structure that looked down upon the entire city in superiority, looking like a giant space needle, "The royal family lives in there and only the prince, a direct descendent of Haven's founder, Mar, can speak with the precursors. He might know something."  
"You could have told me that like five minutes ago instead of trying to flirt with me!" Coco cried out.  
"He was trying to flirt with you?" Cortex gasped, widening his eyes.  
"I was not trying to flirt, I was trying to make her smile." The young man crossed his arms as he spoke, "She's a rather bloody gloomer, isn't she? Either way, it worked, I got her to smile."  
"Really?" Cortex's eyes widened some more, "That IS a breakthrough. I must say, I am impressed with—"  
"Can we cut the crap? The main question is how the hell we enter the palace." Coco interrupted, "We can't exactly march in on royal figures and demand an audience with the prince. It's liable to get our butts kicked."  
"Just show up." The young man confidently said, "Just show up. The prince speaks with the Precursors. He could be expecting you for all I know. I recommend tomorrow night during the ball to celebrate the prince's 19th birthday."  
"Well, a formal occasion." Cortex smiled, "This is most useful. Just show up, ey?"  
"It sounds too easy." Coco pessimistically said, "WAY too easy. There's gotta be a catch. You're pulling our legs, aren't you, little boy blue!"  
"Coco." Cortex said sternly, like a father ready to lecture her daughter. Then he pondered, "Hmmm…we're going to need formal wears."  
"I didn't bring any, Cortex." Coco harshly spoke sarcastically, "Going on a quest usually involves hiking boots and fedoras, NOT ball gowns and tuxedos!"  
"Young lady, cease that tone immediately!" Cortex shouted like a father. The young man just chuckled a little, and then pulled out a small handbag that was wrapped around his belt.  
"Here." He handed the bag to Cortex, "Its currency. You can have it, I don't need it." Cortex gave a face of gratitude while Coco merely starred at the young man before exploding.  
"Just who are you anyways?" Coco continued, ignoring him. The young man left a short sigh.  
"My name is-"

**BOOM!**

The young man, Coco, and Cortex were thrown off the ground and hurtled towards another part of the beach as an impact so great crash landed. The three quickly dusted themselves off in time to eye a dark figure coming out of the sand. With a hard exterior body and tentacles, the creature made alien noises and finally managed to hover just a bit above the sand, tentacles extended.  
"HOLY CRAP! IT'S THAT…THING!" Cortex pointed.  
"It must've followed us!" Coco gasped.  
"It's a lot bigger when you're not in the Nicodemus." Cortex squeaked.  
"What on Precursia?" The young man gasped.  
"What do you mean "What on Precursia?" Coco shouted, "You don't know what that thing is?"  
"Of course not!" The young man shouted. Then the creature blasted a wave of dark beams. The three dodged in different directions.  
"We were kinda hoping you did know." Cortex nervously smiled to the young man, "We'd figure it was your planetary defense system." Another wave and their moved again.  
"Our planetary defense system!" The man almost laughed, "We don't have that kind of technology! This is far too advanced!"  
"Are you NUTS?" Coco screamed, "Have you seen your city?"  
"Forget it, we got no choice now!" Cortex then stood up and seemingly coming out of nowhere, managed to whip out a black gun that looked normal for an average sized man, but big for a man only 3 feet in height, "We fight!" And with that, he started the attack. Coco, taking Cortex's advice took her two twin daggers, a common item thieves would have, and quick as lightning, delivered her attacks. The young man came last where out of nowhere like Cortex, he managed to pull out a sword. The handle was wrapped in suave for unknown reasons. The young man struck as well. He managed to hit the creature, but his sword then flew of his hand and struck a nearby rock.  
"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Coco shouted as she dodged the dark creature and struck back with such agility. The young man hastily tried to pull the sword out.  
"HEY! I'M STILL LEARNING HOW TO USE THIS BLOODY THING!" The young man cried. He pulled his sword out from the rock with such force; it left his hand again and struck the creature, then landed on Coco's head.  
"AHH!" She screamed. The young man took the sword again, made a quick apologize, and continued whacking it. By this time, Cortex's gun managed to pierce through the hard shell to open up a softer interior. It glowed magenta and looked squishy.  
"Looks like the brain! AIM FOR IT!" Cortex screamed. The creature, getting note of this, started to frantically destroy the three, aimlessly trying to wrap them up and squeeze them. It's gotten to the point where Coco wasn't fast enough and Cortex's bullets were being ricocheted. The creature then whipped a tentacle out and sent Cortex's guns flying. It then grabbed Cortex by the leg, turning him upside down as the creature tried to hold it for ransom and fly off.  
"CORTEX!" Coco screamed.  
"SAVE YOURSELVES!" Cortex struggled, "Blood…rushing through my head…feels…drunk…dizzy…puke."  
"CORTEX, HOLD ON!" Coco sprinted, but was knocked by the tentacles. The young man eyed all this. He was already struggling with his sword and was growing exceedingly more frustrated.  
"Oh, forget it!" The young man dropped his sword, and then made a dash for the creature. It whipped out its tentacles again, but the boy was agile and in doing so, managed to bypass them and aimed for Cortex. He grabbed onto the short man as long as possible. The combine weight of both the young man and Cortex was too much for one tentacle hand, so the others came to wrap them up. The young man dodged it and started to run and jump in impossible angles, each tentacle following him. Coco watched all this in amazement. The boy was clumsy with his own weapon, but he certainly made up for it in terms of cleverness. She immediately saw what he was going to do and had done; wrap the tentacles into a giant knot of confusion.  
"Alright!" She couldn't help but shouting. The young man immediately pulled Cortex out.  
"Coco, my gun!" Cortex ordered. Automatically, she ran and gave him his pistol. With a well true aim, Cortex repeatedly shot the interior of the creature. It started to scream in mortal pain and tried it's might to fly. It couldn't fly in a fashioned order without its tentacle, so it desperately struggled to untie them. Coco and the young man came at this point where they used their respective weapon to slice through them. It was enough to damage it and free it at the same time. The creature brimmed in madness and with its remaining tentacles, wrapped up both the young man and Coco.  
"COCO…err…OTHER GUY!" Cortex ran towards them, shooting, but he, too was wrapped. The creature spoke in its language, and then it eyed the young man. The creature gave an expression of shock. It spoke again and started to squeeze Coco and Cortex.  
"CAN'T…BREATHE!" Coco gasped. The young man immediately noticed he was the only one not being choked to death, but why?  
"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" The young man cried, "WHATEVER YOU WANT, JUST PUT THEM DOWN!" The creature spoke again and squeezed the two further. Both faces were turning an embarrassing shade of red. The young man struggled in vain to escape or at least reach out and grab for his sword.

It seemed like there would be no hope at this point, but seemingly, out of the blue came a quick shadow that struck the creature. The impact was so devastating that it split the creature in half! The tentacles loosen and the three made their way out. Coco and Cortex on one side of the creature, the young man on another. The dark creature itself exploded. People nearby immediately stared down. A batch of soldiers dressed in red armor marched down. Krimzon Guards. They basically pushed back the people from entering the beach. Cortex immediately tried to help Coco up. As for the young man, he opened his eyes and saw the quick shadow starring at him. Upon closer inspection, the shadowy man was a familiar figure in his life.  
"Your majesty, it is late. Your grandmother and cousin have been worried about you." He was an old man; whit hair tied back by a ponytail, looked at least in his 60's and wore a long black coat. He's name was Walter, a butler for the royal family. The young man sighed, a mixture of relief and disappointment.  
"Yes, it is time to go home…isn't it?" The young man smiled, nodded, and got up, dusting sand of his behind. Walter immediately started to walk the boy home, but not before the young one quickly looked back and saw both Cortex and Coco alright. The young man smiled sincerely and happily followed Walter home.  
"Well, that was quite something." Cortex smiled, while people gawked at him, commenting on his "short ears".  
"Only been on this planet for a day and I already hate it." Coco mumbled, "I'm putting this on my list of "Vacations Don'ts." As Coco complained, Cortex observed his surroundings.  
"Hey, that young man is gone." He gasped.  
"Good riddance, the guy was an annoying twit." She dusted off her arms.  
"Such a shame, he was a nice man. Anyone who made you smile is definitely worth it." Cortex smiled positively.  
"Oh, shut up!" She cried, "Let's get out of here before the paparazzi gets to us." She started to walk away.  
"We never even got to know his name." Cortex said.  
**To Be Continued…**

**...  
Author's Note: **

FINALLY! It's happened! IT'S HAPPENED! **Jak and Crash** is officially online in my DA (and The third and last in my **Blue Curtain Trilogy** (name inspired by Baz's Red Curtain Trilogy) has finally happened in the form of this fanfic. This is the sequel to both my **Jak II Chronicles** and **Experiment Bandicoot**, both of which you can find the in my profile and somewhere in this website. This is the endless blood, sweat, and tears of nearly 2-3 years of planning this damn story and FINALLY, it is up for viewing. Now, just a few things to note:

1.) As this IS a sequel to both "_Jak II Chronicles_" and "_Experiment Bandicoot_", this IS a crossover. A Jak/Crash based world. Normally, I don't do crossovers and generally, I never liked them since they're so poorly executed, but there are times when a story works regardless of how silly it sounds. I'm not so sure if I can accomplish it, but I hope to do my best. This story concludes the Blue Curtain Trilogy and answers the questions both set forth by Jak II Chronicles and Experiment Bandicoot. Also, in a way, this is also an adaptation of Jak 3. Might add some bit of Jak X somewhere down the road.

2.) Originally, version was to be a musical as well, but I've been getting a lot of feedback that doesn't allow music songfics, so for case, it would have to be regular ol' fanfic, so if there are people who doesn't like musicals, at least you can read it over there. Frankly, I think the musical version is the far superior one, but I gave great care on this one as well.

3.) In truth, it's not really necessary to read both _Jak II Chronicles_ and _Experiment Bandicoot_ as I'm gonna try my best to explain those past events through flashbacks (although in the case of Jak II Chronicles, most of the plot is familiar because it's an adaptation to Jak II...the video game, that is), but I think you'll have a MUCH greater understanding if you did read the previous ones, but again, it's up to you.

With that said, I'll also be adding notes of the fanfic in a behind-the-scene sorta way. Well, happy reading.

**...  
NOTES:**

1.) Those words in bold describling the 14 (15 counting "Origin") are VERY important themes explored throughout the fanfic.

2.) Interesting to note is that Tawna was originally suppose to be a main character and while it does look that way in here, she isn't anymore and serves as a secondary character now. It was a hard decision, but I couldn't keep her when I had nothing going for her, even if she was Crash's former gal pal. The way I portrayed her, she has moved on with her life, so there really wasn't a problem or anything for her to deal with, she felt useless as a main character. Another thing to know was that I had debates on whether putting Nina Cortex along for the ride as well...

3.) The part where Jak dances with Coco is a blatant parody of _Moulin Rouge!_ where Christian does the same to Satine. Yes, I aboslutely LOVE that movie. Oh, and incase you wanted to know, Jak ISN'T flirting with Coco in here, he is really trying to make her smile. Too early for flirts.

4.) The tentacled creature was in the video game, Jak 3.

5.) Anyone who has read _Jak II Chronicles_ and have a good memory might remember Walter. I believe he only appeared in one chapter though, so heh. Also, the Nicodemus appeared in _Experiment Bandicoot_ first. The Nicodemus IIhere is an upgraded airship.

6.) Anyone findthe small Naughty Dog reference?


	2. The Plan

**Jak and Crash  
****ACT 1: Beginning  
****Chapter 2: The Plan or…Strictly Ballroom**

**Nicodemus II  
****Month 15:** Precurso, Day 14  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Night

"Okay, during our travels around Haven City, we managed to gather a wealth of information." Cortex started, "Firstly, this planet is known as Precursia, living inside the Precursor Galaxy. There are about maybe 7 or 8 other planets (I wasn't too sure on that info). One moon revolves around Precursia as well as two suns, a yellow one, and an eerie green one that comes mostly in the night or early morning."  
"That explains the creepy green glow." N. Gin stated, "I'm never gonna be able to sleep properly with that thing beaming down my face. It's the next creepiest thing since that phrase, "_Can't sleep, clowns will eat me._"  
"Hush, N. Gin." Cortex said, "Now, Precursors are apparently the Gods of their world. From what I've seen, the people of this planet are far less secular then we are in Earth. These elf-like people call themselves Precursians after the Precursors. Precursors are worshipped everywhere (some in different ways) and the prince of Haven is one of the few who can listen and hear them. I'll get to him in a minute. Now, we get to the actual city itself. Haven City was built some 300 plus years ago due to the invasion of these creatures called Metal Heads (he takes out some pictures he managed to find out for viewing)."  
"Eww, how the hell did they come from? They mated with an elephant or rhino?" Tawna guffed.  
"Laugh all you want, these creatures were once powerful forces that invaded the entire planet, searching for power and some other stuff of that sort, not too sure. They're leader was defeated about a year back, thus wiping out the other Metal Heads by one boy named Jak Bannon. Cortex took out a news clipping with a blurry, hard to see picture of the so-called "Jak Bannon."  
"Haven City was built to protect the people as well an important item, among others." Coco then came, "It was the first city built since the days of the Precursors. Haven is built on the Western Continent AKA Haven Kingdom, a kingdom mostly surrounded in water, more so then the other continents, thusly Haven City adapted and gained its nickname as the "Water City."  
"So I g-g-g-g-g-g-guess if we ever w-w-w-w-w-w-wanted to go swimming, we'd have n-n-n-n-n-n-no problems." Brio perked up.  
"Yea, we'd have no problems when we're stuck here with the place most likely to be frequented by a hurricane." Gin sarcastically added. Cortex, ignoring them both, continued.  
"Haven City is a monarchy based system. There are also other cities built over time; Lucius the Fire Empire located in the East ruled by an Empress, Filia the Northern Air Nation, ruled by a Queen, and Riveta, a small metal-based city about southeast from Haven on a large chain of islands, based on a presidental system. And its plain obvious their alphabet is completely different from ours. I'm in the process of trying to translate it."  
"Well, now that we got the basics out of the way, here's the deal." Coco came in, "Apparently, because the prince of Haven is the only one in this city who can talk to Precursors for all we know, he's our only goal. He's having a birthday party tomorrow night, so that's when we strike and have an audience with him."  
"Wait. The prince expects us nobodies to show up on his birthday?" Gin asked.  
"The man we talked to hours ago just told us to show up." Cortex came, sounding a bit innocent, "He seemed confidence and sincere in his voice. It's the only lead we have and I'm desperate. So, tomorrow morning, we're going shopping for some ball room clothes. I managed to find a place."  
"What about money?" Gin popped in, "Unless they coincidently have the same brand of money we do."  
"Please, if their culture and language isn't the same, what makes you think their currency will be, too?" Coco rolled her eyes.  
"HEY! LOTS of aliens speak normal English language no matter HOW different their culture is compare to our planet, so therefore—"  
"That's enough!" Cortex sternly spoke, then took out the little bag the young man from earlier had given him, "First of all, that's science fiction crap, second of all, we got currency."  
"But how the devil do ya count 'em?" Tawna asked.  
"AGH! SO MANY QUESTIONS!" Cortex screamed, "I GOT EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL! JUST SHUT UP AND FOLLOW MY LEAD!" And with that, everyone remained silent. Cortex finalized the meeting and they all went to their respective room.

…………………

**Haven Palace  
****Month 15:** Precurso, Day 14  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Evening

_Several Hours Earlier_

The palace has considerably changed since the Baron's time as ruler. While looking still gray and drab on the outside, the entire palace was given an overhaul and looked livelier then before. Half of the reasons stem from the young prince living in there who demanded more greenery as well as a swimming pool ("I can't believe we rule over an entire kingdom and live in a water city, yet there's no bloody swimming pool!") which connected with an indoor one as well. Gardens of rich and exotic flowers from across the world were aplenty as well as homes and stables for animals the prince seemingly found and nursed. They used to stay inside the palace, but it got a messy, REAL fast. The red banners that symbolized the Baron's rule were replaced by the city's color, blue. Instead of angry voices and menacing laughter, there were smiling faces and warmth. In short, Haven Palace felt more alive then it did those past 3 or so years of his rule.  
Of course, he was still greatly missed by his family, especially by his daughter Ashelin. She has since moved on, part of the reason being that her new job for a year as Haven's governor took a lot out of her, as well her blissful marriage to Torn whom she wed some 6 months back. Right now, her duties and marriage meant squat as she tried to calm her grandmother down before she could sprout a blood vessel.

"INSENSITIVE! RUDE! UNSPEAKABLE!" She cried, "LEAVING THE PALACE…AGAIN!"  
"Grandma, please!" Ashelin gestured for her grandmother to stop stomping the ground with her cane while her other hand waved in a displeasing manner, "Stress isn't good for someone your age."  
"How DARE he? Why does he always DO this to me?" She continued screeching, "We HAD an agreement! He vowed to uphold his role as prince and give his full as member of the royal family!"  
"Well, in all truth, he never said he'd stop being "Jak Bannon." Ashelin nervously put in.  
"UNTHINKABLE! INCONCEIVABLE! OUTRAGEOUS!"  
At this point, Ashelin was about to give up, exhausted, and having to deal with her screaming for the next few hours, but was miraculously saved when an elder man and a young boy entered the palace.  
"Oh, you're FINALLY home!" Ashelin cried out in relief.  
"Yes." The young boy smiled. The Queen immediately stopped her temper tantrum, hastily walked over to the boy, and smacked the top of his head with her cane. Jak made a resounding "OW!" as he robbed his noggin.  
"Alright, I deserve that." The boy smiled in a cheeky manner, "I left the palace…again."  
"WHAT were you thinking, LEAVING THE PALACE…AGAIN?" The Queen shouted, "HONESTLY! A prince does NOT runaway from his own duties and responsibilities! I had to call the ambassador of Lucius to put our meeting on hold BECAUSE YOU RAN OFF!"  
"I was trying to find something!" The boy cried, "A VERY important something!"  
"You are the next ruler of Haven!" The queen retorted, "Leaving the palace under the guise of a man you are not and seeking for this so-called "very important" thing doesn't justify your role as Prince Christof Aradi Del' Alazender Romanir the 3rd!"  
"Grandmother, I'm NOT just a prince, you know! That's only half of me! Believe it or not, I AM Jak as well."  
"Being two people in one isn't exactly good. In the end, it'll leave nothing but confusion." Jak's grandmother crossed her arms, "Now go to your room!" Jak made a deep sigh, slouched his shoulder, and made his way up. The rest of the family only watched as the young man pessimistically headed up the stairs, refusing to say a word until they were certain he was out of listening distance, despite the sheer size of the palace.  
"For what it's worth, your majesty, Master Christof usually has good reasons for leaving the palace." Walter spoke, raking off his black coat to reveal a typical butler suit underneath.  
"His duty far outweighs whatever he has in his head. He agreed to uphold his job." The Queen spoke calmly.  
"But he never agreed to stop being Jak." Walter continued, repeating Ashelin's words, "No, you made him a separate person. Jak just took it one step further, is all."  
"That boy has no sense of responsibilities." The Queen shook her head.  
"I agree wholeheartedly, my dear Queen Alexandros." A different voice came, one who stepped out of seemingly nowhere. He was a tall man wearing a stunning blue overcoat. He had red silk scarf stuffed beneath his tan vest as well as dark pants and elegant shoes. Holding a cane with a lovely encrusted jewel on top, the man, with his bald head (the remaining hair were on his sides and brown in color) and deep violet eyes walked over to the Queen with a sly grin on his face.  
"Count Veger." Ashelin spat with disgust.  
"A pleasure." Veger said, keeping his sly grin. He had a small boy behind him who too had brown hair (except he wasn't bald), glasses, the same violet eyes, and also donning a blue overcoat with matching pants. He held in his hand a large assortment of books and looked incredibly nervous.  
"I certainly think Miss Ashelin would do a fairer job on being the next ruler then the young boy." Veger spoke with such discipline and hatred, "Heck, even I would do better, after all, I AM the Head Councilman. Besides, what kind of an example are we setting, letting someone whose blood flows with dark eco, dictate this beautiful kingdom?"  
"The people don't need to know that." Queen Alexandros spoke, "The lone explorer Jak has dark eco, Prince Christof's blood flows pure."  
"Hmm…people aren't that gullible, my queen." Veger continued, "With his wandering about, sooner or later, they'll start making connections between him and our dear Prince." A silence filled, "I still think the choice of him being our future ruler will put this kingdom in jeopardy."  
"Oh, shut up!" Ashelin harshly step forward, "Jak may not always agree on the rules of the royal family, but he respect them. He's views and closeness to every status of Haven will ultimately succeed him as future King. And most of all, he has a good heart with good intentions. I choose him over someone who's mind is filled with corruption and one-sidedness." The last part Ashelin spoke directly to Veger who gave off a venomous look.  
"Alright, that's enough." Alexandros stood up, "We discuss this some other time and considering the boy's reputation for leaving the palace, that time will, unfortunately come again. For now, we got a birthday to worry about." And with that, the queen ordered them away. Ashelin gave one hard look at Veger with all the hate she could muster before leaving him alone with the boy with the glasses.

**………………**

He stayed in his room after dinner and until the early afternoon where he constantly felt uneasy and impatient. With his current situation, he desperately wanted to get out of the palace and find the meaning of his visions and dreams. The girl he met, the one named Coco, and the man, Cortex, they were both in his dreams. It was a sign. He saw visions of something terrible and a voice he didn't recognize trying to lead him in that direction. He's been having these so-called premonitions for months now and every single one lead to nothing. It was basically the same thing over and over again. Now that he met both Coco and Cortex, he felt a sense of connection this time around and was determined to find out what the deal is.  
The dark creature they also encountered yesterday was fresh in his mind as well. The creature was not of this planet and with its hostile attack; it could pose a threat to his people. Did the creature have some bizarre connection with Coco and Cortex or was it simply coincidence?  
He laid on his bed sideways, his legs sticking out of bed. There, he tightly closed his eyes, lost in thought until his face felt warm and wet. Opening his eyes, he saw Ani, his pet crocadog hovering over him, happy to see her master.  
"Hello, Ani." Jak smiled weakly. He got up and petted the little pup, "Well, it's nice to see one smiling face around here."

**Haven City, Mall District  
****Month 15:** Precurso, Day 15  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Afternoon

Five figures left a store, each carrying a shopping bag.

"I can't believe that jerk from yesterday cheated us out." Coco mumbled, "We hardly had enough for more then two!" True, only Coco and Tawna managed to buy their dresses while the men decided to find their own formal wear (luckily for them, Gin and Brio had suits inside the Nicodemus while Cortex had a kimono).  
"Well, he only just met the two of us, Coco." Cortex answered, "How was he supposed to know three more were going to be involved?" Coco merely grumbled and Cortex changed to another subject.  
"But I am worried, leaving the airship all alone." Cortex muttered, "If I knew we'd be short on money, at least one or two of us would have stayed."  
"Relax, Corky." Tawna grinned, "We all needed to pick our own outfits."  
"I noticed most of the citizens here cater towards Victorian fashion." N. Gin observed, "Especially the nobles."  
"Yes, apparently, it is Haven's main choice of fashion." Cortex said, "From observations and the dialogues spoken here, the entire place is a futuristic Europe with pointy eared people…these Precursians."  
"Apparently, they enjoy usin' the word "Precur" and addin' something at the end to it, ey?" Tawna chuckled. Everyone chuckled a bit except for Coco who merely rolled her eyes and eyed her shopping bag periodically. Inside it was a white dress that she considered out of all the others and ultimately bought due to Tawna's urgings.  
"The ballroom party starts sometime at 8PM-ish." Cortex said, "I vaguely translated it. So, we go in, find the prince, get him to talk with us, and see if he can help us."  
"And if he refuses?" Gin added a counterpoint.  
"Plan B, kidnap him." Cortex ordered.  
"KIDNAP?" Gin shouted.  
"SHUT UP!" Cortex cupped Gin's mouth, "There are people here!"  
"So, guess you still haven't lost some of that evil." Coco calmly said. Cortex in return gave her a dangerous look.  
"I feel greatly offended by that, Coco." Cortex harshly said, "Whatever menacing antagonistic views I have in my head has all been gone since that…faithful day, that…incident." It was an event nobody really spoke of, giving him his respect. Whenever he mentioned "that incident" in that sad tone, they automatically know what it was. The day he lost his son… A silence came about. Coco didn't apologize, but kept a lingering face of guilt.  
"Any who, we just kidnap him until he gives us the information." Cortex shrugged, "I guess we do it quick and possible, what with a lot of people in the ball."  
"Wait, quick and possible? With that many people, won't we get caught or something?" Gin asked, half shrugging.  
"I'm…still working out Plan B, so I kind of have hopes that that young man was right and the prince IS expecting us, thus leading me to pray that Plan A will work." Cortex admitted. The other four gave off their own looks: Coco seemingly uncaring, N. Gin sighing, thinking of how ridiculous this all is, N. Brio giving off a worried look, and Tawna with a face of excitement, as if she was ready for danger. Cortex only gave a face that looked worrying, but in the inside, he smiled. _Perhaps…there is…hope…there is always…hope…_

**………………………**

**Haven City, Mall District  
****Month 15:** Precurso, Day 15  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Afternoon/Evening

Dozens of workers piled around the entire palace, placing banners and balloons (which the Queen later told them to take down, "Balloons are for children and commoners!"). A massive white cake was the center piece among the other edibles. The palace's last busy day such as this was back when it was under massive construction some year ago, during the rebuilding of Haven City due to the malicious Metal Heads. The entire operation certainly caught the attention of Daxter and Tess.

"This place is really coming together." Tess said, excited and bubbly as usual. She was carrying a basket of flowers, placing them in individual banners. Daxter however was less then enthusiastic.  
"We're friends of Jak; we're not suppose to do the work. He's got people hiring them to do it for him!" Daxter complained, "Dozens of workers and we're still stuck DOING things? I came here to relax on a giant seat cushion, have a drink of wine, and eat lots and lots of chocolate with lots and lots of babes!" Tess eyed Daxter in a surprised manner.  
"I mean, with just you, of course." Daxter grinned, then his face turned sour again, "But no, we're stuck doing work."  
"It's for Jak, you insensitive clod." Came another female voice. Daxter turned around to see Ani carrying a basket of flowers as well. She, too had the power of speech for reasons unknown (as most animals with speech are fairly uncommon), but kept it a secret except for her fellow animals. Of course, whenever she spoke in a crowded place full of Precursians, she had to be careful and quiet such as the case was now  
"A pleasure to meet you, too, Ani." Daxter said lamely.  
"Could have been worse, Pecker might have insulted you and if that was the case, the two of you would never stopped." Ani shook her head, took out a flower and gave it to Tess to put up.  
"So, who else came besides you two to help?" Ani asked.  
"Kiera and ol' stumpy." Daxter pointed to Samos over there, using his magic to lift up a giant banner that read, "Happy 19th Birthday, Prince Christof."  
"Samos is the same as ever, but Kiera's been feeling dumpy for some weeks now." Daxter said, "No clue why, she won't tell me."  
"You know this is all just a ploy the Queen made so that he can pick a future wife." Ani said, speaking through half closed eyes.  
"What does this have to do with Kiera?" Daxter popped in, "Besides, I'm pretty sure the Queen left those two alone and seem to approve of them, her being the daughter of Samos, a person who works in the palace."  
"Jak never told you?" Ani gasped. The two were now walking together, passing the rapid pair of legs running to and fro.  
"Told me what?"  
"Well, as you've known longer then I have, Jak and Kiera's relationship have been on and off for some time now. After dating a few times between the Metal Head's defeat and about a couple of weeks ago, Jak talked with Kiera on their current relationship."  
"Yessssss?"  
"He said the relationship wasn't going anywhere and for that, he more or less broke up with her." Ani finished, "He said they'd be better as friends."  
"OUCH!" Daxter cried loudly, "No wonder she's been dumpy. Two weeks and still moping." Ani merely nodded.  
"How did you get all this information?"  
"Oh, Jak usually tends to confine in Puar often. I was just in the same room listening, is all."  
"I see, I see."  
"I wonder if she'll get pass all that?" Ani asked.  
"Well…if worse comes to worse…there's always Erol."

**……………**

The clinic in another part of the palace held the usual areas that an average hospital would. One room, however, was clearly different. A room where temperature degree were near below zero, where there stood a single frozen tube where a body was placed in hopes he'll wake up someday, in hopes that there might be a cure to whatever illness he might have or gain. There, a single short green haired girl watches, in hopes he'd wake up someday. Wearing a blue jacket provided by the palace doctors, Kiera lifted up her arm and wrote something on the icy tube: "Hello, Erol."  
She often visited Erol before and after the accident. After all, when she came to Haven three years ago, she was lost and alone in a foreign world. Erol managed to find her and familiarize her to her new home. He was a friend and constant companion during her first two year stay in Haven. He was a fairly good looking man, but refused to get serious with him for the sake of Jak whom she cared for more romantically. Despite his dark intentions then, Kiera still stayed by Erol's side after his accident where he ran into an entire month's supply of dark eco. Placed in that frozen tube, the doctors kept his life slow and near unmoving. They weren't able to detect any movement of dark eco, but kept him frozen lest he would die if removed from his injuries. Little by little, the doctors did what could to remove his damage, but even after a little over a year, he was still silent with no sign of improvement.  
Kiera being near Erol was helpful today and for the past two weeks since that little incident.

"_I just don't think we're not getting anywhere. We hug, we kiss, and we go on dates, but what then? Nothing. I don't feel anything. I've come a long way since that little boy who's had a crush on you. I think it's best if we just stayed as…friends."_

The words pierced through her heart like thousands of arrows, each breaking of a piece. It was hurtful. When she returned home upon him confessing how he felt, she mostly stayed in her room. For some reason, she didn't feel like crying. Instead, she just rested on her bed in a fetal position, not thinking, not blinking, but just staring. It was as if she was in denial over those words he spoke. Little by little, she realized what he said wasn't a nightmare, but even then, she still felt a tinge of denial. Perhaps Jak was too busy, pressured to be a prince that he decided to pursue a relationship later, maybe he doesn't truly know his feelings for her, maybe someone brainwashed him. Whatever excuses she could come up, however implausible it was, she still kept that denial.

**Haven Palace  
****Month 15:** Precurso, Day 15  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Night

"Welcome to Prince Christof's 19th birthday live! I'm Manny Cacher of HCTV news." An announcer came, "And the entire event is filled with nobles and celebrities. One of them is the ever popular Michel who's been working for the palace as the prince's personal dresser and tailor for over a year now!"

The palace gates, usually an empty place was now filled with elegant zoomers as precursians dressed in elegant ball gowns and tuxedos left the vehicle and walked down a red carpet. Papperiazzis and news reporters to their respective channel or newspaper hounded the rich and famous. Anybody who was anybody made their way inside the palace to witness the prince's 19th birthday.

"Say, Michel! How DOES it feel working for such a royal figure?" Manny asked.  
"Ahh, it _iz zee_ perfect life and perfect wish for _moi_!" Michel smoothly said, "I could not have asked for _zee_ better!" His two assistant, a girl in woman named Ginger and a man in blue named Mimo agreed in unison like a couple of yes men.  
"Fantastic!" Manny squealed, "Oh, look! It's the head of the Farm District of Haven, Mr. Avery Gosling and his lovely wife, Mimi. How do you do? How do you do?" Avery, an old man with an excitable personality and potbelly quickly took the microphone.  
"I say, I say, I'm very happy ta' be here, lad!" He spoke through a thick Scottish accent, "Both me an' the missus! Th' prince must've loved our number one mustallion, BellFlower. She be a purdy piece. Nobody can breed 'em like me wife, Mimi! Ain't that right?" He gave the microphone to a chubby woman with short dirty blonde hair. She, too had a jovial expression, who spoke with a German-ish accent.  
"Oh, this is a very happy and proud day. One full year and then some since the Metal heads rule and now, we celebrate even further with the 19th birthday of Prince Christof."  
"Ya tell 'em!" Avery bellowed. They then left with their comrade, Stinky Pete (whom dressed as best as he could, but refuse to remove the patches covering nearly his entire clothing).

Afterwards, near the end of the line came Cortex and his cohorts, all looking rather unsure of themselves.

"I hope ya all know what ya are doin'." Tawna forcibly smiled through gritted teeth. She donned a lovely short dress draped in indigo with a matching scarf. N.Gin and N.Brio came in wearing normal blue suits and ties. Coco shown wearing a white strapless dress with golden designs with a matching silver tiara and hair tied back with two long chopsticks-sized pins. It almost had a wedding dress feel. As for Cortex, he took out an old indigo Japanese kimono he had for years. All of them were wearing matching winter coats, but their sense of fashion garnered much attention, including Manny.  
"AHHH! Anthros! It's SO nice to see Lucians here!" Manny stopped the five in their track and shook hands with the nearest (which was Cortex), "I see judging by your clothes that you are a Lucian. Not many Precursians in Lucian. How wonderful to see different cultures clashing!"  
"Errr…yes." Cortex nervously nodded.  
"Coming out in public like that, despite you and the other precursians having some sort of short ear syndrome!" Manny gasped.  
"Err…yes." Cortex repeated, keeping a forced smile. Manny happily walked over to Gin and Brio, "AHH! Rivetian! Our relationship with Riveta is still up in the air, but it's so SMASHING to see Rivetians!"  
"Err…yes." Both Gin and Brio muttered.  
"And these two lovely Anthros! Are you both from Lucius as well?" Manny asked.  
"Err…yes." Both Coco and Tawna said.  
"WONDERFUL!"  
"Let's get the hell inside; he's scaring the living daylights out of me." Coco urged. They reached the front gate where one of the royal servants asked for her name. Coco hesitated a little.  
"Well, what's your name?" The servant asked.  
"Coco…" She started.  
"Ahhh, a Miss Coco, no last name and guest." The servant gestured. The five started to head in before the servant stopped them again, "It said Miss Coco and guest, ONE guest."  
"Must be a typo." Cortex nervously laughed.  
"Err…yea, these four are all with me." Coco forced a painful smile. Before the servant could say or do anything, the five immediately went in.

Inside the palace lit like a golden stadium. Everything was so clean and calm as classical music and soft piano played. Everybody was busy chatting softly and laughing in a gentle, pompous manner. The prince's birthday, one of the greatest events in Haven's history.  
"Alright, spread out and search." Cortex gestured, "Don't act suspicious. Blend in." The four split while Cortex watched each of them go their own separate paths. Cortex sighed and observed his surroundings.  
"I must say, for mortals, they have excellent culinary skills." A familiar voice rang in Cortex's ears. He turned right and saw a normal looking man wearing a black Victorian suit.  
"Tropy!" Cortex gasped, tightening his throat. He looked exactly like the blue skinned time traveler with mere exceptions being that he had average human (or in this case) Precursian skin color and Precursian's giant elf-like ears.  
"Shapeshifiting…hologram?" Cortex guessed.  
"More or less." Tropy shrugged, "Just one of my powers."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"What? Immortal beings of time not allowed in birthday parties?" Tropy shrugged again, "For goodness sake, Cortex, I'd thought you'd be more prepared and created a hologram to make yourself some Precursian ears."  
"It's a little late for that." Cortex spoke through gritted teeth. Tropy merely smiled slyly, shrugged, and then proceeded to get himself a bottle of wine. Cortex merely watched and smiled a little. There was so much to him that no one knew of…

Daxter, dressed in a top hat, black waistcoat with black necktie, and white cuffs for both his wrists and feet, made it his business to flirt with every single lovely ladies he could get his paws on, and there were an unusual number of young ladies around. Tess, dressed in spaghetti strapped low cut lavender dress hardly noticed this as she took her time talking with as much people as possible, although most nobles refused to be near a commoner. Daxter and Tess probably wouldn't have been invited if they weren't Jak's friends. The Queen, while fair, was quite strict on social status when it came to matters such as this. Ashelin (in a stunning red Victorian dress) was busy leading Alexandros to her throne. The queen had on a light blue dress with jewels gracing her body as well as a tiara. Side to side to her, standing in a proper guarding manners were General Torn (dressed in complete red and silver Krimzon Guard armor) and Captain Brutter, also dressed in red armor. The two gave it their all to watch over the royal family, although it was mostly Torn putting on a serious face. Brutter seemed more interested talking with Rena, a lovely female Lurker from a Lurker tribe in the north inside the Volcanic Crater.

Samos, too was near the Queen, chatting with her as he donned a mostly green and brown Victorian suit as did Veger, dressed in dark indigo. The boy who he was always with stayed close to Veger in a shy manner. He was the only one dressed in a black suit and tie with top hat (excluding in a way, Daxter) then a Victorian wear, indicating he was foreign to Haven City. The boy with the glasses merely only looked over to Michel who was busy chatting with other well known, flamboyant celebrities. Others Jak knew were also invited, Onin, Jinx and his squad (who were told VERY sharply to not get rowdy), Sig (who couldn't come, saying he was busy, but wishing a Happy Birthday), Carmen (Michel's older archeologist sister), the late Vin's wife and his 13 year old son, Van (whom seem rather reclusive throughout the entire ball, like he was hiding something), and many more. Pecker himself, dressed in a gray waistcoat made it his personal business to speak (and flirt) with Ani whenever he had the chance. Ani herself had on a lovely tiara, a sparkling collar, and groomed hair. She was busy chatting with the only known COMP (_Computer Organizers and Memo Pocket Station) _with emotions named Puar, a rather bubbly soul. Kiera herself, dressed in a lovely green sleeveless Victorian dress spent most of the time staring at Jak's throne or outside, watching the moonlight. The only one who seemed to be missing was the birthday boy himself.

Indeed, he'd rather stay outside where snow started to fall then join the crowd. Wearing a near complete white armor princely wear, his face and hair were dyed and powdered to match the current colors of white, to add a sense of purity, apparently. There were bits of blue and yellow here and there. He had a matching white shawl of some sort covering most of his head and reaching down to half his neck, and to top it all of, he had on a flowing blue cape. He was the very symbol of purity and royalty, although from far back, he was a shoo-in for looking feminine which often annoyed Jak. It didn't help that his tailor, Michel, was a flamboyant individual, but otherwise, had no problems with his outfit.  
Those nobles! After tirelessly avoiding their questions, their gestures and kissing up, their saying how their daughter was the cream of the crop as oppose to all the others as if this was some sort of contest with Jak himself as the prize sickened him. Some birthday! Even if he was one of the most important Precursians of Precursia, why couldn't he have a private party between him and his family and friend? Not filled with nobles he didn't either care for or knew. Most of them nothing but walking snobs, acting as if money grew on trees. He instead just stood outside, watching the city from high atop his home, lost in thought, disappointed in his current confinement.  
He then walked, passing each of the snowflakes, each adding more white to his outfit. The snow started to fall heavier. Unknown to him, Coco managed to make her way outside. There, she noticed the pure prince; his head hung a bit low. A rarity where he feels so depressed. Coco came closer, following him from a safe distant, careful not to make even the slightest of noises. To her, he's appearance were unique, surreal, and a bit scary, really. He walked up a few steps and managed to sit himself down on the edge of a water fountain where he eyed the water, then sky, where more snow gently fell. Then he placed his head down. Coco slowly watched while holding her arms, chilly from the cold as she walked closer to Prince Jak.

The snow proved too slippery for high heels and as she was walking up the steps, Coco started to trip.  
"WHOA!"  
Jak quickly turned around after hearing her shout, immediately ran to her, and grabbed her arm.  
"Th-thanks." Coco nervously asked. She eyed Jak, gasped a bit, and then bowed, "Thank you, your majesty."  
"You better be careful there, Miss. The snows are tricky." Jak smiled sincerely, and then turned concerned, "Aren't you cold?"  
"Errr…no." Coco shook her head, shivering, "I have fur!"  
"Apparently not enough." Jak put in, then he took off his silk laden shawl and wrapped it around her, "Don't want you to catch a cold, now would we, Miss?"  
"Umm…my name is Coco. Coco Bandicoot." Coco introduced.  
"A pleasure. You already figured me out. What gave it away, the crown?" Jak chuckled a little and Coco followed suit, despite the corny joke. She was more nervous then anything else. After all, he's the freakin' prince, one wrong move and she's asking for an execution.  
"So, what on Precursia were you doing spying on me?" Jak asked.  
"I…I wasn't spying, that is, I was stalking—NOT stalking—errr…I mean, I followed you…need to talk to you!"  
"O….kay? I think I got the main gist of what you're trying to tell me, so tell me, what do you wish to talk about?"  
"Well…I don't wanna burden or anything. I'm mostly in the not caring boat, but I have a friend, he needs help and I've heard you can speak with the Precursors."  
"That I can."  
"Well, my friend recently lost someone close to him…and he's been getting, well, epiphanies or something from his recently deceased loved one. He thinks he's around here somewhere based on a crystal that acts…more or less as a homing device…at least, that's what he thinks. And the thing is…we were told by this…guy that you can help us find him." Jak nodded, pretending this was all new information. Then he pondered for a while.  
"I see."  
"Can you help?"  
"Perhaps. After all, I've been having visions and dreams for some months now. It came off slow, and then got more rapid. Images of the possible future as the Precursors kept trying to tell me something. I saw…images of you." That took Coco by surprise.  
"Wait—me?" She gasped. Jak nodded.  
"Very brief ones, but you nonetheless. I also saw a short yellow skinned man with a giant marking on his forehead and rather short ears."  
"That's Cortex! Wait, the marking is the letter "N", is it?"  
"I don't know, the marking looked rather alien to me."  
"Of course." Coco slapped her face.  
"You are not from this world." It wasn't a question, it wasn't a guess, it was fact, "You came from another part of the universe." Coco hesitated, wondering whether she should respond or not. How does this planet take to aliens? Would they be hostile, friendly? Coco merely made a small nod. Jak, in return smiled.  
"Welcome to Precursia." He said, "It seems we are both having problems that seem to connect us in the end. Perhaps we should help each other out."  
"How?" Coco asked.  
"There were reports of a large dark creature yesterday, a creature of unknown origins. Many theories lie of this being, whether it is the creation of a mad man, a mystical creature, an alien, among others." Jak started, "I've seen these creatures so rapidly in my visions, appearing out of nowhere for brief seconds. They are filled with darkness that I feel…eerily connected to. So, I ask of you, Miss Coco Bandicoot, would you please take me away from this bloody palace so that I can find the source of these problems? In return, I will try and help you locate your friend's deceased one."

It was too perfect. The young prince himself wanted to come with them. In return for finding Cortex's son, they in return would have to accompany him on a quest. It was simple, a done deal, a trade.  
"I'm sure Cortex will be thrilled." Coco spoke calmly, "I'll have to chat with him as he's the leader, but I'm sure he'll be ecstatic. I guess you should tell your family and friends you're leaving as well."  
"I must leave in secret." Jak urged, "My grandmother, the Queen will be most furious if I left the palace. It is not wise for any royal figure to leave in such a rash manner, so I must put on a disguise. Meet me here in half an hour and we can—"  
His voice was cut short as a massive explosion took place near Jak and Coco. Both turned around to see a giant round (with complicated designs and machinery), black/violet-ish object of some sort. The top opened up and suddenly, large creatures about as tall as Lurkers popped out. While their chests were buff, their limbs and stomach were skinny, but it was hardly noticeable as every single part of its body were covered in crystal like spikes, sticking out in every possible angle. Its face had glowing violet eyes and a needle-like mouth. It was mostly black with some mixed violet, and there were at least a couple of dozens of these massive, alien creatures. They immediately spotted Jak and Coco and gave chase.  
The two ran inside where the people stood in stunned silence, wondering what the huge bang was. They wondered very little when the dark creatures made their way inside, terrorizing everything in their paths.

"KRIMZON GUARDS! ATTACK!" bellowed Torn. Immediately, KGs popped seemingly out of nowhere and started shooting. The entire crowd started to run in blind panic, trying desperately to find the exit.  
"Brutter, get the royal family out of here!" Torn ordered. Brutter made a quick salute and started to drag the nearest one away, Alexandros. Not fit to stay back, Ashelin joined in the fight, whipping a gun she hid in her dress. Torn merely eyed her with a grin and some slight concern.  
"Oh, come on! I'm not officially a KG anymore, but I can still fight!" Ashelin noticed his looks, "Don't let our marriage handicap my abilities."  
Coco managed to run into Cortex and the others with Jak closely following them.  
"COCO! Ahh, the prince!" Cortex gasped.  
"We gotta get out of here!" Coco cried out, "The prince wants to come, voluntarily. Made a deal or something, let's just GO!" So, all five started to leave, stopping almost immediately when they saw Jak running the other way, trying to stop the dark creatures.  
"I cannot leave my friends and family in this situation!" He cried out, and proceeded to kick a dark creature back, and draped another one blind with his cape.  
"Ooh, not too shabby for a prince." Gin commented, 'So, are we gonna fight?"  
"Well, I left my weapon at home…oh, well." Cortex shrugged, grinned, then ran to the nearest dark creature where he literally went gung ho on it's ass and started to show off his generally hidden martial arts. The rest joined, each with their own method of fighting. Gin and Brio usually worked together, Tawna displayed her punching skills, while Coco used her own method of marital arts with her quick agility. The entire ballroom was trashed in but a few minutes as either people ran or fought. It was quite a devastating wreck.  
"WHERE THE HELL IS TROPY?" Cortex shouted.  
"Disappeared, as he usually does, mate!" Tawna answered.  
"WHY DOES TROPY HATE US?" Gin cried, dodging a dark creature's blow, "HE ALWAYS LEAVES IN THE MOST INAPPRIORATE TIMES!"

In time, all of the dark creatures were destroyed, no corpses left behind as they seemingly disappeared upon their death.

"Is everyone alright?" Jak asked. Several mumbles set forth.  
"Where did they come from?" Kiera asked.  
"Some sort of spaceship." Coco answered, "Located outside." She pointed.  
"What the HELL is a spaceship!" Torn asked, sounding like he was just offended.  
"It's a vehicle that flies in space." Cortex answered, "So you can meet the vast beauty of the final frontier and explore uncharted territories. Reaching for the stars."  
"What kind of blasphemy is this? Veger came along with the boy with the glasses and Alexandros, "Spaceships! Reaching for the stars? The Precursors would not have it!"  
"Is it illegal to fly in space?" Cortex asked.

During this time, several Krimzon Guards led by Brutter (with Rena following suit) took this approach to go outside where the snow still kept falling. The ship was starting to turn white. The KGs observed it in hopes of finding something. He then saw something shining. He reached in and fished it out. It was some sort of round dark eco crystal. The ship, which glowed a gentle violet from beneath the black turned completely dark.  
"It looks like dark eco crystal, only it round shaped." Brutter scratched his head.  
"And from the looks of it, it looks like it powered that ship." Rena gasped. They went inside where Torn and the others were busy harassing Cortex.

"It is impossible to leave this planet! There is a barrier surrounding the highest part of the sky, made by the Precursors. Nobody gets out or in!" Veger shouted.  
"That's impossible! There weren't no barriers when we entered this planet, cue ball!" Tawna shouted back.  
"Are you saying you don't believe in beings from another planet, another dimension!" Cortex shouted, angry and annoyed.  
"OF COURSE NOT! UTTER BLASPHEMY!" Veger shouted, and then he pointed to him, "YOU are obviously speaking the tongue of the dark eco!"  
"Speaking of dark eco, might want to check that out!" Daxter said, pointing to the crystal Brutter held.  
"It talks!" Coco gasped.  
"Yea, it's getting him to shut up that's the trick." Torn lamented.  
"That settles it! With recent waves of these dark creatures since yesterday and now, with this short, strange man with short ears and his equally short, strange friends with short eyes (Cortex, Gin, and Brio all glared)…and two Anthros and the way they speak of such blasphemy, it is obvious THEY are the ones behind the dark creatures!"  
"Wait—NO!" Jak started to step in, but Veger continued, trying to convince the Queen.  
"I recommend HIGH TREASON for their despicable acts of trying to off the royal family!" Veger suggested, "EXECUTE THEM! EXECUTE IMMEDIATELY BEFORE THEY SUMMON MORE OF THOSE DARK ECO FREAKS!"  
"We did NO such things!" Cortex shouted, "We're not connected to those dark creatures! We don't even know what the hell they are!"  
"LIES!"  
"It's true, Count Veger!" Jak stepped in, "I saw them in my visions the Precursors gave me!" Alexandros took this time to raise an eyebrow.  
"What were they doing?" She asked, "Were they committing acts of evil and blasphemy or are they our allies?"  
"I…I don't know. The images went by too fast to pass a judgment, but one of them, the girl (he pointed to Coco) named Coco, she and I talked before the attack. She didn't attack me or otherwise, I'd probably be hurt or even worse." Jak pleaded, "Please, can we not hear what they have to say?"  
"Oh, I like that idea." Gin popped in. The Queen merely pondered while everyone watched with mixed feelings.  
"It's obviously a TRICK! These unusual beings obviously put the young prince in some sort of spell, causing him to be on their side!"  
"I am NOT under a spell, Count Veger!"  
"Hold your tongue, your highness! We cannot know whether you speak the truth or not!"  
"COUNT VEGER! IT IS NOT WISE TO ASSUME SO AUTOMATICALLY!"  
"I AM the HEAD Councilman of the Haven Councils as well as a talented sorcerer! Not only do I possess good enough judgment to reach the status of head councilman, but the magic that flows within me and YEARS of practice currently makes me a FAR superior wielder of magic then you, my young prince!" Veger sidestepped, "You still have years to go!"  
"That is ENOUGH." Alexandros stepped in, "Until we DO find out whether they caused the destruction or not, there will be no killing (Jak breathed a sigh of relief), but we cannot release them (Veger made a grin), so for now, we'll place them in the palace dungeons until we have figure this all out. Take them away."  
"Yes, your majesty." Torn bowed and led the way as several KGs grabbed all five of Cortex's crew and led them away. Everyone but Cortex struggled to get loose until he told them to stop.  
"The more we struggle, the worst it'll get." Cortex said.  
"What can get worse then being tossed into a dungeon for possibly all of eternity?" Gin exhaustingly asked.

"Well then, I guess you servants have some cleaning up to do." Alexandros gestured.  
"So, what do we do with this Dark Eco crystal?" Kiera asked.  
"Why! Dispose of it, of course!" Veger ordered, "Dark Ecos have NO place in this palace." He eyed Jak with a sense of hatred. Naturally, the feeling was mutual.  
"I'll have a look at it, observe it." Samos popped in and took the crystal from Brutter, "I'm sure I can get Vin's son, Van to help as well. He's a young boy, but gifted in the studies of the Precursors and Eco."  
"Some birthday party this was." Daxter rolled his eyes, "Happy Birthday anyways, Jak." Jak sighed and nodded.  
"…Yea."  
**To Be Continued…**

**...  
NOTES:**

1.) I guess Cortex and Coco explaining Haven and it's culture is a mere excuse to show off my possible _Hitchhiker's Guide to Precursia_ fanfic.Since that fanfic isn't happening anytime soon, the info on how I portray Precursia is here (among others as the story progresses).

2.) Yes, I AM aware Cortex DID NOT mention Spargus, but that is because it an unknown country. It IS in the story, but not for a while, so I didn't forget. Oh, and yea, you'll be seeing those other kingdoms he mentioned soon in the fanfic.

3.) Those who read _Jak II Chronicles_ will remember Queen Alexandros. She is a fanfic creation, NOT in the video game Jak II.

4.) The boy with the glasses next to Veger is an important character.

5.) I don't have anything against Jak/Kiera for those wanting to know. It's just a fanfic, don't like it? Don't read.

6.) Manny Cacher, Michel Pe'tri, Mimo, Ginger, Avery and Mimi Gosling, Stinky Pete, Carmen, Rena, and BellFlower, ALL these guys have appeared as small secondary characters in _Jak II Chronicles_, so I AM NOT throwing around fancharacters I just made up on the spot. Give me more credit then that. Heh.

7.) Vin's wife and son was mentioned in my _Jak II Chronicles_, but never seen. Vin's son plays a rather important role in the story.

8.) Them dark creatures I describled are official baddies in Jak 3.


	3. The Discovery

**Jak and Crash  
****ACT 1: Beginning  
****Chapter 3: The Discovery or…Dark Makers came from Outer Space**

**Haven Palace Dungeons  
****Month 15:** Precurso, Day 16  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Afternoon

"Dear…Diary…I think I'm going crazy. I keep having these strange visions, telling me that everything will be alright. Perhaps it's just hallucinations from being lonely for such a long period of time, perhaps it's the only thing left in me, clinging onto hopes, but all I know is…I feel as though I am…slipping…slipping…SLIPPING AWA—"  
"WOULD YOU SHUT UP, N. GIN?" Coco bellowed, "We've only been here for a day, you moron!"  
"I know I'm going crazy. I know that girl! She's suppose to be dead!" Gin cried out, ignoring his jail buddies and continuously faking his melodrama. The five, still in their ball gowns and tuxedos (and one kimono) have spent near a day already trapped in a traditional dungeon, complete with torches and gray brick walls. They didn't look too bad for wear, but looked considerably less appealing then last night.  
"Man, we ain't never gettin' out of here at this rate." Tawna said as she moved around the jail cell, "I mean, there don't seem to be no secret passages located anywhere here!"  
"Secret passages?" Coco scuffed, "This is real life, Tawna, not some fiction crap!"  
"There has to be some sorta entrance. What kind of idiot doesn't have a secret tunnel in jail cells!" Tawna asked, her voice rising over each word.  
"Ones whose cells are l-l-l-l-l-l-l-located on a p-p-p-p-p-p-palace built to reach the s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sky." Brio answered. Tawna glared back at him before continuing her quest for a secret exit. Oddly, out of the five, only Cortex seemed to remain calm. His legs were cross, his eyes were shut, and each of his hand was one his laps as he seemed to be pondering or meditating of some sort.  
"Remember when I said Tropy always leaves us in the most inappropriate times?" Gin started, "This is one of those times. So, in conclusion, I've said it before and I'll say it again, this sucks AND blows and we're gonna die."  
"We are not going to die." Cortex finally spoke up, opening his eyes, but retaining his position, "There is always hope, there is always a light behind that door. There is always—"  
"Finish that corny monologue and I'm gonna make this missile on my head explode." Gin threatened.  
"But aren't you t-t-t-t-t-t-the one complaining a-a-a-a-a-about how you d-d-d-d-d-d-don't wanna die?" Brio asked.  
"If I wanna die, I'll die by explosions." Gin answered, "That's how I always envisioned my death." A silence befell.  
"N.Gin, you're a morbid person." Tawna said.  
"Why is life so hard?" Gin whimpered, "Why are we stuck on the threshold of another planet when I could be making nuclear missiles or other mass weapons of destruction? Why couldn't this mission be easier? It was in the beginning! We just flew and then partied at an elegant ball with GREAT FOODS! WHAT HAPPENED?"  
"Old Japanese proverb: Beginning is easy—Continuing is hard." Cortex commented, "We will get through. Fate will lead us to the door."

**………………**

**Haven Palace, Royal Rooms  
****Month 15:** Precurso, Day 16  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Afternoon (getting to Evening)

Leaning against the window, Jak eyeballed the sky which started to turn slowly into a muddle of orange, blue, yellow, red, and some slight green from the green sun as evening started to take over. There, he kept pondering of a plan to free the five strangers from another planet. Ani sat by him, whimpering ever so often towards her master and friend. Jak occasionally petted the pup to let her know he was fine, and then he'd resume thinking of an idea to free them. After all, they were his gateway to figuring out the recent invasions and those crazy visions on his head. It was only Veger that prevented him from gaining any certain advantages. That man had quite a charismatic grip on Alexandros as well as a massive devotion towards his malicious goals.

"That Veger, the world's biggest creep; twirling my grandmother, a smart, intelligent woman, like a stringed puppet with his antics and lies. Bloody old bastard." Jak cried out. Other then Ani, the only other person he had to chat with was that his COMP, Puar who, technically wasn't a person. COMPS occupied Haven and in a way, acted as a versatile portable phone, holding organizations, schedules, TVs, and the likes. Puar was special though, she had emotions, something COMPS have yet to possess, making her innovative for her time. Where and when she came is a complete mystery as she mysteriously showed up to the royal family some years ago and has stood close by them since, especially towards Jak. When asked of her origins, she refused to say anything and often changed the subject.  
"I'm telling you, it doesn't make sense." Jak said, "My grandmother is no fool, so why would she even think about considering Veger's words when most of them are obvious lies to even the most foolhardy?"  
"Perhaps she's testing you." Puar hovered near Jak, "Perhaps this is all a big exam to see if you truly got what it takes to be King."  
"Maybe." Jak shrugged, "But she's usually straightforward, she wouldn't be so secretive."  
"I think we should be concentrating more on the current threats, your connecting visions, and those five strangers from another dimension, planet, or whatever." Puar said. Jak and Ani both nodded in agreement.  
"I need to take a breather." Jak shook his head. With Ani and Puar both tagging behind, Jak left his room, again thinking. _This is insane. What is this new threat? How do I free those five? Grandmother won't listen to me so easily, not with Veger pulling her strings. Should I get someone else to do it? Am I cruel to use an innocent scapegoat to free them? Maybe I should—_

**BUMP!**

"AHH!"  
"OW!"  
"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOI—OH! Chiso!" Jak gasped. He opened his eyes and saw the person he bumped into, the small boy with the glasses that always clung around to Veger like a suction cup. Chiso tilted his glasses back to his head and adjusted it. Once regaining his vision, he eyed Jak who gave off a concern appearance. Surrounding both of them were thick leather bound books and scrolls. Immediately, the boy named Chiso shrieked.  
"I'MSORRY!I'MSORRY!I'MSORRY!" Chiso cried out rapidly as he tried to pick up the scrolls and books in a hasty manner, "I just had SO many books and scrolls, I couldn't see where I was going and…and…I must've hit you! I didn't mean to, your majesty. Please forgive me!"  
"It's okay. It's okay. Relax. Try to breathe." Jak said, calming the panicky individual, then he proceeded to help Chiso carry the books and scrolls, "Besides, I guess part of it's my fault. I was lost in thought and didn't watch where I was going."  
"Oh-No! Don't blame yourself, you can't!" Chiso cried out, "It's all my fault! I was just too stupid to carry so many books and…and…"  
"Geez, calm down before you have a seizure or something!" Puar cried out, "You're making Puar's ears bleed."  
"What ears?" Jak asked, and then he turned to Chiso, "I'm alright. I can help carry some of these books and scrolls. So, heading for the library?"  
"Yes, Uncle Veger needs them." Chiso nodded, fiddling with his glasses before the two started to walk towards the palace's library. Chiso was a boy of 15, only a couple of inches shorter then Jak, but you could never really tell as he always hunched his shoulders and bent his back a little as if he was afraid of everything in the world. He had on round circular glasses, brown hair tied back to a ponytail, and an elegant blue trench coat with matching blue pants. He wore expensive black boots and gray gloves, as well as a brown belt that carried various little things, the most notable and out of place, an umbrella. He also spoke with a slightly thick Liverpool accent, indicating he is not from around Haven, but near, nonetheless.  
Jak eyed the book on top of the others he was carrying, its front cover read, "_Eco: Theories and How they Work_."  
"Hmmm, your uncle getting interested in eco, is he?" Jak asked, suspicious as usual towards him.  
"Yes, he wants to stop those dark creatures as much as your grandmother, the Queen does." Chiso nodded, "He thinks studying about dark eco will help him conquer it with his magic. He's so good with his magic…unlike me."  
"Chiso." Jak started, "Moping around isn't going to help you improve your spells. Ever since I've met you, you've been quite a downer."  
"I'm sorry." Chiso said. He's only recently moved to Haven by his parents to his uncle Veger.  
"Don't apologize to me." Jak disciplined, "Apologize to yourself. You're your own worst enemy. If you don't have self confidence, how do you expect to match the level Veger has? Ewugh, I can't believe I actually made a positive comment towards Veger." Chiso merely starred at Jak with his usual worried gaze.  
"I'm just…like that, I guess, Prince Christof." Chiso meekly said, trying desperately to hide his face behind the books and scrolls, "I was…just never strong."

**………………**

The library was one of the largest sections of Haven Palace. Containing basically every book in existence, Jak spent many hours engrossed inside the halls of literature, preferring the richness of books as oppose to television. His lifestyle in Sandover never truly left him and while he has absolutely nothing against technology (he's used his fair share), sometimes he prefers the much more simple approach, especially with books as he generally claim TV as a "_waste of time_." His frequent visits had Jak visiting the usual librarians in charge of the library as well as scholars and sorcerers such as Chiso and Veger, so it was much surprising to see Michel in the library.

"Michel, you're in a library…without your assistants." Jak gasped, placing the books and scrolls down, "What happen? Did someone replace you with a robot?"  
"Oh, very funny, Prince Christof." Michel grinned, "You always love to make the jokes to me."  
"Better then insults like those time long ago, ey?" Jak commented. Indeed, their first meeting was nothing short of a disaster as back then, Jak was still Jak, a young boy transported from his simple farm village to a dystopian city, and Michel was a pompous, selfish celebrity. The background between the two caused much intensity that was only solved during the final war between the precursians and Metal heads where Michel himself joined the battle. Afterwards, aside from being a celebrity, he was hired as Jak's main dresser, so of course a surprise was expected when both were reunited (Michel's especially upon seeing that he has insulted the prince the whole time). While Michel still has his self-centered, vain moments, he has considerably gotten friendlier.  
"I am here to just pick up the magazine of where it features me in their front cover. You _weel _read it, no?" Michel continued.  
"I don't really read magazines, Michel." Jak shrugged, "Especially not now, I have my hands full."  
"I assume it_ iz_ the five strangerz whom speak as though they are from _zey_ another univerze." Michel said.  
"Yes, although unlike most of the residences here, I have reasons to believe them and with worse coming to worse, I might have no choice but to free them of my own will." Jak stated, "And when I meant my own will, I mean in secret."  
"How will you be doing _zat_?" Michel gasped, "_Moi_ Veger possesses great and _incrediboi_ magic. No one can get past it!"  
"That's the point; I'm trying to think of a way." Jak said, "My eco powers are not strong enough, but if I just put my mind to it, I'm sure I can think of some clever way to free them. This is important. They could be the ones to help me sort out these visions and stop those dark creatures."  
"Well, who _weel_ you find _zat_ possess magical powers of near caliber of _moi_ Veger?" Michel asked. Immediately upon finishing his sentence, Michel as well Jak suddenly grew a light bulb over their heads and turned to gaze at Chiso who was only causally listening to the two chat up until that point.  
"…What?"

**………………**

"Why am I such a pushover?" Chiso moaned. He was standing near the dungeon entrance.  
"Alright, Chiso, cast a spell to remove Veger's barrier or at least block it out so Michel can free them." Jak ordered. He wasn't with them but rather outside the palace gates dressed in his usual light blue winter coat, talking to them via Puar.  
"I…I don't know if my magic is as strong as my uncle's to do such a thing." Chiso said, although to Jak and Michel, he's repeated this numerous times between their chat in the library and now.  
"Chiso, you're the only one who knows Veger's magic inside and out; for Precursors' sake, you're trained right under his sniveling nose." Jak commented. Chiso made a terrifying whimper as his answer. Walking ever so softly to the edge of the door, Chiso calmly took out his umbrella which he used as his primary source of weapon and wand, neither of which he felt was good at. He made another whimper.  
"Come on, Chiso, you can_ zee_ do it. Have in the much faith." Michel forced a smile. Chiso, slightly blushing, nodded, and extended his arms and hands which were gripping onto the umbrella. Opening it up, Chiso closed his eyes and concentrated. Before he knew what truly happened, a blast of magic left his umbrella, flew up in the air, and covered the entire dungeon, although it immediately grew transparent.  
"Hey, I did it!" Chiso squeaked, "I created a barrier to block my uncle's magic! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"  
"Well, then it _iz_ _moi's_ turn now." Michel scurried past Chiso and entered the dungeon (where he retaliated on how dirty it was and that it was ruining his shoes) where the five were. They immediately perked their heads up upon seeing Michel. Their reactions were nothing but silence and shock.  
"Hello, it is_ zee_ good to be seeing you all." Michel smiled, flashing his white teeth which seem to shine vivaciously despite the dankness of the dungeon.  
"Hey, am I the only one hallucinating an image of a flamboyant French guy or can you all see him too?" N. Gin wearily pointed out.  
"No, I see him!" Cortex gasped, "Who are you? Are you with those "Krimzon Guards?"  
"By the Precursors, no." Michel flayed his hand, "Too much sweats and muscles, even if some of them are finely built. I am here to be_ zee_ rescuing you by order of Prince Christof."  
"You were sent by Prince Christof?" Tawna asked as Michel took out the keys for the lock, "Where the hell did he found ya? A gay bar?"  
"Oh-No, he first met me in _zee_ middle of Mar's memorial Stadium, he and I bumped into each other and things, well…_zey_ did not go well at first, but ever since working for him, he and I, we are like _zee_ friends now." Michel giggled, unlocking the dungeon gates.  
"Aren't you worried about s-s-s-s-s-security?" Brio asked.  
"Oh, _zey_ are not _zee_ problem at the moment for _zey_ are—"

**WHOOOOOO! WHOOOOOO!**

Michel never got the chance to finish his sentence as the alarm rang. Michel stared back to where Chiso was, the younger boy flabbergasted.  
"M-Magic must've failed!" Chiso squeaked, "I-I'm sorry!" Michel muttered under his breath, and then quickly eyed the five.  
"You must be running away to _zee_ outside of palace. The prince has sent a helper to help you on _zee_ quest of yours. He's name is Jak." Michel ordered, "Please, move _zee_ quickly before it _iz_ too late!"  
"Wait, Jak! I know that name!" Cortex gasped, "It was in a newspaper clipping and—" Coco at that point dragged Cortex.  
"Come on, shorty, we can worry about who's who later, AFTER we escape." Coco said, dragging a reluctant Cortex. After the five made their leave, Michel and Chiso did well to split and move on about their own business.

Cortex's crew had to maneuver through the palace's many rooms and floors; luckily the entire place was generally straight forward. They had to get to the nearest elevator, go down to the lowest level of the palace, then take the elevator that would take them down, and then run out the palace gates where this "Jak" was waiting for them. Unfortunately for them, they had to do all that with the Krimzon Guards hot on their heels.  
"I see an elevator!" Gin pointed. The five immediately got in after Cortex pushed the button. Inside, Cortex frantically tried to find the button that would lead them down. He tried his best to read the Precursian language.  
"Hurry up!" Coco cried.  
"We're gonna die!" Gin shouted.  
"CORTEX!"  
"I'M TRYING! DON'T RUSH ME!" Cortex shouted, then with what he was sure was it, closed his eyes and pushed the button. They felt themselves go down and took that time to breathe a sigh of relief. When the elevator stopped and the doors swung open, the five cautiously peeked to their left and right before running to the main elevator that led them down. Within inches of reaching their destination, a huge horde of Krimzon Guards blocked their way.  
"Of course." Cortex sighed, looking like he was defeated, but in seconds, the five got into battle position and unleashed all hell on the KG squad. They soon fell in mere minutes and the five huddled themselves on the main elevator down.  
"Ugh, this would have been less frustrating if I wasn't wearing a dress." Coco cried.

Before long, the five exhausted crew managed to stagger their way to the palace gates where they had to climb over the gates. There, Jak, smiling in a sly manner awaited them.  
"Hello there, we meet again, ey?" Jak said. All five looked up like he was some crazy man, giving off a hearty hello despite their current condition, but it was only Cortex and Coco who gave off looks of shock.  
"YOU!" Coco shouted with a surprised tone as well as one of anger.  
"We meet again, Coco." Jak smiled, "Well then, I guess we best be on the move, shall we?"  
"But our outfits, we can't run in ball gowns and tuxedos and –" Coco cried out before KG forces' voices were heard.  
"Well, we can now!" Cortex said, "Tawna, Gin, Brio, you three get back to the airship! Coco and I will go with young Jak and find some answers!" There were no questions asked, Tawna, Gin, and Brio merely nodded and ran off.  
"Come on, we must get to the Bazaar Area." Jak ordered, "Move it!"  
"HEY! You're not the boss of me!" Coco yelled.  
"JUST MOVE!" Cortex ordered both, "ARGUE LATER!" And with that, two groups of three made their separate ways as KG forces searched high and low for the prisoners.

**………………**

**Bazaar Area  
****Month 15:** Precurso, Day 16  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Evening

The bazaar had a slight Arabian look. Marketplaces were common as well as glaring neon signs which ironically fit the less technological area. A quick stop had to be me made in order for Jak to buy Coco and Cortex some temporary jackets.  
"So, what exactly are we looking for in the bazaar?" Cortex asked, "How does this help us?"  
"Prince Christof told me everything, how you wish to find your son and how in return, you will help him in his current problems dealing with the recent invasion of those dark creatures." Jak stated, "The prince doesn't know what is causing all this or what those creatures are, so I was sent by him to find the one person who might know."  
"What I want to know is out of ALL the people the prince recommended, it had TO BE YOU!" Coco screeched.  
"Yes, Coco, can you BE any louder?" Cortex sarcastically asked.  
"Yea, Coco, you have to be quiet." Jak placed his index finger to his lips, "You guys are wanted and news travel fast, especially in the bazaar where rumors and gossips travel as quickly as trades." Coco mumbled something unpleasant at this point.  
"I know you're frustrated, but could you please try and make a bloody smile on your face, you're bringing down the whole group." Jak spoke through his sly face.  
"WHAT group?" Coco cried out, "We have me, midget man, and YOU, annoying git."  
"Seriously, is she like this?" Jak whispered to Cortex.  
"I wish I could tell you that she's gotten better." Cortex shook his head.  
"So, are we there yet?" Coco muttered.  
"Actually, we are!" Jak smiled. He pointed to a medium size tent about the size of someone's bedroom. A skull and cross bone graced the top.  
"A tent?" Coco said through confused eyes, "Who the hell's inside a tent that can help us?"  
"One of the wisest Precursians in the world." Jak smiled, "Come on." Coco and Cortex stared at each other, gave a short shrug, and then proceeded.

Inside were a mess of ancient objects raging from dream catchers, butterflies in cages, totem pole with lights glowing inside, pendants, and any other objects the New Age would be proud of. Right in the middle however was an elderly blind woman who had her legs crossed, hands in midair with some fingers closed to her fist, some sticking out. She was covered in beads and rags, but the strangest part was the giant dish bowl-like hat on her head. Inside that so-called dish bowl was a multi colored parrot, but with monkey feature. He looked asleep with his wings folded around his torso and head down. The two would have worked well as statues amongst the items surrounding the tent. Jak kneeled down on a dusty, patched cushion while Coco and Cortex stood side by side. There, Jak cleared his throat.  
"Not now, I need more sleep." said the parrot/monkey hybrid. Coco and Cortex eyed each other, then towards the monkey/parrot.  
"Pecker, YES NOW." Jak said firmly, "This is important and I know you and Onin know a bit about these recent threats." Jak ordered, "So wake up!" Pecker made an irritating groan and stretched his wings. Onin then moved her arms, flaying them around as if she was swaying away flies.  
"Onin said it is good to see you again. She expected your arrival." Pecker spoke through his Spanish sounding accent, "She said you are troubled because of the recent waves of those dark creatures."  
"No duh." Coco muttered softly. Cortex glared at her in a fatherly manner, so she switched to another subject, "He's a monkey…bird thing."  
"I am called a Monkaw, young lady!" Pecker spat.  
"Pecker… (then he eyed Onin) Please, Onin, I'd like to know just what these creatures are and why they are attacking Precursia." Jak asked. Onin then flayed her arms around as usual while Coco and Cortex merely stared with mixed results.  
"Onin said these creatures have not returned in some time, but has existed since the time of the Precursors." Pecker started, "She doesn't exactly know and is learning as much as she can, but Onin will tell you that they are called "Dark Markers."  
"Dark Makers." Jak repeated.  
"Yes, the origin of that name is unknown, but it is what they are called for the time being. They are numerous in numbers with rumors saying the Precursors banished them long ago." Pecker continued, "But they have returned."  
"To what, destroy the planet?" Coco asked.  
"Or rule it?" Cortex added.  
"It is uncertain." Pecker continued translating Onin, "Nobody knows what the Dark Maker's primary goal is." Jak groaned, disappointed.  
"Onin says you might have better luck in the magical Empire of Lucius where the Empress there might now." Pecker said, "After all, who better to know about the forces of mystics and magicks, the ancients and Precursors then Lucians?"  
"So, I should try and visit the Empress?" Jak asked. Onin and Pecker nodded. Jak nodded back and stood up.  
"Alright, then I guess we better go there." Jak nodded.  
"Good, yea, whatever, now leave!" Pecker said harshly, "You already ruined five minutes of my nap time. Now SHOO!" And with that, the three of them were out of there.  
"Nice guy." Coco said, eyes half closed, arms crossed.  
"So, we go to Lucius?" Cortex asked.  
"Yes." Jak nodded, "Once I tell Prince Christof, we'll go to Lucius. I don't think we can take one of his private jets though, we can't raise suspicions."  
"We'll go on the Nicodemus II!" Cortex proudly said, "It's my airship and it's hidden in Haven Forest. It'll fly as smooth as a cucumber!" Jak smiled, his life just brightened up a notch.  
"Great, then I'll tell the prince about this." Jak nodded.  
"Then what?" Coco asked, shrugging.  
"Hmmm…the prince wants to leave the palace, so how about tonight, you bring in Nicodemus II near the palace and we'll hide him in there? Then it's off to Lucius." Jak said. Cortex thought for a minute.  
"I know it's risky, but the sooner the better, as well as faster, the better." Jak said, keeping a concerned, yet hopeful face.  
"Fine then, we'll see you come midnight!" Cortex smiled brightly, winking.  
"We will?" Coco asked, eyes cocked.  
"Of course, you must always have hope." Cortex winked again, "We'll see you later!" Cortex then left with a much less excited Coco.  
"Bye, Coco. Remember to smile!" Jak once again made his sly look. Coco quickly eyed him, sighed, and then left.

**………………**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Walter asked, seemingly not too concerned, but rather eager.  
"Yes." Jak nodded, packing his valuables, "I must find out the cause of these Dark Makers and what they plan to do to this planet."

In Jak's room was Jak himself, Puar hovering over him, as well as Ani, Chiso, Michel, Daxter, and Walter. Jak was donned in a typical royal outfit where he planned to reveal himself to Cortex's crew as the prince once aboard the Nicodemus II. Daxter had come along upon Jak's request while Kiera was downstairs with her father, Samos who was busy chatting up with the royal family on what he currently knew of the dark eco crystal he had.

"But I cannot expect to be Prince Christof all the time while you are_ zee_ away, so come home as quickly as _zee_ possible." Michel shook his head, a mixture of concern and vanity. Aside from being Jak's dresser, Michel was often time acted as a "double" for Prince Christof as the two were the ones most like each other in appearance. Jak refused to believe there were any resemblances whatsoever and still outright denies it.  
"I'll try, but I can't make any promises." Jak said.  
"Your grandmother will be thoroughly pissed, Master Christof." Walter chuckled.  
"Yes, I know." Jak answered, and then he eyed Walter, "Watch over her for me…Kiera, too."  
"With my life, I will." Walter bowed. Jak smiled, and then started to head outside, "Coco's going to be royally pissed when she finds out Jak and Christof are the same person…no pun intended."  
"So…I guess this is good-bye for now." Daxter said. Jak raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
"You're not coming?" Jak asked, "I invited you over because I thought you were. You always do, no matter how many times you complain."  
"Hey! I got a bar and a babe to watch over now." Daxter pointed to himself, "I don't have time to go on some silly adventure."  
"Fine, be a coward." Jak shrugged.  
"HEY! I am NOT a coward!"  
"Whatever you say, Dax."  
"I'M NOT!"  
"Okay."  
"STOP THAT! I know you're just fooling around!"  
"No, I'm not."  
"YES YOU ARE!"  
Jak shrugged and made a hearty laugh. Walter joined along, seeing the fun in this little "game." Ani and Puar both exchanged sly grins.  
"OH, WIPE THAT GRIN OFF YOUR FACE, PUPPY!" Daxter pointed to Ani who proceeded to laugh. Daxter, pissed, went up to Jak, "I am NOT a coward! Without me, you wouldn't even BE around!" And with that Daxter leaped to Jak's shoulder.  
"So, I'm guessing Daxter's coming, too, right?" Puar asked.  
"Ya damn right, sweetheart!" Daxter boast, "I'll uhh…tell Tess later to hold down the bar till then."  
"Ahhh, good ol' Daxter." Jak said.  
And with that, they awaited out in the balcony for the sight of Nicodemus II.

**…………………**

"So we gotta take both Prince Christof AND that Jak kid with us?" Tawna asked.  
"Yep." Cortex nodded as he steadily drove the Nicodemus, "They help us find my son, and we help them deal with these so-called Dark Makers."  
"I don't get why his task is just finding my brother, but our favor in return is destroying an entire evil force or whatever." Coco groaned.  
"A deal is a deal." Cortex said firmly, "Besides, it's nothing we can't handle."  
"Yea, Coco!" Tawna cried out, enthusiastic, "I'm all a-ready for some ass kickin'!"  
"There's the palace." Gin pointed, and then he squint his eyes, "I think I see the prince."  
"How do you know it's h-h-h-h-h-him?" Brio asked.  
"He's wearing a crown, stupid."  
"And he's waving, he sees us." Cortex said, "We better hurry before anyone else does. So, I pray between now and when we get there, there won't be any interruptions."

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Cortex and his band of friends started to rock back and forth. Nicodemus II was hit!  
"I think you spoke too soon." Coco sighed.  
"What the hell hit us!" Cortex shouted. He got his answer immediately when a dozen or so of the tentacle Dark Makers started to fly by, mainly heading for the palace.  
"Oh, good Lord!" Cortex sighed, "Alright! Brace yourself!"  
"What, what are we doing?" Coco asked hastily.  
"We get in, get the prince, and scram! Let the Krimzon Guards deal with the threat. We don't have time for this shit!" Cortex said, "Get those thrusters activated!"  
"ROGER!" Both Gin and Brio cried out. With that, the Nicodemus II pulled into full gear and headed straight for the palace.

Meanwhile, the entire Krimzon Guard force located inside the palace started to retaliate.

"SHOOT 'EM! SHOOT 'EM!" Torn repeatedly shouted. Waves of bullet flew through the air as the Dark Makers flew by. What they failed to see was they were aiming for their true target: Jak and unfortunately for him, Jak didn't know that. All he did was fight as much of those creatures as possible while eyeing the airship heading his way. Unfortunately, Torn and his soldiers eyed it, too.  
"What is that?" Brutter asked.  
"Some sort of airship." Torn answered, although he didn't sound so sure himself.  
"That ship is owned by the escaped prisoners!" Veger shouted as he contacted Torn via head communicator Torn had on.  
"What? You sure?"  
"They mentioned they had a flying vehicle and that is not of this planet. So shoot it! SHOOT IT NOW!" Veger ordered, "They must be the ring leaders of this operations, so SHOOT THEM!"  
"Hey! He doesn't take orders from you; he takes it from the Queen!" Ashelin shouted from the background. After a brief silence, the queen's voice rang into Torn's communicator,  
"Shoot it." She ordered.  
"Yes, ma'am." Torn nodded, "Front half, aim for the airship, the rest of you keep holding those dark creatures off! Brutter, you get Jak out of here!"  
"YES, SIR!" Brutter saluted and ran off.

Once he reached the upper balcony where Jak was, Brutter immediately joined in his fight.

"Err…Master Jak, you is must be getting to safety!" Brutter ordered.  
"I'm afraid I can't do that." Jak said.  
"Why not!" He gasped.  
"Reasons of my own." Jak answered.  
"I just want to get out of here…ALIVE!" Daxter screamed, not caring how loud he was. As Jak fought, the Nicodemus came closer, albeit, in much danger.  
"Those idiots are shooting at us and we're still going in the direction where the bullets are coming from?" Coco shouted.  
"YEP! HOLD ON TIGHT!" Cortex shouted. The Nicodemus II started to loosen the thruster to make a landing which they barely did, knocking some of the palace's walls. There, Cortex left the pilot's seat and headed for the ship's deck.  
"HURRY!" He cried.  
"The Dark Makers!" Jak started to protest.  
"YA WANNA SAVE THE WORLD OR WHAT?" Cortex shouted. Jak sighed, nodded, then immediately grabbed his supplies and made a run for it.  
"YOUR MAJESTY, NO!" Brutter cried out, running after him. Jak leaped onto the deck with Daxter clinging tightly on his shoulders, Puar inside his pockets, and Ani jumping in after.  
"The Dark Makers, we can't let them destroy the palace!" Jak cried.  
"We'll have to deal with them later, we don't have time!" Cortex ordered, "Your soldiers think we're the enemies, no less "partners" with those vicious creatures. Now let's go inside the ship!"  
"NO!" Came the proud, booming voice of Brutter. He, too made it to the deck, "YOU IS NOT TAKING THE PRINCE!"  
"Oh, Brutter!" Jak shook his head.  
"GIN! PUNCH IT!" Cortex quickly ordered. With that said, Gin immediately took over the pilot's seat and started to turn the ship the other way.  
"YOU IS NOT LEAVING WITH THE PRINCE!" Brutter shouted, and then he charged towards Cortex who dodged out of the way.  
"BRUTTER, STOP!" Jak ordered, but the angered Lurker continued to chase Cortex around.  
"Note to self: Never piss off a Lurker." Daxter added.  
"THEY'RE ESCAPING, STOP THEM!" Torn's voice could be heard. Indeed, aside from the Nicodemus II, the Dark Makers themselves seem to leave the palace, instead aiming for the Nicodemus II. The KG continued to shoot them however.  
"They're trying to escape, get the cannon!" Torn ordered.  
"ARE YOU MAD!" came a soldier from the receiving end of Torn's headphones, "THAT THING HASN'T BEEN TESTED YET!"  
"JUST…GET IT!" Torn shouted.

Meanwhile, the Dark Makers kept their distance towards the Nicodemus II, rapidly shooting the airship down.

"CORTEX! DO SOMETHING!" Tawna shouted via sets of headphones.  
"I'm TRYING!" Cortex cried back, frustrated and sarcastic. Jak, meanwhile eyed the Dark Makers and fend them off one by one (despite his lacking sword skills), eyeing them suspiciously before realizing it.  
"They're after me." Jak gasped, "THEY'RE AFTER ME!"  
"Who's after you?" Cortex screamed.  
"THE DARK MAKERS! THEY'RE AFTER ME!" Jak screamed, "That's why they didn't harm me at the beach!"  
"Beach? WHAT BEACH?" Cortex continued.  
"Of course, they need me alive…I don't know, but they want me!" Jak gasped, "WE HAVE TO GET RID OF THEM!"  
"What was your FIRST guess?" Cortex cried out, "Come on! Get inside the ship, we'll fend them off!"  
"Err…I think we no have problem of THAT!" Brutter shouted, eyeing a giant cannon that came out of one section of the palace, assumingly built in a while back.  
"What is that?" Coco shouted from inside the pilot's ship.  
"The Force Cannon." Brutter gasped, "It recently made, use powerful eco energy to power it, unleashes GIANT force, enough to destroy us all, within 100 mile radius."  
"Wait-WHAT?" Coco screamed.  
"AHH! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Daxter ran back and forth, "I STILL HAVEN'T EVEN USED THOSE PIZZA COUPONS!"  
"But it's not even tested, will it work?" Jak asked. His question was answered when Torn shouted out "Fire" and a massive giant blue wave of energy came hurtling in their direction in lightning speed.  
"Oh, I've wasted my life." Daxter squeaked.  
"GET INSIDE! NOW!" Cortex ordered. Without any hesitations, they did so, although Jak to had drag Daxter who merely stood watching like he was in a scared trance.

Time seemed so slow between the cannon's aim and the impact. The people in the Nicodemus II felt a rush of white light sweep them by. As time gradually seem to return, the cannon's ammo hit the ship right on impact as well as destroy the remaining Dark Makers chasing after it with its after waves. The KG led off a resounding cheer over the massive dust cloud it gave, but their cheers soon turned sorrow when out from the dust cloud, the Nicodemus II flew out, still mostly intact. It was damaged greatly, but it still flew away, now too far for the KG's range. The cannon, too, had to take time to recharge.

"DAMN IT!" Torn shouted through the moans and groans of the KG soldiers. Veger, too had his fill of angst and anger while the Queen merely watched with a stern appearance.  
"Your majesty, the Prince has been kidnapped!" Torn spoke through.  
"I know." She replied in an eerily calm voice.  
"What do we do?"  
"…At the moment…nothing."

A pause.

"…Yes, ma'am."

Ashelin comforted the Queen, not knowing what she was truly feeling. Everyone surrounding her, Veger, Walter, Michel, Chiso, Samos, and Kiera, all watched over in great fear and confusion.

**……………**

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Cortex shouted.  
"WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" Gin shrieked, "OUR ENGINES ARE HIT!"  
"EVERYONE, GRAB ONTO SOMETHING!" Cortex ordered, then he muttered more quietly, "It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"  
And with that, the Nicodemus II gave off a sounding harsh landing, punching past the trees. Birds flying and animals running as the airship skidded off until it came to a brilliant halt. A dark silence fell…  
**To Be Continued…**

**...  
Author's Notes:**

Keeping this clear as I've failed to mentioned in previous chapters, if you wanna review my fanfic, PLEASE give constructive critisism, not mindless bashing or reasons with no back ups for it. If you guys really don't like my fic, then don't read it. It's as simple as that. I'm not forcing it on anyone.

**...  
NOTES:**

1.) Just to let you know, N. Gin and N. Brio are not main characters either. Just strong secondary characters, like Tawna.

2.) On account of Chiso's accents and his origins and the culture of Precursia, more will be explored as chapters go by.

3.) The idea behind Veger being a sorceror came from a scene in Jak 3 when Veger seemingly had the power to wake up a large Precursor bot. Then I noticed Veger and saw this tall, thin-shaped man who wants to usurp for power, and BAM! Jafar from Aladdin hit me over the head. They have so much in common, so I decided not only is Veger a creepy councilman of great power, he is also a sorceror of great power. Of course, he still hates dark eco.

4.) Chiso will play a bigger role, a rare time I put a fancharacter in such a state (I tend to avoid fancharacters as main characters).

5.) The description of Michel and Jak meeting written during the library scene occurs in Chapter 6 (first meeting), 18 (more conflict), and 30 (when Michel fights) respectively in the **Jak II Chronicles** fanfic.

6.) I admit, the whole Jak not liking TV much is also a slight reflect of me. I don't watch TV much either. 200 channels and barely anything good on.

7.) Just to let you know, both Kiera and Pecker are scheduled to play larger roles later.

8.) Interesting to note is that Chiso uses an umbrella for his weapon. Aside from the fact that I think umbrellas make kick ass weapons, Chiso originally was supposed to fight with a cane. That was because Walter the butler was originally a main character (in fact, if you go look in my gallery, you can find an old pic of the main characters of the Jak and Crash cast) and he had the umbrella. I cut out Walter later since I found no purpose for him and recasted the umbrella weapon to Chiso because umbrellas are more awesome then canes.

9.) Another interesting note was Walter's role originally had him as the Time Guardian of Jak's world much like Tropy in Crash's. In fact, the two would have a sense of connection. I made the story that Tropy, when he was created, had different body organs from different corspes from all over the universe, one of which was the heart from Walter's deceased son. That was their main connection, but since Walter is relegated to secondary character, it is no longer in use. Maybe I might consider using something similiar to this sometime later. Oh, yea, Tropy himself was once a main character, too.

10.) Van (the fancharacter I made as Vin's extremly young son) was also originally a main character. In fact, he would have played a larger role in this chapter had I kept him, but I also found his purpose not suited for main character. He WILL play a different role, however, just not for a while.


	4. The Hunter

**Jak and Crash  
ACT 1: The Beginning  
Chapter 4: The Hunter or…To Hunt or not to Hunt**

**Haven Forest  
Month 15:** Precurso, Day 16  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Night

Haven Forest usually looked quite lovely in the nighttime when observing it from afar, but when stuck deep inside the heart of it, the atmosphere changed and the entire place looked and feels cursed, such as the case was now. A creepy silence didn't add to the overall feared appearance. The Nicodemus II lied still as the people inside struggled to get out and find their comrades. N. Gin being one of them.

"Hello?" He shouted, "Brio? Cortex? Tawna? Coco? Giant Krimzon Guard? Your highness? ANYBODY?...OLLY OLLY OXEN FREE!" N. Gin made a slumped back.  
"Great, I'm the only one who survived this wreckage." He muttered, then he got down on his knees and started to bawl, "OH, WHY! WHHHHHHHHHY DO YOU TAKE THE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE? WHYYYYYYYY? THIS IS NOT FAIR! I HATE LIFE! WHYYYYYYYY?"  
"N.GIN! WOULD YOU STOP SPREADING RETARD ALL OVER THE PLACE?" cried a familiar voice. Out from the metal debris was Cortex. He's head suffered a few cuts and bumps, but otherwise, he was alright. Coco followed by, also cut in a few places, but otherwise fine. N. Gin immediately ran up to him and gave Cortex a massive bear hug.  
"OH, THERE IS A GOD!" He shrieked.  
"Let go of me, idiot!" Cortex shoved him away, "We have to find the others."  
"I hope none of them were crushed underneath the ship." Gin said.  
"Great, just what we need, the prince squashed under the ship. The Queen will have our heads for sure." Coco shook her head.  
"Seems like the ship is mostly intact, just busted in a few places." Cortex observed, "Well, this part of the area anyways."

The three searched around. N. Brio was found in the kitchen area where his lower half was stuck underneath the refrigerator. With him was Ani and Daxter who were both struggling to move the fridge.  
"HEY! There those guys are!" Daxter cried out, "Your friend's been stuck here for some time."  
Cortex, Gin, and Coco desperately moved the refrigerator. Ani then reached in and pulled Brio out with her mouth. Gin immediately ran to Brio and stuck three fingers to his face.  
"Brio, how many fingers am I holding up?" He asked in a worried manner.  
"….7?" Brio mumbled.  
"We need to get him to the clinic center." Cortex gasped, "Gin, you…orange ugly thing (Daxter glared angrily) and the dog, take him to the clinic, pray that place is visually intact." And with that, the three left with a gravely injured Brio.  
"Now we need to find Tawna, the prince, and that giant Krimzon Guard." Cortex said.

They left the kitchen area and searched various rooms. They found Tawna with Puar, the COMP in one room (they too were looking for the others). That left the prince and the Krimzon Guard. The four searched in more rooms until they heard voices. Going to one of the guest room, they saw the prince mending Brutter's wounds.  
"YOUR MAJESTY" The four cried in unison.  
"Oh? OH! Cortex! Coco! Puar…I'm afraid I don't know your name, miss." Jak spoke in his calm princely manner.  
"Oh, names Tawna." Tawna quickly introduced, "Is your giant soldier okay?"  
"He will suffice." Jak nodded, finally wrapping up Brutter's arm, "Do you have a clinic where I can place Brutter in so that he can heal?"  
"Yes, we do." Cortex nodded, "In fact, we were going to head there after we found everyone to see how Brio was doing…and since we did, we can."

The prince nodded and with Brutter in tow, they all went to the clinic which was miraculously still standing. There, Brio rested, shirtless as he was deeply wounded in the chest.  
"He might die." Gin sniffed, "My…m-my best friend."  
"Your majesty, you should…" Brutter gestured. Jak nodded and proceeded to Brio who tried to breathe. Jak kneeled down, and then extended his hand. A beautiful radiant light blue glow came out of it. Everyone surrounding him watched in amazement. Within seconds, the blue glow lessened Brio's pain. Brio then opened his eyes and made a small gasp.  
"IT'S A MIRACLE!" Gin shouted, raising his arms up in the air. He hugged Brio who told him to back up a bit.  
"I still have p-p-p-p-p-pain!" Brio cried out.  
"I apologize." Jak bowed his head a little, "My healing powers are not the best. I only recently received them, but your pain will heal quicker."  
"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-thanks!" Brio smiled, and then he fainted.  
"Now what?" Coco asked.  
"We sleep. Deal with all this tomorrow." Cortex ordered.

**………………**

**Haven Palace  
Month 15:** Precurso, Day 16  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Night

"I apologize on calling you on such short notice, but I've heard when it comes to finding people, you're the quickest and effective one for the job." Alexandros spoke calmly as she sat on her throne, Ashelin, Veger, and Torn by her side.  
"Yea, so I've been told. Guess my reputation proceeds me, ma'am."  
"Yes, with that said, I'm sure you've heard of the news of the prince's disappearance, am I right?"  
"News always travels fast, ma'am."  
"Good, because I want you to bring him back, unharmed."  
"Unharmed, ey? That's a different change for my work. Granted, I've brought back people alive before, but I usually rough them up a bit before doing so."  
"It's not against the law of the bounty hunter code or anything to bring back someone unharmed, is there?" The queen glared at him.  
"No, ma'am. It ain't." He kept a calm and collected voice throughout, "So, I bring back your prince and you're willing to pay me how much?"  
"Whatever amount you want."  
"You must be pretty desperate, your majesty."  
"He is Haven's future."  
The man chuckled.  
"What's so funny, Chuckles?" Torn gritted, "You think it's funny laughing at the Queen?"  
"No, no, it's just that…the Queen must be awfully desperate to resort to a lowly bounty hunter like me. I thought it'd be underneath her level." He chuckled again, making Torn red in the face.  
"It's not gonna be so funny when I shove this (he took out his sword) up your ass!" Torn cried out, getting close to the mysterious man.  
"Torn!" Both Ashelin and the Queen cried out. Torn made a short growl and moved back towards the Queen.  
"My soldiers are busy protecting this kingdom." Alexandros started to answer, "And since I heard you were in town AND that all your captures have been 100 successful, you're the best man for the job." Again the man chuckled.  
"How very flattering comments I get from the Queen herself." He grinned, "Alright, your highness, I'll have your prince for you. Couldn't have gotten far, I'll probably find him in two days at the most." He then bowed to the Queen and made off.  
"Ugh, what an arrogant commoner." Veger spat, "We could have easily used our secret services to find Prince Christof."  
"THOSE buffoons?" The Queen retorted, "They couldn't find their way out a paper bag!"

Ashelin took this time to leave where she met up with Kiera, Samos, Michel, Walter, and Chiso.  
"We need to warn Jak." Ashelin said towards the others.  
"And you need to tell your hubby about Jak's plans before he gets the wrong idea." Kiera pointed towards Torn. Ashelin nodded.

**…………………**

**Nicodemus II, Inside Haven Forest  
Month 15:** Precurso, Day 17  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Morning

"Tawna's special Eggs n' Bacon comin' right up!" Tawna shouted. The kitchen stove still worked, although N. Gin had to fix a few spots. Everyone except Daxter, Ani, Puar, and Brutter gathered around the kitchen area.  
"Someone needs to get the royal prince and his comrades." Cortex said, "We need him for our meetings and maybe he'd like to help around."  
"Oh, please! I bet Mr. Pampered is just sleeping in, not caring to even help with the work around him." Coco said, crossing her arms.  
"I'd be careful when making assumptions, Miss Coco." The smooth voice of Jak replied. Everyone turned around and faced not Prince Christof, but Jak himself, dressed in a long sleeved indigo shirt, matching boots, and white pants, as well as a wrapped red bandana over his face, complete with his usual goggles. Behind him was his side of friends. Everyone just about stood still, shocked and confused. The first movement was made when Tawna's bacons were starting to over crisps.  
"Hey, where's the prince? Is he alright?" Gin asked. Jak gave off a blushed expression. He slowly placed a hand behind the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly.  
"I guess I should confess." Jak started, "Prince Christof is in this very room as well as Jak himself." Everyone continued starring at him.  
"…I am Prince Christof Romanir (he made a short bow) and Jak (he waved)." Jak said, "This is Brutter, captain of the Krimzon Guard force, the first Lurker to be a Krimzon Guard and my guardian. This is Daxter, he's my childhood friend. That's Ani, my loyal pet crocadog and friend, and above my head is Puar, the only emotional-based COMP." The people whom Jak introduced made a short wave. On the otherside however, jaws were dropped and bodies were motionless. Silence.

"…You know…I would appreciate it if you guys would…you know, say something." Jak gestured.  
"…You're…prince Christof?" Coco stood up from her chair, pointing to Jak. Jak nodded, "YOU'RE Prince…Christof?"  
"Yes." Jak nodded again.  
"You."  
"Yes."  
"You, the one named Jak. Mr. Flirty."  
"Ye—I was NOT flirting with you. I was trying to make you smile."  
"YOU? YOU? YOU?"  
Jak took a frustrated sigh, "FOR THE LOVE OF PRECURSIA, YES!"  
Another set of silence befell, and then Coco unleashed all hell and started to run up to Jak. She was inches away from him when Cortex and Tawna held onto her. Gin and Brio latched onto her legs.  
"COCO! CALM YOURSELF! YOU ARE BEFORE THE ROYAL PRINCE!" Cortex shouted, "Beat him senselessly and you're liable to be hanged!" Coco calmed herself down, but her mouth continued.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! ALL THIS TIME YOU'VE BEEN PLAYING MIND GAMES ON US BY BEING BOTH THE PRINCE AND JAK?" Coco screamed. Jak nodded, "YOU…YOU…BASTARD!"  
"Yes, Coco, insult the prince. We'll be sure to get medals now." Gin sarcastically said.  
"I apologize for my mysterious behavior." Jak said in a polite manner, "It was really my grandmother, the Queen's wish that I keep Jak and Christof as separate individuals. I usually sneak out of the palace under guise of Jak, usually for good reasons, and my reasons are very important right now. That is why I ask for your help."  
"Good, we were just about to discuss all this over breakfast." Cortex said, "Come, come, sit." He pulled up a chair for Jak. Daxter climbed up to the table. Coco hastily returned to her seat, arms crossed, and face red.  
"Hoo boy, now we're talking!" Daxter shouted, eyeing the food, "HEY! How about some pancakes and eggs and bacons and sausages and all this delicious foods over here! Chop chop!"  
"Okay, it's only been five minutes since I saw him, and I already hate him." Tawna declared.  
"I apologize for my friend's behavior; you'll get use to it in time." Jak winked, mostly towards a grouchy Coco who merely glared back at him. Gin and Brio managed to find extra set of chairs for everyone except Puar who hovered.  
"Now then, shall we commence our meeting?" Cortex asked.  
"Yes." Jak nodded, "On the current events, mysterious dark creatures known as Dark Makers have invaded Precursia. This hasn't happened before and it's recent, the first attack in Precursia being during Sentinel Beach where I met Coco and Cortex. While I didn't expect one to invade the beach, I did see bits and pieces of them in my dreams, in my vision."  
"We were attacked by one when we arrived in your galaxy." Cortex said, "We are looking for my son whom we all thought to be dead. We're not exactly sure if he is alive or not, but his crystal (he took out a red collar where the crystal was attached) is constantly glowing and has pointed us to you…basically. Seeing as you could talk with Precursors and that you saw us in your visions, it is likely you will be our guide to find our son."  
"Yes, and the deal continues in that you guys help me figure our why you are in my vision and stop this Dark Maker invasion." Jak stated, "Perhaps all of us, all these events are connected in someway." The others nodded and murmured in agreement. Tawna slid some eggs and bacon to Jak's plate.  
"Oh…ummm…I apologize again, but I don't eat anything with a face." Jak said, sheepishly making an embarrassed face.  
"Oh, a tree hugger, perfect." Coco sighed.  
"Actually, my mentor Samos is more of a tree hugger; I'm more of an animal hugger." Jak smirked, and then eyed Tawna, "You don't have anything that isn't meat?"  
"Sure." Tawna said, eyes half closed. She opened a cabinet and placed a box in front of him, "It's called Lucky Charms."  
"So, how will we go about finding my bro?" Coco asked.  
"I don't know. I assume you just follow me around until I get some sort of vision or something." Jak shrugged.  
"That shouldn't be too hard, he gets 'em frequently." Daxter spoke through a bacon-filled mouth, "He's like Visions R' Us."  
"We need to go to Lucius." Jak said, then he took out a rolled up parchment from his knapsack, unfurling it, showing the map of Precursia, "Lucius Empire is just over the ocean to the East of Haven Kingdom. With your airship, we can get in there in about a day."  
"Uhh…not really." Gin tipped in, "We have…engine problems."  
"What do you mean?" Jak asked.  
"As in two of our three engines are busted because the Dark Makers and your grandma went ape shit on us." Gin answered, "One engine isn't enough to cross the ocean, let along leave Haven."  
"Don't you have replacements?" Puar asked.  
"I'm afraid n-n-n-n-n-n-n-not." Brio shook his head, "We used up our l-l-l-l-l-l-last extra set of engines a while back."  
"Great, now what?" Coco asked, "We can't exactly go back to Haven and ask for a boat. We're wanted."  
"Well then, we go to Air Razor Town, located in the middle of Haven Kingdom." Jak pointed to the map, "By walking, it'll take us about a couple of weeks."  
"A couple of weeks?" Coco gasped, "You serious?"  
"You have another way to get there?" Jak asked.  
"Fine, we walk there." Cortex ordered, "I'm not too sure if the engines there will be compatible with the ship, but we'll make do. Something will come up."  
"I'm not that optimistic." Coco crossed her arms.  
"Alright, here's the plan." Cortex ordered, "Tawna, you will stay with Gin and Brio. Gin…Brio, fix the ship."  
"Awww." Tawna moaned.  
"Coco, you and I are going to follow Jak and his friends to Air Razor, no questions."  
"Awww." Coco moaned.  
"Start moving, people!" Cortex ordered.

**…………………**

"I still is not sure if Master Jak should go with people from other worlds. They is could be with Dark Makers." Brutter said.  
"WE ARE NOT!" Tawna, Gin, and Brio cried out, frustrated to hear that over and over again.  
"I trust them, Brutter." Jak said.  
"Well…then I is protect you all the way!" Brutter quickly changed his tone, "Always, Master Jak!"  
"Yea, but just call me plain "Jak." Jak ordered, "And we need to get you out of the Krimzon armor, everyone's going to know something if you wear it, you're the only Lurker on the force."  
"What we do?"  
"Well, we'll stop by the nearest town and buy some suitable clothes for you." Jak said. Coco and Cortex then came out, both with their own bags.  
"Alright, we're ready." Cortex said, eager and hopeful.  
"Great." Jak nodded, "There's a town nearby here, at the end of Sentinel Beach. Sunny Town. We have to make a pit stop there so I can get some clothes for Brutter. That armor stands out way too much. Plus, we should buy some supplies while we're there."  
"A most excellent idea." Cortex said, "Ahh, you really know your survival tips, your majesty—I mean, Jak." Jak smiled and nodded.  
"I'm an explorer…just like my uncle." Jak spoke softly, eyeing the ceiling.  
"There he goes with memories again." Daxter grinned, "Lost in his own childhood." Ani smacked the back of his head.  
"Yea, like you're any better." She muttered under her breath.

The heroes stepped outside of the airship and into the deep forest.  
"Godspeed, ya guys." Tawna waved.  
"BE C-C-C-C-CAREFUL!" Brio shouted.  
"REMEMBER, IF SOMETHING BIG EATS YOU, I'M NOT HELD RESPONIBLE FOR YOUR BODIES!" Gin cried.  
Cortex and Coco both made their own insults/jokes towards Gin and they were off…

**……………**

**Haven Forest  
Month 15:** Precurso, Day 17  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Afternoon

"…So, that was how I defeated Gol and Maia." Jak finished.  
"Cortex…what were you thinking when you asked to know more about Jak?" Coco said, "He's telling his entire life story!"

"Well, that's the whole point in getting to know him." Cortex said, "Please, do continue." So Jak did, pausing every so often to ask questions to Cortex and Coco and whenever Daxter interrupted. In time, as they walked towards Sunny Town, everyone at least knew about each other. Coco was the exception as she kept most of her life tight lipped. No amount of prying from Jak succeeded. Cortex, too wouldn't tell, saying "when she's ready, she'll tell." Jak nodded and left it at that.  
It was only a day's trip to get there. Sunny Town resembled a tropical village, small in size. Filled with straw covered huts and friendly people, this was the closest Jak was ever going to have of Sandover.

"I'll go book us an inn so we can stay for the night, then I have to buy some extra large outfits for Brutter's disguise; you guys shop around for some supplies." Jak said, "Daxter, go with Coco and Cortex and help them out if they need help."  
"Yea, yea. Sure. I do whatever you tell me to, cuz' YOU'RE the prince." Daxter muttered sarcastically.  
"Daxter, SHUSH!" Jak said, placing an index finger to his lips. He shifted his eyes back and forth before heading out.  
"Come on." Daxter gestured. Coco and Cortex followed suit and did their shopping. The shopkeepers occasionally stopped their business deals to comment on Daxter who was pretty well known for being the companion of the elusive Jak. Daxter obviously took this in with great pride, signing autographs, and kissing babes.  
"People seem real surprise to the fact you can speak." Cortex said, "Do…animals not speak here?"  
"Only the ones like Coco or special animals…like me." Daxter smiled. He eyed Coco and Cortex who both gave a look of confusion. He took a deep sign of frustration, "What I mean is animals that walk around like Precursians (the Anthros) like Coco have been known to talk. There isn't many living in Haven Kingdom; they mostly reside in the Lucian Empire. Animals like us…well, we don't talk. Very few do like Pecker and An—err…well, very few do."  
"Why do they? Is it a "gift" from the Precursors or what?" Coco asked.  
"Well, in my case, it's because I already was a Precursian to begin with. Jak told you that story earlier. As for cases such as Pecker…I'm not too sure." Daxter rubbed his chin, "I guess it's a big a mystery. Frankly, I don't really question it so much…partially because I don't give a crap."  
"You're a caring individual, Daxter." Cortex spoke coolly.

The short scientist then shifted his view towards the people of the village. There they were, rummaging about doing their daily things; chatting, tending to their stores, fixing windmills. Kids were playing, couples were kissing, an Anthro that looked like Cortex's son was drinking beer and busy chatting with—wait!  
"HOLY SUSHI BUCKET!" Cortex froze, staring at the Anthro who looked very much like his son. He had on a long tan overcoat, black cowboy hat, and carried two twin katanas, "…No, it couldn't be!" Cortex ran.  
"CORTEX!" Coco cried out, "Not again." Coco and Daxter both gave chase. Cortex squeezed through a few people, shouting out his son's name. Passersby and surrounding precursians merely eyed the short sized, short eared man with much confusion and interest. What on Precursia was he shouting!  
"IT'S ME! CORTEX! YOUR DAD!" He screamed. He ran passed more people to where his son possibly was, but upon arriving there, he was gone.  
"CORTEX! STOP RUNNING AWAY!" Coco screamed, "I almost lost you last time!"  
"I SAW HIM! I SAW MY SON!" Cortex shouted, "IT WAS HIM! I KNOW IT WAS!"  
"What? Are you serious?" Coco gasped.  
"My eyes did not lie!" Cortex said, "Why would it!"  
"I don't know, you're getting old?" Daxter shrugged.  
"He was right here!" Cortex pointed to the bar stand, "He was right here talking to the bar keeper drinking beer! Oh, the bar keeper!" Cortex climbed up a chair.  
"Excuse me, Bar Keeper."  
"Eh?"  
"Have you recently served an orange Anthro bandicoot? He was wearing a cowboy hat and had on a long coat.  
"Cowboy hat…oh, sure!" The barkeeper smiled, "Sure I saw him, but he ain't no bandicoot Anthro. He's a dingo; I don't even know what the hell a bandicoot is. Those Anthros, too many species."  
"A…A dingo?" Cortex said weakly.  
"Come on, Cortex; let's go back to the inn." Coco sighed, dragging the poor man back.

**………………………**

**Sunny Town  
Month 15:** Precurso, Day 18  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Night

"Sorry I wasn't able to contact you before, we've been busy."  
"It's alright, Ashelin." Jak spoke through her via Puar while he was sitting on his bed. A map of Precursia lied next to him.  
"Any who, just a head's up warning. Grandma sent a bounty hunter after you, to bring you back unharmed." Ashelin started, "Be on your toes."  
"Relax, Ashelin, if people still haven't figured out I'm both Jak and Prince Christof for an entire year, I doubt some rogue bounty hunter would either." Jak smiled.  
"This isn't any rogue bounty hunter, grandma hired Shuin Mihako." THAT got Jak's attention as he stopped gazing at his map and eyed straight towards Ashelin as if he's seen a ghost.  
"Shuin Mihako?" Jak repeated, "The Wandering Bounty Hunter? The one who's NEVER lost a capture?" Ashelin nodded.  
"He'll have no problem seeing through a disguise, Jak. BE. ON. YOUR. TOES." Ashelin warned, and then she hung up, leaving a stunned Jak.  
"…Should we tell the others?" Puar asked.

Everyone each took night watch except for Jak (whom they were protecting). Brutter himself volunteered to guard the doorway into Jak's room for the entire night. Much protests and concerns from Jak didn't ease the Lurker's decision.  
"I don't see why I have to be on night watch!" Daxter cried out, "While Jak gets to sleep peacefully like a baby, I'm STUCK here in the MIDDLE of the night, NOT sleeping."  
"Oh, shut up." Ani mumbled, "It's bad enough I'm stuck on night watch duty with you of all people."  
"…Well, I rather you then Pecker." Daxter said softly. Ani made a sly smile.  
"You two really need to get along better."  
"Hey, the bird started the whole thing!" Daxter defended.

The two talked into the night as a shadowy figure made his way inside an unlocked window in the inn. There, he made his way up and to the door where Jak would be. Brutter was standing guard there (dressed in regular street clothing instead of his armor), trying hopelessly not to fall asleep, but in a matter of seconds, the giant lug fell deeply into sleep. The shadowy figure only made a small grin before opening the doorway.  
"Idiots forgot to lock the door." He muttered to himself. There, he slowly made his way inside where Coco, Cortex, and Jak were all sleeping. Puar was just besides Jak, recharging. The shadowy figure got closer to Jak and extended his arms out to grab him and then—  
"Hello. I was expecting you." The shadowy person moved backwards as Jak, pretending to sleep, woke up and tackled the shadowy figure. Coco and Cortex, apparently in the game quickly turned on the light. There, stuck in Jak's grip was the so-called "Wandering Bounty Hunter" Shuin Mihako. While Jak wasn't fazed on his appearance, Coco and Cortex, however, were.  
"No…way!" Coco gasped. The one named Shuin had on a black cowboy hat and a tan overcoat. His fur was orange, his ears pointy, and his eyes, green.  
"It couldn't be." Cortex muttered, his eyes almost about to fill with tears. Shuin pried himself off of Jak and stood up. Jak quickly took out his sword from his sheath and brandished it clumsily towards Shuin. Shuin chuckled.  
"I've heard rumors the great Prince Christof had troubles with his sword." Shuin grinned, "You're holding it wrong." Jak growled, his face blushing red.  
"I'M STILL PRACTICING!" Jak shouted, sword still in hand, "I have no desire to return to Haven City, so don't bother wasting your breath, you bloody arse!"  
"No desires, ey?" Shuin said, still in his calm and cool voice, "Well, isn't that quite the ironic predicament? Well, like it or not, I've got a job and a reputation to uphold." Shuin took out one of his katana.  
"And I'm far more effective with swords then you are, your majesty." Shuin then started to strike Jak's sword. Jak struggled by swaying his sword around.  
"Oh, he really does suck." Coco muttered to herself. She took out her daggers and ran towards Shuin while Cortex merely watched, still shocked over on Shuin's appearance. At the same time, Brutter slammed into the wooden door, breaking it into little pieces.  
"YOU IS NOT HARM THE PRINCE!" Brutter shouted. Then he charged towards Shuin who merely leaped out of the way, causing Brutter to fall out the 2nd floor window.  
"BRUTTER!" Jak shouted. He looked down, "Brutter, are you alright?"  
"He's fine, just a bit dizzy!" Daxter shouted from below. Shuin grinned once more and leaped out of the broken window.  
"He's escaping!" Coco gasped.  
"Not for long!" Jak said as he, too leaped out of the window and gave chase. Coco eyed Jak for a while, and then stared at Cortex.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU ATTACK?" She cried.  
"…He looks like him! HE MUST BE HIM!" Cortex cried out.

**………………**

Jak had on nothing but blue pajamas, inappropriate garbs for the wintry air. That didn't stop Jak from chasing Shuin deep into parts of a forest. He searched around and observed his surroundings. At the last minute, before he could react, Shuin landed near him and whipped out his katana. Jak struggled back with his own sword and the two were battling each other with their own respective weapon. Shuin confidently swung his katana at ease while Jak kept merely trying to defend himself. This bounty hunter was a fast on of a gun and no amount of dodging and trickery could fool such a renegade. Shuin struck a hard blow that knocked Jak's sword off his hand and caused him to fall to his back. He tried to get up, but Shuin placed his katana near Jak's chest. He then lowered his body to get a better view of Jak, placing a foot at his chest, still grinning. Jak just glared at him.

"….Wow..." Shuin started, "You really REALLY suck at swords."  
"Bloody Hell, I said I was PRACTICING!" Jak shouted. Shuin laughed heartily after that comment and removed his foot off of Jak. He then lifted Jak up and dusted the snows off him.  
"Ummm...thank you?" Jak said. Shuin walked over and picked up Jak's sword.  
"I had to lure you away from the others to save the hassle." Shuin said.  
"Oh?"  
"I'd have tried to find you whether your grandmother hired me or not." Shuin said, "I need your help."  
"Excuse me?" Jak asked, confused.  
"You're Prince Christof, are you not? One who can speak with the Precursors?" Shuin asked.  
"Well, I…" Jak started to say, "What…makes you think I am Prince Christof?"  
"Well, other then the fact that I saw through your disguise, your sword is also the sword of Mar, one of the most important heirloom of Haven's ruler." Shuin said, giving Jak the sword back, "I recommend you bandage the sword's handle to better disguise it and yourself. You're lucky no one else managed to figure it out."  
"Oh." Jak slumped his shoulder, "Well…okay, you need my help."  
"Yes, I need you to—"  
"Umm…I don't wish to interrupt, but can't we do this back at the inn? I'm not exactly wearing proper winter gears."  
"Anything you say, your majesty." Shuin sighed. The two started to walk back.  
"Oh, and the part with you fake sleeping, not in the least bit convincing."

**…………………**

"I'm just your normal everyday guy." Shuin started.  
"Normal? You're a bounty hunter." Coco said, crossing her arms.  
"Can I talk?" Shuin asked. Coco answered with a sigh, "Thank you. Any who, just recently I've been having these…weird thoughts lately, as if someone was talking to me."  
"Weird thoughts?" Jak asked. Shuin nodded.  
"The first one occurred sometime around Day 14 of Precurso while I had just finished collecting a bounty in Haven Kingdom."  
"Day 14, that's when I first met Cortex and Coco." Jak said, "And the first time that Dark Maker invaded Precursia." Shuin nodded.  
"I believe the voice came shortly before that incident. Whatever the case was, he kept telling me that he needs help. The first thing he told me to do was find you, the prince. He told me you'd me hanging around with a group of friends, including two that are not of this planet."  
"Okay, now that's just freaky." Daxter said, "Who the heck is talking with you?"  
"I don't know." Shuin shrugged, "While the voice did tell me to find you, Prince Christof, I had my own agenda, in the hopes that the prince can help me deal with this voice in my head."  
"Well, I can't get rid of it if that's what you're asking." Jak said, "I believe the Precursors might be speaking to you. It's a rare gift."  
"Fantastic." Shuin said sarcastically, "It's messing me up in my bounty hunting skills. I almost lost a bounty yesterday because the voice kept coming up in random, freaking me out. I don't care what it wants or what help it needs, I just want it out of my head. Can't you perform some sort of exorcisms?"  
"I don't have that kind of power!" Jak gasped, "If I do have them, I guess I have yet to discover them. I'm sorry, but I can't help you, Mr. Shuin."  
"Crap." Shuin mumbled.  
"If it helps, we're going to capital of Lucius. Perhaps someone there can help you?" Jak suggested.  
"Lucius…maybe. I haven't been to the capital in a while…don't really want to go." Shuin sighed, "But I don't have much of a choice, now do I?"  
"Something happen to you in Lucius City?" Puar asked.  
"Yea, nothing you need to worry about." Shuin sighed, "But at the current moment, I don't have many options left. I still think Prince Christof is my best choice; after all, he's the one who defeated the Metal heads as "Jak." Shuin grinned towards Jak who smiled at his compliments.  
"So, you wish to join us in hopes that I can somehow help you." Jak asked.  
"Hey, maybe these wacko voices can be of use." Shuin said, "Whether it be a gift from the Precursors or not…besides, I have to collect my bounty and I can't leave without it now can I? Also, you need to work on your sword skills. I can help with that."  
"You can try, the guy's had a year's training with Torn and he STILL sucks." Daxter grinned.  
"You are a true friend, Daxter." Jak sarcastically said. A brief chuckle from various people was heard.  
"Alright, let's go back to sleep." Jak sighed, "Shuin, as for you…ummm…"  
"It's alright." Shuin headed for the door, "I'm not tired." He left it as that and the group of heroes went into their respective beds. Cortex, however, made his way out the door.

"Umm…Shuin." The Anthro stopped.  
"That is…your name, right?"  
"Last time I checked." He replied.  
"…Tell me…do you remember anything…of your past?"  
"Umm…yea, why?"  
"Oh…really?"  
"I lived in a farm with my parents, and then got into bounty hunting, simple as that."  
"So…you don't…know me, do you?"  
"Why? Is there a reason?"  
"……Nothing. I'll…I'll tell you about it later." Cortex lowered his head down. Shuin eyed the scientist briefly before leaving the inn.  
**To Be Continued…**

**...  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Chapter 4 is up. Sorry it took so long.

...  
**NOTES:**

1.) I guess I forgot to explain, but the whole concept behind Jak having a British accent was really a mixture of him being royalty (ya know, typical royal dude having British voice), and playing LOTS and LOTS of _Prince of Persia: Sands of Time_. I imagine Jak's voice in that manner with the singing voice of Ewan McGregor. Yes, I'm aware he has a voice in the game, that scruffy-ish voice and frankly, if you people wanna imagine him in that voice, then go ahead. I don't care. I have my own preferences. Maybe it's just my thing for British dudes...

2.) Shuin may look like Cortex's kid, but he ain't him, just to let you know...unless I'm just lying and pulling your leg. Tee Hee.

3.) Oh, yea. If you remember in the last chapter of my _"Jak II Chronicles"_, you know Torn asked Ashelin's hand in marriage, tis why Kiera called Torn "hubby" to Ashelin since at this point, the two are married.

4.) The name "Shuin" was deprived off...well, "Shuyin" of FFX-2. Despite him looking like...ugh...Tidus, the name was awesome, so I used it.

5.) I made it so Jak is still practicing his sword. I mean, he's never had any previous experience until a year ago, so in time, he'll improve, but at the moment, he, as Shuin puts it, "sucks."

6.) The bar keeper saying he doesn't know what a bandicoot is is merely in-jokes pertaining to people who had no damn clue what a bandicoot was by the time Crash came out. Frankly, I didn't for the longest time and thought Crash was a dingo till I found out. Heh.

7.) I randomly thought of Precursia as Jak's planet's name and precursians as his species since the game never told. I could have easily just not say what it's called, but it saves the hassle. I don't know if ND will ever release the official name for his planet or species and until they actually do (in which case, I'll change it), Precursia and precursians are here to stay. Deal with it.


	5. The Swamp

**Jak and Crash  
ACT 2: The Journey  
****Chapter 5: The Swamp or…All that's fit to muck**

**Unknown**  
**Month: **Unknown  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Unknown

Footsteps echo through the giant room. Its walls were filled with ancient text no longer in use, the entire room glowed a neon blue tint while background noises of cyber could be heard. It's like they were inside a computer. Whatever the room was, wherever it was, it was a familiar destination spot for the one known as Veger. He walked a long, narrow platform where one wrong move could cause him his death as down below was a seemingly bottomless pit so deep that darkness surrounded it. Veger walked on, confident, hardly without question. The platform ended on a circular platform with some strange designs that glowed. Located in the heart of the room, Veger stepped onto the circular platform and cleared his throat. Upon doing so, his throat echoed once more into the room and out of nowhere, five triangular platforms each holding a person started to hover down towards him. The five figures were shadowed in appearance due to the lighting, but one could recognize the size and shapes of them all: A tall, averagely muscular man, two slender females, one that looked like a child, and a giant Lurker.

"Ahh, Veger, welcome back to our humble abode." Came the sound of the man, "Care to express the sudden disappearance of Prince Christof? I thought we both made it quite clear he's needed in order for our plans to work."  
"Yes, I'm aware of that, but I didn't anticipate his absence." Veger said, he was firm and unafraid, "Unfortunately, those Dark Maker invasions have caused the young boy to leave off on a sudden quest."  
"How do you know of this?" The man asked, his arms crossed, "The young prince's level of trust towards you is about as high as Queen Alexandros patience."  
"I have my ways of finding out matters Prince Christof tends to hide from me."  
"I see." The man uncrossed his arms.  
"Let me tell you that I do, indeed have plans for the conquest though."  
"You best make sure this does work, Veger. It's not enough we can turn you into a pretzel, the boss is a different matter." One of the slender female spoke. She had a refine, mature voice.  
"Yes, the prince's absence is only a minor setback." Veger said, "The Queen is still here as is everyone else I need for my plan. I've managed to rearrange a few details here and there, but even with the boy's absence, I can set out to influence the Queen and manipulate her. She's at a stage where she feels it's her fault the Prince left, she just tries so hard to hide it, but of course…she never keeps anything from me, her most trusted advisor. Her attitude is the perfect time to make her feel…needed."  
"It better work, it'll most benefit our global conquest." The mature female spoke.  
"I don't care for global conquest as much as I need to break some hearts!" Came the voice of the other slender female, this one immature and angry, indicating she was younger then the other woman.  
"That's all you ever think about." Came the voice of the child, "Angry emotions, they stick to you emotional idiots like glue. It's about the same as that dumb Lurker and his need to crush everything in sight. How stereotypical!"  
"HEY! We Lurkers is not all crushing giants, silly boy of little shortness!" came the gruff Lurker's voice.  
"Yea, you best watch it, shorty or my boot will have a nice meeting with your ass!"  
"I'm getting sick and tired of the short jokes!" The child cried.  
"Both of you shut up!" The man shouted. He then turned his attention back to Veger, "Tell me, Veger, what plans to do you have in store for us?"  
"I plan to start the invasion. The Queen as well as the top Krimzon Guard soldier will be the keys. It'll be smooth sailing then."  
"Good, we expect results." The mature woman spoke, "And the boy?"  
"I have plans to find him and that girl who likes him will be my star pawn."

**Rock Town**  
**Month 1:** Januria, Day 1  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Afternoon

"_I think my life in Sandover has gotten the best of me. In fact, it's influenced me so much that I still have lingering feelings for it. I'm not saying I plan to abandon Haven Kingdom and the royal duties I must perform. No, I made a promise to my younger self, it's just…seeing all the things the future has offered, it's a bit intimidating really. 300 something years is an awful long time. Daxter is more used to it then I am, but his mood and mind shifts positions every so often. I like to keep my memories of my past life when I was just a simple farm boy living with my uncle. My uncle…I still think of him, wondering what he's doing in the Afterlife, if he's watching over me. Sometimes it bloody makes me feel upsetting knowing I never got a chance to say a proper good-bye. I tried so hard to speak with the Precursors to let them know talking with my uncle was of utmost importance. I miss the 300 years of that time, and seeing Rock Town made me miss it even more…"_

"Rock Town." Shuin said. The heroes were standing next to the entrance gate, admiring the town before them. Too small to be called a city, large enough to be called a town, the entire Rock Town was littered with neon signs of different colors, Precursians and some Anthros walking down the path with currency everywhere. The denizens of Rock Town wore mostly exotic outfits with tail feathers, white paint on their face, underwear over their pants, booze, drinks, magicians, dancers, entertainment, and laughs.  
"Geez, it's Precursia's version of ol' sin city!" Coco muttered.  
"Sin City? What the fudgicles is that!" Daxter cried out.  
"Okay, first of all, it's pronounced fudge-SI-cles, and secondly, he's talking about Los Vegas, the biggest gambling hole of our planet." Coco answered, "Only 3 minutes here and I swear I saw Sigfield and Roy look-a-likes."  
"Can we move now? The light hurts Brutter's eyes!" The huge Lurker shielded his face.  
"Yea! Yea! How about to one of them gambling tables?" Daxter suggested, "Hot babes surrounding me while I roll the dice."  
"You've been awfully quiet, kid." Shuin eyed Jak. Indeed, Jak gave off a firm, stern glare. After Shuin spoke, he lowered his head a little.  
"I've only heard of what has become of Rock Town, and now, seeing it for the first time since 300 years…I'm not so sure I like it."  
"What? Jak! Babes! Gambling! Dance! Entertainment! How can you NOT like it?" Daxter screamed.  
"I have my own preferences, Daxter." Jak said, "But this is not the time to gamble or argue over who likes who, we must get inside and find the intersection out of here in order to reach Air Razor Town."  
"No gambling?" Daxter groaned, disappointed.  
"No gambling, now move it, people." Jak started the trek with a sagging Daxter on his shoulder.  
"Yes, your majesty." Coco sighed, obviously sarcastic.

"_I wondered if the gambler I met in Rock Village 300 years ago started this? Turned Rock Village into Rock Town, a hole for gambling, entertainment, and sin? Maybe I just miss the old Rock Village and felt so strongly attached to it. It was a very simply village, but I loved it all the same to make return visits. I know I must learn to accept new changes Even Fire canyon, once a long path filled with lava with only a zoomer to cross it, has changed. The lava has hardened and now goes by the name of Fire Trail, serving as a path for people... I may have power as ruler of Haven, but suddenly transforming Rock Town back to Rock Village is unacceptable and selfish."_

Delving deeper into Rock Town has caused the main heroes to explore every nook and cranny. It was only Coco, Cortex, and Shuin who wanted to keep on track. Coco wanted to leave as fast as she could while Shuin didn't care much for the many sights of Rock Town. Cortex however kept eyeing him. About five days with him and Cortex couldn't get over his mind on how striking their appearance looked. That night at Sunny Town when Shuin said he knew nothing of the short scientist hit him like a ton of bricks. Since then, he'd been too afraid to ask Shuin or even talk to him about his quest and the similarities in appearance he's son and Shuin shared.  
Jak merely just kept content, not seemingly caring what they did despite what he said previously. He was too busy observing what was once Rock Village.

"Ooh! BABES! GAMBLING TABLES!" Daxter screamed.  
"Puar likes the pretty colors." The COMP spoke.  
"Wow, animal entertainment." Ani gasped, obviously being as quiet as possible so no one would hear.  
"Bright light still hurts Brutter's eyes."  
"This is a waste of time." Shuin complained.  
"Yea, I don't understand what neon signs and gambling does to turn people into slacked-jaw idiots." Coco crossed her arms. She and Shuin stood near the beautiful water fountain where the water flowed in rainbow-induced colors due to the multiple lights surrounding it, "HEY! Can we move it already?"  
"Coco, old Japanese proverb—an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth."  
"What the hell does that mean?" Coco scoffed.  
"…I'm not so sure, I always assumed it met we're in this together and friends should be able to tolerate what other friends do." Cortex said softly, "That's why I used it." Coco rolled her eyes and scoffed again.  
"We're not friends, Cortex. We're more like a bizarre father/daughter." Coco mumbled.  
"Coco…"  
"That's it, I'm outta here."  
"And where are you going? You don't know the way." Shuin placed his hands on his waist. Coco stopped and let out a frustrated groan.  
"We're looking for the intersection that leads to two different places, both of which can lead to Air Razor." Jak said, "Boggey Swamp or the Precursor Basin."  
"You already said that." Coco pointed out. Jak remained silent, absorbing that in, annoyed at Coco.  
"Which is the best choice?" Cortex asked, eyeing Jak and Coco's expression.  
"Well, it's been 300 years and a lot has changed while a lot hasn't changed. I had to rely mostly on books and such to find out what happen to familiar locations of 300 years time." Jak muttered, "But I know Boggey Swamp is just as its name replies, a nasty ol' swamp."  
"It's filled with dangerous creatures." Shuin said, "But it's still a much safer choice then Precursor Basin."  
"How the heck does dangerous creatures equal "_more safety choices_" then the Precursor Basin?" Daxter shrieked.  
"Because it's mostly remote and the KG will have a much harder time trying to get us there." Jak answered, 'The Basin is too big and wide open. It's really just one big field, despite the added safety. In any other case, the basin would have been the way to go."  
"Why do we always take the fool's way out?" Daxter sighed.  
"There have been explorers brave enough to make a path for those wanting to cross the swamp, although most people hardly ever visit Boggey Swamp." Puar suddenly popped out of Jak's pocket.  
"Well, it's for the safety of Jak and I'm getting pretty desperate, so let's just go." Cortex said.  
"I is going anywhere Prince Jak goes!" Brutter grinned. Jak elbowed him.  
"What did I tell you about calling me "prince" in public?" Jak whispered.  
"Oh, I is sorry."  
"Okay, we pretty much agree, let's just go and get this over with." Coco groaned.  
"Yes, ma'am." Jak said, smiling. Coco merely rolled her eyes.

**…………………**

**The Zoomer Express (Kiera's home/work area), Haven City**  
**Month 1:** Januria, Day 1  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Afternoon

"You're not going! It's too risky!"  
"But daddy, Jak might need help." Kiera cried out, "Ashelin's last communication with Jak indicated those so-called kidnappers are much in the dark about the dark creatures as we are, but I don't trust them."  
"I don't think anyone of us who knows of Jak's true predicament does." Samos said gruffly, then he slowly eyed Kiera, "But Jak is a smart boy, he's grown up a lot and can handle whatever's thrown his way, he'll be fine. Daxter on the other hand…"  
"DADDY!" Kiera shrieked.  
"I will not risk my little girl!" Samos banged his staff, "Especially during these recent waves of dark creatures. We don't know a thing about them and until we do (in which we pray Jak will find the answer in Lucius), we have to prepare ourselves and protect those close to us, and that latter includes you."  
"I'm NOT your little girl anymore! I've grown up, too!" Kiera shouted.  
"I don't understand you, Kiera." Samos sighed, "You've never had a problem with Jak leaving for another adventure. Why so sudden on wanting to go to him now?"  
With that one question asked, Kiera's face turned red and her lips shut tight. Sudden flashbacks in her head: She remembered the ball, during Jak's birthday party. Looking out the window there was Jak, dressed in his elegant princely attire talking with a blonde haired, orange furred Anthro girl with a beautiful white dress. Then another flashback, during Jak's "kidnapping" where she remembered seeing the same girl on that alien airship. So into her painful memories, Kiera didn't hear her father repeat her name numerous times.

"Kiera? Kiera! KIERAAAAAAA!"  
"OW! Daddy! I'm right here!" She touched her ears.  
"You were spacing off and didn't answer my question!" Samos said, frustrated, "Well?"  
"Well nothing! Forget it! Just forget it!" She stormed off.

**………………**

**Boggey Swamp**  
**Month 1:** Januria, Day 1  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Afternoon

The swamp reeked of something nasty. Thick vines with sharp thorns entangled the murky, sad looking trees, criss-crossing over each other in a messy fashion. The water was yellow or brown, murky when walking. The darker colored ones were poisonous. Moss and decay covered the very swamp and the animals looked rotting and dying.

"Good Lord, I can see why hardly anyone comes here." Coco said, placing her hands on her waist, "It's like somebody dumped toxic wastes down there."  
"I don't know what toxic wastes are, but the swamp has been experiencing problems with careless bastards dumping unwanted eco in the swamp." Jak said, kneeling down to gently pet a trembling rat-like creature.  
"Eco?" Coco looked at him with a puzzled expression. With that, Cortex took out his notebook.  
"Oh, I have something here." He scurried through it and read what he wrote down earlier, "Eco are Precursia's sources, much in the same way as Earth's oils or coals. There are different kinds of eco such as red and blue eco. Each can be used in a number of different ways. The blue eco, for example is primary used for energy and speed, so they often use it for machinery. Blue Eco seems to function very well around water. Or red eco which is often used for strength and—"  
"Okay, okay, I get it…kind of." Coco interrupted.  
"Yes, and unfortunately, as I've witness in the future, some of the eco have been used and altered by us Precursians for our lifestyle." Jak said, standing up, "But unfortunately, they're not always better for the environment. The ones Precursians don't need, they usually bump their pollution into this swamp and the result is this. I'm trying hard to stop this."  
"This is all noble and all, but can we move? I don't want the smell to stick to my fur." Daxter requested. The others nodded and hesitated in their movement before ultimately proceeding.  
"There have been rumors of creatures mutated by the eco the Pcursians dumped, so be careful." Shuin said.  
"Mutants?" Daxter gasped, "I change my mind, let's go back!"  
"Just stay on the trail the Precursians made and we'll get out." Jak sighed.  
"Dark creatures, a dogfight, and now, mutants, what an ideal planet for tourists." Coco said sarcastically, "They're likely to get a kick out of this."  
"Must you always be so pessimistic?" Jak asked.  
"Unfortunately yes." Cortex answered while Coco merely gave off her usual glare.  
"Hey, I've been through a lot, I can give as much crap as I want." Coco muttered.  
"What happened in your life to cause you to act this way, Coco?" Jak asked.  
"None of your business."  
The ragtag crew walked on, unaware of the thick thorny vines suddenly moving.

**………………**

**The Zoomer Express, Haven City**  
**Month 1:** Januria, Day 1  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Afternoon

Fixing and adding engine parts to zoomers felt gloomy without Jak. Samos was right; she never seemed so worked over Jak's constant absence due to an adventure before. She'd wait for him and helped when he needed her help. Ironically, with his so-called "break up" to her, you'd think she'd at least not want to see him. Kiera's been avoiding Jak since then. When she was stuck with him, she kept her speeches short and minimal. She's been living in her house more often then not. Her house, located in Mar's Memorial stadium, on top of her working place: The Zoomer Express. She's highly and widely regarded by many as a top mechanic and racer, very well respected by her peers, although even that fact didn't help clear her mind.  
As much as the "break-up" proved painful, seeing Jak chat with that furry Anthro girl didn't help ease her pain.

"Maybe I'm just not ready to give up on him." Kiera spoke to herself, "Maybe Jak doesn't realize how much I feel for him. I never did tell him how I truly felt. Little hints and gestures aren't enough." She wiped the grease of her hands. Kiera placed her wrench down and walked over to the front door. Grabbing a jacket, she walked over to the snow covered city. Haven looked absolutely beautiful in snow; it was hard to believe this city was once a depressing dystopian society ruled by Praxis.  
"Maybe I should go look for Jak and tell him how I feel." Kiera continued to talk to herself, "He's on his way to Air Razor, so I might as well grab a ride there…no. Daddy will know I'm gone, no matter what vehicle I take. He'll think it most obvious of me to do so…unless…I go on foot. It's much tougher, but it's less suspicious." She let off a sigh.  
"This is crazy. I've never really left so close to my home. I usually just stay and do…nothing but help Jak when needed. But…that girl is with him. I don't know if he likes her or if she likes him. They could just be friends for all I know. All I know is if I don't tell Jak how I feel…I might never get the chance." Kiera walked over to a round water fountain, "But going after him to tell him how I feel? Not only do I sound selfish, but I feel obsessive. I'm not obsessive, am I? I can go on without Jak, can't I?" Kiera eyed her reflection in the water.  
"And yet…I can't stop thinking about him…"

Kiera walked pass the fountain. She walked around aimlessly, thinking of memories of her time with Jak.  
She remembered their first meeting where she was a bit of a bully, possibly to compensate for the loss of her parents due to the Lurkers. However, no matter how mean she was, Jak would still be friendly towards her, even going as far as rescue her from a Lurker attack. She became friends with him as a result. She remembered their first kiss a few years after that. Both as children, they did it out of curiosity. Kiera enjoyed it and she had hoped Jak did as well. After all, he did have a blush on his face.  
She twirled around a lamp post and leapt down, sighing. She though of the time Jak asked her to the Fall festival as a "date". Another blush came from both of them. She remembered them growing up together. How they reunited when they ended up in the future. How Jak argued with Erol over her. It was obvious he cared for her greatly. She remembered the dates she went with Jak after the defeat of the Metal Heads.  
Kiera walks back to the fountain where her final memories of Jak breaking up with her, more or less showed. He looked so honestly upset over this as well, but it seemed Kiera couldn't take this in full. It was night time in their final date that he broke it off…

Seeing her own reflection again, Kiera wiped a single tear out of her eye. She saw herself and Jak in the reflection. Jak took Kiera's hand and kissed it lightly. Of course, it was only in her mind, but it was enough to make her smile. One of hope. That was it. She has decided…

**……………**

**Boggey Swamp**  
**Month 1:** Januria, Day 1  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Evening

"It's getting dark." Daxter trembled, "It's getting dark and we're stuck inside a mutant-infested swamp and I'm not actually on top of the food chain!"  
"No need to be worried, little furry Daxter, Brutter will protect everyone of yous, always wills!" Brutter smiled through pointed teeth.  
"I'm still not at ease." Daxter grumbled. Ani merely rolled her eyes, thinking Daxter as pathetic in her head. She stopped walking however and turned around. Only Daxter eyed Ani's reactions and leaped down from Jak's shoulder.  
"What's the matter with you, not enough mutant trees to pee on?"  
"Daxter, I hear something."  
"What?"  
"I don't know. It's faint right now, but it's getting closer." With that said, Daxter backed out a bit.  
"P-P-Probably just a little rat." Daxter said, forcing a painful smile on his face.  
"No, it's something…big." Ani started to growl.  
"Ani? What's the matter?" Jak walked over to her and petted her in the head.  
"She said she hears something big coming our way." Daxter gulped, climbing back on Jak's shoulder, "So can we go now?" Jak only stood up, eyeing in the same direction as Ani. Silence filled the swamp. In fact, a little too quiet.  
"I don't hear any animals." Shuin said, getting posed and ready to battle.  
Jak agreed, but before he could do anything, a giant vine came from the direction he was facing and pushed him back.

"JAK!" Everyone shouted. They quickly brandished their weapons. Jak was knocked into a tree where he fell down afterwards. Struggling to get up, Jak took out his sword and used it in a manner like a cane to get up. Meanwhile, Shuin, taking out one of his katana was already busy showing off his gardening skills towards the giant vine. Coco then joined in with her speedy movements and her twin daggers while Cortex shot from a distant. When the vine had enough, Brutter ran over, grabbed it, and started to yank on it. The result was a giant mutated plant creature of sorts that came out. Standing some 30 feet tall, it bellowed out a horribly raging growl.  
"Oh great, now it's pissed. Good job, guys." Daxter said.  
"Samos would kill me if I hurt a plant." Jak said confidently, "But for this one, I'd think he'd make a pure exception." Leaping up, he started to slash the plant.  
"Well, at least he knows sword fighting enough to cut the thing." Coco said calmly before joining the battle. Soon, the entire team was ganging up on the giant plant. It looked basically like a walking flower, albeit with multiple tentacle vines, and the petals looking decayed and dying. The giant plant however started to wrap up the heroes one by one in the same manner as the Dark Maker creature at Sentinal Beach.  
"AHH!" Cortex screamed, dropping his gun as he was started to be squeezed to death. Both Daxter and Ani ended up together in one vine, also starting to be squeezed to death. Jak ended up caught as well, trying to hack his way out. Coco, being a speedy character, dodged its moves and tried her hardest to free the others. She ended up pushed back.  
"Coco, free the others." Shuin ordered in an eerily calm voice.  
"WHAT DO THINK I'VE BEEN DOING?" She cried.  
"Just distract it!" Shuin spoke, a bit harsher. Coco nodded and continued to do so. Brutter followed suit, using his brute strength to rip out some of the skinner vines. Shuin then took out his other katana. Using both, he raced towards the massive planet and leaped up to its supposed face. It was too much of a disfigured image for anyone to guess. When face to face, Shuin took both his katanas and proceeded to slash its face repeatedly. The creature cried in agony and dropped the others. It staggered and in doing so, showed off a large yellow bulbous spot.  
"What the hell is that?" Coco gasped.  
"Well, far be it for me to guess how plants work, but I'd guess that would be the weak spot." Jak said, grinning. With that said, the group all ganged up on the plant and hacked and slashed the bulbous spot. The plant in return screamed in horror. Everyone backed away as the planet started to turn black, almost in an ashy manner. It then fell down and rotted away.

"Well, what you know, it really is plant's weak spot!" Brutter smiled, nodding, "Congrats for Prince Jak for knowing."  
"How come all the weak spots are so damn obvious and glowy?" Cortex sighed, shaking his head while he made a small smile.  
"Who cares, we defeated the thing; now let's get the crap outta here." Coco pointed.  
"I agree most with the orange furred one." Daxter added. And so, the heroes started to leave. Cortex walked over to Shuin and eyed him in a manner like a child trying to ask his parents for candy or toys. Shuin eyed Cortex down, looking at his hopeful eyes.  
"…That was some impressive sword fighting…Shuin."  
"…Thanks." And that was that. But at least Cortex struggled to say something to Shuin, so it was a start.  
"I guess this is one of the results of the pollution." Jak said, "I must work extra hard to bring this swamp back to its glory."  
"Jak…swamps don't have glory, they're smelly, they're stinky, and all the other environments look at this place in shame."  
**To Be Continued…**

**…………………**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Got Chapter Five up. Yay. Oh, yea, I don't normally thank readers individually, but I like to thank one known as **Some Random Reviewer**. Your words are very inspiring. While I never had plans to give up this story (it's been in the works for 2-3 years for Pete's sake), you've gave me that urge to keep going regardless. Thanks.

**……………**

**NOTES:  
**1.) One thing to note for me is that I severely miss the very first Jak game, Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. The game was simply beautiful and charming. So baring that in mind, I was disappointed with the lack of locations of the levels found in Jak 1 in other Jak games sans maybe like two or three. One of the things in Jak and Crash is to reintroduce them (I'm trying to show every single one), but show what has changed in the past 300+ years. I'm sure Jak fans will be able to recognize the names and locations of areas.

2.) It's pretty funny how I spell the names of certain characters. I remember long ago, official sources generally spelled Kiera with an "I" before "E" and I remember in Jak II, Erol was spelled with one "r". So, baring that in mind, I've always liked how they were spelled that way. I don't know why the hell Erol decided to switch to two "R"s in Jak 3 and Kiera…well, the name change is a bit more ambiguous, so I don't really know, but incase people wanted to know why I spell it this way, it's cuz' I like it that way.


	6. The Talk

**Jak and Crash  
ACT 2: The Journey  
****Chapter 6: The Talk or…Say It Ain't So**

**Air Razor Town**  
**Month 1:** Januria, Day 5  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Afternoon

"There it is…Air Razor Town."  
As Jak finished his sentence, the rest of the heroes, mangled clothes, bruises and cuts shown, hair tangled, and generally a mess overall for having traveled some two weeks without making too many pit stops have finally reached Air Razor Town. It's just as the name implies; a giant airport of sorts with hundreds of planes, all in different sizes, shapes, and colors. It was a pilot's dream and they were finally here. With exception from Shuin and Jak, it seemed most of these guys haven't explored remote areas for two straight weeks.  
"GREAT! Now we can finally buy an engine!" Cortex shouted loudly as his raised both his arms up. The happiest he felt since he met Shuin.  
"Forget the engine! I want some decent food!" Daxter cried out, leaping out of Jak's shoulder and running towards the town, "Eggs, bacon, chocolates, the goods!" Ani followed close behind.  
"For once, I agree with you!" Ani said, running besides him.  
"Well, might as well book an inn for tonight." Jak sighed, smiling as he eyed the two animals shoving each other so one of them could be the first to the local diner.  
"Might as I well, I need a drink." Shuin said, "Time to hit the bar."  
"I'll go handle the inn right now. You guys should take this time to explore the place. We'll all meet back at the inn. Everyone by nightfall please."  
Jak immediately left with a hasty Brutter following behind, leaving Shuin, Cortex, and Coco.  
"Well, off I go." Shuin said as he started to walk away.  
"Oh, Shuin." Cortex walked over to the tall Anthro, "I was…planning on shopping for engines…you don't wish to…join me?"  
"Why?"  
"Well, I might…umm…need someone from this planet to explain the engines of Precursia." Cortex said, putting on an innocent face. Shuin merely looked at him as if the short man was the most pathetic thing he's ever seen.

**…………………**

**Zoomer Express, Mar's Memoral Stadium**  
**Month 1:** Januria, Day 5  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Afternoon

It took her some three days to finally find someone who had the mechanical skills and the responsibility to watch the shop…unfortunately they were the Hi-Jinx Squad.  
"Don't worry, Kiera, your shop is in good hands." Came the shrill high voice of Jinx, the leader of his little group. He was an average sized man with smooth dirty blonde hair, greasy and tied back and a smug, confident appearance. He usually carried a cigar around his mouth, "I'll make sure nothing happens to it and—"

**CRASH!**

"Oops." Came the low, innocent voice of Mog, a giant hulk of a man.  
"DAMN IT MOG, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BREAK?" Jinx shouted to the biggest member from the background, "WHAT THE HELL HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BEING NEXT TO VALUABLE MATERIALS?" Kiera groaned. Okay, so they weren't all _that_ responsible, but she was desperate come the second day. Jinx turned to face Kiera again, but not before eyeing Grim, another average sized man, often covering his lower half of his face in a hood.  
"Look, just make sure the Zoomer express is in one piece by the time I return." Kiera sighed, "My father is busy doing work in the palace and won't be home for a while, so I can hope I'll return by then, so until then, you CANNOT tell ANYONE I know, let along daddy that I left."  
"Alright, alright already!" Jinx grinned, "We get it, princess. Our lips are sealed."

**CRASH! **

"Oops."  
"DAMN IT, MOG!"  
"Err…just to clarify, you guys ARE mechanics?" Kiera asked.  
"And handy with explosives." Jinx smiled. Kiera made yet another uneasy look.  
"Oh, don't worry, all our explosives aren't on right now." Grim reassured her, "Not to mention my obsession with fire has died down a little thanks to therapy." Kiera groaned again.  
"You best me going on your way, little princess." Jinx said, "Before we change our mind." Kiera nodded, while muttering under her breath in that she hoped they would.  
"Alright…I'll be going now…" Kiera said, laughing forcibly. Slinging her bag over her shoulders, she walked backwards to get one last glimpse of her home while the Hi-Jinx Squad waved back, saying their good-byes.

**BOOM!**

"MOG! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO NOW?"

**………………**

**Haven Palace**  
**Month 1:** Januria, Day 5  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Afternoon

"It is time, my Queen."  
"Time for what, Veger?"  
"Those dark creatures are slowly gaining up on this planet and it's only a matter of time before we have to fend for ourselves." Veger started, "The other kingdoms are already planning to break off our alliances for their own selfish reasons. We cannot let that come to pass."  
"And where on Precursia did you get this utterly ridiculous information?" Alexnadros said calmly while Walter gently slipped tea for her.  
"My dear Queen, I cannot believe you would question the head of the royal councils as well as your personal royal advisor." Veger said, looking as though he was heartbroken. Walter merely gave off a stifled "hmph."  
"Even if it were to be false, eventually the other kingdoms will do whatever it takes to charge and take over Haven. We cannot allow this to happen!"  
"And what do you purpose we do, Count Veger?"  
"Why, we simply fight first and quickly." Veger dramatically answered, "We start the invasion. Take over the small and weak kingdoms first, and then gradually work out way to the top."  
"Now Veger, aren't we getting a little carried away?" Walter asked with a sly voice.  
"I DON'T take advices from common servants!" Veger spat venomously, "Now GET OUT."  
"As you wish." Walter said, again with a sly voice. As soon as Walter left, Veger crept close to Alexandros like a spider.  
"We have only to fend for ourselves." Veger continued, "Why not now before they retaliate? Haven is a powerful kingdom. We can easily take out the other nations one by one."  
"The decision sounds hasty and unnecessary. Very unbecoming of our kingdom."  
"My Queen, in the end, we race for survival. That's how the world works. It's a crocadog-eat-crocadog world out there and if we do not fight back during these desperate times, there will be no Haven Kingdom." The Queen only reminded silent, keeping a largely blank face. It was hard to tell what she was thinking.  
"Please my Queen, please consider it."

**……………………**

**Air Razor Town**  
**Month 1:** Januria, Day 5  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Early Evening

"This engine can make the airship go a steady mach 3. Although I should warn you it's not recommended for larger flying vehicles, let alone should it be used often a day."  
"MmHmm." Cortex nodded as he listened to the shopkeeper of the engine store, "Well, I prefer engines that are for airships about…this size." Cortex extended his arms while Coco watched from the background, occasionally eyeing the various engines neatly stacked in their own cubicle.  
"You mean 3 feet wide?"  
"What? No." Cortex shook his head. He dug inside his bag and fished out a photo of his airship, "This size."  
"Hmm, this is a rather strangely designed airship." The shopkeeper said, taking the photo for a closer look, "Kinda looks like the one from the news I saw of the invasion in Haven."  
"ERRR…must be…coincidence." Cortex nervously chuckled.  
"It's as strange as your small shaped ears." The shopkeeper muttered, "Well, for ships that size (he handed the photo back)…" He stopped talking and ushered Cortex and Coco to a much larger room where engines as big as Cortex or half his size stood.  
"Ooh." Cortex grinned. He was rather pleased that the engines looked quite similar to the ones down on Earth. The matter is rather it'll be compatible.  
"Aren't they beauts?" The shopkeeper asked.  
"It's the stuff dreams are made out of all." Cortex smiled.  
"Oh, please." Coco muttered under her breath.

In another part of Air Razor Town, inside a lowly bar known as the "_Flight's Crash_", Shuin lazily sat on one of the stool, chatting up ever so slightly with the bartender.  
"And then he claimed I looked like his kid or something." Shuin said. The barkeeper laughed while mixing drinks.  
"And you've never seen him before then?"  
"Hell no." Shuin said, smiling a bit, "Imagine a guy like him with an Anthro son. It's not possible. No Precursians wants to marry an Anthro and vice versa."  
"But it sounds like this Cortex guy is a nice man in general."  
"He is, he is. He's just occasionally trying to talk with me afterwards." Shuin said, playing with the glass, "Guess in his head, he's still convinced I'm his son or something." He made a hearty chuckle.  
"Poor guy."  
"To Cortex." Shuin said, raising his cup and sipping the last of the alcoholic beverage. At that point, Jak entered into the bar with Daxter on his shoulder as usual. The bar alone was a smelly, misty place as cigarettes from different directions entered into Jak's nose. He coughed immediately as he fought his way pass the smoke. Both Shuin and the bartender noticed him.

"Well, if my eyes ain't deceiving me, ain't ya Jak Bannon?" The bartender asked.  
"Yes, I am." Jak said, walking over to Shuin, "Minus the Bannon."  
"So what'll it be?"  
"Nothing, I just came here to pick up Shuin. We are all supposed to be meeting at the inn by nightfall and I have yet to see a single one of you return." Jak said, placing his hands on his hips, sounding like a peeved parent.  
"I'll take anything, I can handle it." Daxter said slyly as he slid from Jak's shoulder to the bar table. The bartender nodded and set to work.  
"It's good of you to be caring, but I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself." Shuin said.  
"I'd expect people to be a bit more responsible is all." Jak said, "We don't need anymore Daxters in the world." Shuin just made a small "heh".  
"I'm serious. I even said "please" when I told everyone to meet at the inn." Jak said. A beverage was placed in front of Jak.  
"Hey. I said I didn't want a drink, are you bloody deaf?"  
"Hey, bar rules. You're here for over a minute, you buy something." The bartender said. Jak groaned.  
"Oh, just take the drink, ya big baby!" Daxter grumbled, guzzling his beverage. Jak eyed the cup. Beer. He never drank beer. Jak was strictly a wine person, but he made a glaring face and quickly guzzled it down. Afterwards, he made a disgusted face.  
"Ugh, and people are addicted to this how!" He cried out.  
"It's one of the mysterious of this world." Shuin sarcastically said.

At that point, Cortex and Coco entered, each suffocating from the smoke.  
"Oh, hello there." Jak waved, "How was your shopping?"  
"Great, we found our engines." Cortex smiled a bit.  
"And lugged those damn things all the way up our room in the inn." Coco groaned, sitting on one of the stools, "It's gonna be hell carrying those things back over to Haven Forest."  
"We will manage." Cortex patted Coco's hand, "We tried to look for you Jak, but you weren't at the inn until Brutter told us you were heading to the bar to get Shuin."  
"Brutter's not with you? That's surprising." Coco said.  
"I convinced him long enough to let me go off on my own." Jak said. Two glasses filled with beer were placed in front of Cortex and Coco.  
"Umm…"  
"Stay for a minute and you're forced to buy a drink." Jak muttered, "Which reminds me." He dug into his pocket and placed the currency for the bartender.  
"Well, I could use a drink, but I will not have Coco drinking." Cortex said sternly, pushing Coco's cup away, "She is underage."  
"How old is she?" The bartender asked.  
"None of your business." Coco muttered.  
"16 is the starting age for legal drinking, Cortex." Jak whispered to Cortex.  
"Not where I come from." Cortex said, eyeing Jak to indicate Coco will not drink, period.  
"Daddy's little girl, ey?" Daxter grinned, "It's Samos and Kiera all over again."  
"Cortex is not my father." Coco mumbled, "He's like a father."  
"Well, technically since my son adopted you as his sister, I guess in a sense, you would be my daughter, so therefore—"  
"Cortex, please shut up."  
"Is she always this down?" The bartender asked.  
"Yes." Everyone but Coco answered.  
"That's it, I'm outta here." Coco said as she hastily left the stool and walked out.  
"Wait, Coco!" Jak ran after her, "Are you upset…more so? We didn't mean to make you feel bad. We were just having a little bit of fun. COCO!"  
"Well, I might as follow him; after all, Jak can't survive with me!" Daxter said the last few words out loud, but none of the customers, his friends, or the bartender cared, "Sheesh, tough crowd." He ran on all fours out of the bar.

Soon, it was just Cortex and Shuin.  
An uneasy feeling built up inside Cortex's throat. Taking a big gulp, he endlessly started to tap on the table with his index finger as he tried to mutter a word out. Cortex slowly eyed Shuin. There he was, a tall figure gulping down his third cup of beer. He was so calm and at ease, as if nothing could faze him, no matter how big the danger was.  
"So…" Cortex started. Shuin reminded silent, only occasionally eyeing his beer cup before gulping it down.  
"So it's just the two of us…and the bartender…and a whole bunch of customers."  
"Mmm." Shuin responded.  
"It's pretty awkward right about now, you know…you…looking like…my son." Cortex said slowly and nervously. Shuin gave of an "I knew he would mention that again" face, but kept silent, giving the short scientist a chance to speak still.  
"You know, my son was a very…excitable boy." He started, "Always had energy that one. Often crashes into things and made a mess of everything, but he's heart was good. It's why he…rebelled against me when I had that moment of…errr…darkness."  
"Mmm."  
"He was very optimistic, even in the worst of times."  
"Mmm."  
"Even when we were constantly fighting because of the path I took to darkness and insanity, he always believed I had the heart to change back."  
"Mmm."  
"After all, I have had plenty of time to kill him…" This time, a silence before Cortex spoke again, lost in his memories, "…But I didn't. In fact…it's true what he said…I would never change back…unless he died…" Cortex stopped and eyed the beer cup in front of him, still haven't been drunk out of (it seemingly irritated the bartender). Instead, Cortex covered the cup with his hands, holding onto it tightly like a wounded kitten.  
"You do look so much like him."  
"Coincidence." Shuin responded.  
"Or maybe fate?"  
"Scientists believe in that crap?"  
"If it was some 20 plus years ago, no, I wouldn't have." Cortex said, speaking through a hopeful, yet sullen face, "But with the things I've seen…yes, I do believe in it. But not as much as hope."  
"Mmm."  
"You know, my son really enjoyed exploring and the outdoors like you. He likes to relax and take a nap on the beach."  
"If I wanna relax, I'll get horribly drunk." Shuin said, "Which I'm pretty sure I want to at this point."  
"He was very happy."  
"I'm not Mr. Sunshines."  
"And he loved everyone he cared about."  
"I work alone. Being with you guys is strictly to get this voice out of my head."  
"He was crazy, but unselfish and kind."  
"Once the voice is out of my head, I'm outta here. I don't care how selfish that sounds; your life is not of any concern to me."  
"I thought you were planning to help Jak with his fencing."  
"Until I get the voice out of my head."  
"Why do you have a voice in your head?" Cortex asked, "Is it fate that gave it to you? Is it why we are here right now?"  
"Why the hell are we still talking about this?"  
"Because this cannot be coincidence!" Cortex shouted. At this point, all the customers and the bartender eyed them. Cortex stood up from his stool as he faced down on Shuin, "You looking like my son CANNOT be coincidence! Granted, you're a bit taller and you look about at least a decade older, but there HAS to be a reason why I am with you now!"  
"For crying out loud…"  
"And I won't rest until I find out, Shuin!" Cortex said, his eyes nearly on the brink of tears, "This is something bigger then either of us can compensate and I want to know WHY! This crystal (he fished out the collar) lend me to this planet for a reason and I have to find out why! And you, so far, are the leading key to get there!"  
"For Precursor's sakes, Cortex!" Shuin slammed his cup down, "Get it through that big cranium sized head! I. AM. NOT. YOUR. SON!" And with that Shuin immediately left the bar, leaving Cortex to wallow in his own self pity. He sat back down on the stool and lowered his head while everyone slowly returned to their own business. Stuck in his own little world…

**…………………**

**Somewhere in Haven Forest**  
**Month 1:** Januria, Day 5  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Nighttime

"Well, Day One." Kiera said to herself as she poked the burning wood in the small bonfire she started. She wasn't the camping type, preferring to live in a cities and civilization. Unlike Jak, she had no dreams to explore remote and new locations, sleep on moss covered grounds, or navigate oceans for the sake of exploring and adventure. She was always content, but now, she had to utilize whatever skills she learned from him.  
"I'm never going to make it." Kiera mumbled to herself. She buried her head to her knees. Only the sound of the fire crackling and the crickets chirping broke the relative silence. A gentle breezy wind blew. Snow was only about a few inches which more then said a lot for Haven weather. Snow was a common subject for Haven Kingdom during winter. Kiera groaned.  
"I hate winter. I hate snow." She mumbled. Another set of fire crackle and cricket chirping. A few seconds afterwards, the bushes nearby Kiera started to rustle. Kiera immediately lifted up her head and stood up. Kiera's only main form of defense was her mechanical tools, so she took out a wrench and got into a battle position. She remained silent at first, thinking the rustling could be a small animal. The rustle got louder and louder. Kiera's eyes grew wider. She gripped her wrench up tight. Soon, the rustling stopped. Kiera remained in battle position for a while before relaxing.  
Kiera started to head back to the tree stump she was sitting on when the rustle came again. She immediately turned around.  
"Okay, who are youuuuuaaaAHHHHHHHH!"  
**To Be Continued…**

**…………………**

**NOTES:  
1. **The Hi-Jinx Squad is a name I thought of and not canonical to the games. Just to let you know. I know it's a very horrible pun, but I couldn't help it.

**2.** This chapter, despite getting the engine, felt more filler then anything, instead to expand a bit on the roles of the current cast. Actually, there's a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter, so maybe it really isn't filler. Heh. I like to think each chapter as an "episode" of a TV show. Generally.

**3.** Shuin refers to Cortex as a "precursian." It wasn't a mistake just to let you know. He knows he has to keep Cortex and Coco's true origin from another planet in disguise of course.

**4.** Most of what Cortex said during his talk with Shuin refers to several scenes in "_Experiment Bandicoot_" including Cortex basically quoting his son on how he would have to die first in order for Cortex to change.


	7. The Basin

**Jak and Crash  
ACT 2: The Journey  
Chapter 7: The Basin….or Birds, mysterious, and storms—Oh, my!**

**Somewhere in Haven Forest**  
**Month 1:** Januria, Day 5  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Nighttime

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Two pairs of screaming all went at once. The so-called stranger that scared Kiera seemed to be just as freaked out as Kiera herself! Before any of them both knew what was happening, the ground beneath them started to shake. Out of nowhere, giant roots from the trees surrounding them took hold and enveloped the stranger screaming next to Kiera. The screaming from the stranger became even louder. Kiera, however stopped panicking and observed her surroundings. Aside from the roots springing up out from the ground like they were aware of some sort of danger, the stranger entangled in the roots were—  
"CHISO?"  
"K-Kiera!" Chiso gasped, as he struggled to move his arms to retouch his glasses, but the roots took a firm grip on him, "H-Hello, Kiera. Nice to see you."  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Kiera shouted. While that happened, the roots started to squeeze tightly around Chiso.  
"Kiera! STOP!" He screamed.  
"YOU SCARED ME! I thought you were some monster!" She continued yelling, "WERE YOU STALKING ME!"  
"KIERA! STOP YELLING!"  
"NO! I'LL YELL WHEN I WANT TO!" The roots suffocated Chiso some more.  
"K-Kiera…KIERA…choking…ANGER!"  
Kiera stopped and so did the roots. Her eyes turned wide. Finally, she managed to calm down and the roots slowly returned back into the earth. Chiso fell to his knees, grasping his neck trying to breathe. Kiera didn't tend to him, but instead just looked on in shock.  
"K-Kiera." Chiso started, still grasping his neck, "…Came to…help. Nearly…peed my pants." Kiera finally stopped staring into space long enough to run over to Chiso.  
"Chiso, are you alright?" She asked, half concerned, half scared. She placed an arm around Chiso and took him over to her campsite where Chiso sat in Kiera's space, shuddering a bit.  
"Ooh, your face is pale." Kiera said, "Those roots must've scared you silly."  
"Actually, my face was pale before the roots nearly squeezed me like a tube of toothpaste…too many dangers in this forest." He corrected.  
"Did…they hurt you?" She asked.  
"Well, other then giving me a wedgie, I'm perfectly fine."  
"Oh-No."  
"It's okay, wedgies are common for me."

**………………**

"Your powers…wow, you really ARE Samos' daughter." Chiso smiled nervously, "Wait—I thought you were adopted."  
"I am adopted, Chiso." Kiera said, "…What powers? Those giant roots that came out of nowhere and almost suffocated you?"  
"Yea, didn't you do it?" Chiso asked, "You are Kiera's daughter. Adopted or not, he could have taught you his wood-based magic."  
"I don't have magic powers." Kiera said, "I thought the roots coming out of nowhere were…well, yours. You have been known to be pretty…ummm…well…"  
"It's okay, you can say it. My magic is anything BUT good." Chiso shook his head, "…But that wasn't me."  
"Are you sure?" Kiera asked.  
"Kiera…" Chiso eyed her, this time with a sense of realization. Kiera backed away from Chiso and sat opposite him. She was silent as she kept her eyes wide open, observing all this in.  
"…Did I…really did that?" She asked, half to herself, half to Chiso. She immediately shook her head, "No. I don't have dad's wood-based magic. I am NOT a magical girl."  
"Kiera, it could just be that you are discovering your powers." Chiso stated. Kiera eyed him and immediately Chiso turned away and hunched, hoping Kiera wouldn't choke him for adding in his own two cents. Instead, she gave off a silent look and then shook her head.  
"No, I don't know. I don't care about this right now." Kiera said, "What I care about is you. Why are you here!" Again, Chiso flinched, trying to hide inside his coat as much as he can.  
"P-Please don't kill me." He squeaked, "I wasn't stalking you. I don't even find you attractive…THAT IS; I'M NOT SAYING YOU'RE UGLY!" He flinched once again, covering his face with his hands.  
"Then why are you here?"  
"I came to help." Chiso squeaked, "That's all, help. You could use some help…NOT that I think you're some h-helpless girl or anything. I-I know you're not and…and…"  
"How did you know I was gone?" Kiera gasped.  
"I was trying to meditate one day—a sensing meditation in which I let my aura try to find other people's auras—trying to see if I can contact Prince Christof without using COMPS and other electronics. We decided to limit our use of it. I mean, seeing as if we're not careful, the Krimzon Guards could trace Prince Christof back with them and…well, long story short, during my meditation, I managed to…well, s-sense you."  
"Sense…me?" Kiera cocked an eyebrow, looking rather disturbed.  
"Well, your aura, so to speak." Chiso pointed out, "I was trying to point out Prince Christof's, but I spotted yours instead. So you must have some magic inside you."  
"What? Chiso, we went over this, I don't car—"  
"I can't sense non-magical people when I'm looking for them via my Aura meditation." Chiso shook his head, "When I felt your aura, I knew it was you, Kiera, s-so I followed you and…well, here I am."  
"And you suddenly decided you wanted to help me?" Kiera asked, "No offense, but you're scared of EVERYTHING."  
"T-True, but I did manage to get in contact with Prince Christof later and told him about you…he said he's worried about you and told me to bring you b-back home."  
"Did he?"  
"H-He was worried." Chiso said, "And I have to obey Prince Christof…he's the prince."  
Kiera grew silent yet again as she took all this in. She sighed and put on a smile. Maybe Jak really DID care about her after all. Chiso's face certainly didn't seem to tell lies. After all, he's too timid to hold everything in. Kiera put on a bright smile and faced Chiso.  
"Well, I appreciate his concern, but I'm coming for him, whether he likes it or not." Kiera winked.  
"G-Good…I guess I'll go back…home." Chiso mumbled.  
"Why?" Kiera asked, "You coming with me could do wonders for your magic and confidence."  
"Huh?"  
"Look, you made it out of the palace all on your own AND surpass this forest which already has it's share of danger. You must've been pretty brave to make it this far."  
"Y-You really think so?" Chiso put on a slight smile. Kiera nodded. Chiso now stood up, no longer hunching in fear, "Y-Yea…I can do this! I can be a better me! I have self-esteem! I have the power, the confidence! GO…ME!"  
**SWISH!  
**A small rodent whizzes pass Chiso, climbing from branch to branch.  
"AHHHH!" Chiso cling to Kiera who merely sighed. This is going to take a while.

**……………………**

**Precursor Basin**  
**Month 1:** Januria, Day 12  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Afternoon

"Oh, the basin is so breathtaking." Cortex gasped, "But Jak, are you sure you want to cross the Basin then the swamp? It'll be more risky."  
"I don't think I want to face another mutant plant anytime soon, Cortex." Jak smiled. The team watched the wide field from atop a cliff. Various ruins and artifacts of the Precursor lodged in every corner with snow covering the top, but not enough to make the field look stuffy. The air was clean and the view was fantastic.  
Before leaving Air Razor, they managed to find a bag big enough to hold the engines they bought. Brutter was the one carrying them like a backpack due to his strength and huge girth, although it was starting to be too much even for the Lurker, so the others occasionally helped drag the huge bag whenever Brutter lost all feelings on the upper parts of his arms.  
"Besides, it's nice to stretch your arms and see the Flut-Fluts." Jak said, peacefully eyeing the field. He was glad at least the Basin was largely unchanged from 300 years back.  
"The What-whats?" Coco asked. Jak pointed. There were a dozen or so of wild flut-fluts stampeding across the field. Large ostrich sized birds of many colors with gentle looks and optimistic smiles.  
"Leave it to Precursia to make the giant birds back home look like dull turkeys." Cortex said, eyeing the flut-fluts with wide eyes, "Can we approach them? Are they too shy? Too hostile?"  
"We can." Shuin said, "Those birds are trustworthy…foolishly trustworthy, makes them far too easy for hunters and poachers to approach them."  
"That sucks." Coco muttered.  
"They almost went extinct some 100 years back." Jak stated, "Luckily, places such as this are preserved by law, so they're protected."

Baring that in mind, the heroes casually walked over to the flut-fluts who have all stopped running and started grazing. The peaceful friendly atmosphere was broken when a loud gun shot was heard. The Flut-fluts started to run in circles out of panic, but stopped when they saw their own dead on the ground, blood seeping from its neck. Naturally, the heroes were horrified, especially Jak who immediately ran to aid the fallen flut-flut. There he knelt besides it and felt it's heart.  
"Jak…I think it's gone." Daxter said. Jak made a saddened face, but turned into anger when he heard the sounds of a large Zoomer coming their way. Two hunters in said vehicle were heading for the flut-flut they just shot. Of course, they weren't expecting a ragtag of anthros, humans, animals, and a Precursian.  
"HEY! That was our kill, get your own!" Came the first poacher. A gruff looking man wearing feather infested hat.  
"KILL?" Jak cried out, "This is a reserved area! You can't kill flut-fluts here! It's illegal!"  
"Oh, great, Do-gooders." Came the second; a skinnier man with a beard. Both of the poachers wielded pistols and shotguns in their hands respectively.  
"Look, we just take this one flut-flut and no one has to know anything." The first poacher said, "Howza about that?"  
"No dice, you bloody loons!" Jak cried out.  
"Jak, I don't think we should piss off precursians who has loaded GUNS in their hands!" Daxter said.  
"Or at least come up with better insults." Coco suggested.  
"I'M TOO BLOODY PISSED TO MAKE PROPER INSULTS!" Jak shouted, then he eyeballed the poachers again, "There are three things I WILL NOT tolerate in life: Daxter using my razor to shave his fur, someone slipping meat juice inside my vegetables, and POACHERS! I HATE POACHERS!" The two poachers as well as Jak's friends were all shocked at his sudden burst of anger.  
"Look, easy fella, killing animals is life." The first poacher said, "It's just one flut-flut."  
"One flut-flut to you could be family to the OTHER flut-fluts!" Jak cried out, now gripping onto the first poacher's shirt collar, "They have just as much feelings as ANYONE, you dirtbag!" His face turned bright red and his eyes briefly turned a shade of darkness. What appeared like small lightning briefly surrounded Jak, one which Daxter noticed immediately.  
"Uhh…Jak, maybe you should…stop…ya know, anger issues…remember?"  
"Am I wrong to admit I kinda like angry Jak?" Coco said, grinning.  
"HEY! Let go of him, who do you think you are?" The second poacher cried out, struggling to push Jak away.  
"I'm a person who can get you two in JAIL, that's who!" Jak answered, shouting as loudly as he could, "And trust me, I have enough power in my pinky to pull that kinda stunt for I am Prin—"  
"JAK!" His friends all shouted.  
After Jak turned to face his friends and realized he almost gave off his identity, a loud screech was heard. Everyone turned their heads as a lone blue greenish flut-flut came rushing in their direction. Everyone just froze, watching this rampaging flut-flut coming at them. In mere seconds, the flut-flut tackled the second poacher and started to peck his face. The skinny poacher started to struggle and move while the flut-flut moved about wildly at him. The first one managed to evade Jak's grasp and immediately aimed his shotgun at the flut-flut. Jak tackled the first poacher down.  
"Try to calm the flut-flut!" Jak cried out as he was busy pinning the poacher.  
"What? HOW?" Coco cried.  
"JUST CALM IT!"  
The heroes made their way to the raging flut-flut. Shuin immediately got out some rope he had from his bag and started to tie it into a loop, and then he tossed it over the flut-flut's neck and tried to pull it away from the skinny poacher. That only made the flut-flut angrier. It thrashed and kicked its legs. It flapped its wings and made more of its screeching sound. Shuin tried hard to pull the rope and calm the flut-flut, but it instead started to pull Shuin. The rope then slid off his hands.  
"I GOT IT!" Daxter shouted as he grabbed onto the rope. Of course, due to his small size, the flut-flut was no match for him. It started to run off, rope around neck and a small screaming ottsel clinging from it. The flut-flut left a trail of dust that started to suffocate the others.  
"DAXTER!" Ani and Brutter both cried out. The two made their way out and ran towards the flut-flut. By the time the dust trailed off, the animals were all gone.  
"Oh, great." Cortex said, "Now the animals have gone missing."  
"Is it just me or did Ani speak?" Coco pondered.  
"It's just you."  
"Great, if they don't know what they're doing, they ain't gonna survive out in the woods." Shuin sighed.  
"They're wild animals, I'm sure they can manage." Coco said.  
"But still, someone should go find them while the rest of us stay and watch over the poachers." Cortex gestured, "It's not Ani and Brutter I'm worried about, but Daxter. Not only will he NOT survive, he'll probably drag the other two down with him."  
"So who goes?" Coco asked.  
Coco and Cortex casually eyed Shuin. Shuin noticed the looks immediately. He made a short surprised look, eyed Jak who was still holding onto the struggling poacher, eyed the other poacher (now unconscious from the flut-flut), then eyed Coco and Cortex again, the latter with a hopeful face. Shuin let out a big sigh.  
"…Fine. I'm going." He casually started to walk away.  
"Good lad!" Cortex shouted. Shuin only shook his head and rolled his eyes.

**…………………**

"SLOW DOWN! SLOOOOOOOOOOOOW DOWN!" Daxter shrieked. Brutter and Ani were closely following behind, but even they were lagging behind the flut-flut and its powerful legs.  
"UGH! Why does my legs have to be so stubby?" Ani cried out.  
Daxter finally stopped screaming long enough to shout for it to stop which prompt the flut-flut to halt so suddenly, the rope end which Daxter was hanging from caused him to fly across the sky until he landed in a pond.  
"Finally, you stopped!" Ani gasped, catching her breath, "I need to grow faster, these legs are useless for sprinting."  
"Ooh, Brutter think he heard a pop…possibly from Brutter's lungs!" Brutter gasped, falling to the snow. Meanwhile, Daxter managed to struggle his way out of the pond, his fur now wet.  
"Remind me again to SERIOUSLY sue the Precursors for creating those giant poop machines!" Daxter screamed.

"WHO ARE YOU GUYS? WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Ani, Daxter, and Brutter all turned wide eyed as the voice who spoke that came from the flut-flut itself!  
"You can talk!" Ani gasped, ""I can't believe it…she talked…and here I thought I was the only one!"  
"What? Of course I can. We Flut-Fluts speak in our own language and—GASP!" The flut-flut stopped and touched her throat, "What th-I can talk!"  
"That what she said." Brutter pointed to Ani.  
"But that's impossible, I could never speak the Precursian tongue before then just now." The flut-flut gasped. Her voice had indicated she was clearly a female, if not a youthful one. The flut-flut eyed the three animals, "Just who ARE you people?"  
"Well, I'm Ani, the lurker is Brutter, and the loudmouth is Daxter."  
"HEY! You're one to talk, Miss pees-on-fire-hydrants!"  
"Do you two argue often?" Ne-Ne asked.  
"Always." Brutter answered.  
"Oh, well, I'm Ne-Ne." The flut-flut introduced, "And apparently, all of you can speak the precursians languages."  
"Well, we Lurkers always could." Brutter said.  
"And my excuse is that I used to be a Precursian before getting hair where I normally wouldn't get hair." Daxter said. Ne-Ne eyed him in a bit of confusion, "…It's a long story, babe."  
"I don't get it. Why is it you can suddenly speak when you couldn't before?" Ani asked.  
"Maybe it's a gift from the Precursors." Ne-Ne theorized.  
"Oh, not this Precursor crap again." Daxter rolled his eyes.  
"To tell you the truth, when I was scratching the eyeballs of that poacher, I felt a sense of…how you say…mystical presence?"  
"Did you?" Ani asked, "So did I the first time I spoke!"  
"Someone in your group must have this mystical sense." Ne-Ne said.  
"Jak." Daxter answered automatically to which Ne-Ne gave of a _who's that_ look, "The precursian in blue. He's always connected to the Precursors and other mumbo-jumbos."  
"Well, it makes sense. When I met Jak back when I was a puppy, I felt a unique sense that I never felt before." Ani said, "…It was after I met him that I gained the ability to speak Precursians which my species can't."  
"You think Jak subconsciously gave you speech?" Brutter asked, "With his powers?"  
"And to Ne-Ne, maybe." Ani said, "Or something was triggered upon first contact with him."  
"This cannot be mere coincidence." Brutter pondered along.  
"Am I the only one who DOES see it as a coincidence?" Daxter shouted.  
"What's with him?" Ne-Ne asked.  
"Don't listen to him, he's not a believer." Ani rolled her eyes.  
"I must get back to this Jak person of whom you speak of and tell him of my predicament." Ne-Ne said, "Perhaps he may know something. He must've told you something when you spoke to him."  
"Err…well; I never really…spoke to him about this." Ani replied, "He doesn't know I can speak…Precursian."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't know, I guess I was so afraid he'd rejected me so many years ago." Ani said, "Keep in mind I was only his pet for a few weeks at that point and I had a long issue with precursians then…long story. I probably doubt it now, but I've kept it for some three years now and…well…"  
Ne-Ne just stared at her with a sense of disappointment and concern.  
"Err…we best be going back. Jak and friends worry of us, I'm sure." Brutter changed the subject, "Maybe we is solving this mystery when we return back."  
Everyone else agreed. Removing the rope around Ne-Ne's neck, the four animals made their walk back.

**………………**

**Precursor Basin**  
**Month 1:** Januria, Day 12  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Near Evening

The law enforcers managed to make it in a couple of hours to take away the poachers, leaving the heroes alone in the snowy field, surrounded by Precursor ruins and a gentle wind. A sudden case of eerie silence broke as they watched the law officer's zoomer drive off. Sudden silences seem to be quite common with them, so it was only natural for Coco to break it.  
"So, to trigger your anger, some animal has to die?" Coco asked slyly towards Jak, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"I wish you hadn't seen that part of me." Jak said with a fit of guilt.  
"Please, we all get pissed off at one point or another, depending on what makes us angry." Coco said, "You get pissed when animals get killed, I get pissed when you annoy me. It's an angry world out there."  
"Well, pissed or not pissed, am I the only one who notice a certain…presence in Jak when he was angry?" Cortex asked, suspiciously eyeing Jak.  
"What do you mean?" Jak asked, putting on an innocent, nervous face.  
"I swore I saw…well…lightning or some sort of dark energy surrounding you for a split second." Cortex said.  
"What, I didn't see anything." Coco said firmly.  
"Coco is right, it was…nothing." Jak forcibly smiled, "Absolutely nothing."  
"Nothing, nothing, nothing!" Puar said cheerily. Cortex only gave off a quick stare, seemingly unconvinced.  
"Look, shouldn't we be looking for Daxter and the others? Shuin hasn't returned and I'm getting worried." Jak said as he pulled some of the hair from his face, "And we better hurry, too. Seems like a nasty storm is brewing our way."  
The heroes started to walk in the direction the flut-flut went. Cortex casually eyed the growing storm clouds.  
"Hmm…storms don't usually come out that fast." He muttered, mostly to himself.

**…………………**

"There you are."  
"SHUIN!" Daxter gasped.  
"None other." Shuin said. Ne-Ne backed off a bit, fearing the bounty hunter.  
"It's okay, Ne-Ne, he's an ally." Ani whispered, "He only used the rope to try and calm you down."  
"Is this true?" Ne-Ne gasped.  
"Oh, another talking animal. Well, you certainly don't sound as annoying as Daxter." Shuin grinned.  
"What is this, insult-the-ottsel day?" Daxter cried.  
"Come on, guys, let's get going. A storm's coming and we need to find shelter." Shuin gestured. The animals followed.  
"Ne-Ne wishes to come with us. Need to see Jak." Brutter said, "It is about her ability to talk."  
"Whatever." Was Shuin's only answer.  
"You don't even talk to Anthros?" Ne-Ne asked.  
"Leave me alone." Ani grumbled.

The storm seemingly got worse as the clouds turned violet. Thunder boomed every so often and the winds turned violent.  
"Coupled with this weather, it looks like a hail storm might be approaching!" Jak shouted as the heroes struggled to find the others.  
"WHAT?" Coco cried out.  
"I SAID IT LOOKS LIKE A HAIL STORM IS APPROACHING!" Jak shouted.  
"WHAT?"  
"I SAID—"  
"OH, WHO CARES WHAT YOU SAID?" Cortex shouted, "WE NEED TO FIND SHELTER!"  
"WHAT?" Both Jak and Coco shouted.  
The hail started to fall as mixes of rain and drops of ice fell at a rapid success. Jak's team ran, running as though they guzzled a galleon's worth of coffee, unaware that the other team was running in their directions as well. They unknowingly crashed into each other.

"Oh, look, we found 'em!" Both Cortex and Daxter cried out.  
"Enough chitchat, we got to get to some form of shelter." Shuin said, "This storm is getting brutal."  
"Brutal? Unless I'm missing something in your Precursian weather, this hailstorm came way too fast!" Cortex cried.  
"Cortex is right, this isn't normal." Jak said, "Something is up."  
And indeed, something was up when the storm clouds started to merge itself together, forming a built humanoid figure. The heroes merely watched, intrigued by this display before them.  
"Alright, I can safely say I have NO clue what the heck is going on, but I HATE IT!" Daxter shouted, clinging tightly to Jak's shoulder. The creature, a mix of dark storm clouds and snowy hailstorms surrounding it started to slowly walk over to them. Standing some 50 feet, it was a massive sight to behold.  
"So, are the Precursors pissed at us or what?" Daxter asked. The giant storm started to raise his arms.  
"I don't care right now, just RUN!" Coco screamed. They ran off from their spot before the giant's hands could squash them.  
Shuin immediately went to the storm giant, katana in hand and tried to slice his arms off or attack him in anyway, but due to it being a giant mass of clouds, it didn't exactly strike out perfectly. Shuin climbed up one of its arms and continued to strike it with similar results.  
"Shuin! It's nothing but clouds! Swords do nothing!" Cortex shouted.  
"YOU GOT A BETTER IDEA?" He cried back.  
Cortex pondered for a while as Shuin kept the storm giant busy.  
"Well, clouds are made of water…there must be a way to evaporate it!" Cortex said to the others nearby.  
"With what?" Coco shouted.  
"Something warm, like fire!" Cortex answered.  
"Great, we can burn the trees or something and—" Daxter started to suggest.  
"NO! NO TREE BURNING!" Jak shouted, "THIS IS A NATURE PRESERVE!"  
"Well, maybe we can get something heavy to knock it down." Coco said.  
"Like what?" Jak asked. Coco eyed a nearby Precursor ruin.  
"Oh-No! We are NOT knocking down historical and priceless ruins left by the Precursors!" Jak shouted.  
"YOU GOT A BETTER IDEA?" She shouted.  
Meanwhile Ne-Ne, merely watching all this suddenly snap to her senses and let off a high pitched screech.  
"AHH! WHAT'S THAT CRAZY FEATHERBRAIN DOING!" Daxter shouted.  
Daxter got his answers when he heard stampeding footsteps. Literally dozens of flut-fluts made their way to Ne-Ne's calls.  
"FLUT-FLUTS!" Jak gasped.  
The massive waves of multi colored birds came charging into the storm giant. Knocking the giant storm off its feet, Shuin leaped out of the way. The flut-fluts scattered around it, mostly distracting and pinning it down.  
"NOW! Get a ruin on top of it!" Ne-Ne ordered.  
"Holy Crap, you can talk!" Coco gasped, "Does everyone talk here!"  
"Less talking, more running!" Shuin shouted.  
The others scurried over to a long, 40 foot tall orange colored Precursor ruin. It was located nearby a cliff where the heroes climbed up to, trying to push the heavy thing.  
"This isn't going to make me win any favors with the precursors, I'll have you know!" Jak cried.  
"Just shut up and push, you pussy!" Coco cried.  
Coco, Cortex, Shuin, Daxter, Ani, Ne-Ne, and Brutter all struggled to push the giant ruin while Puar merely cheered on.  
With one more shove, the giant ruin started to lift up and gradually fall, landing on top of the storm giant. Upon immediately impact, the storm giant dusted away and the sky calmed itself down. The storm itself disappeared as quickly as it came, leaving only a night sky with stars.

**…………………**

"…And that's how I was able to speak." Ne-Ne said.  
"Interesting. So I triggered it?" Jak pondered, "Gee, I can only wonder what other animals I made them speak...if I even did it at all?"  
Daxter and Brutter casually eyed Ani who only made a silent nervous smile.  
"Well, don't be so sure if Jak himself did cause it. The Precursors are ambiguous beings." Shuin crossed his arms.  
"He's right; we'll categorize it as just one theory among a possible of others." Jak said.  
"Whatever the case is, I feel a mystical sense right now, not exactly sure what, but it's a new feeling and it feels…well, mystical." Ne-Ne said.  
"Nice way to expand your vocabulary." Coco replied, "Can we go now? I don't think Tawna can stomach another two weeks with Dumb and Dumber."  
"Yes, we best be on the move." Cortex said, "Ne-Ne, care for you to join us on our quest? See if you can find out the answers to your sudden ability to speak?"  
Ne-Ne eyed the heroes and then turned her head to the flut-flut group calmly waiting for her.  
"I think I'm more needed in my group at the moment." Ne-Ne responded sadly, "Besides, if it isn't Jak who caused me to speak, it could be something around here, so I might as well find out what."  
"Then I wish you the best of luck, Ne-Ne." Jak smiled.  
"You are always welcome in our home, Jak…and friends." Ne-Ne smiled.  
"You mean Jak and DAXTER and friends." Daxter popped out, "Actually, it's Daxter and Jak and friends…or maybe just Daxter and friends. Yea, that has a nice ring to it."  
"Oh, my God, somebody give this guy a sitcom so he can shut up?" Coco cried out.  
"HEY!"  
"Well, the only other thing we have to worry about is that storm monster." Cortex said, "What was that all about?"  
"Yea, it's like a pattern of giant monsters; first big flowery thing in the swamp, then storm monster." Daxter said, "Who can bet once we're up in the air, we'll beat a giant bird monster?"  
"Precursors come to test us?" Brutter asked.  
"I don't know if they did it…it didn't feel—oh, what's the word—good? Light? Hopeful?" Jak said, "I just have this feeling it's something none of us have ever encountered before…"

**…………………**

Above the heroes, atop a huge cliff, there stood five shadowy figures, casually watching the heroes. One man, one woman, one slender girl, one boy, and a big Lurker figure…  
**To Be Continued…**

**………………**

**Author's Note: **Geez and monkey! Spellchecking stories based on Jak can be hell considering how much their names are not part of the usual English dictionary. That said, I also need to upload chapters faster then slowly like every two weeks. I just have a lot of crap I do, is all.

**…………………**

**NOTES:**

1. I like to explain how much I utterly do not enjoy fancharacters. Most of the ones I've read or seen are so unoriginal in design or fall in the crappy world of Mary-Sues and such and such. Most fancharacters I've made have usually only served as secondary or minor roles, never affecting the general plot or really connecting too well with the main character because I just really dislike making fancharacters in most cases.  
That said, Chiso is only two of my fancharacters that will play a part as main character and in the overall plot. I want to try my best to make sure my fancharacters don't fall into the pit of crap. I want them to be emotional, have their strength and weaknesses, and ultimately make you feel for him or her. I don't know how good of a job I can do, but I'll try.

2. This chapter was originally gonna involve a Flut-Flut race champion then this current story. But I really didn't want more fillers for you impatient folks, so I made this a semi filler of sorts with more character backgrounds: Kiera's supposed powers, the five mysterious figures, the storm monster, Ne-Ne having the ability to speak as well Ani's, as well as Jak wanting to keep a tight lip on his…dark…powers…these are ALL some form of plot points or foreshadowing that WILL be revealed as the story progress, so they ain't useless crap.

3. Oh, and don't worry. Next chapter, the heroes will FINALLY reach the airship Nicodemus.

4. I'm not sure if I mentioned this or not (and if I did, I apologize), but Kiera's relations with Samos is the adopted theory. Because naughty Dog won't go deep into how she is related to Samos (and Jak II is the main reason why people are theorizing on it; don't what I mean, then why the hell are you reading this fic? Heh) and chances are, they won't. Adoption is the most logical explanation I can give, no more, no less.


	8. The Air

**Jak and Crash  
ACT 2: The Journey  
****Chapter 8: The Air…or Travelin' **

**  
Haven Forest**  
**Month 1:** Januria, Day 17  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Afternoon

"Almost there…" Tawna said to herself as she stretched her arm as far as she could to reach an hourglass shaped tan fruit from a tree, "GOT IT! WHOA!" Upon grabbing it, Tawna felt harshly to the ground, saved from her imminent death by hitting multiple branches and that fact that she was only about 15 feet high. She came out looking like she walked pass a hurricane, but was seemingly pleased she collected enough fruits.  
"Tawna! Stop playing around and get the food!" Gin cried out, inching his head out from the main entrance, "I can't fix the ship with an empty stomach!"  
"Oh, shut up, ya bulgy midget!" She cried back.  
"HEY! I resent that! I will have you know I lost an impressive 10 pounds since we landed here in this stupid planet!"  
At that point, Tawna shoved the hourglass shaped fruit to his mouth, "The next one I plan to shove is between ya butt cheeks if you keep givin' me that attitude."  
"N-N-Now calm down, we're a-a-a-a-a-all just edgy since the others have y-y-y-y-yet to return." Brio said, joining the other three.  
"We're just lucky them Krimzon Guards haven't found us yet." Tawna said, "Thank god for large, scary, mysterious forests."  
"I'm going crazy in either case; I can't stay in this stupid place forever!" Gin shouted, and then he proceeded to whisper, "It does things to your mind. The others not keeping in contact with us doesn't help. I think I see dead people as the winds blow past the trees every night."  
"Fer pete's sake." Tawna mumbled.  
"It's s-s-s-s-safer that they haven't contacted us." Brio said, "Just concentrate on f-f-f-f-fixing the ship, we're almost d-d-d-d-d-done, then we can proceed with the engine when they return."  
"But when WILL they return?" Gin dropped his wrench out of frustration, "It's been like a month now or something; whatever the month system is in this planet. I'm starving; I can't eat any more of these fruits—"  
"Yea, I wonder why fruits grow during winter, is this like some winter fruit?" Tawna pondered, eyeing the hourglass shaped fruit, "Maybe it's a Precursia thing."  
"—I'm cold, I'm slowly going insane. IF THEY DON'T GET HERE, I'M GOING ON A KILLING SPREE and NOT one of those murder happy killing spree, oh-no. It'll be a MURDER SAD KILLING SPREE WHICH THE LIKES YOU'VE NEVER SEEN, SO THEY BETTER GET HERE NOW OR I'LL—"

"N.GIN!"  
Gin stopped yelling.  
"TAWNA!"  
"BRIO!"  
The two who had their names just shouted turned to the direction of the voice. There they were, their friends and companions: Jak, Coco, Cortex, Daxter, Ani, Brutter, Puar, and…someone they've never seen before, but looked oddly familiar.  
"COCO! CORTEX!" Tawna cried out. She hugged both of them tightly.  
"Easy, kid, my bones are small." Cortex chuckled, "Oh, it's good to see you three. Looks like you survived a month with those two."  
"Trust me, it ain't easy and I suggest no one consider sticking with Brio or Gin for even a week without proper protection." Tawna suggested.  
"Well, we got the engine, now load her up and let's get the hell outta here." Coco said while pointing to the giant bag Brutter was carrying. Brutter took this in cue and both he and Shuin shoved the thing inside where Gin and Brio followed to connect the engine.  
"A month passes and Coco still the same?" Tawna gasped, "I'd have think Happy Boy over there (pointing to Jak) would have lightened her up a little."  
"It's especially trying." Jak said, slightly happy, slightly exhausted, "But on the positive note, I know enough of her anger that I know enough to stop bothering her."  
"Fantastic, now if there was a way for you to not bother me, period." Coco said.  
"Oh, Coco, you are a wave of fun." Jak grinned. He then eyed the fruits lying on the floor, "Snow Pears! Delicious fruits. People tend to store them for spring or summer, but I find it best to eat them during their wintry periods. It's the tastiest then."  
The heroes went inside and already they could hear Gin's frustrated shouts over which wires go on where and a mouthful of cursing.  
"Hey, Cortex." Tawna spoke softly, unlike her usual boisterous voice, "Your newcomer…is it just me or does he look an awful lot like—"  
"I know." Cortex quickly said.  
"But is he? How?"  
"I don't know, Tawna. I'm trying to ask him little by little, but he doesn't seem interested in knowing of his physical appearance to my son."  
"So who is he?"  
"Shuin Mihako, a rogue bounty hunter who was suppose to collect Jak back to the Queen." Cortex started, "Instead, he's been having weird visions in his head and wants the prince to interpret it in return for sword training lessons."  
"Shuin's visions, is it possible that it could be a connection to _him_?"  
"I don't know, could be." Cortex shrugged, "That's why we must keep him as long as we can. The crystal collar hasn't glowed in a while, so that's no help."  
"After so many years…having never seen his face…the one that I loved." Tawna placed a hand on her chest and felt her beating heart, "My heart hasn't beaten this hard in years."  
Cortex placed a comforting paternal pat on Tawna's hand.

**…………………**

**Haven Palace**  
**Month 1:** Januria, Day 17  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Afternoon

"I'm sorry I couldn't talk with you in your headquarters, but I'm far to busy with my plans." Veger said via a phone located inside his personal COMP, "I can assure you General Torn and his top army is ready for departure. I made approval with the Queen and they'll be at Filia in about a week's time, I gather."  
"Excellent." Spoke a man's voice from the receiving end, "As for the prince, we hit a snag in the Precursor Basin about a week back. He and his friends have managed to outdo one of my comrade's storm monster or whatever she calls it."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be, it was more or less of a test to see how powerful the prince can be." The man said, "Unfortunately, he's friends helped him along and we did not get to see the prince's eco power. He needs to awaken them if our ultimate goal is to be realized."  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
"You just concentrate on the invasion, we'll handle the boy. That'll be our main goal for the time being."  
"Are you sure?" Veger asked.  
"Yes, our boss has just recently supplied us with our own…heh heh heh 'dark' tools."  
"Alright." Veger nodded and hung up, then started to phone another.

**………………**

"Grandma, this is wrong." Ashelin said, "We don't know if the other nations wants to invade Haven. We should contact them and ask ourselves."  
"It's too late to ask at this point." Alexandros said, "Torn will be leaving in a matter of hours."  
"It is NOT too late to ask! How can you possibly listen to Veger's words? He speaks lies!"  
"Do you have any proof of that, my dear granddaughter?"  
"Well…umm…no, I don't…that is…errr…HE LOOKS SUSPISCIOUS!"  
"How the hell did you get the job as Haven's governess again?" The queen eyed Ashelin now, complete with her stern face. Ashelin groaned.  
"You're not thinking straight!" She shouted, "You're depressed because of all the times you never listened to Jak and now it's too late because of those Dark whatever invading, but you can't beat yourself up by declaring war on the other nations!"  
"You're right! We ARE being invaded by those dark creatures, but I'm doing something about it! The world is at stake and we Precrusians are nothing but greedy little selfish mortals in the end. We will never achieve the perfect status of our Precursor Lords. Those other little selfish rulers will bring an end about our fair kingdom, it's every kingdom for itself and I intend to protect Haven and my people, even if it means breaking down our alliance with the others!"  
Ashelin's eyes were wide as she took in all this. What on Precursia has happened to her grandmother? What poison did Veger feed into her head? Ashelin quickly ran off and down the hallway. There, she immediately bumped into Torn.  
"Ashelin, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." He gasped.  
"Torn!" Ashelin clutched onto his arms, "Y-You're going to Filia."  
"Yea, them peace lovers suddenly decided to turn violent according to the Queen and Veger." Torn said, "Seems like everyone's desperate, what with the invasion of those dark…whatevers."  
"Torn, you can't go; the queen's off her lid and Veger is a lying snake, I just know it!" Ashelin shouted hastily.  
"I have to go, Queen's order." Torn said softly.  
"No, you don't need to!" Ashelin cried, "Something is wrong here and you going out to war against Filia is one of them! So…don't go."  
"Ashelin, I know you're my wife, but I've been given a direct order from the Queen and in this case, I have to favor the Queen over the status of a governess."  
"Then do it for your wife!"  
"…I'm…sorry, Ashelin." Torn said, then he slowly walked away leading a distress Ashelin behind. She lowered her head…then she ran to the bathroom. She had the urge to throw up…

**Haven Forest**  
**Month 1:** Januria, Day 18  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Morning

"Alright, the engines are officially in!" Gin cried out, "Let's hope they're compatible enough with this airship."  
"S-S-S-S-Star the e-e-e-e-e-e-eng-g-g-g-g—"  
"START THE ENGINES!" Coco shouted.  
Cortex nodded and started the ignition from the driver's seat. Pushing a set of buttons, the heroes could hear the starting engines and the rumbling, indicating the ship was starting to lift off.  
"So far, so good." Cortex said calmly. The rumbling started to become so violent the others were hanging onto walls and tables or whatever steady material they could find for support.  
"Gin, how's the engines?" Cortex asked via communication.  
"Like it's gonna explode! Maybe this was a bad idea!" Gin screamed.  
"If it gets any worse, then get out of there!" Cortex ordered, and then he concentrated on piloting the ship, "Come on girl, don't let me down now!" The ship steadily rose from the ground, but the feeling was uncomfortable and unreliable. The trees parted way from the blowing wind coming from the engine. Birds flew off and animals scurried past. The ship slowly, but surely inched further and further up in the air, something akin to that of a hot air balloon.  
"Come on, come on!" The Nicodemus managed to gain itself off a considerable amount into the air. The heroes cheered.  
"It's not over yet." Cortex said, grinning, "Time to put the real juice into the engine!" He reached for a lever and thrusting it down, the airship's main jets burst a heat of flame and flew off majestically through the great blue yonder. Again, another roll of cheers was heard except for Shuin who merely crossed his arms.  
"We are officially airborne, my friends." Cortex said.  
"The engine is now purring like a kitten, Cortex." Gin spoke via communication, "Although I'm going to stay down here for a while and keep an eye on it."  
"Good idea, see you in a few." Cortex nodded.  
"Next stop, Lucius!" Daxter pointed to the giant window in front of him.  
"Lucius…" Shuin softly said to himself as he eyed the ceiling, "…Back there again." Tawna and Cortex both noticed Shuin's sudden shift in voice.  
Jak meanwhile started to run out.  
"Hey, where the heck are you off to?" Coco asked.  
"To the outside deck, I want to see the view from above." Jak smiled, "Care to join?"  
"Not really." Coco said crossing her arms, eyes half closed.  
"Whatever you say." Jak shrugged, and then he made his way out to the deck.  
"What is his deal with me?" Coco muttered halfway to herself.  
"He is just wanting to be friends with you." Brutter answered.  
"Are you sure it's not something…more?" Daxter raised his eyebrows up and down, grinning towards Coco, "I can't imagine why not? You're a very fine looking gal with the hourglass figure. I'd be all over you in a sec!"  
"Wait, didn't you mention you had a girlfriend named Tess?" Cortex said from his pilot seat.  
"Sure, sure, but we're going…steady…sorta." Daxter gestured. Coco merely groaned and left for her room.  
"You never is knowing what is in Daxter's mind." Brutter chuckled.  
"Well, Coco's gone and left…so I'll divert my attention to you." Daxter said, eyeing Tawna. Tawna merely eyed Daxter in a mixed fashion.

**………………**

The view was spectacular. The airship quickly passed the snowy landscape and instead came upon the ocean which they had to cross. The clouds wheezed past like giant watery cotton candy. Jak smelled the crisp, clean air. He absolutely enjoyed every aspect of flying…  
….He eyed the ocean, each wave mesmerizing him.  
…Cortex and Brio serenely pilot the Nicodemus.  
…Tawna seem to be having a nice chat with Shuin. While Shuin wasn't overall enthusiastic as he normally isn't, the fact the two seem to be already been in good terms left a slight jealous mind in Cortex's heart.  
…Daxter, Ani, Brutter, and Puar talked to each other on subjects mainly related to their encounter of Ne-Ne that some week ago. If she can talk and Ani can talk because of Jak, who else will be given the gift of Precursian speech?  
…Coco was in her bunk, more particularly her bed, lying down on her back, hands behind her back as she pondered her own thoughts, mostly of Jak and how he still puts up with her sourpuss personality. It dawned on her that she felt a slight sense of guilt for declining Jak's offer to view the deck with him.

Hours later, Shuin and Jak practiced their sword fighting out in the deck. Shuin obviously handed Jak his ass, but commented he was getting better, saying his blocking and counterattacks was improving.  
"Try to look from your left more often." He hinted.  
A couple of days passed. Coco left her bunk. She walked casually over to the deck where Jak still was. That man was easily amusable as far as she was concerned and stuck with limitless patience. She'd have been bored staring out the same waves of ocean lines hours ago, but she approached him nonetheless.

In another location, somewhere, somehow, a dark presence gathers near. A feminine figure floating in midair was surrounded by an army of darkness. A smirk leaves her mouth as she watches the airship fly pass.

"Coco!" Jak smiled brightly, "You came to join, how wonderful."  
"Yea." Coco said, "Look, I was just being a bit on the rude side when I declined your offer, so I'll say sorry for that, but don't make anything out of this."  
"Why would I?" Jak shrugged, "I just want your friendship. You have no reason to avoid me like I'm some sort of bloody plaque."  
"I guess you're just too happy for me." Coco said, "Maybe if you kicked it down a notch."  
"Oh, Coco, you are such a sourpuss." Jak sighed, shaking his head, "Why can't you for once try to see it my way?"  
"Your way?"  
"You know, the happy way." Jak said, "Life is too rich to be sad for extended periods of time."  
"But it's okay to be angry." Coco suggested.  
"Not for me. My anger has consequences that are…deadly." Jak spoke morbidly like he was going to die or someone close to him did.  
"What the hell are you jabbering about? It's okay to be angry, it's common." Coco said, "You did it just like last week when you literally broke off those poacher's heads." Jak eyed Coco with a sense of concern and admiration.  
"Coco, trust me, my anger is a lot different then an average person's anger. If I get so angry, so emotional, I could…end up…dark." He uttered the last word with a sort of whisper.  
"End up what?"  
"End up—"  
**BOOM!**

Jak and Coco both fell down.  
"Are you alright?" Jak asked.  
"Yea, what the hell was that? Did the engine die?"  
It wasn't the engine, but the ship was starting to show smoke regardless from near the back. Before either of them could question what happen, a swift dark creature flew past them and back. They were small dark creatures with wings and needle-like noses, kind of like dark mechanical insects.  
"Dark Makers!" Jak gasped.  
"They look like hornets or some type of bugs." Coco gasped. More spewed seemingly out of nowhere. In a matter of seconds, hundreds of them swarm around Nicodemus.  
"You've gotta be freakin' kidding me." Coco gasped.  
"JAK! COCO! GET BACK INSIDE THE SHIP NOW!" Cortex's voice rang from an intercom hooked outside. Both of them wasted no time running towards the door inside, but the Dark Hornets stopped them, blocking their paths.  
"We fight?" Coco asked.  
"We fight." Jak grinned.  
Two sets of swords flailed as Coco's daggers and Jak's sword wrecked havoc on the dark, annoying creatures.

"Great, they're trapped in the outside." Cortex gasped, "Shuin, Brutter, Tawna, you three get out there and help them!"  
The three nodded and left for the front door, but the waves of Dark Hornets blocking it caused them to shove and tackle hard to get through. Immediately the Dark Hornets covered the front door after the three passed through the door.  
"Alright, it's CLOBBERIN' time!" Tawna cracked her knuckles. In seconds, she literally plowed through the Dark Hornets with her fist like a bulldozer. Shuin took out one of his katana and immediately sliced the nearest Hornets in two. Brutter relied on his brute strength and literally would rip them apart. Coco, using her slim build managed to easily maneuver the Hornets while Jak swayed with his new sword techniques Shuin has taught him so far.  
"Look to my left, look to my left." Jak repeated to himself.  
"This is gettin' pointless!" Tawna shouted, "The more we destroy 'em, dozens more seem to take their place."  
"HANG ON TIGHT, KIDDIES!" Cortex's voice rang on the intercom. He's words were meant as literal as he thrust the engine to hyper drive and Nicodemus flew past in mach speed. The heroes outside the deck hanged onto the balcony for dear life as the Dark Hornets chased afterwards. To everyone's surprise, the Nicodemus changed its direction and headed in their direction.  
"Umm, Cortex, I think you want to head to the OTHER SIDE!" Daxter screamed.  
"Not what I have planned!" Cortex grinned, then he went over to a red button encased in glass with a sign overhead, "IN CASE OF EMERGENCY BREAK GLASS FOR FREAKIN' COOL DAMAGE." Cortex did just that and pushed the red button inside.  
In a matter of seconds, various parts of the ship unleashed missile holes. Dozens of missiles fired towards the Dark Hornet, knocking most of them out. Everybody was stunned.  
"Game, set, match." Cortex said coolly.  
"You know, we could have used that like 15 MINUTES AGO!" Coco shouted from outside, although from the distance between her and Cortex, the only thing the short scientist could make out was Coco's angry face.

The remaining Dark Hornets got note of their current situation. Using whatever dark powers they seem to possess, the Dark Hornets crowded themselves together to form a giant version of themselves or at least twice the size of the storm monster they faced last week.  
"You remember how I said we'd probably face a giant bird or something last week?" Daxter asked. The others slowly nodded, "Well, I DIDN'T MEAN THAT SO LITERALLY!"  
"Technically, it's a giant b-b-b-b-b-bug composed of smaller bugs, so therefore, it wouldn't be a bird, it'll be a-a-a-a-a-a—"  
"CORTEX! MORE MISSILES!" Coco shouted. The others outside with her all waved their hands, hoping against hope he'd get their message. Cortex seem to partially understand as he spoke through them saying, "Err…I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we're out of missiles."  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT US TO KILL THAT HUGE THING WITH JUST US?"  
"We could always ram the ship." Jak said, smiling nervously. Coco merely glared at him, in her mind strangling Jak, "…It was just a suggestion."  
"Wait, we COULD ram the ship." Shuin gasped. He quickly went inside and gestured to Cortex, "RAM IT! RAM IT NOW!" Cortex put on a determined face and nodded.  
"Everyone, get back inside now!" Cortex ordered. Jak, Coco, Tawna, and Brutter wasted no time heading back inside, "Then grab a hold of something."  
The airship Nicodemus flew dead ahead like a well aimed missile, aiming for the giant hornet who remained unmoving. Instead it stood like a mountain, hoping its massive bulk could counter back. Everyone grabbed onto something or each other as they kept a wide eye look out the giant glass window as the giant hornet got closer in view. Cortex let out a piercing scream and in a matter of seconds, the ship collided with the giant Dark Hornet.  
Everybody had their eyes closed, but slowly started to open them when they saw themselves still alive. Everything was quiet except for the low hum of the engines. The heroes observed their surroundings. Yep, still in one piece. Cortex casually turned the ship around and found no trace of any Dark Makers. Did they truly destroy the whole lot by ramming the ship? Did the surviving ones fly away? Did they—  
"Oh, who cares! WE WON! WE SURVIVED!" Daxter jumped up and down. Brutter, Tawna, N.Gin, and N. Brio joined in on the victory dance while the others had more concerned, mixed emotions. The Nicodemus continued its steady course towards Lucius.

**………………**

**Entrance…**  
**Month 2: **Feburia, Day 1  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Afternoon

"LOOK! It's Lucius City!" Jak shouted from the deck. The others noticed him waving and pointing frantically. Some of the crew went outside to see the kingdom with him, some stayed inside. Whatever the case, Lucius was right smack dab on their face. A giant kingdom surrounded by brimming colors of red and white. The houses and palace had an orient feel, including the banners, the structure, and feel. Flags, giant paper dragons filled the sky. Nicodemus seem to be the only airship in the sky as most of the items in the air were artistically constructed or some form of mystical use of magic to create illusions of mystical beasts and the likes. And to top it all off, there were massive torches where fire was lit. In fact, fire seemed to be everywhere in the city. Even from atop an airship, the heroes could make out candles, lanterns, etc.  
"My God, it's Asia!" Cortex gasped, "Well, Precursia's version of it anyways."  
"Looks like a familiar spot for you then, Cortex." Gin commented. Cortex merely nodded as he watched in awe. He has never seen so much magic and mystics before in his life.  
"Welcome to Lucius." Shuin said, "Fire Kingdom of Magic and Mystics."  
**To Be Continued…**

**……………………**

**NOTES:**

1.) Some hints on Ashelin's current predicament by the end of her role, ey? Oh, and yes, no Kiera and Chiso on this chapter, so you gots to be more patience on their appearance.

2.) Well, after so long, we advance the plot and the heroes FINALLY reach Lucius. It gets more hectic from here, folks.


	9. The Difference

**Jak and Crash  
****ACT 2: The Journey  
****Chapter 9: The Difference…You Play with Fire, you're gonna get burned**

**Lucian Royal Airport**  
**Month 2: **Feburia, Day 1  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Afternoon

"Welcome to Lucius. Fire Empire of Magic and Mystics."

Immediately after Shuin spoke his piece, Cortex's main communicator from the Nicodemus II spoke up.  
"This is Lucian Airbase to unknown ship, are you friend or foe? Repeat, friend or foe?" Cortex hesitated, not clear on what to say. He was saved by the bell when Jak grabbed the communicator and spoke through it with a calm and dignified manner.  
"This is the Nicodemus II speaking. I am his royal highness, Prince Christof of Haven Kingdom requesting landing in your airbase."  
"Prince Christof?" came a surprised tone, "News have informed me that you were kidnapped."  
"It's a bloody long story, but I demand to land in your airbase and speak with the Empress of Lucius." After a brief silence where nothing but the sounds of static rang through the communicator, the airbase spoke.  
"Request accepted."  
Jak and his friends made off a small cheer. Nicodemus II flew towards the Lucian Royal Airport where Air Traffic Controllers navigated the airship on their landing spot. In time, everyone aboard the Nicodemus II left the airship, carrying their bags and generally stretching their arms and legs, happy to be off the ship.  
"Wow, can ya feel the air?" Tawna gasped, "It's…warm. We don't need our winter jackets."  
"Yea, Lucian weather tends to have warmer climates then Haven which is notorious for cooler ones." Jak said, "We don't need jackets this time around, the weather is perfect Spring-like weather." Everyone felt happy and relieved for that information. They all had plans to don cooler outfits once they made themselves comfortable in given time.

The first thing they noticed when they got off was that all the air traffic controllers were Anthros, just like Shuin, Coco, and Tawna.  
"Well, now we know where Shuin came from." Cortex gasped.  
Several of the air traffic controllers walked over to Jak and his friends, helping them with their bags while a couple went inside the palace, coming back with an elegant dressed tiger. He had long flowing robes composed mostly of white with red, a small hat, and long gray hair and beard.  
"You claim to be the prince of Haven?" An air traffic controller spoke, "I don't buy it. You look too scruffy to be one."  
"That will be all, Roko." The tiger spoke. He waved the one named Roko off and turned his gaze to Jak, smiling his toothy grin, "If you are indeed the prince of Haven, please give me some sign of evidence."  
"Oh, sure." Jak then dug through his red scarf and pulled out an orange round pendent that looked a bit like the Yin-Yang symbol: the Pendent of Mar. Avalor eyed in closely and nodded.  
"Welcome to Lucius, my prince." He made a small bow.  
"A pleasure, Priest Avalor." Jak, too bowed, "Please, I must speak with the Empress of Lucius on a most urgent matter dealing with the recent invasion of Haven that occurred nearly two months back."  
"Of course, of course, I've heard." Avalor nodded, "Come, come." Avalor placed an arm around Jak and gently nudged him to the entrance. The rest followed behind.

**…………………**

**Rock Town**  
**Month 2: **Feburia, Day 1  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Afternoon

"Well, we're halfway in our goal to head for Air Razor." Chiso said, scrapping the leftover fruit on his plate. The two were sitting outside on a table near the restaurant where they ordered their meal.  
"We probably would have gotten there faster if you weren't so busy screaming your butt off on every little thing you saw." Kiera said, "I don't want to have to babysit you."  
"Sorry." Chiso mumbled, "…But you DID encourage me to join you, you know."  
"I know and I think I'm starting to regret it." Kiera said, stuffing a shrimp down her throat. Chiso played with his food for a bit.  
"Well, I guess it's my fault as well." Kiera said, urging a smile, "I was never good at navigating and camping and stuff, no matter how many times Jak and Daxter taught me. So I apologize for getting us lost a couple of times."  
"Couple?"  
"Okay, okay, more then a couple."  
"Guess we all have our own faults." Chiso said, "You can't navigate and I'm too easily scared."  
"Well, in time and with experiences, we'll get far." Kiera said, "Now come on, we're basically done eating and we should really move on." Kiera asked for the check while Chiso merely nodded.  
After the two paid their meals, Kiera and Chiso continued as they walked past the Vegas-like Rock Town.  
"Oy, I bet you Jak's reaction to Rock Town now would be less then favorable." Kiera said. Chiso merely remained quiet and nodded, "I mean, who'd have thunk a small village like Rock Town would end up being this huge and…flashy." Again Chiso merely kept quiet and nodded.  
"Everything in the future is all "pay attention to me" and this and that." Kiera continued, "I can see why Jak misses the simpler times. Sometimes I miss it, too." Again Chiso responded with a mere nod.  
"With so much colors going on at once, one can only imagine the strange people we bump into—"  
"THERE YOU ARE!"  
Both Kiera and Chiso turned around and let off a stunning gasp.

**……………………**

**Inside the halls of Lucian Palace**  
**Month 2: **Feburia, Day 1  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Afternoon

"—And that is why I was "kidnapped." Jak said, finishing his story, "I must speak with the Empress and let her know of these dark beings known as the Dark Makers. Perhaps she can help us decipher these creatures."  
"What are their intentions?" Brutter added.  
"Why are they after Haven or this planet for that matter?" Cortex added as well.  
"What are they exactly?" Daxter added, too.

By the time all was said, Avalor led them past the red double doors where they entered a wide, circular room composed of red banners and flags, as well as torches with fire brimming surrounding the walls. The red carpet the heroes were in led to the tall Asian throne. It was mostly square in shape with the top piers containing small torches. See through pinkish silk curtains graced the throne, covering the Empress' appearance making her look more like a shadow.  
"My Empress, "Avalor started as he bowed to his knees, "Prince Christof and his friends have arrived, requesting a word with you."  
With that said, the empress slowly rose up from the giant cushion she was sitting on and walked over to the front. She swept past the pink silk curtains to reveal herself as a tall figure. Unlike many of the residences of Lucius, her robes and garment were darker and cooler in color then bright red. She had on massive wing accessories on her back of some sort as well as feathers gracing around her upper shoulders and back. To top it off, she donned a matching color mask that covered her entire face except her lips. It too was lavishly dressed in feather and elegant Asian designs. Her looks and wear made it hard to tell whether she was an Anthro or something else.  
Jak made a small bow. Cortex, Shuin, and Coco, all three from Asian backgrounds bowed next. Afterwards, the rest all joined in, some more hesitant that others due to cultural differences.  
"I give you, Empress Aron Takoshi of Lucius Empire." Avalor stated.  
"I've been hearing you got into quite a struggle to get here to Lucius, Prince Christof." Aron started.  
"Yes, but for good reason." Jak started, "Creatures called the Dark Makers are making their way over to your planet. I have reasons to believe their intentions aren't good."  
"No, ya think?" Coco sarcastically placed in her two cents.  
"Coco." Cortex scowled.  
"I see a lot of you are restless." Aron sighed, "Fine then, Prince Christof, might we speak in my office while your friends rest or do what they please in Lucius?"  
"Sure." Jak nodded. He turned to face them, "Well, you heard her, run wild and free, but return to the palace come sunset."  
"Ahh, finally." Tawna smiled. She, followed closely by a silent Shuin was the first to leave. The rest soon followed except Brutter who stayed to watch over Jak.

**…………………**

**Lucius City**  
**Month 2: **Feburia, Day 1  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Afternoon

Immediately at once they left the palace after changing form their winter clothes to more appropriate ones fitted for Lucius' spring-like weather. Once outside the palace gates, the team started to split up. Brio and Gin made their way to the left of the palace.  
"HEY! Stay out of traffic; you don't want to get run over!" Tawna shouted, chasing after them.  
"Run over?" Gin bawked, "These cars look like they're from the 1920's, WE could outrun 'em!"  
"STAY OFF THE ROAD!" Tawna shouted. It seemed she was more or less the designated "mother" to the two.  
Cortex eyed the two and merely shook his head, smiling a bit. He then looked around and found Shuin walking from the right of the palace. Immediately he gave chase. Coco let of a deep sigh and followed the short man. That left Ani and Daxter to explore the path in front of them.  
"Shall we?" Daxter asked.  
"We shall!" Ani giggled, "The path in-between the light and dark." The two ran.

**…………………**

"Well, guess who finally wander his way back home?" The bartender, a well groomed dog anthro said, eyeing Shuin who casually walked into the bar. It wasn't a really seedy bar, rather quite clean and with a friendly nature. He made himself comfortable in a stool.  
"The usual." He muttered.  
"You haven't returned in years and you still want the usual?" The bartender asked, "How 'bout something different for once? I managed to sell my new product. A new alcohol design to help travelers who've been traveling for a long time, sure enough to—"  
"Koti." Shuin sternly said.  
"Alright, alright, the usual." Koti sighed. He took out a couple of whiskeys and wines and started to mix them together. During this point, Cortex and Coco entered the bar. Everyone turned their gazes towards Cortex, ignoring Coco.  
"Well, no perverts hooting and whistling at me, that's a plus sign in a bar." Coco grinned.  
"Hey, no Precursians allowed, git your furless ass on outta here!" Came a middle aged monkey Anthro.  
"E-Excuse me?" Cortex asked.  
"You heard him, no Precursians allowed." Came a giraffe Anthro, "Can't you read the sign outside?"  
"What's wrong with Precursians?" Cortex asked innocently. Everybody at that point froze, and then started to laugh.  
"Hey." Shuin said sternly, yet calmly. It was enough for them to quit laughing and literally stop them on their tracks. When silence filled the air, Shuin continued, "He's with me." Whispers and murmurs came about, but Cortex was brimming. He ran over to Shuin and sat next to him. Koti gently placed Shuin's drink in front of him, glaring at him with a mixture of anger and concern, one which Shuin noticed.  
"Chill out, Koti, he won't cause trouble."  
"Same can't be said for all the other rat bastards Precursians." Koti growled.  
"What in heaven's name did the Precursians do to you Anthros?" Cortex asked.  
"Like you wouldn't know." Koti responded, and then went to the back room to get more alcohol.  
"Well, I don't." Cortex shrugged, a bit more irritated, "Shuin?"  
"Anthros aren't exactly the biggest fan of Precursians." Shuin answered, "That's why a lot of people are uneasy on Haven's royals trying to establish a tight alliance with Lucius' Empress."  
"That doesn't explain why they hate Precursians." Coco said.  
"Well, the Precursians more or less hated us first causing us to hate them thousands of years back." Shuin said, drinking, "Bunch of prejudice beings who thought there were far superior to us. It seems only now that they're trying to make an effort to patch ties. That Jak kid sure seems to want to. After all, he possesses no problems flirting with you."  
"Well, it's annoying." Coco crossed her arms, "The flirting, that is, not the alliance thing." Shuin merely made what looked like a nod and drank some more. Cortex slowly eyed him like a wishful child.  
"Yes?" Shuin asked, finally.  
"Nothing, just…observing you."  
"Well, stop it, it's creepy."  
"…I'm sorry." Cortex turned his gaze away and lowered his head. Shuin took a deep sigh.  
"I have a feeling I'm gonna regret this, but tell me."  
"Tell you what?"  
"Your son. You said he looks like me; I might as well know just who the hell he is in your eyes."  
"…Who he is." Cortex gazed away from Shuin and eyed a window which seem to glow brightly. Whether it was the gleam from the sun or Cortex's hallucination of a heaven where he's son might possibly be it just glowed. Coco merely watched as Cortex's face turned from a happy, childlike innocent to ironically, yet more fitting wise, old man.  
"I haven't…really talked fully about him since his death…" Cortex started, "…But, it's not like I can escape it…" Shuin eyed Cortex.  
"My son…was the result of a man who wanted love…"

**…………**

_A man who ran away from home from his tyrant parents with the woman he loved. A marriage and a new home on three chains of islands below Australia. An island home he won off an auction and for him to keep. A castle built and a son gained. A happy family, it seemed. _

_He and his colleagues spent so long building their inventions, fascinated by the Anthros of their worlds, the very few left. The very few they desire to help. A man who had a son, who loved animals, rescued an injured baby bandicoot on the brink of death. A man who lost his son to an illness, consumed himself in his work. A man who lost his wife, distressed over her husband's obsession with his inventions, refusing to open his painful heart. Only when she had left did the man feel so lonely and upset. _

"_What if I can use that bandicoot to create an anthro? Create a son? I placed a drop of my blood. My DNA flowing inside him. In 9 months, a son was born. He has fur, he's not human, but he's my son. To my friends he was something to experiment on to help the dying Anthro population, in secret, he was my son who I loved and obsessed over. I watched him grow and I watched myself get humiliated by the science community. My son was a sin to nature even in the eyes of scientists."_

"_A man who's need for revenge and obsession, for them to see my view. My son never shared the same views as have I and rebelled against me. A struggling battle between the two of us…the classic Good vs. Evil, I to take over the world, he to save it. In the end, the powers that be took him away from me when he sacrificed himself ultimately to save the world from neverending darkness."_

_A man who found a small crystal deeply hidden in the depths of Earth. A present to my son when he was still just a child, the one he kept mostly in secret, but kept nonetheless. Fashioned in a collar, a man kept it when his son died, the glowing gem the last reminds of his son. _

_Perhaps fate is fickle like that. Fate doesn't play fair. The gem stopped glowing and for two years, the man sat in depression, losing all outside contact, locked in the safety of his castle. His son's room all but left untouched covered in dust and cobwebs. Fate is fickle, but that's why there is always hope. When a crystal glows and points in the direction you need to go, then maybe fate is being kind for just that one instant. _

_A man who lost his son gaining a possible second chance, so that he may hug his son one last time. _

**………………………**

Atop a roof, overlooking the bar, Tropy eyed it with an emotionless appearance, or so it seem. Looking deep in his green eyes seems to show a sign of sadness and concern. His responsibilities for letting him die instead of Cortex…

**Empress Office, Lucian Palace**  
**Month 2: **Feburia, Day 1  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Afternoon

"So, that's about it." Jak sighed, taking a deep breath, then drinking some of the tea placed before him, "I don't know what to do other then fight back." He was inside a very white room with the usual amount of red banners and decorations that already emphasized the entire Lucian Empire. He sat in a lovely matching white table nearby the window where the cool breeze blew past him. He too managed to don some cooler clothing.  
The Empress Aron in the meantime pondered over Jak's words, hardly moving, looking like a beautiful porcelain statue. This made Jak a bit awkward. Brutter watched over the two before getting a light bulb in his head.  
"Oh, this might be helping." Brutter fished out the dark eco crystal he kept in his bag, "Brutter got it from a Dark Maker ship." Jak took it and handed it over to Aron.  
"Perhaps it's a clue we can use?" Jak asked, "Our scientists and magicians tried to decipher it. They only concluded that the Dark Maker's usage of dark eco seems to be the same as ours, making me wonder if the Dark Maker once roamed this planet."  
"Perhaps." Aron said, "I not know where they have come from just yet, but the Dark Makers…they are vicious creatures whose instincts, goals, and exposure to dark eco have driven them to their current state." Jak and Brutter eyed each other before facing Aron again.  
"Years ago, many, many years ago, predating written texts, the Dark Makers were once creatures of good until they obsessed over dark eco. They were cast away by the Precursors, but vowed to return someday. Apparently, now is the time of their return after such a long journey. Since then, they've only grown in number, ready to invade our beloved galaxy."  
"Do they plan to rule Precursor Galaxy?" Jak gasped, standing up.  
"Perhaps, maybe even destroy the planet." Aron said, "Perhaps reshape the galaxy to their own image. One befitting for such dark creatures."  
"That is not good!" Brutter cried out.  
"You damn right it isn't!" Jak said, "I just got done dealing with the Metal Heads a year back. It's bad enough to deal with monsters that invade our planet, now we have to deal with monsters that wants to invade the whole galaxy?" Aron made what looked like a nod and Jak sat back down, upset.  
"Oh, for bloody sake." Jak eyed the ceiling, "I'm not saying adventures aren't bad things, but can't I have one without saving the bloody world? Why can't the Precursors ever cut me any slack?"  
"Because the Precursors chose you, my dear boy." Aron said, "Surely you were chosen to be this planet's savior. You possess powers no one in your family has had before. You wield that dark power as well as a light, do you not?"  
"Yes, I do, but for my sake as well as everyone else, I do not wish to bring back my darkness and have been avoiding to do so." Jak said, "I almost gave in when I was in the Precursor Basin, when I lost control of my emotions. I can't afford to let it loose and hurt the ones I love."  
"The philosophy of our world is a balance, a repeating cycle that connects with one another." Aron said, "You possess both a light and dark, a unique combo that no one else holds. If the Precursors wished it, perhaps you are to bring balance with your two powers."  
"I don't want the darkness." Jak said, half whispering.  
"Darkness isn't necessary evil, my boy. If utilize right, it can be used in a manner you'd like it to be." Aron eyed Jak who gave of an unsure face.  
"The darkness is forever bound to you as much as your light. It is inevitable."  
Jak lowered his head.  
"I will continue to investigate further on the Dark Makers." Aron said, "You should return home. I shall call you when the time comes."  
"Yea…I…I guess I should." Jak said, disappointed.

**………………………**

Shuin, Coco, and Cortex left the bar. Apparently, Cortex's sobbing was getting to the customers.  
"I apologize for getting us kicked out." Cortex sniffed, "Just the memories and all…"  
"Whatever." Shuin shook his head, "There are literally only hundreds of bars all over the world."  
"Man, Cortex just related a sad story about his son and you shrug it off like it's nothing but leftover trash on a Sunday night."  
"Oh, and you should be one to talk, Ms. I'm-insensitive-to-whatever-Jak-feels-towards-me?" Shuin grinned, and then eyed Cortex with a rare, concerned look, "I was touched by that story. I can't do anything about it, but I can relate in some way."  
"You can?" Cortex asked, that childlike innocent returning.  
"Sorta, I have a father I used to get along with, is why." Shuin said. Then he started to walk.  
"Now where you off to?" Coco asked.  
"Wherever, it's not sunset yet, I can explore further. Besides, I haven't been home in ages, might as well explore."  
"So, Lucius City is where you grew up?" Cortex asked.  
"Oh, hell no, I was born a country kid in the Lucian Grasslands." Shuin answered, "Lived in a farm and all."  
"Right, right." Cortex nodded.  
"Hey, what the heck's going on over there?" Coco pointed. Cortex and Shuin stared at a massive wave of Anthros forming a crowd, shouting. All three ran and dragged themselves inside the crowd until they find themselves staring at—  
"TAWNA! BRIO! GIN!" Cortex gasped.  
"Cortex! Fancy time ya got here, we got ourselves in quite a pickle." Tawna said with a nervous laughter. Next to her and the two scientists she was babysitting was Ani and Daxter as well.  
"Daxter, Ani!" Coco gasped, "What the fudge is going on?"  
"HEY, LOOK! Another Precursians and those Anthros are with them!" cried an elephant Anthro. The crowd dragged the three in.  
"Apparently, they ain't too keen on Anthros befriending Precursians." Tawna said.  
"We've been down that road about an hour ago." Shuin said calmly.  
"Why are you two here?" Coco eyed Daxter and Ani.  
"Well, I am the one hanging on the shoulders of a Precursian, ya know." Daxter said, rolling his eyes, "Not exactly an Anthro though, but that doesn't seem to concern the ones surrounding us. As long as we have Precursian contact, we're considered traitors."  
"Who'd have thunk just the three of us could attract such a large crowd?" Gin gasped, "It's almost flattering."  
"Oh, don't flatter yourself." Cortex said, eyes half closed.  
The crowd in one section started to open itself off, letting in an old anthro wolf. He had on a grizzled appearance, but his eyes spoke wisdom. He wore a blue robe, his bottom arms bandaged, one of them holding onto what looked like a katana, and he walked with a sense of grace yet gruffness.  
"Who the hell?" Coco eyed him.  
"Tret." Shuin whispered.  
"You know him?" Cortex asked.  
"Yes…he's my father."  
**To Be Continued…**

**……………………**

**Author's Notes: **Man, I need to update faster. So sorry in any case, I mean, a week and half of this time was devoted to _Kingdom Hearts 2_ which overall is a great game, although I am a bit sad Vivi's role is SO little for an FF character in KH games compare to the others. I mean, I'm sick and tired of seeing friggin' Cloud and his endless cameo and searches for friggin' Sephiroth to end the darkness. Cloud…you've been chasing Sephy for like 7 games, you ain't never getting rid of the darkness. GOD. And the YuRiPi girls from FFX-2, man, without spoilers, their role overall is ABSOLUTELY pointless to the overall story and THEY get more spoken dialogues then Vivi who actually had a pretty important-ish role in the beginning of the game. Maybe I'm just bitter since Vivi is my fave FF character…well, he's in KH2 and he DID speak, so I should be grateful for that.

Err…that said, Sora is still awesome (forget Riku) and sorry for the long wait.

**…………………**

**NOTES:**

**1. **Kiera and Chiso seems to always bump into someone and ends in a cliffhanger on who or what they meet, don't they?

**2.** The entire story of Cortex's explanation of his son can be fully read in my prequel _"Experiment Bandicoot_" if the one right here in this chapter is too vague for ya. Although it's like 18 chapters of reading, ahahahaha…and when I look back at it, not as well written as I had hoped (I didn't get to emphasize a lot of things, among others, etc.)


	10. The Separation

**Jak and Crash  
****ACT 2: The Journey  
****Chapter 10: The Separation or…A Royal Arrangement**

**  
Empress Office, Lucian Palace**  
**Month 2: **Feburia, Day 1  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Night

"Where the hell have you all been? I said meet at sunset!" Jak cried out, and then he pointed to a large, thin window, "Does THAT look like sunset to you?"  
"Hey, relax, princely, we got caught up in a bigger situation." Coco said. Everyone was notably back inside the palace except Shuin.  
"What could you have possibly been doing that caused you all to be so late?" Jak said, arms on waist, face glaring, as if he was an overprotective parent.  
"…I met Shuin's father." Cortex softly said. And with that, Jak dropped his arms and his face turned wide eyed.  
"…Oh."  
"Yes."  
"Is that why he's not here?"  
"'Yep." Daxter shook his head, "He went back to his own home with his old man to have a chat with him." Everyone else basically nodded behind him.  
"What is happening then, we must know full story." Brutter suggested.  
"Cortex, ya wanna tell?" Tawna asked. Cortex lowered his head and merely shook it slowly.  
"Alright, then I'll tell." Coco sighed, "Alright, everyone shut up and get ready for flashback time."  
"Wait, do we (he pointed to Brio and himself) have to listen to it, seeing as we've live through it." Gin raised his hand, "Brio and I have to go check on Nicodemus II. It did suffer some damage from the air battle with Dark Makers."  
"Yea, whatever." Coco shooed them away, "Any who…"

**………………**

**Flashback Time  
**"HE'S YOUR FATHER?" Cortex pointed to the grizzled wolf. Shuin pushed Cortex's hand down.  
"It's rude to point, especially to father." Shuin said, "You want to have your fingers cut off?"  
Tret silently walked over to the little gang of heroes, making his way to his son. Shuin placed a calm face, but even the most naïve could tell he was uneasy.  
"Shuin." Tret said.  
"Father."  
"You have returned. It's been a while."  
"Yea."  
"Bounty hunting much?"  
"Like I always do."

Tret sighed and shook his head in a disappointed manner.  
"It is quite a shame to see the son of a retired samurai work such a lowly job, but even worse being seen with Precursians…all of them having such tiny ears."  
"HEY! I resent that!" Gin shouted, "In 6th grades, I had the biggest ears of ANY of my classmate!" Cortex smacked him.  
"Shut up!"  
"Please father, spare me your life story and mine." Shuin rolled his eyes, "I do what I please."  
"Are you friends with these hairless creatures?" Tret pointed.  
"Oh, he gets to point, but you can't?" Gin said, crossing his arms vindictively.  
"Shut up!" Cortex smacked him again.  
"I didn't think you could dishonor this family any further, but you did. Congratulations."  
"Oh, don't praise me, father." Shuin said, his voice rising.  
"Sheesh, commitment issues much?" Daxter cried out.  
"SHUT UP, N.GIN!" Cortex smacked him again.  
"That wasn't me!"  
"…Sorry, force of habit."

Tret moved away from Shuin and ushered the crowd to back away. He took out his wooden sword.  
"You Precursians are not welcome here." Tret said, "Leave now or face me. Precursians are not allowed here, it is illegal. If you have any respect for the law, you will all leave, including you Anthros who would betray our kind to hang around these freaks."  
"F-F-F-Freaks?" Brio gasped, "You are n-n-n-n-not nice!"  
"Shut up, Brio." Gin muttered.  
"What do you mean it's against the law?" Coco cried, "The Empress certainly didn't seem to feel offended around us!" With that said, Tret's eyes widen.  
"You…have met the Empress?" Coco nodded and the crowd went on an uproar.

"LIES!"  
"She speaks lies!"  
"Please, let us kill her for defying our beloved Empress!"  
"Down with Precursians!"

Tret hushed them immediately with a wave of his hand. He came closer to Coco and eyed her.  
"Her face tells the truth." Tret said, this time sounding a bit sadden, "We cannot deny it for our beloved Empress is trying to form an alliance with the Royal family of Haven. I have heard news of the prince's arrival."  
"News travels fast." Daxter whispered.  
"Our Empress, we love dearly, but if she forms an alliance with Precursians, we might have no choice but to commence a rebellion and ultimately, a battle."  
"That's just damn stupid." Shuin said sternly.  
"You hold your tongue, son!" Tret shouted.  
"I'm 28 years old; you can't keep treating me like I'm 10."  
"And I WILL keep treating you like you're 10 until you stop acting like one!" Tret shouted, "Always rebelling against me and your family, your family's beliefs mean nothing to you! You have no sense of honor!"  
"Your ways are stupid!" Shuin retaliated, "And you're a damn hypocrite. You too are rebelling as well!"  
"Do not talk to your father that way!"  
"Sheesh, I don't know what's worse, them two or you and your kid." Gin whispered to Cortex. Cortex ignored Gin's words and merely stared at Shuin and Tret arguing. Rebellion…arguments…

"_You're weak, my child. Weak…but I can make you strong…My army of mutant anthros, all charged and powerful, more so then regular anthros and humans combined…together, the Earth is my sushi…you are my son…I want you by my side."  
"No."  
"What?"  
"No. I should have said that many years ago, but I had thoughts that you'd change back and inside, I still do, but I can tell it's not now! You've changed. My caring father is gone, replaced with some demented sick freak I don't even know! You're NOT my Dad!" _

"No more! This end NOW! I don't want to do this, but this has gone TOO far off!"  
"You…DUMB BANDICOOT!"

"_You'll never change…not as long as I live…"_

Cortex opened his eyes after those painful memories. He found that the crowd has died away, although they gave off death glares, and Shuin and Tret were nowhere to be found.  
"Cortex, are ya back to the land of the living?" Tawna asked, "You, like spaced out!"  
"What th—where the hell's Shuin?" Cortex gasped.  
"Well, after the two argued, Tret left in anger." Daxter said, "Shuin went after him to continue arguing. Those people have issues."  
"Yea, but Shuin managed to talk Tret enough to at least get us out of here, so no angry mob planning to chase us." Gin added.  
"I suggest we get back to the palace and get the hell outta here before they do." Coco suggested.  
"Oh." Cortex softly responded.  
The heroes eyed the glaring animals watching them as they quickly made their way to the palace.

**………………**

"…Oh, flashbacks over." Daxter said.  
"This is incredible." Jak sighed, "Well, it's not entirely news to me. I've been hearing of these prejudices ever since my grandmother and I decided to form an alliance with Lucius nearly a year ago."  
"Yea, well, we need to leave." Daxter said, "Or I'm afraid we're gonna be part of a battle I don't want to be in." Surprising Daxter, Jak nodded as well.  
"Yes, we should leave." Jak sighed, "I'm afraid there is not much information I can give to Empress Aron now. So for now, we should return and await her discoveries."  
"Why can't we just wait here?" Tawna asked, "I can handle a mob."  
"No guarantees when she'll have a discovery." Jak said, "And with angry rebels, it's best to move as soon as possible. Cortex, perhaps you should go and see when the Nicodemus will be ready." Cortex however just stood there like a useless lump.  
"…Cortex? Cortex? CORTEX!"  
"WHAT?" Cortex snapped out, and then eyed Jak's worried face, "Oh…right, right." He quickly left the room.

**Airbase, Lucian Palace**  
**Month 2: **Feburia, Day 2  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Morning

"A few minor injuries in the inside, a whole lotta damage on the outside." Gin said to the others (which composed of Cortex, Coco, Daxter, Ani, and Tawna) the next day, "I guess a week and half should be able to fix up the damage."  
"A week and a half?" Coco gasped.  
"We have to suffer through a week and a half worth of angry mobs possibly wanting to turn us inside out?" Daxter squeaked. Gin nodded and the little ottsel let out another set of squeaks.

The heroes left Gin and Brio to do the work (while leaving Tawna to once again baby sit them incase they screw up and blew up the entire airbase or something). Fearing the mob outside, they all stayed inside and spent time eyeing the palace. Each of them went their separate directions. Cortex however went immediately to his guest room, staring outside his window in the hopes Shuin would walk back inside. Daxter spent the time getting the royal treatment with Ani watching, rolling her eyes.  
"Come on, pup, I know you want it, too." Daxter raised his eyebrows, grinning.

Coco in the meantime just wandered around aimlessly. Occasionally, she'd walk out to a balcony and enjoy the morning breeze. Quite chilly and without a jacket, she rubbed her arms together to keep herself warm. As she was about to head inside, she heard a soft voice. Hard to make out, but the voice seem to apparently been singing. Normally, she wouldn't care for such little trivial matters, but somehow, she was quite…curious.  
The voice was coming over from above, so she wandered around the palace, going upstairs until she reached a long hallway blocked by two guards. Coco tried to bypass them, but the guards immediately stepped in.  
"I'm sorry, royals and officials only." One of the guards said.  
"But—"  
"Sorry, ma'am." The second guard said.  
"Damn it!" Coco groaned. She walked down the hallway she came from and took a right. Pondering as she walked, she spotted a nearby window and let out a small grin. Opening it, Coco climbed out and started to walk on the outer wall to reach the other side where the voice was. One wrong slip however and she'd fall to her death, so Coco trend carefully.  
She found herself at one the highest tower of Lucius Palace. Pillars, statues of mystical animals, and small bushes littered the area, much like it did in other portions of the palace, but with the smaller space, it felt decidedly more crowded. On the far end of the palace was the person responsible for the voice and much to Coco's utter disdain, it was Jak of all people (with Puar floating above him). There he was, arms resting on the balcony as he eyed the sky and birds constantly surrounding him. At times, Jak constantly fed them, but he mostly sang or just stared.

"How long have you been singing and staring?" Coco asked.  
"Huh? Oh, hello, Coco." Jak smiled, "Since sunrise."  
"That was like three hours ago." Coco said as she came near, "You definitely have a miracle inducing patience, what's your secret?"  
"Meditation."  
Coco let out a sarcastic giggle.  
"What, I'm serious." Jak said, "Any who, why are you here? How did you get here? This place is forbidden to all but the royals and officials."  
"Please, I've sneaked around places before." Coco said, "If not to do a little stealing."  
"…Stealing?"  
"I'm…a bit of a klepto." Coco confessed, "It's just due to a lot of stuff in my life, is all. I'm getting better or at least that's what Cortex said." Jak eyed her.  
"Don't worry; I only stole stuff around Cortex's castle and generally little useless stuff like his beakers or a magazine."  
"I see."  
"…So what song were you singing?"  
"Something I just made up, inspired by the two of us." Jak grinned, "It's still a work in progress." Coco once again put on a sarcastic face as she rolled her eyes.  
"Trying to still butter me up?"  
"You know it." Jak said, half joking. He stopped smiling when Coco glared at him, "Look, I just want to be your friend."  
"Well, we are friends."  
"If we are, shouldn't I get to know you better?" Jak asked, "You already know a marginal amount of me, why can't I know more about you and your past life? The way people have been implying your past life hasn't been so good."  
"No, no it hasn't." Coco said, "After all, when your parents were killed in a car accident when you were little, sent to live with an abusive grandparent, then to an orphanage where someone you care for there is no longer…here…yea, of course I'd keep it quiet."  
"…Wow." Jak said, and then a brief silence took place, "If it's any consolation, I know how you feel. I lost my parents when I was only five, killed during the Metal Head invasion…then again; I guess you know that since I wouldn't shut up about my life when we were introducing ourselves properly in Haven Forest." Coco nodded.  
"I envy you, Jak." She spoke softly, "I don't understand how you can be so happy when so much crap has happened to you. How do you deal with it?"  
"My philosophy is simple, "Don't cry over spilled milk." I learned that life is indeed rough and not as innocent as I made it out to be years ago, but it we cry over every little negative thing in our lives, well, how can we live?"  
Coco eyed Jak with a rare sense of intrigue.  
"It's okay to cry over things we loved, the people we loved, but eventually, we have to move on. Don't you think they would have wanted it that way?"  
"Well, people react differently to the same situations. You can move on and be happy, I can't go that fast and still remain who I am."  
"That special person…the one you cared for in the orphanage…who was he?"  
Coco remained silent. She didn't face Jak; she didn't give out an angry or sarcastic face. Instead, she merely stared out the sky with a saddened expression. The only sound that was made was the wind and the birds. Jak, noticing her current behavior carefully placed a hand on her shoulder. Coco slowly eyed Jak, for once eyeing him as a true friend then an annoyance. Jak let out a small smile.  
"…Could you sing that song you just sang?" She asked. Jak nodded…and he did…

**………………**

**Lucian Palace**  
**Month 2: **Feburia, Day 2  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Morning

When Jak and Coco left the tower (with the two guards surprised that Coco somehow got in), Avalor quickly ran up to Jak with panic on his face.  
"Your highness, please come quickly!" Avalor cried, grabbing onto Jak's arm.  
"Avalor, what is it?"  
"Please, it is most urgent, it is better to see then tell."  
And with that, Jak was pulled into Aron's office where she was eyeing a holographic message. The screen was fuzzy and sounds of guns, people screaming, and terror could be heard. Jak immediately went over to Aron who looked as if she had on a calm face (who could tell with that mask on her?) as the man talked in panic over the hologram message.

"Please…zzzt….send men….Haven forces….attack…zzzt…doesn't have much longer…zzzt…Oh-No…Krimzon…zzt….HELP!"  
Immediately Jak let out a resounding "NO" as he backed against a wall. Everyone stared at him with mixed feelings.  
"That message came from the northern nation of Filia." Aron said calmly.  
"NO! Why are the Krimzon Guards attacking Filia?" Jak shouted, "What has become of my grandmother? Why is she sending these forces, why…Veger."  
"Veger?" Daxter gasped.  
"That…that rat bastard! I bet he planned all this! He's been trying to manipulate my grandmother for years…and apparently, he has succeeded." Jak slammed his fist on Aron's desk, "I HATE THAT MAN!"  
"Jak, relax, remember, dark thingie inside you." Daxter hinted.  
"We must be helping them, we is not?" Brutter asked.  
"Of course we have to!" Jak shouted, "But that DAMN Nicodemus…it's going to take a week and a half to make! Empress, do you not have any vehicles you can spare?"  
"…I am sorry; all my vehicles are currently unavailable."  
"What are you talking about? I saw plenty of airships back in the airbase. They look ready for—"  
Cortex was cut off by Aron.  
"All under construction."  
"I refuse to stay here and do nothing!" Jak yelled, "We're going to Lucius by foot, so pack your bag and let's go!"  
"Wait, now?" Coco cried out.  
"No, tomorrow. OF COURSE NOW!" Jak screamed, "I swear when I see Veger, I'll KILL him."

"Christof." Aron said sternly. Jak let out a huge sigh.  
"Yes?"  
"Stay."  
"What? Stay?"  
"The rest of you can go."  
"WHAT?"  
"Prince Christof, although you've saved Precursia from the Metal Heads a year back, you are the next heir to the throne, risking your life by going on the front line could damage your nation." Aron said.  
"I refuse to stay here! I want to fight, I have to help them!" Jak shouted, "I have to let them know my grandmother is nuts and Veger is behind all this!"  
"Christof, please…"  
"NO! I refuse! Come on guys, help me out here!" Jak eyed the others.  
"Well…both of you makes good points…and…" Cortex scratched the back of his head.  
"How can you doubt me during this time?" Jak cried, "Are you serious?"

"He stays."  
Everyone turned around to hear the voice of Shuin as he walked over to them.  
"Shuin." Cortex whispered, then he remained silent throughout.  
"It's for the best." Shuin said, "After all, we wouldn't want to risk our prince to such danger when he has far more…better things to do." Shuin eyed Jak with a suspicious grin. He came close to Jak and patted him on the shoulder. After much pondering and silence, Cortex put on a brave face and nodded.  
"You heard what Shuin said, it's for your own safety, so stay here." Cortex ordered.  
"WHAT?" Jak's face started to turn red.  
"As for the rest of us, to Filia!"  
Jak stood there with his mouth hanging wide open. After all that much trouble, they decided to dump him here and leave him alone like some useless piece of trash? After all the help he's given them? He'd be left in a palace; the one place he didn't wanted to be stuck in, all alone?  
"Err…if I may speak." Daxter said, "While I would LOVE to be out risking my neck in the middle of a war, I think I'll stay with Jak." Jak widened his eyes as did the others.  
"He IS my best friends and…well, you can't have Jak without Daxter." The small ottsel left a wide grin on his face. Jak couldn't help but smile a bit. Daxter may have a lot of negative moments, but his friendship towards Jak was #1 in his eyes. Ani barked and joined up with Daxter as well.  
"Looks like Ani wants to stay, too." Daxter suggested.  
"I is not going at all as well." Brutter said, stepping up from behind Jak, "I is promise to protect Prince Jak for always and Brutter will never leave his side."  
"I'm stuck with Jak, too. Like glue!" Puar popped out of nowhere as she usually did.  
"Thanks guys, I really appreciate that." Jak said softly.  
"Alright, the rest of us can go while we leave the prince alone to do…what he must do." Shuin once again let out a mysterious grin. Jak eyed Shuin as he and the rest left, knowing full well he was implying something.

**……………**

**Haven Palace**  
**Month 2: **Feburia, Day 2  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Afternoon

"_Well, we found out why you've been throwing up and suffering morning sickness, Miss Ashelin." The main doctor of Haven Palace spoke, "You're pregnant, congratulations!"_

When Ashelin received that news about a week ago, her world turned upside down as she sucked in all this information. The Queen under dire stress and manipulation, Veger playing her like a puppet, Jak off on another continent and lack of communications to contact him due to security reasons, and her husband Torn off at war at Filia. Now she was stuck with yet another responsibility, her future role as a mother. Her first instinct however wasn't to call Torn or anyone of her family member to deliver the good news, instead she bizarrely went over to the cryogenics center in Haven Palace. Donning a warm jacket, she met her brother.

"Hello, Erol."  
Of course he didn't respond back, but that didn't stop Ashelin from remaining silent, hoping he could.  
"I just found out like a week ago that I'm expecting a newcomer." Ashelin said, "…You're going to be an uncle. I…I just figure you'd like to hear that…maybe it'll help you come back, seeing as you always did wanted to be "Fun Uncle Erol." Ashelin tried to hide back what she assumed were tears.  
"Things have been…kind of crazy lately, but Jak's trying to make it all right. I…I'm not too sure what I can do, sometimes I just feel like a sitting duck, but I know I have to do something, especially now that I am carrying a child. I don't want him or her to grow up with that rat Veger in charge, and I know you don't want to either."  
Ashelin gently placed a hand on the cold glass tube her brother was in.  
"Oh, if only you'd give me some signs that you can hear me." Her voice nearly broke, but she tried her hardest to hold it in, "I'm going to try and be strong…I hope you will, too."

With that said, Ashelin walked away from the frozen tube, holding her stomach, pondering over future events. The cryogenics team shut the door and all was silent in the frozen room with no sense of movement. Except…Erol's fingers moved…  
**To Be Continued…**

**………………**

**Author's Note: **Man, I vowed myself to not write another fanfic until I get this done, but aside from this, I recently started another fanfic based on _Danny Phantom_ cuz' that show is addicting the living crap out of me. Man, now I'm gonna have my hands more full, but damn it to tell, I WILL finish _Jak and Crash_ because I can be an ambitious person like that. Ahahaha.

**…………………**

**NOTES:**

**1.** This chapter was to serve the introduction of 10 year old Aki Takoshi, Aron's little sister. Unfortunately, I found myself not giving enough room or space to introduce her in. That said I bumped her to next chapter's appearance despite the main characters getting ready to move onwards with the plot. Ahahaha.

**2. **Cortex's flashbacks are direct quotes from my prequel "Experiment Bandicoot."

**3.** Coco sneaking in to find out Jak and him singing is a direct scene taken from FFIX where thief Zidane does the same to get to Princess Garnet. Earlier drafts of my Jak and Crash had many direct similarities to FFIX and in some cases, some still remained. FFIX is my fave FF game in the serious, so that's one of the main reasons. Yes, I DO prefer it over the overrated FF7.  
Not to mention the whole "leaving Jak behind because of his status" was also a scene from FFIX.

**4.** If you guys are observant enough, you can see some hint of foreshadowing near the end of this chapter in a sense.

**5.** Man, I swear this chapter feels a bit cliché to me in terms of dialogues. I think I was in a sort of writer's block/runt when I did this one. Shame.


	11. The Confliction

**Jak and Crash  
****ACT 2: The Journey  
****Chapter 11: The Confliction or…Two Teams are Better then One**

**Lucian Palace**  
**Month 2: **Feburia, Day 2  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Afternoon

"WHAT? You're gonna go?" A startled Daxter cried out as he watched Jak pack his supplies (first aid, clothes, etc) in his knapsack after the taller Precursian announced the news.  
"Yep." Jak spoke ever so casually.  
"But you're told to stay here."  
"True, but I'm not going to stick around and do nothing while a war is supposedly going on over in Filia by my own soldiers!"  
"But—"  
"Not to mention I HATE staying in one place for so long, I get so bored and restless." Jak continued.  
"So, you're going to join the others in Filia?"  
"What, no. I'm going back to Haven and confronting grandmother and Veger." Jak answered with a grin on his face which then turned sour and angry, "Especially Veger!"  
"Umm…no offense, but HOW do you propose we get there?"  
"I…I'll think of something." Jak stuttered, placing a hand behind the back of his neck. Daxter had a point, how was he going to get to Haven? The royals of Lucius wouldn't be able to help him this time around, so Jak dropped his knapsack till it plopped like a dead snake while he pondered over this little blockage.

Ani perked her ears up and headed for Jak, sniffing with her nose.

"What's the matter, you forgot to pack a bone?" Daxter asked. Ani gave him a small glare before resuming sniffing the left pocket of Jak's jacket.  
"Ani, what is it?" Jak lowered down to meet the pup's face. Ani barked and nudged Jak's jacket. Confused, Jak reached inside the pocket and fished out—  
"—A key!" Puar hovered up and down, "It has a note wrapped around it as well…Puar doesn't remember you with a key and note."  
"I don't either, this isn't mines." Jak said, eyeing the small silver colored object.  
"Perhaps someone slip it in you when you not looking, Prince Jak." Brutter suggested. Jak eyed Brutter with wide eyes. The Lurker might be onto something. His index finger tapped his forehead as he pondered over any past events where someone could have slipped up. Fortunately, it was the most recent event before he decided to leave for Haven that caused him to conclude the key was placed by—  
"—Shuin." Jak gasped, half smiling, "He slipped the key to me before they left! I knew there was something suspicious about the way he spoke!" And with that, Jak hastily opened the note:

"_Go to my house; address 1140 Taki Rd, West Lucius. There, check the garage and you'll find where the key belongs to. Hope you can fly."_

"What did he mean by that?" Daxter asked.  
"Who cares? If it means getting out of here, I'm all for it, so let's skedaddle!" Jak pointed towards the front door. A precursian, an ottsel, a crocadog, a lurker, and one floating robotic unit headed out the doorway, occasionally sneaking around so as not to be spotted by guards. Unfortunately, such events often proved difficult, especially for Brutter and his massive girth. In time, the front gates to freedom stood before them. The five made silent cheers and ran towards the doorway, almost tasting the fresh air that awaited them. That is until…

"HI THERE!"

Jak who was on front screeched immediately. The other four from behind bumped into him, the impact ultimately sending all five landing harshly on the red carpeted floor. After a series of groans from the pain, five pairs of eyes stared at a small raccoon/fox hybrid anthro girl dressed in a Chinese red dress of sorts. Donned with fiery eyes and cool blue hair, she looked to be no more then ten years old.

"What th-who the heck is THAT person?" Daxter cried.  
"Ooh, a talking ottsel!" The little girl squealed as she picked up Daxter and squeezed him, "HOW CUTE!"  
"No air…need breath!" Daxter suffered.  
"Aki, put Daxter down." Jak ordered as soon as he got up, "He only likes to be hugged by slutty women."  
"HEY, fully clothes babes are acceptable as long as they're hot!" Daxter leaped from the girl named Aki, "So, you know this kid?"  
"Yes, she is Empress Aron's little sister, Aki Takoshi." Jak smiled.  
"The one and only, baby!" Aki spread her arms wide and made a spin, "I heard you were in town, Jak. Why didn't you come and visit me?"  
"Sorry, Aki, I was occupied with a lot of royal related work." Jak said with a sheepish look on his face, "And unfortunately I can't stay and play with you, I have to return to Haven."  
"But I heard from my big sis that you're not allowed to leave the palace." Aki said, placing her hands on her hips to look like a small lectured-inducing mother.  
"I know, but this is an emergency." Jak kneeled down to Aki's level, "We're talking about the possible fate of the world, so please, you have to let me pass Aki."  
"Oh, and what's in it for me?" She asked in a playful manner, her arms now crossed. Jak let out a sigh as he lowered his head.  
"I'll play with you the next time I visit, okay?" Jak said, "For as long as you want."  
"It's a deal, Jakkie my boy!" Aki slapped Jak on the shoulder, "Now get outta here!" She pointed towards the door where the five walk out. Jak eyed Aki who gave off a tooth filled smile before he leaves.

"What the heck was THAT?" Daxter retorted as he climbed atop Jak's shoulder.  
"I think she just has a crush on me, is all." Jak said with a casual smile, "Kind of adorable."  
"Kind of annoying in my opinion." Daxter sighed, "But let's hurry to Haven. I want to see how Tess is doing because I OBVIOUSLY can't contact her via Puar because it'll be "risky!"  
"If all else fails, I'm sure Chiso can try and contact me via his magic…if he works it out right." Jak expressed concern.

The five eventually made their way to the address Shuin left behind. It was a nice Asian house, with a wide and average sized front yard, the ground covered in tan-colored dirt and surrounded by dark wooden fences holding hays or animals, the non anthro kinds. The heroes didn't see a garage anywhere, so they headed to the back yard which was just one wide open field. Clearly this house was on the edge of Lucuis city. The garage turned out to be a red farm house. Jak opened its double doors and gasped at the sight he saw before him: An airplane.

"Bingo." Jak smiled. The airplane was a rather small one compare to a public transportation, seemingly enough to fit maybe about a dozen people and nothing more. Bright red in color, tedious to look at when compared to the farm house where the plane lived in. Jak graced along the side to read its name. "Flying Dragon".  
"Alright, looks like this is our ride." Jak said as he opened the doorway and headed inside. Immediately he went to the pilot's seat and started the ignition button.  
"Umm…Jak, do you know how to fly?" Daxter asked as he took one of the backseats along with the others. Jak placed on pilot headphones as he eyed Daxter and grinned.  
"Fly, yes, Land, no."  
"WHAT?"

Too late, the plane took off while Daxter's scream could be heard. The roar of the engines shook Tret who was inside the main house, one hand holding a cup of tea, the other a newspaper. When he felt the rumblings as well as heard that familiar sound of an airplane taking off, the elder Anthro quickly dropped his tea (which crashed all over the tea table) and ran outside to see a red object flying amongst the blue sky.

**……………………**

**Air Razor**  
**Month 2: **Feburia, Day 2  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Afternoon

Originally it was two. Kiera and Chiso. Chiso and Kiera. And it seemed that way, then two days ago in Rock Town, they met Pecker.

"_I was sent by Onin to help you in your quest to find Jak. Onin has grave news that she must give to him and I am to deliver it. Since you two are the closest ones I could find, I hope you two find Jak eventually!"  
_"_What, how did you find us though?" Kiera gasped.  
_"_Oh, Onin managed to trace you during one of Chiso's Aura search."  
_"_Well, at least it's helping." Chiso nervously shrugged. _

With that said, the duo became a trio.

"Air Razor, we finally made it." Kiera sighed.  
"Do you honestly think Jak would be here?" Pecker cried, "Keep in mind he left MONTHS ago on his quest."  
"Well, I know he's heading to Lucius…I wouldn't put it past him if he already reached there at that point, but we need an airplane ourselves to get to Lucius and reunite with him." Kiera pointed out, "Unfortunately, I'm not too sure if I have the necessary change to rent a plane, so that's where Chiso comes in handy."  
"M-Me?" Chiso pointed to himself. Kiera nodded which only further Chiso's panic-induced state.  
"Yeah, you're loaded Chiso, what with your uncle working for the royal family and considering how you're following under his footsteps to be the next council guy, you must have your own bank account or something."  
"B-But what about you? Your father works for the royal family, too!"  
"Yeah, but I have a separate job as a mechanic and we don't get paid as well as those who work in the officials." Kiera said, "Not to mention I can't ask dad for currency, I'm trying to avoid him, remember?"  
"So do you have this bank account or what?" Pecker asked, his voice squawked as he sounded annoyed in near all occasions when he speaks.  
"Y-Yeah, I do, but—"  
"Great, then buy us a plane!" Kiera slapped Chiso on the back. Chiso let off nonsensical mumbles while Kiera dragged him to the nearest plane rental. There, he literally stumbled through his words as he asked for a plane. Unable to understand, the store owner had him repeat it numerous times before Kiera stepped in and asked for one.

"Sorry, missus, but for the current moment, all our planes are reserved for the Krimzon armed forces."  
"What? What do you mean?"  
"Haven't you heard?" The store owner gently gave Kiera the most recent newspaper where it's front page headline read in bold letters, "HAVEN VS. FILIA." Kiera, wide eyed, read the piece line for line and left with a pale face.  
"Haven's at war with Filia?" Kiera gasped, barely edging the words out. The store owner casually nodded.  
"Yep, apparently according to Veger on an announcement he made not so long ago, Filia has plans to try and overtake us because of the recent events of them dark invading creatures we experienced months ago." He continued, "Apparently, it's every kingdom for itself."  
"…Uncle Veger." Chiso softly muttered to himself.  
"So I'm afraid I can't give you a ride."  
"But I need to go to Lucius!" Kiera screamed, "This is important!"  
"I'm sorry; miss, but I can't help you there."

At this point, Kiera let out a fit while Chiso merely looked at the ground. Veger, his corrupt uncle. Oh he knew, how his own nephew knew how the mind of Veger worked, but too much self doubt, too much of being a weakling left the boy to do virtually nothing but watch. Why couldn't have he been born with some sense of confidence? If he did, the current state of Precursia wouldn't be in the fine mess it's currently in now. Kiera's shouts and Pecker's utter disdain caused the young noble boy to cover his ears, trying to drown out the sounds.

"How about the Lurkers?" Pecker suggested.  
"What about them?" Kiera said with a vindictive voice.  
"They have Lurker balloons; surely we can hitch a ride." Pecker continued as he continuously flapped his wings, hovering just a foot above Kiera, "I mean, they are allies with Jak, they know us, and they can help us."  
"I don't think so." Kiera shook her head, "I'm going to get an airplane here and that's final."  
"What is wrong with riding Lurker balloons?" Pecker cried out.  
"It's dangerous!"  
"You rode one before, just about a year ago!"  
"I had to, I had to bomb the Metal Head nest, you know." Kiera cried out.  
"This is getting us nowhere!" Pecker screamed, "We have to get to Jak so I can deliver the message Onin told me to deliver. Any further delays and my feathers will fall from stress!"  
"Well, TOO BAD!" Kiera screamed, her face getting close to Pecker and her teeth gritted. Any further and she would have grabbed the talking Monkaw and cooked him for dinner. Instead, Pecker didn't pursue any further and watched the green haired girl argue some more with the store owner. He flew towards Chiso who managed to find a large crate to sit on.

"What is WITH her?" Pecker spat.  
"She doesn't like Lurkers." Chiso quickly answered, "Afraid and angry of them, although she tries so hard to hide it, especially whenever Brutter is around."  
"Why is that?"  
"…Lurkers killed her parents."

**…………………**

**The skies**  
**Month 2: **Feburia, Day 3  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Noon

The plane wasn't nowhere near as fast as the Nicodemus or any of the modern aircrafts of Haven's city, but Lucius remained firmly of an empire where traditional and magic ruled over technology and new. It didn't bother Jak that greatly as he enjoyed sightseeing, even if most of them composed of clouds and blue skies, but like Coco said, the young man had limitless patience. That said this still didn't ease Jak completely as he grew more anxious the closer he got to Haven.

Jak turned around and found Brutter, Ani, and Daxter all sleeping. Brutter held onto the two smaller beings like stuffed animals. Puar rested inside Jak's pocket. All in all, it was a silent, calm day…which meant something bad will happen…

The clouds gathered until it turned from white to a very dark gray. Thunder could be heard from a distance. "That's funny, storm clouds can't gather this fast." Jak muttered to himself, "…Just like that time I was in Precursor Basin! Oh-No."

The storm clouds then produced lightning. Huge gusts of winds crashed towards the plane, waking the others up.

"PA, THE CHICKENS ARE DROWNING!" Daxter screamed. Ani smacked him.  
"Prince Jak, what is going on?" Brutter struggled his way to the front seat.  
"Huge thunderstorm and I have reasons to believe it's made by whoever did that first one we encountered in Precursor Basin." Jak cried out. Another sound of thunder and lightning as well as another gust of wind. Again, the three tumbled around like pin balls.  
"PUT ON YOUR SEAT BELTS!" Jak ordered.  
"WE'RE TRYING!" Daxter shouted back.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough as the lightning struck one of its wings harshly. Immediately it split off, causing the plane to spin out of control.

"WE'RE GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" came Daxter.  
"WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE! GET. A. BLOODY. GRIP!" Jak retaliated as he commandeered the plane, trying to get it on course. They were already halfway towards land which looked dusty and yellow from atop. Another thunderstorm, another lightning, this time hitting the other wing.  
"We are officially screwed." Ani said with an eerie sense of sarcasm and calmness. Daxter in the meantime was gripping onto Brutter's face as if he was his life support. Jak pulled back the handles as hard as he could so the plane wouldn't nosedive, killing them all. In just barely a second, the plane managed to pull up in a relative balanced position where it harshly landed and screeched through the desert sands. It ultimately stopped when the nose of the plane hit a large boulder, silencing everything around it. In a matter of seconds, the storm clouds disappeared, replaced with the familiar essence of blue.

"Is-is everyone alright?" Jak cried out. He heard wearily mumbles and extended arms, "Okay, let's try this another way, is anyone NOT dead?"  
"No one is, but I think my soul just died." Daxter poked his head out, "Or maybe I just barfed, I don't know."  
"Is anyone hurt?"  
"Minor bruises, but we all is okay." Brutter answered, examining Ani, Daxter, and Puar. Jak nodded, indicating he was satisfied, so he made his way to the front door and tried to open it. Jammed, Jak had to eventually kick it open. Poking his head out, Jak found himself in a sandy desert. The weather was obviously hot, the flowers and plants were few and far between, and it seemed the sand stretched for miles.

"Something tells me we're not in Hav—"  
"DON'T say it!" Jak grumbled to Daxter. He leaped out of the ruined plane and eyed it's colossal damage, "I hope Shuin has insurance for this."  
"We in desert, but what desert?" Brutter asked. Jak pondered as he observed the small plants and large rocks, making occasionally "hmmm" sounds as he did so.  
"Well, this is a while guess, but I have reasons to believe we're in Spargus." Jak slightly smiled.  
"Spargus." Brutter repeated, his eyes widen and his mouth slightly ajar. Ani followed suit and more then likely if Puar had such a face, she would have too; instead her lens cap changed colors to reflect her mood. Only Daxter gave off a confused appearance.  
"What? What's Spargus? What the heck is going on? Hello! Is anyone gonna tell me? HELLLOOOO!"  
"DAXTER!" Jak raised an arm before lowering it down and giving off a small sigh, "Spargus, a small continent located just some lower west of Lucius. A desert continent."  
"Oh, that's perfect, a DESERT continent. Forget giant storm monsters and dark creatures, we're gonna DIE from heat stroke!" Daxter's sarcastic quips came again.  
"Not if we keep walking and find Spargus City, we won't." Jak said, pointing north, "I think it's that way, so let's go."  
"Spargus…City?" Daxter scratched his head.  
"Spargus City is city only very few people know, such as the royals of Haven and people who work close with them." Brutter added, "It is city created many years ago."  
"To many of the public eyes, Spargus Continent is usually nothing but an empty desert continent, blissfully unaware of the city that lies within." Ani continued, "I've never been to Spargus City, but they apparently have their own King and culture and everything."  
"Jak, you've been here before?" Daxter asked.

Jak placed a hand on his chin and made a sly smile.

"I remember being here a few times as a child, before the Metal Head invasion." Jak answered, "My parents were close to the King of Spargus. I remember I called him "Uncle" often. He was a courageous man and warrior, but kind and fair. I haven't seen him since then. I wonder if he's still governing Spargus."  
"So how much further till we get to Spargus?" Daxter asked.  
"…I don't know."  
"Terrific."  
"Perhaps I can get help." Jak dug into his knapsack and pulled out a small orange beacon, "A beacon given to us royals incase we ever end up in Spargus. I can contact the King with it and hope that he'll be able to locate me incase we can't." So with that he pushed the button located in the middle and the heroes made their long trek.  
"This would be a good time for me to hope, but considering we've got our butt kicked and nearly died so many times, I've lost all sense of hope."  
"Hey, we survived, that's all that matters right now, so…umm…have HOPE!"

**………………**

"This is…all your fault." A wearily Daxter muttered to Jak. The heat had officially gotten to them after an hour long trek of walking. With little water to begin with, the team was beginning to slow signs of collapse, especially Ani who, being a creature of water needed her daily source of liquid. It's gotten so bad Jak had to carry her before she could dehydrate any further.  
"Hold on, Ani…just a little…further." Jak urged.

Only Brutter seemed to be immune to such heat, having lived in a volcanic crater for the majority of his life as well as Puar who spent most of her time in Jak's pocket. As such, the Lurker made it his duty to make sure the others kept moving.

Another hour passed before Jak ultimately collapsed, alongside with Ani.

"Right…good plan Jak…a nap would be nice…just a teensy little…rest…" Daxter followed.  
"PRINCE JAK! DAXTER! You NO NAP IN DESERT!" Brutter cried out, shaking them.  
"What on Precursia is going—never mind." Puar muttered as she flew out of Jak's pocket, "Oh, dear, this is no good! The sun won't be coming down for another couple of hours and…" She stopped when the sky started to darken. The dust started to pick up and the winds could be heard and felt as it whooshed past the heroes in one swift direction.  
"Oh, criminy." Puar grumbled.  
"AHH! IT GET WORSE!" Brutter pointed. Puar turned to where he was eyeing and saw about three precursians heading their way. The precursians had a scruffy feel to them, possessing long hair, facial hair composing of something small as a goatee to larger mustaches that looked like caterpillars took permanent residences between their nose and lips, and armored clothes mixed with tattered fabrics. Guns and various types of weapons graced their body. They were able warriors.

The leader came towards Jak and poked him lightly with his staff.

"Looks like we've found some live ones…heh, barely." The leader said, "A Lurker? Such creatures are rare in these parts of the world, are you with them?"  
"Y-Yes." Brutter whimpered, "Please do not be killing him, if you do, I will kill you."  
The leader kneeled down and saw the beacon in Jak's hand. He fished it out and observed it.  
"Here's the beacon we were picking up. Who gave him this?" He asked Brutter. Brutter merely made a stuttered look. Should he tell this random stranger that Jak is the prince of Haven or lie?  
"We'll take him with us; we'll take all of you with us and get some answers there." The leader ordered, "Now move! I smell a storm coming."  
**To Be Continued… **

**………………………**

**Author's Note: **Man, I am SOOOO late on uploading this fanfic. I apologize, I really do. One of the reasons is due to another fanfic I have under my belt, a fancomic, as well as having spent one and a half week making a music video. That said, we DO get to see Spargus FINALLY. And for anyone who's played Jak 3, I'm sure you know who the hell "the leader" is supposed to be.

As for the character of Aki, her role may seem pretty pointless now, but her role will be expanded in future chapters.


	12. The Reunion

**Jak and Crash  
****ACT 2: The Journey  
****Chapter 12: The Reunion…Damas, I hardly knew ya**

**Spargus Palace**  
**Month 2: **Feburia, Day 4  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Morning

Jak woke up to the feelings of a soft bed in a lavishing decorated room. He rubbed his eyes and gazed upon his surroundings. A mostly orange and brown room mixed with spikes, some plant life, a small waterfall in one section, weapons gracing the walls, among others. The room of a warrior, a very well made warrior. The room was definitely within Spargus palace. Jak hopped out of bed where he found his blue hair tie, wrapping it around his long hair before finding his boots, laid gently next to his bed.

Jak eyed his surroundings some more, his trench coat and his backpack lying on a nearby chair, but his sword missing. How curious. He didn't accidentally leave it back on the plane, did he? Jak groaned as he shoved his feet inside his shoes. He grabbed his knapsack and changed into cooler clothes for the hot climate before leaving his designated room. Navigating the long hallways came easy for him. His memories as a small boy exploring the vast and exotic palace served him well that he managed to reach the main hall in given time. There, his friends relaxed and ate the foods held for them at a long, elegant table.

"Ahh, I love water. Oh, yes, it's so good. Desert bad." Daxter sighed, swimming in the makeshift lake that surrounded the majority of the Wastelander-ish main room.  
"Hey, it's Jak!" Ani gasped. She ran up and jumped into his arms. Brutter followed closely behind while Daxter watched, refusing to leave the lake.  
"Oh, Prince Jak, you is fine!" Brutter ran up and hugged him.  
"And then some." Jak replied, "So, I know where we are, but where's the guy in charge?"

"Right here."

Jak turned around to face the scruffy, yet regal man walking from a different room to the main hall, carrying (and admiring) Jak's sword.  
"Nice weapon." The man spoke, "Why is the handle bandaged?"  
"Uhh…"  
"I did not tell him you is prince, figure you be mad or something." Brutter whispered in Jak's ear.  
"Heh, well, you've come back from the dead have you, and my monks were ready to pray for you." The man handed the sword back to Jak, "I am Damas, King of Spargus."  
"So this city DOES exist." Daxter commented, "Jak said it's all forgotten and stuff."  
"Ahh yes... we ARE the forgotten ones. Haven City's refuse, thrown out and left to die. Just as you were." Damas spoke.  
"Actually we crash landed here by accident." Jak corrected, but Damas only continued his speech.  
"But now that you have been saved, your life belongs to the people of Spargus. And we will use it well. If it's actually worth anything."  
"Hey! That sounds like a bad deal!" Daxter popped in.  
"You are in no position to "deal." Out here everything is either useful or dead weight. Prove yourselves worthy, or the desert will be your grave." Damas specifically eyed Jak who gave off a whole, "_Yep, he hasn't changed_" look.

"Alright, your majesty, just what do we do?" Jak asked, humoring the older man.  
"Ha ha ha! In the unforgiving Wasteland we value strength and survival above all. We will see where you stand soon enough. Enter the arena and prove your worth. Just the bravest crawl out and are allowed to stay in Spargus. It's quite simple really." Damas answered,  
"Um, what happens to the ones that don't crawl out?" Daxter added in.  
"Then it will be as if we never found you."  
"I was afraid of that."

**…………………**

A roar of cheers, wastelanders of different age and gender filled the stadium circling the very obstacles Jak and his friends would have to face. Molten lava covered every square inch of the main fighting grounds with only metal platforms as structure and safety. Jak and his animal comrades stood on said platforms, Daxter desperately clinging onto Jak's shoulders over the prospect of being radically near lava, let along any sort of fighting about to happen.

"Hail all citizens of Spargus! Welcome to the arena of death. Where we get to watch other people wet themselves in fear! These halls will once again test two newcomers, each fighting to prove their worth to stay among us. Let's hear it for Jak, his lurker and dog, and the obnoxious talking animal!" Damas' voice rang loud and true. People's cries roared throughout the stadium and immediately Jak was bombarded with Precursians donning armor. These were different from the people of Spargus, they're armor were dark and rusted, and they had a very feral appearance.

"If they're cannibals, I am SO out of here!" Daxter cried.  
"No, Marauders." Jak answered.  
"Are they worse?" Daxter gulped.  
"I'd say they're even." Jak answered again, leaving the little ottsel to omit a shriek.  
"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Damas shouted and the marauders attacked immediately.

Immediately Jak took out his sword and miraculously swiped at three of the marauders.

"What are we suppose to be doing? Survive long enough?" Daxter cried, "By which I doubt we will. It's like 20 rabid crazy guys over four of us!"  
"FIVE!" Puar shouted from her pocket.  
"We have to kill them." Jak said, "It's the only way to survive in Spargus."  
"Oh, HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY!" Daxter cried in Jak's ear.

The blonde easily eyed Brutter who was using his lurker strength to toss the marauders to the lava pit below. Ani wasn't doing so bad either, mostly nipping at their feet or jumping on top of them and biting their necks. Even Jak was amazed at how ferocious they were, but he knew full well that in Spargus, it's either live or die, never any second choices. He chose to live when one marauder came out of nowhere to swipe at Jak. From pure instinct, Jak stuck the sword through his guts, causing the armored beast of a man to stagger, trying to utter a word only to fall down backwards and die. Taking his sword out and seeing the blood flow, Jak trembled a bit, and then ultimately continued the fight.

Killing was an unsettling feeling for many people. If he had the power, Jak would have ended all violence, but he knew full well fighting for survival, or for honor, or even for a loved one meant a lot more then words in some situation. Mustering all he could remember from Shuin's training, he masterfully killed all the marauders alongside his companions until the five were the only ones left standing. Every victim he killed seem to fuel the dark influence growing inside him, the inner darkness he had fought for an entire year so that he may never conjure it up again. It was inevitable; such an influence slowly would not go away. Why, just a year ago, he learned to accept and control it, why does he move away from it? Sometimes, the darkness can be good.

The fight wasn't over as Damas, interested in the young boy's fighting skills sent out more marauders. More clashes of weapons, Lurker roars, and shouts of pain rang through as the platform filled with blood red. Jak seem to be doing pretty well, but he started to lose concentration when he kept thinking of what Coco would say if he ever showed his darkness to her. Will she run away in fear or worse, think he was some sort of freak that should be avoided at all cost? The lack of concentration caused Jak to stagger and fall to the floor by a marauder. Jak eyed the armored man who raised his axe, ready to chop his head off.

"STOP!"

Everyone gasped and turned to face Damas who stood up from his throne. Damas…stopping a battle? Unacceptable and so unlike him! The king didn't care, him concentrating more on Jak, his eyes fixed on the boy, or at least his neck. From the struggles of battle, Jak's pendent revealed itself, his pendent to symbolize that he was the prince of Haven, the symbol of the royal family themselves. Damas immediately recognized him and ordered the Marauders away. Of course, Marauders never abide by the Wastelander's laws, wanting to fight all day and all night, so it took some 30 Wastelanders to ultimately put them back in the cages they belonged.

Jak in the meantime took a huge sigh of relief and with Brutter's help stood up. Why did Damas cancel the fight? He NEVER cancels a fight. The ponder didn't last long in Jak's head as he quickly eyed his pendent being shown in public. Quickly, he shoved the pendent behind his red scarf, hoping no one else saw it.

Immediately the five were sent to the platform elevator which rose up to where Damas' throne was. As the elevator lifted them up, Jak eyed the stadium as the people started to leave to pursue their own goals and lives, so Jak could easily spotted a precursian donned in a tight dark outfit and a pale face, her red eyes glaring at Jak. Sensing something, Jak clutched his head. He shook it off when the elevator stopped.

"So…uhh…we win?" Brutter nervously asked. Damas, not saying a word headed straight for Jak.

**Volcanic Crater**  
**Month 2: **Feburia, Day 4  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Afternoon

"How did you talk me into this? HOW did you?" Kiera cried out for what seem like the umpteenth time.  
"Well, by basically saying we have no choice but to ask for their help." Chiso answered for what seem like the umpteenth time, "Come on Kiera, the Lurkers are our allies."  
"No, they're the allies of the people of Haven." Kiera answered, "For Sandoverians like me, we're fast enemies."

The three, Kiera, Chiso, and Pecker managed to quickly make their way to the Volcanic Crater where inside the active volcano dwelled the Mountain Red Lurkers who prefer the hot atmosphere compare to their blue, cooler loving cousins.

"Kiera, I know the lurkers killed your parents, Prince Christof told me one time." Chiso said, blocking Kiera's path, "But you're blaming the lurkers of the past. Most of the Lurkers in this village are just merely descendents who've done nothing but live their lives. They don't mean to do anything to you."  
Kiera didn't response and only moved past Chiso. Now she was a bit irritated at Jak. How dare he share her past with others without her permission?  
"Kiera!" Chiso gasped, "Please! This is to find Jak and try to save the world and all that stuff." She kept walking and in due time, Chiso gave up.  
"Well, at least you're trying to stand up to your opinions, considering how you're scared of everything." Pecker pointed out.  
"Hey, I tracked through a forest alone in the middle of the night and now I'm walking through a very hot volcano where the wrong slip would cause me to die in hot…boiling…lava…" Chiso gulped, "K-Kiera! WAIT!"

The Lurker village took some bit of luck finding. They had to move at one point when the Krimzon Guards discovered them a year back, during Praxis' rules. The Lurkers spent the majority of Haven Kingdom's rules living in fear of the Precursians. After all, they were gravely outnumbered a 100 to 1, so it was a breath of fresh air and a sign of miracle when one Jak Romanir took it upon himself to ally with them, creating the beginning of a long, but hopefully fruitful friendship between Precursians and Lurkers. So upon reaching the Native tribal homes of the Lurkers, they didn't quiver in fear, but welcomed them with open arms.

"KIERA! PECKER!" A lurker ran towards them. Kiera made an uneasy gesture, but stood her ground to hide her fear. A tall red lurker with a happy smile came their way: Kami, a former lurker slave of Haven that Jak freed and befriended.  
"Oh, it wonderful to see you two!" Kami commenced bear hugs on the green haired girl (raising her nervous meter to dangerous heights) and Pecker, "My wife and children will be happy. Ooh, who this?" He pointed to Chiso who, even though having seen Brutter, still backed up from his intimidating height.  
"C-Chiso." The young boy squeaked.  
"Ahh, Chiso, you is friend of Kiera and Pecker?"  
"Y-Yes." Chiso answered, "A-And Prince Christof."  
"Ahh, Jak!" Kami laughed, "Any friends of Jak is friend of mines! Come, I take you to chief, see why you have come to Lurker village!"

The three followed Kami as he led the way. Alongside, they passed the Lurkers and their habits and way of life. Female Lurkers watched over their running, playing children while the males trained with their makeshift spears and daggers. Tribal markings graced the majority of the males as well as feathers to signify their warrior status. They had a very Native American feel. The Lurkers were quite primitive compare to the more technology influenced folks in Haven, but that meant little to any of them, they were content and at peace after so many years of oppression and battle. After so many years, they truly deserved it.

Kiera and her team were lead inside the largest hut. Inside they immediately meant with an elder Lurker sitting on the grass carpeted floor. Ten feathers graced his head and he wore a tan poncho. His signs of aging were obvious with wrinkles gracing his face and graying hair, but no doubt about it, he had the presence of the chief of the Lurker tribe. Next to him were his two children; oldest son Akai and younger daughter Rena, the only female warrior.

"Ahh, the green haired one, Kiera." The chief started, "Are you not the mate of Prince Christof?"  
"M-Mate?" Kiera blushed a deep shade of red, "W-We're close friends." The chief made a gentle smile while Rena made a soft giggle.  
"Yes, well, welcome back to our humble village, my dear Kiera." The chief continued, "Please, relax and rest."  
"N-No, thank you. We have to get going as soon as possible." Kiera answered, "We came here because we need your help."  
"And that is?"  
"Well, we need one of your Lurker balloons to find Jak." Kiera answered, "Lots of turmoil is going around and finding him is of utmost important."  
"So…my priests were right, something dark IS afoot." The chief pondered, "They sense creatures of otherworld matters appearing in our humble planet forcing their dark beliefs in us."  
"The Dark Makers." Chiso responded. The Chief nodded.  
"Yes, well, we must get to Jak fore Onin has made me her delivery boy (he spat after that) on a message I must give him." Pecker said, "So are you going to deliver us a balloon or what?"  
Neither Kiera nor Chiso argued over his rude behavior, the former not caring much for Lurkers, the latter being the timid child that he is.  
"You should do well to hold your tongue in respect in the presence of the chief lest you end up burned and eaten." Akai cried out. The chief however waved a hand and merely offered a soft smile towards Pecker.  
"We will prepare a deluxe balloon for your traveling pleasure." The chief answered.  
"Oh, thank you so much, Mr. Chief!" Chiso bowed before eyeing Kiera and Pecker and urging them to bow as well. They hesitantly did so.

**……………………**

Damas had a tight grip on Jak's arm as he dragged the boy back to his main hallway. Brutter, Ani, and Daxter followed behind while Puar hovered above. When they were right in the middle of the main room, Damas fished out Jak's pendent.

"Care to explain THIS?"  
"Ummm…it's very orange?" Jak answered, a bit humorously.  
"Wise guy, ey?" Damas spat, "Where did you get this? Did you STEAL it from the Prince Christof? From a little boy?"  
"Little boy?" Jak repeated. It seems his family has not made any contact with Damas over the matter of Jak's age. That said, Jak backed off a little and held his pendent, "I will have you know this is mine and mine alone. I suppose my grandmother never bothered to tell you of my accelerated age…and I don't understand why she wouldn't…unless…" Again Jak thought of Veger. Ooh, that cursed evil man.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you for taking away a presence heirloom from the Haven royal family, thief!" Damas pointed to Jak.  
"Well, that's because I AM Prince Christof." Jak pointed to himself.  
"Bull."  
"I AM!" Jak shouted, "If you look at my face hard enough, you might see traces of that little boy whom would come and visit you before Praxis took over Haven." Damas eyed Jak who gave of his most serious look.  
"Would you just look?" Jak sighed. Damas rolled his eyes, declaring to himself on what a complete waste this was, and then stared at Jak sternly, mostly his blue eyes. A minute passed before Damas' glaring eyes turned much softer.

"…No…"  
"Yes." Jak nodded.  
"But impossible, Christof should be about 9 years old right now."  
"Time travel dealie." Jak spouted, "It's a bloody long and complicated story." And with that, Jak summarized his life, how he had to travel through time 300 years back, his life in Sandover, his eventual return, the Dark Makers, all the way up until now. After he related all his life story and problems, Damas stood there like a rock, only moving his arms and sighing, taking this all in.  
"…Uncle Damas, please believe me." Jak begged.  
"…Your eyes are uncanny; it is very much like your mother…like the Romanir family." Damas stated, "Tell me kid, what is Haven's royal oath?"  
"To Protect and to Honor." Jak answered sincerely and without hesitation. Damas raised both eyebrows, Jak's animal friends watching from behind with a mixture of concern and fear.

"…Then you are who he is: the prince of Haven." Damas grinned. Jak took a deep sigh of relief, "Hmm, I see why now your sword's handle is wrapped, so to better hide your identity as this is the Sword of Mar."  
"Duh." Daxter mumbled to Ani.  
"It's great to see you once again, dear Uncle Damas." Jak proceeded to hug him then stopped, remembering Damas to not be such an affection man.  
"I don't understand it, why hasn't your grandmother said anything about all this?" Damas asked.  
"I believe it might be due to Veger's influence, ever since Haven was restored prior to Praxis' defeat, he's growth in power has…well, grown."  
"Veger…that bastard, I never trusted him."  
"You mean you've meant him before?" Daxter popped in, "Seeing as how you never left Spargus."  
"He's come to Spargus before. Haven royal family members and close associates working for them are the only outsiders to know of Spargus City." Damas answered, "And from the moment I first meant Veger, I liked him as much as a yellow bellied Metal Head." Damas eyed Jak.  
"So…you have to save the world from these so-called Dark Makers." Damas stated.  
"Yes, as well as Haven, Uncle." Jak said, "Haven has declared war on Filia and I must talk with grandmother and stop Veger before things get seriously out of hand and for that, I need a way out of here."

Damas sighed.

"When do you need to leave by?"  
"As soon as possible."  
"Well, soon as possible has to be a few days wait, the only way out of Spargus is by ship and the last one was taken several days ago by some of my prized warriors. They won't be back for at least three days if schedule is right and the Kraken hasn't gotten them."  
"Excuse me, Kraken?" Daxter asked.  
"Is big giant squid of sea. Lives near Spargus water." Brutter answered.  
"Can't we have an airborne vehicle instead?" Jak asked.  
"NO WAY! The last one made us crash, remember?" Daxter pointed out.  
"We don't have any." Damas crossed his arms, "Not many of us Wastelanders enjoy leaving Spargus."  
"So we wait three days?" Daxter asked.  
"We don't have much of a choice. I suppose this will give us a good chance to explore around. Personally, this might be a good time for me and Uncle Damas to bond." Jak urged a smile, one Damas returned with his usual grin.  
"Great, a vacation inside a desert, whoop dee do." Daxter mumbled.

**The Entrance to Filia**  
**Month 2: **Feburia, Day 7  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Morning

"Ugh, I hate the cold." Coco muttered, "I just suffered through snow and frozen water in Haven, I have to go through it again here?"  
"Filia Kingdom is located on the northern most continent; snow is plentiful here, whether winter or summer." Shuin stated, "It's just something you have to get use to."  
"I don't want to get used to it."  
"Does she anything but complain?" Shuin lowered himself down to Cortex's level.  
"She's handy with a computer." Cortex answered, "Although don't rely on her dating service."  
"I HEARD THAT!"

All jokes however were put aside when they saw smoke nearby. The team of heroes made their way over to a cliff where it overlooked the once proud kingdom of Filia, a kingdom known for it's crystals, beauty, and elegant people, now a war torn city.

"What a nice welcoming committee." Coco crossed her arms.  
**To Be Continued…**

**………………**

**Author's Note: **Another late update, I sound like a broken record…but then again, since when I do keep a strict schedule on this fanfic? That said, originally, I wanted to have Kiera's team help the Lurkers fight off spiders in the Spider Caves (remember that location from the first Jak and Daxter?) as they posed a problem to them, but I noticed I've been dragging this fanfic WAY longer then I really need to, so I decided to skip it and get the plot moving.

The same goes for Shuin's team where before they reached Filia, they, too would encounter their own share of adventures, but I gotta stop the delaying and get to the main plot. So I'm just moving it on.


	13. The Destiny

**Jak and Crash  
ACT 2: The Journey  
Chapter 13: The Destiny…or Home is Where the Wastelander is**

**Spargus**  
**Month 2: **Feburia, Day 8  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Morning

The city of Spargus looked very much like a neighborhood town then something big and glorious. Truly, the only glorious locations lied on the tall orange Spargus palace and the stadium where battle constantly displayed. It wasn't uncommon to hear screams of pain and at least one body being fling off. The entire town could look like a rat hole for all any Wastelanders cared for just as long as the battle station remained in tip-top shape. Jak spent most of his time with Damas, explaining what he has been up and vice versa while his animal pals spend the past days exploring the wide desert city. None of them were told to leave outside of Spargus walls until Damas saw fit that they could. Neither one of them cared, especially Daxter who vastly enjoyed the inners of the palace where he had at least three servants following him wherever he went, being pampered and the likes.

For today, Jak decided best to explore outside the palace. Majority of the people carried guns and other various source of weaponry. You could never be too careful in an area where marauder attacks were plenty. On occasion, several Wastelanders recognized Jak and congratulated him on his defeat of the Metal Heads a year back. It's one less thing they had to deal with. Jak merely accepted the thanks and went about his way. Not many knew what he looked like or who he was, but he didn't seem to mind, enjoying the idea of walking without someone stalking him, begging for his autograph. Such an irony, he's well known as both prince and pauper. That said, he now turned his concern over the sky and noticed the violet star. Is it just him or is it getting...bigger?

"Hey! Check out these funny dudes, huh... hee hee hee... Nice threads. I didn't know rubber was back in." Daxter chimed in, pointing to a row of monks eyeing a dark object. A Dark Maker, just like the one Jak fought at Sentinel Beach months ago. From the way it was positioned (rather crooked and damaged), it seemed to have crash-landed here. No other Wastelander really stayed for too long, merely eyeing it and going. Perhaps they were afraid or perhaps with the monks around, they consider it too holy for them to walk through, although there is nothing holy about Dark Markers.

"What are ya working on, monk boy?" Daxter grinned, eyeing what looked like the main leader of the small group of Monks besides the giant dark item.

"It is none of your concern, animal." The monk replied in a rather hostile voice, shocking Daxter a little. Not a boy, but a girl, and a rather young one. She didn't give an age, but Jak immediately figured she looked at least 14, even younger then he was.

"Look, coloring book, we've had a hard week. Don't push it!"  
"Daxter." Jak hushed.

"The arena shows all, dark one. Hate consumes your eyes." The monk girl spoke to Jak.

"Hate?" Jak gasped, "I can assure you, I have nothing that involves hate...well, maybe for these Dark Makers, but..."

"Hate for them, hate for your dark side..." She continued, her voice as harsh as ever. Jak sighed, a little annoyed.

"Great. Thanks for the tip." Jak rolled his eyes.

"It will destroy you... just as these Precursors destroyed themselves."

"I think you're a little mistaken, It doesn't look like any Precursor crap we've seen." Daxter eyed the Dark Maker, "It looks like...well, a Dark Maker thingamajig."

"These artifacts are an abomination. One fell on the great volcano. We sent an expedition to the mountain, but my monks never returned." Now she spoke in a manner of sorrow, waving her hands and finger around ever so poetically, "Ill tidings sing in the wind. I fear the remaking of the world is at hand."

"Remaking..." Jak repeated. Her words did not ease him and immediately he took it seriously, pondering. Daxter however didn't seem to think so much.

"I think you've been out in the sun a little too long. Let's go, Jak."

"You must leave this place! Heroes think they can save the world, when they themselves are lost. You could not possibly understand the dark forces at work here." The monk girl warned. Jak, clearly annoyed that this girl made such assumptions towards him angered him. He walked closer to her and raised a lecturing finger.

"Don't talk to me about dark powers. I want to know what this is." Jak pointed to the device. Upon pointing, the thing moved, at least one of it's tentacles did, "...Stay back." Daxter leaped out of his shoulders and joined Seem, Brutter, Ani, and Puar.

The other monks stepped aside as Jak eyed the machine. The Dark Makers, what are these creatures? What on Precursia did they want? Slowly extending his hand, Jak carefully touched the Dark Maker and immediately he was filled with sharp, painful visions: Fire, destruction, many more Dark Makers, Precursors, his loved ones, his beloved kingdom, everything seem to speed up and gang up on him, causing him to falter back. Next thing anyone knew, a computerized device of sorts came out from it's tentacle, displaying messages of an unknown language.

"What is that?" Brutter gasped.

"Hmm...looks old." Jak mumbled while rubbing his head from the shock of the visions.

"Strange... It speaks an ancient dialect. The earliest Precursor forms. Something about re-claiming this unfinished world." The monk girl kneel down to read.

"Okay, I don't like the sound of this." Daxter squeaked.

"Those look like coordinates." Jak eyed, impressing the monk girl. Not many can understand the ancient dialogues Precursors and their ancestors once spoke.

"It is picking up a very powerful signal." she urged. Before she had the chance to read any further, the Dark Maker suddenly flew up a few feet, then exploded, much to the attention of Wastelanders nearby.

"Even you cannot save us from this, hero!" She cried out, "The fate of the world is at hand and all shall fall from the darkness' wrath!"

"Hey, I'm the real hero here. You can call me... Orange Lightning. Zazaziing!" Daxter announced.

"Stay out of our business. You and Orange Lightning are not welcome here!"

"I am welcome here just as much as the next guy." Jak ordered, "I don't mean to get all ego on you, but if you knew who I really am, you'd have a little more respect for me!"

"I know of who you are, oh great prince of Haven." Jak and his little team displayed an utter range of shock.

"Like you, my prince, we monks have the ability to communicate with the Precursors and so that is how we know." She stated, "Our levels of communication may not be as great as that of you though, but that shouldn't suggest I respect you, now go away."

"No. I'm just as much part of these abominations as you are." Jak said sternly.

"You are still here?" She barged.

"Yeah, we thought we'd hang out... catch some rays!" Jak spat sarcastically, clearly losing patience with her.

"This isn't a game!" She spat back before calming herself down, "I am Seem. We monks are sworn to discover and protect the secrets of the Precursors. These Leaper mounts allow us to travel where you cannot." She pointed to several large bipedal lizards with tiny arms, wings underneath them as well as saddles for riding.

"Man. those babies sure stuff their faces." Daxter pointed.

"We saw one gulp a load of kanga-rats few days ago." Brutter came in.

"Stupid rats, they just sat..." Daxter never finished his dialogue as a leaper started to toss and turn Daxter around, thinking he was food. Immediately Ani and Puar tried to help him out while Brutter and Jak kept their concentration on Seem.

"Where can we get one of these leapers?" Jak asked.

"We get leapers in our own way, if you wish to gain one of your own. I suggest you ask around." Seem answered, "Why? What do you plan to do?"

"My own thing, that's what." Jak sighed, "I've got to save not only my kingdom, but the whole world...again."

"it is inevitable. The Dark Makers are angry at this planet and all will perish. We have plans to save ourselves however, so stay out of the way."

"We've only met for like 15 minutes, why do you hate me so?"

"Because you are unbalanced, an abomination in our mind." Seem said, "I do not see you as a great hero but an agent of darkness."

"I happen to have rejected the darkness, thank you very much."

"The two types, light and dark, when combined form great energies." Seem came, "One must find a balance between the two, but such a fate to befall onto one man...the end of the world slowly approaches, and not even the Precursors can save us when the day comes."

Seem then turned around and walked over to the other Monks, ready to head back home.

"Why are you so obsessed with death?" Jak asked.

"Because of that!" Seem pointed to the violet star above, "The Day Star approaches, and every day it grows brighter! This planet's final trial is coming! The Day of Tears as we monks call it."

The monks left Jak who eyed the area where the crashed Dark Maker once rested, then he eyed the violet star as he did back in Haven. It indeed grew larger. The silence ended when Puar ran with a message from Damas.

"Jak."

"Uncle Damas."

"Tell me, kid, you any good behind the wheels?"

"I've ridden Zoomers a lot."

"Our vehicles are not zoomers, we don't have the technology for that." Damas chuckled, "But I want you to go to Kleiver's place, I've downloaded a map to his place on your COMP. I told him to take you on an expedition to a lone Monk Temple to find ancient Precursor artifacts, think you can handle it?"

"Sure, why not? Always up a little Precursor related adventure." Jak smiled.

"Good, then get going." And with that, he signed off.

"What a friendly face." Daxter rolled his eyes.

"Monk temple...wonder if we coincidentally run into Seem?" Brutter asked.

"Ugh..." Jak's only response.

**Filia**  
**Month 2: **Feburia, Day 8  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Morning

Filia, now a warn torn city had very few refugees, most of them stuck under the rule of Haven's glory. When Shuin's team arrived, they quickly managed to find themselves in a small rundown home where the Queen resided, as well as several of her people and her little six year old daughter Flora who had managed to bring them all over here. There, the Queen Fauna related her story.

"I did not understand what Haven meant when they told us to surrender or die by force." The Queen started, "For as long as we can remember, we have always been allies, even during the time of the Metal Head invasions when communication were strained due to the rampaging attacks of those once vile creatures. Now Krimzon Guards come and kill my people, destroy out homes, and cause me to hide out with my only daughter. I cannot let her grow up in a world of such turmoil. Why is Queen Alexandros and Prince Christof doing this?"

"I can assure you, the prince has nothing to do with these atrocities." Cortex stepped in, "In fact, when he heard of such a thing, he's reaction were anything but kind."

"I am sure the prince is doing whatever he can to fix this, your majesty." Shuin popped in, "In the meantime, we're here to help you battle the Haven force."

"Battle!" A Filian retorted, "Our kingdom is already overrun and look, there is hardly more then three of you as oppose to thousands of Krimzon Guards, what can you do?"

"Take out the leader and the rest will fall." Shuin stated quickly, "Do you know where he is?"

"I think he's inside the Filia Palace." Little Flora explained, "Possibly looking for us."

"Stay put." Shuin ordered, then he left with Cortex and Coco following behind.

"You know, that man has a point, thousands of guards, only three of us." Coco cried out, "Can you clearly NOT see the odds?"

"Fine, don't come." Shuin said, "Hide like a little chicken." And he walked off.

"HEY!" Coco ran after him. Cortex, far behind stopped and shook his head.

"Kids."

The Filian Palace remarkably stood high and mighty despite the invasion. Crystal filled, pale green in color, General Torn and some of the high ranking Krimzon Guards explored the throne room; no queen, no princess.

"They must've escaped." Torn groaned, "Search every single house in Filia. Leave not a stone unturned or a hole undiscovered, I want a fast, thoroughly search!"

"Yes, General." A Krimzon Guard bowed before leaving. Unfortunately he didn't get too far as someone flung him back in Torn's direction. Upon seeing one of his men land on the floor next to his feet, Torn raised up and saw Shuin, Cortex, and Coco.

"YOU! The kidnappers!" Torn immediately took out his sword, "WHERE'S PRINCE CHRISTOF? WHERE'S JAK?"

"WE ARE NOT KIDNAPPERS!" Cortex screeched.

"LIAR!" Torn hissed, "For your refusal to return Haven's beloved prince, the punishment is death!"

"Fine then." Shuin grinned, taking out his katana, "Death it is." And immediately he went to battle Torn, both their sword skills equal in match.

"Geez, when the guy wants action, he gets action." Coco groaned, whipping out her daggers while Cortex pulled out his gun. Even with three people versus one, Torn held his own. He easily dispatched Coco, using his full strength over her quickness, and his height over Cortex's shortness. Gunshots from his gun merely whizzed pass Torn and dagger strikes barely made a cut, seeing as he donned vast amounts of armor, fitting for the leader of the Krimzon force. It got to the point where only he and Shuin were left battling, a duel between swords. Neither side gave in, but admired their strengths and skills. Then Torn's communicator rang, distracting him long enough for Shuin to kick him back.

"OW!" Torn groaned as he staggered up, picking up his communicator, "Yeah?"

"TORN!"

"My Queen."

"Stop lollygagging in Filia and return to Haven! We got more nations to conquer, get over here posthaste!"

"Yes, ma'am." Torn reluctantly responded. He didn't enjoy leaving a battle left unfinished, but what choice did he have. He quickly got up and grinned, "Sorry, pup, but it's time for me to split."

Quickly he left the palace, zooming pass Shuin, Coco, and Cortex.

"HEY! He's getting away!" Coco cried out.

"I KNOW THAT!" Shuin screamed, running after him. Immediately outside the palace entrance, a Krimzon vehicle awaited for Torn, hovering several feet up in the air. Torn made a leap and rode on the front seat, next to a Krimzon Guard driving it.

"To Haven, NOW!" Torn ordered. Immediately the vehicle flew off, much to a frustrated Shuin who cursed under his breath, gripping his sword tightly.

"Great, he escaped...now what?" Coco sighed, crossing her arms.

"Well, I suppose Haven is our best option left." Cortex said, "Let's return to Lucius, get Jak, get on the airship (which should be fixed by now), and head over to Haven City and see what we can do." Immediately after he spoke, Cortex made his way out with Coco following behind. Shuin gave off a rare worried look. How would Cortex react when he finds out Jak isn't in Lucius?

**Spurges**  
**Month 2: **Feburia, Day 8  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Noon

The entrance to Kleiver's place instantly surrounded Jak and his friends in a large room with wheeled vehicles: buggies.

"Ooh, now these are SHARP!" Daxter grinned, eyeing a large tank-like one with spikes perturbing in every corner.

"And ugly." Ani stepped in, "It's so big and hulky, how can anyone drive this? It looks like so unmanuverable."

"That's the thing with women, they don't understand mechanics." Daxter sighed dramatically.  
"Oh yeah, what about Kiera?"

"There ya are." Jak and the others turn to face Kleiver, a giant hulk of a man with an noticeable tan mustache and equally noticeable physical appearance, armed to the teeth in Wastelander armor and materials, and a broad, glaring face, "You must be the l'il runt the King sent me. I'd have expected something bigger."

"Excuse me?" Jak placed his hands on his waist.

"Try eatin' some red meat, maybe you'll develop more muscles." Kleiver continued.

"I happen to be a vegetarian." Jak uttered.

"Ain't that many plants to chew on in Spargus, you'd starve."

"I've made it fine so far." Jak said, annoyed. Seriously, is everyone in Spargus such jerks? "What do you want me to do on this expedition? Drive for you?"

"Oh-No, I don't care what the King said about you drivin', but I ain't forking over my babies to you just yet. I'll drive, you're just my l'il sidekick."

"Sidekick?" Jak retorted.

"Now you know how I feel." Daxter chimed in.

They took the one named the Dune Hopper, a buggy designed to leap some 20 feet in the air. It was required for where they were going.

"Why do we need a hopping one?" Daxter cried out. He got his answer when Kleiver started to drive to a cliff.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Daxter screeched.

"Brace yourselves!" Jak gasped.

The Dune Hopper coiled back, then extended, leaping high up in the air, almost giving it a sense of flight. It jumped over the raging cliff water and landed on a small piece of land. Afterwards, Kleiver leaped over another and another until they finally reached a big land mass where in front of them stood the Monk Temple, nearly camouflaged from the rocky mountains. While Daxter shook violently from that experience (which Ani tried to calm him down), Jak hopped out of the vehicle and eyed the marvelous piece of display before him. The Monk Temple.

"HEY! Stop gawking and git over here, runt!" Kleiver cried out.

"My name is JAK!"

Unfortunately this would be a trait that went on throughout their trip. The temple in the inside remained just as rocky and ancient as it's outer appearance. Looking much bigger then he anticipated, Jak eyed the numerous Precursor writings on the wall, reading every one he could whenever Kleiver rested, thinking he's found an artifact. Torches burnt brightly, making crackling noises and lighting up dark paths. Every so often they could hear the gentle sounds of the wind as it flew from one of the many outer areas of the temple. Further exploration deduced the temple wasn't in the best of care; crumbling ruins, large gaps, dilapidated ceilings, signs of an old place. If the monks truly lived here, why didn't they bother to care for such a holy place?

"You, runt, git your animal pals and go check out that place over there." Kleiver pointed to a long, dark hallway.

"Oh, suuuuuuuuure, send US to the mysterious, creepy, dark place where something big might pop out and EAT US!" Daxter screeched.

"I'm on it." Jak said. With Daxter on his shoulder and Ani and Brutter following him, Jak made his way down the long pathway until he saw himself in a large, circular room. Various entrances could be seen from around and there stood a very large empty gap just below them, but what took the icing in the cake: A giant Precursor statue positioned in the middle, posing in a typical ancient deity manner.

**……………**

"Hey, it's one of those goober eyed Precursor thingies." Daxter pointed. Upon immediately saying that, the giant statue's massive eyes opened, revealing a shiny blue color.

"Greetings, Great Warrior." The statue spoke, leading Daxter to cry out a small shriek and hide behind Jak's legs, "Your return brings us great hope. This planet's future is at a critical juncture. The Dark Ones have found your world again, and fate hangs in the balance where the past and future collide."

"I was afraid of this." Jak muttered.

"Afraid? Do you have any idea what he just said?" Daxter leaped out, "Speak-a-da-normal-language, okay?"

You will need all the power you can muster to survive this terrible test, great one." The statue continued.

"I can handle it." Daxter pointed to himself, showing off his toothy grin.

"I was talking to the tall one…shorty!"

"HEY!"

"Oh, man…Pecker would have a field day with that one." Ani snickered.

"What powers must I use in order to stop these Dark Makers?" Jak asked, "All I have is my dark powers and my other magical abilities are rather weak to combat."

"Look into the light…hero." And with that, a bright light indeed shone down upon Jak, consuming him, causing him to float in midair briefly before calmly surfacing down to the ground.

"Okay, now you're scaring me."

"Take hope, brave one." And the statue's eyes closed.

"Dax…the dark eco…it feels far away…I feel better."

"Dark power gone from Jak?" Brutter asked.

"No, not gone, just weakened a bit…like it's been balanced with another power…a much lighter feel." Jak uttered, "I…I don't know how to explain it."

"HEY! Git your asses back over here if you didn't find ANYTHING!"

Jak's team made their way back to Kleiver who also seemed to have lacked in Precursor artifacts as well.

"Ahh, this temple is probably plum picked of artifacts." He grumbled, "No luck on your end?"

"No, sir."

"No, sir?" Gettin' all fancy on me, are we? Well, come on, we best be headin' back, a storm's about to come." Kleiver pointed out, "Anyone caught in a Spargus sandstorm is likely to have their skin ripped out of their bones from the winds."

"Yes, let's GO HOME. GREAT idea." Daxter stepped in.

**……………**

"GREAT idea, wondering around with a storm approaching!" Kiera shouted, "Why are we near the Spargus Wastelands anyways! We're after Jak, he's in Lucius!"

"The wind must've blown us off course, Kiera." Chiso stated, "WHOA! Easy where you drive that thing!"

"YOU WANNA DRIVE?" She screamed. Being the only one of the three with some experience in driving vehicles, Kiera piloted the Lurker balloon they received, however this only proved her expertise lied in Zoomers and not flying vehicles.

"Both of you, knock it off and concentrate on the road ahead!" Pecker stated, "One wrong move and we are toast and I do want to live for at least another hundred years!"

"Just how old are you anyways?" Chiso asked.

"That is NONE of your business!" The monkaw hissed, "The only person who knows my age is Onin…and Ani."

"Got a thing for dogs, do ya?" Kiera rolled her eyes, "Don't crocadog eats Monkaws?"

"…Shut up and drive!"

"I'M TRYIN--AHH!"

The Lurker balloon snagged a piece of a tall mountain, causing the balloon to start losing air. With the sandstorm getting increasingly violent, landing in the wrong place meant certain death for them.

"We're doomed." Chiso said nearly breathlessly, "WE'RE DOOMED! WE'RE DOOMED! I NEVER TOLD MICHEL I LO--"

**CRASH!**

The trio's balloon harshly landed in the middle of the desert city of Spargus. The Wastelanders, the ones still outside making adjustments before hiding in their homes from the storm eyed the three.

"Now where are we?" Kiera groaned.

**Haven City**  
**Month 2: **Feburia, Day 8  
**Year:** 2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time:** Afternoon

Icy cold containment…a body stored inside…almost lifeless. And yet, lifeless do not move their fingers. They do not cringe their faces, and most certainly, they do not seem to possess the ability to quickly use the surrounding water around him to add pressure to the glass dome, breaking it. The red headed one named Erol fell harshly to the ground where bits and pieces of the broken glass jarred his body. In a skintight dark body suit, Erol opened his topaz eyes and observed his surroundings.

Free. After a full year, Erol woke up from his coma induced state, seemingly breaking the glass through manipulation of water, but how? Why? All excellent questions and for a man stuck in a frozen coma for a full year would want to get it eventually…

**To Be Continued…**

**…………………**

**Author's Notes: **I admit I am rushing this chapter, but I'm trying to get the plot moving. I'm sorry if the story seems rushed anyways. I mean, I had to put several scenes from Jak 3 all in one go to make the plot moving, move things and reunite everyone soon, etc. When I look back at the earlier Jak and Crash, I admit I was dragging on the story more then it really should. It unfortunately has caused me to cut back on some of the things I wanted to use for the story. That said, I was originally going to show a talking Yakow named Bor here like I did with NeNe the talking Flut-Flut from earlier, but no time. Maybe next time. Keep in mind these talking animals DO have significant plot points to the overall story and not haphazardly randomly thrown about.  
Oh, and I also spaced the dialogues because...well, I'm too lazy to unspace them and bunch them together.

Oh, and when it comes to the subject of whether Damas is Jak's biological father in here like it was in Jak 3...well, possibly…


	14. The Shock

**Jak and Crash  
****ACT 2: The Journey  
****Chapter 14: The Shock...or Say it ain't so, Chiso!**

**Spargus, Kleiver's Garage  
****Month 2: **Feburia, Day 10  
**Year: **2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time: **Morning

The sandstorm took some two days to clear up. Jak remained in Kleiver's garage as his temporary home between the start and end of the shifting winds, contacting Damas to let him know he was doing alright, although communication for the most part grew shaky due to the storm, so they kept their conversation short and to the point.

However, living with Kleiver became the equivalent to rolling in garbage as the large man suffered from poor hygiene. He didn't care when and how he took his baths (which were already few and far between), he spit occasionally and not necessary caring where he aimed, sloppily ate his food and wiped any crumbs and grease from his beard with the back of his arms (most of his diet composing of meat, causing Jak to nearly starve for the two days sans the food he kept in his backpack), and generally wore the same clothes day after day. In most cases, Jak and his animal crews couldn't put up with his vogue mannerisms half the time, mostly the former who, having just spent a full year in royalty admit to have kept himself as clean as possible when outside the palace walls. Just because he played the role of Jak as well as Christof didn't mean he'd live like a slob.

Daxter suffered the most, probably because half the time Kleiver often pictured him as food, so the little ottsel often had to stay behind the comforts of his best friends. Naturally to say, it felt like a camping trip gone wrong. Once Kleiver stated he could finally see the sun, the crew bolted without a second thought, although Jak had the courtesy to shout out a small, "Thank you for your hospitality", even if it was a boldface lie.

Immediately upon leaving the garage hold, Jak and his crew spotted a crowd of Wastelanders heading over to the stadium. Ahh, time for another bloody battle, is it?

"I suppose Uncle Damas would have to be in there." Jak uttered, "Come on, let's go." So they followed suit, gaining access through the royal homing beacon he still possessed in order to have an audience with the King. Upon meeting, Damas immediately put on a grin and gestured Jak to stand next to him. However Jak's attention shifted not to the king, but to the colorful individual sitting on his shoulder.

"PECKER!"

"Ahh, Jak, we meet! What odd coincidences…I see the talking rat is still with you (Daxter gave a death glare) and…oh, my." Pecker immediately floated down towards Ani and took one of her front paws, "How rude of me to ignore you, my dear Ani, for such beauty cannot be hard to spot, even in the depths of the desert. You truly are a diamond in the rough." Ani let out a small giggle of sorts, flattered, if not to annoy Daxter who mainly stepped in at this point to one-up Pecker on whatever.

"Hey, back off, featherbrain!" Daxter pushed the bird aside.

"Pecker…" Damas placed his hands on his waist.

"Oh, right." He flew back towards Damas' shoulders.

"Pecker, what on Haven are you doing here?" Jak asked.

"I came here with Kiera and Chiso." Pecker started, "In the hopes of finding you.. Oh, yes and Damas says, I am to be his new counselor. He says my wisdom will serve him well. Oh, yeah, and Damas also says that ahh…those two are likely to die in the arena today."

"WHAT?" Jak gasped, pushing Damas aside to see the stadium below.

The rusty, blood covered platform over the same boiling lava stationed Kiera and a shaky Chiso. Immediately, the two turned into dozens when they were cornered by Marauders.

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Pecker rang. Immediately a battle began as the Marauders ganged and started to charge towards the two. At the same time, Chiso screamed in pure comical fashion, flaring his umbrella, running away in full speed, unknowingly knocking down several Marauders his way. Kiera, eyeing Chiso in embarrassment started to dodge the oncoming gang of Marauders. Her lack of combat ability hindered her, so she had to make do with the relatively few moves Jak taught her, general kicks and punches, however little it helped due to their large, protective armors.

"Uncle Damas, please, you have to stop this." Jak urged, "Kiera and Chiso are not the best physical fighters. They'll be killed!"

"That's the point of the arena, my boy. Kill or be killed." Damas coldly replied.

"They're my friends!"

"SEAT DOWN!"

"I HAVE TO HELP THEM!"

"You will NOT interrupt a battle!" Damas grabbed Jak's arm.

The fight didn't seem to entertain the vast crowd as prominent amounts of "boos" could be heard, largely due to Chiso running away, swinging that umbrella blindly and Kiera merely dodging and blocking. They couldn't keep this up. They either had to die or the Marauders and unfortunately, the odds were in favor ten to one. Damn Pecker, he didn't even attempt to fight back for their cause back when they were discovered by the King during the sandstorm. Immediately they were given care inside the palace, but they suffered a catch in that they immediately had to fight the minute the storm let loose. How can they even set one foot in Spargus without shedding blood?

"We can't keep this up--AHH!" Chiso screamed.

"Just hold on, something will come up!" Kiera dodged, shouting back. Her only weapons she possessed were her mechanic tools, so she took out the longest weapon she had, a tall, giant wrench that seem to have come from nowhere and tried in vain to smack some of the Marauders away, if not to buy some time.

"USE MAGIC!"

"Use what? Who said that?" Kiera observed around.

"USE MAGIC!"

"That sounded like--THE PRINCE!" Chiso pointed to the upper throne where Jak stood, shouting towards them while Damas tried in vain to hold him back, obviously not at all pleased he is shouting hints and tips towards them, "He's…he's saying I need to use magic…well, that doesn't make a lick of a bloody sense, I mean--Oh."

"DO SOMETHING!" Kiera screamed.

"But I'm not any good."

"DO. SOMETHING!"

"ALRIGHT!" Chiso screeched, half frustrated, half afraid. While running off, he pondered until he thought of a desperate spell. Quickly he ran towards Kiera and pulled her into the middle of the arena.

"Fend of the enemies, I need all the concentrations I can get." Chiso stated in a surprisingly tone of confidence. Taking out a red leather bound book similar looking to the one his Uncle Veger possessed, he opened it's pages and searched. The book, unlike Veger's did not fill to the brim with rules and laws, but rather spells and incantations. A spell book. Chiso mustered around, the longer the search, the more desperate and shaking he became. He finally found what he had been searching for and quickly closed his eyes, chanting with languages Kiera nor the Marauders could understand.

Whatever Chiso had intended to, Kiera, Jak, Damas, hell, no one knew. They all just witnessed a small, fifteen year old boy in an expensive blue overcoat and fancy shoes chanting on his knees. Before long however, he started to glow a faint light blue. Coming directly from him, he created a shield that protected both him and Kiera from the Marauders.

"…Chiso…" Kiera spoke breathlessly.

"He really is getting better." Jak nodded towards Damas and his friends.

"Much better." Pecker followed.

Chiso continued chanting however, far from done. The shield around them started to expand, literally pushing the Marauders who came in contact towards the end of the platform where they fell to their doom. It got to a point where the shield had completely covered the entire arena with only Kiera and Chiso left standing. Naturally, even the Wastelanders who all were more used to bloody hacks and slashes watched in awe at this powerful magic spell that this small teenager managed to conjure.

Immediately after the last Marauder fell, Chiso's shield dissipated, causing Chiso to quickly open his eyes and catch his breath. The entire audience creepily held their breaths, dead in silence. Kiera and Jak had the most worried look, fearing for both her and Chiso's fate. However the Wastelanders all gave out the familiar sounds of cheering, even more so then they usual did. Of course, such a spell, let alone any spells in the Spargus stadium was a rare, uncommon event, and the folks were given a real treat.

**…………………**

Kiera's team and Jak's team reunited at Spargus palace. Immediately upon eyeing each other, Jak and Kiera both gave each other tearful hugs, refusing to let go off one another, both shouting at the top of their lungs on how much they missed each other dearly. Afterwards, they finally unknotted themselves and spoke of their current predicament and how they got to where they are. Damas and the animals watching from afar, the former with his arms crossed, face stern and impatient, as well as thoroughly irritated Jak broke a rule on normal Spargus battlefield laws.

"You went into all that danger to look for me?" Jak asked. Kiera merely nodded and replied with a casually, but sincere, "Yeah".

"Kiera…you're a great friend." Jak smiled, "Risky, what you did. You almost got killed today."

"Hey, us crash landing in Spargus was complete coincidence." Kiera said in her usual, spunky attitude.

"Perhaps the Precursors did this…perhaps this was fate, us reuniting." Jak stated.

"I didn't even knew this place existed…let along ANYTHING in the Wasteland deserts."

"It's a secret only to Haven royals and those who work closely to us." Jak answered, "But enough about that, why did you come after me? Did you really miss me that much?"

"Well, I--"

"ENOUGH CHIT CHAT!" Pecker flew in between Jak and Kiera, "Yeesh! If you two were any closer, you'd be eating each other's faces off!"

"The same rule applies when you is with Ani though." A cheeky Brutter butted in.

"Stay out of this, furball!" Pecker pointed, "Listen, we came to find you for grave importance from Onin about the Dark Makers."

"What is it?" Jak asked, concerned.

"The Dark Makers…they are not creatures from another world, they are, in fact…Precursors themselves."

"…That doesn't make any sense! They don't even look like Precursors!" Daxter argued.

"They are Precursors who's minds have be consumed by the Dark Eco many, many years ago, back when this planet was still new." Pecker answered, "I do not know the full detail, but apparently the Precursors and the Dark Makers got into a huge battle many years back, with the Dark Makers banished or some such. They vowed revenge."

"Let me guess, they're getting revenge now?" Daxter asked.

"You guessed right…for once." Pecker mumbled, "They have come back to claim this planet and refit it to their own."

"But why now?" Jak asked, "Why not some other time?"

"Onin suspects they were banished far away and it took many years to return, specifically this year." Pecker said, "The Precursors foresaw this event and probably made prophecies dealing with it."

"So…the Dark Makers were once Precursors." Jak pondered, "We're dealing with powerful deities alongside their lackeys I assume they created?" Pecker nodded.

"We are talking about deities who can bring about the end of this world." The monkaw added.

"The Day of Tears." Jak repeated Seem's words, mostly to himself.

"My monks have told me the coming of the end of the world." Damas stepped in.

"What do we do, Jak?" Kiera asked.

"You mean you guys haven't thought of a plan either?" Jak asked.

"This is the first time we heard about this, Pecker refuses to say anything on the subject matter." Kiera glared daggers at the monkaw.

"Hey, the news was for Jak and Jak only, so I delivered it!" Pecker defended, "Oh, yeah, and I forgot to tell you, Onin from her visions have reasons to believe Veger is working for a mysterious group that works for the Dark Maker, hoping to drop the defenses of all the major nations of Precursia for easy conquer from the Dark Makers."

"WHAT?" Everyone's reaction shouldn't have been all that shocked, Veger being known as a ruthless backstabbing bastard in their eyes, yet they were shocked he worked for this so-called mysterious group who worked alongside the Dark Makers, the darkness, something Veger disgusted over, preferring to fill the world with light. Nobody gained shock as much as Chiso for obvious reasons as he cries out in a resounding, "NO!"

"Chiso…" Jak started.

"NO! HOW COULD HE DO THIS?" Chiso dropped his spell book and his umbrella, "I know Uncle Veger has done so many cruel things…I knew he'd try and overtake Haven Kingdom, but teaming up with the Dark Makers because he's so desperate to bring the light?"

"Yeah, that's the biggest oxymoron if I ever seen one before in my life." Daxter chimed in.

"That or Veger doesn't know the group he's working for works for the Dark Maker." Jak said, "As far as he knows, it could be a group helping him take over the world and fill it with light."

"HOW COULD HE DO SUCH A THING?" Chiso now had tears flowing down his eyes, "I know he was such a cruel, cruel man. He didn't treat me well, but he taught me all he knew about magic…and…and politics. He was really the only major parental figure I had…why did he have to be part of a group possibly responsible for the potential end of the world? WHY?"

"Chiso, relax." Jak stepped in, placing each hand on his tiny shoulders, "We'll stop this. We'll figure it out, so take a deep breath already!"

"Oh, your highness…I apologize…a thousand times for being related to the man who would do such a cruel methods. He's goal may mean well, but I'm so…s-s-sorry."

"It's alright…we're going to fix this." Jak reassured him, "Uncle Damas, is the boat here yet? We need to go back to Haven City as soon as possible."

"I got word a couple of hours ago, they should be here by late evening today."

"Late evening…fine, we leave first thing tomorrow. No more waiting around, we have to stop Veger and get as much information out of him on this mysterious group he's working for as well as the Dark Makers."

**…………………**

**Spargus Harbor  
****Month 2: **Feburia, Day 11  
**Year: **2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time: **Morning

No questions asked. They slept for the night and by morning, made their way to the shore where a large, raggedy, yet sturdy boat awaited them. Immediately the heroes got on board while Damas chatted with the captain of the boat.

"Take them straight to Haven City, then come back here immediately." He ordered. Afterwards, he climbed aboard to announce his farewells, eyeing Jak with a proud, yet familiar grinning face.

"Little word of advice: When fighting, always use your head. The muscles come afterwards. You'll live longer."

"Thank you, Uncle Damas for all your help during this time in Spargus." Jak nodded, "I'll come back, I promise you."

"I'm going to hold you to that. Those Dark Makers aren't going to make a monkaw out of me!"

"HEY!" Pecker cried from afar, "I resent that!"

"Tell me immediately once you get word on anything related to this matter."

"I will." Jak nodded. Damas put on a more rare smile this time, refusing to lose contact with Jak's face.

"…Take it to heart…I mustn't lose you…like I lost my son." And with that, Damas left the boat before Jak could make a responses. Instead he eyed his "uncle" as the boat slowly started to leave shore, Wastelanders experts of the sea driving towards their destination. The journey would take a couple of days at the most.

**…………………**

Their only real challenges lied in a dramatic storm in day one; not as big as a hurricane, but enough to rock the watery waves violently, causing much panic for the crews and people aboard. Jak, Kiera, and Brutter, the main three of the group of small stringed heroes knew much about watery vehicles as the sailor Wastelanders, having once lived in a small village adorn near the beach, overlooking the ocean (Brutter having experience in the lava boats of his hometown which served the general same function). Daxter however spent much of his time battling seasickness, something he never truly conquered throughout his years, Ani doing her part from keeping him from vomiting half the time, Pecker jealously watching. Chiso just succumb to his room in fear, clutching his pillow and book as safe keeping, his umbrella open and adorned like a shield as if any hint of wetness might leak through his bedroom door in front of him.

The second day, the sun shined and the sky spread blue with cotton candy shaped clouds. A beautiful day and just perfect for sailing…with the exception of the giant Kraken that invaded the watery shores between the Spargus Wasteland and Haven oceans. Not one to disturb sailors and preferring to stay away from the surface, the creature was provoked when the ship's anchor lowered itself down by a rookie sailor to stop and fish for the day, hitting the creature by pure coincidence. Naturally, it took a formidable amount of battling to send the creature back into the deep depths of the ocean. Jak's friend even took time to notice and compliment afterwards on his improved sword skills, courtesy of advanced practice from Shuin beforehand.

By the third day, around noon, Jak saw the all too familiar site of Haven Palace.

"Hey, there it is! We're home!" Jak shouted.

"Whoo-HOO! Naughty Ottsel, wine, Tess, here I come!" Daxter leaped up from the edge of the ship, nearly falling over into the ocean if not for Ani who caught him in time, grabbing his tail with her teeth.

"I'd had hope you'd be less reckless next time we meet, but I suppose I'm asking for too much." Pecker grumbled.

"Expecting a miracle." Ani played along.

"HEY!"

Jak quickly watched at Daxter's usual arguments with Pecker, glad for once he wasn't barfing overseas. He eyed Kiera and Chiso coming his way, the latter looking even more worried and worse for wear, not having any sleep in a while.

"I can't wait to go back to my garage…dad's gonna be pretty pissed at me." Kiera shuddered.

"Uncle Veger…he's gonna be pissed at ME!" Chiso screamed, "All your dad does is yell and lecture at you, my uncle whips me!"

"Grandmother isn't going to be happy when I tell her I left on my own accord then apparently kidnapped either." Jak made his two cents known, "It looks like we all have family we have to go back and face…but don't worry, we can make it. I mean, we've survived Metal Head attacks, constant battles, Maia and Gol--"

"Who?" Chiso scratched his head.

"--Right then…the main thing is, we have to warn my grandmother, talk some sense into her…anything. This isn't just a battle for Haven City anymore, this time, it's for the entire damn bloody world."

"Hey, do you think we'll meet the others in Haven?" Daxter asked while he held Pecker back from pummeling him, "I mean, I know they're in Filia and all, but still…"

"I…I don't know…I kinda hope so…I want to meet Coco again." Jak couldn't help but smile at the mere mention of her name. He almost looked childish and giddy, a face Kiera wished was directed to her.

**The Sky  
****Month 2: **Feburia, Day 14  
**Year: **2 AOTN (Age of the Nations)  
**Time: **Afternoon

"I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him, I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

"Calm down, Coco, you'll pop a vein." Cortex gestured from nearby Gin and Brio, both piloting the newly fixed Nicodemus II, "Frankly, I don't think we should be surprised he did such a thing as run away. Now Shuin, are you certain he'd return to Haven?"

"Well, where else would he go? To stop the main source, you need to go to the main source." Shuin slickly pointed out, his back leaning against a wall.

"…Are you hiding something?" Coco eyed him.

"Am I?"

"…I don't know, but I'm starting to not trust you. You've been acting all…sly and stuff for some time now."

"Coco, that's how he's always been acting." Gin rolled his eyes.  
"Shut up and pilot, midget!" Tawna whacked him on the back of his head, "Man, I'm so damn pissed I ain't never got in on the action! Cortex, next time Coco babysits tweedledum and tweedlesarcastic!"

The last couple of days indeed made a lasting, yet frustrated impact on Cortex's team. Weary from the battle and struggle in the now ruined, heavily guarded by Krimzon Guard Filia Nation, now under the name of Queen Alexandros, the heroes of the eastern side of Precursia made the long struggle back towards Lucius Empire where Gin and Brio finished putting the last touches to the once damaged airship. Currently piloting towards Haven City, theorizing and hoping Jak and his team of animals made it there as well, they patiently (or impatiently in Coco's case) waited until their destined arrival.

"I'm gonna kill him! What a moron, just leaving where he could be targeted by that Venus guy…or…or Dark Makers!" Coco groaned, "It's enough to make one's blood boil…then slap him upside the head with a laptop!"

"It's Veger." Cortex quietly corrected.

"Ahh, the aggressive tones of romance, haven't had that feeling in years." Shuin sighed sarcastically.

"BLOW IT OUT YOUR EARS!" Coco screeched, "I DON'T LOVE HIM!"

"She's right, you know…love in most cases take time to build up. She's currently in her denial stage; plain obvious she likes Jak, but doesn't want to admit or believe it." Cortex chuckled.

"THAT'S A SUREFIRE LIE, OLD TIMER!" Coco screamed, Cortex however merely chuckled away, Shuin even joining in, which inside, Cortex felt rather gleeful about it, feeling for once, the two were on the same page together. Fortunately for Shuin, Cortex's reaction to the missing Jak didn't exaggerate as much as Coco's. He gave off a very worried look and expressed mannerisms not that far from a concerned father, but he spent most of his energy calming Coco down.

"This is your captain speaking--" Gin started.

"And co-captain--" Brio added.

"We're about to enter Haven lands as we can see the palace from afar." Gin pointed.

"Marvelous." Cortex smiled, "Land inside Haven Forest, we cannot catch Haven citizens' attention, especially the royals. Remember, we're fugitives."

The airship took a sharp turn and headed for forest, landing nearby Haven's entrance, but not by much.

"Let's hope nobody bird watched us." Shuin said.

"Alright everybody, wear something that generally covers your faces: hats, sunglasses, whatever." Cortex stated, "We need to go in disguises until we get inside." Taking heart to his words, Cortex, Coco, and Shuin donned proper headwear and eye gears while the rest got stuck babysitting Nicodemus II, serving as back-up, Tawna again complaining, "I told you I ain't babysittin' them again!" until Cortex remained her she happen to be the only one who could keep Gin and Brio in line from doing anything too drastic to screw up whatever they are doing or in.

It served as a nervous walk from Haven Forest to the entrance of the palace. How to get in proved to be another difficult matter. The gates barred shut, Krimzon Guards patrolling over every square inch of the high tower, and the fact that it was broad daylight eased little to the crew. Hiding in a lone alley near the palace, they pondered their next course of action.  
"Doesn't this palace have like some sort of secret entrance?" Coco asked.

"Only to the royals." Shuin added, "And unfortunately, Jak's not with us at the moment."

"Well, until now."

Cortex, Shuin, and Coco all turned their heads in unison to spot of all people, Jak and his motley crews.

"JAK!" Cortex gasped, "Oh, thank Amaterasu!"

"We had hoped you guys would come here." Jak immediately went up and hugged Coco, riling up both her and Kiera. Coco immediately pushed him back and slapped him, "You were suppose to be in LUCIUS PALACE waiting for us!"

"I don't like staying in one place for so long, I get rather bored." Jak crossed his arms, "Besides, you should really blame Shuin, he…more or less provoked me." Coco and Cortex's eyes upon hearing that immediately turned their attention to Shuin who made a cheeky grin.

"Hey, who am I to refuse a royal?" He merely gave off.

"I am gonna choke the living daylights out of you!" Coco screeched.

"Aww, Coco, I'm so glad you were worried about me." Jak snickered to which Coco let off a triumphant roar until Cortex shushed her down to draw less attention.

"We need to find a way inside the palace without drawing attention." Jak said afterwards, "Come on, we'll take the nearest secret passageway."

"Nearest? There's more then one?" Coco asked.

"Of course, there are passageways to the palace all over Haven City, it's just kept in secret for obvious reasons." Jak said, "With only the royal family knowing. Now come on."

What an oddly group of heroes they were, a bunch of animals, three Precursians, a couple of Anthros, and one human. They followed the blonde haired young adult until he entered a lone empty building. Inside, he pressed his hand against a blank white wall, turning it over and revealing a long secret dungeon-like entrance with stairs leading down to the long basement of the palace.

"Come on." Jak gestured, "It'll be dark, I hope you have lights a plenty."

"We can remedy that." Cortex nodded, taking out a flashlight, Kiera and Shuin doing the same as well.

"Great…creepy dungeons." Chiso murmured, "Why can't secret passages for once be filled with something much more nicer…like fancy drape curtains or matching furniture?"

The passageway served to house many broken rails and ancient vehicles destroyed and demented, never being used.

"What th--rails? What kind of dungeons are we in?" Cortex asked.

"The Sub-Rails." Jak answered.

"So…ummm…who are you again?" Kiera pointed to Cortex, "…Cortex, was it?"

"I suppose we should properly introduce each other." Jak quickly stated, "Coco, Cortex, Shuin, this is Kiera, Pecker, and Chiso."

"…Chiso?" Shuin murmured to himself.

"Chiso, Kiera, Pecker, this is Coco, Cortex, and Shuin." Jak gestured back, "I'm sure you know all the rest."

"Oh, for Pete's sake, can we get a move on?" Coco groaned.

Being near Haven Palace, it didn't take long for the heroes to make their way to the main basement area of the palace. The large area had dungeon walls and giant mechanical cogs surrounding in all corners as well, covered in rust and cobwebs, as well as statues of Jak's ancestors and brave warriors of Haven's past. There were a set of stairways right in front of them that would lead them upstairs to the main Haven Palace surface room; the middle of the double stairways holding a giant statue of an ancient Precursor robot.

"Looks like it's smoooooooooth sailing for us from here!" Daxter grinned.

"I don't think you, you mangly rat!"

The heroes once again turned in unison to see Veger shouting from the walls. Using his magic, he slowly hovered his way down to between the stairs, just in front of the giant Precursor robot statue.

"It's Count Vulgar!" Daxter screamed.

"IT'S VEGER!" He snapped, "Ahem…that said, welcome to the Precursors sub-rails. Interesting, aren't they? The Precursors used them to build the world countless eons ago. The rail system leads deep into the planet where it's said ancient ones wait to bestow powers upon the worthy. I will save the world with that powers, just as Mar did."

"Veger, you sick, twisted demented, soulless ape of a man!" Jak growled, "We're onto your plans! Teaming up with a group who works for the Dark Makers! I don't understand, if you're with the side of light, how can you work for the dark? The ones who wish to destroy our beloved planet?"

"I don't have any clue what you're talking about, what I want is the power of light to combat the darkness…namely yours, your highness!"

"What? How do you know I'm filled with light eco? Wait, how did you even know we would come here?" Jak gasped.

"Well, when one has a little stooge working on your side, you can get in a number of things…isn't that right, little nephew?"

All eyes gazed towards the worried and now very fearful Chiso.

"…Chiso?" Kiera gasped.

"Ahh, yes, our timid little friend, couldn't hurt a fly without running off like a crocadog with it's tail between it's leg (Ani growled), but as a spy, he does a remarkable job." Veger grinned, "Getting him to follow Kiera in hopes he'd run into Jak, finding out all the secrets the prince held and what he would do and where he would go, quite perfectly executed, isn't it?"

"Chiso…you spied us the whole time?" Jak gasped. Chiso tried in vain to say a word, but Shuin at this point violently grabbed the boy by his collar and shook him.

"You little bastard! I knew I smelled something wrong the moment I found out you were the nephew to old needle nose over there! WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

"…I…I'm sorry." Chiso whimpered, his eyes filling with tears, "I just…did what I was told to do."

"…You are full of surprises, aren't you?" Jak cried back to Veger.

"And you're full of dark eco!" Veger spat, "You are an abomination! You do not have the honor of carrying the burden of light and once I strip that away from you, pure light will rule the universe, and I will be the bright light that shines to every corner of the world and destroys all shadows!"

"You know, I've said you were nuts many times over the years, Cortex, but I take it back now that I've seen Mr. Freakishly-Tall-and-Butt-Ugly." Coco gasped.

"You won't get away with this!" Jak shouted.

"Oh, the ever so cliché _"won't get away with this_" speech. Cute." Veger snickered, "But correction, it will be YOU who will not get away…they 're here!" After he spoke, the heroes heard numerous footsteps as Krimzon Guards came from out of nowhere, guns loaded and aimed directly at Jak and his crew. Torn came last.

"Ahh, General Torn, I have captured the kidnappers of the Prince of Haven." Veger said, "They will be executed tomorrow for their sins."

"OH, you've got to be KIDDING me!" Coco screamed.

"This time, the Precursors will not have mercy on you…"  
**To Be Continued…**

**………………**

**Author's Note: **Wanna know how much I'm getting the plot moving? At one point, there was gonna be a full chapter of Jak and his crew's adventure in the ship, namely them facing both a horrible storm and the giant Kraken like I briefly mentioned in this chapter. You know how in Jak 3 if you venture out into water too far, a giant tentacle thing pulls you under? I wanted to emphasize that with the Kraken creature, but never can now. I have to get the story going. They were also gonna meet pirates, too, but not anymore, which is a shame since one of the characters I had planned who had a sort of important role to the overall story came from the pirates, but I had to do some story changing around. More on that in the future.

As for the full extent of Veger's plans, I plan to reveal the whole thing basically by next chapter, so be patient. The story is finally getting somewhere.


	15. The Family

**Jak and Crash**  
**ACT 2: The Journey  
Chapter 15: The Family or…Erol Got Back**

**Haven Palace  
Month 2: **Feburia, Day 18  
**Year: **2 (AOTN)  
**Time: **Afternoon

Everyone but Chiso and Jak spent the last few days rotting inside the dungeons located below Haven Palace, including Kiera whom Veger merely stated as her "_being an associate with the kidnappers_". Not hearing a word or even a visit from Samos prompt Kiera to assume he had not been informed of this grave news towards his only child. All of them, tossed into the same dungeon cell and all, they had nothing but themselves to keep company with each other…and N. Gin tapping the caged bars and slamming into them.

"Okay, you know I was afraid to ask the last few days, but seriously, why are you doing that?" Coco tiredly asked.

"Duh. Everybody knows there's always a fake bar in one of these things." Gin rolled his eyes.

"Gin, you've been brain damaging yourself for the past few days. If it didn't work the first day, it wouldn't have worked the following others." Cortex stated, then stopped before changing the subject, "…I wonder how Jak is doing?"

"Oh, who cares? Maybe Veger brainwashed him." Coco crossed her arms, "…Just what we need, brainwashed Jak. Well, as long as he brainwashed me out of his memory, I'm cool."

A moment of silence left everyone's lips as they either stared at one another or at the pouting Coco.

"…How long are w-w-w-w-we going to be imprisoned?" Brio asked.

"Not that long, I assume." Shuin stepped in, "We lasted some four or so days in this hellhole, a lot longer then I expect we'd last, but it's not going to hold up."

"Last?" Gin asked. Shuin made a grin and nodded.

"Chances are, we'd have been executed days ago…I believe Jak is fighting for us."

**………………**

"Christof, you need to eat something! The future of Haven can't depend on a stick figure for it's ruler!" Alexandros pounded on Jak's door.

"I'm NOT hungry!"

"You haven't touched food in four days!"

"I'll be fine!" Jak screamed, "I once went an entire week lost in the Forbidden Forest when I was 14 with nothing but bread and water!"

"Would you STOP being so damn stubborn? You're acting like your father!"

"At least my father had some common sense! At least he wouldn't have been so corrupted! He was a strict, but good man! How can you act like this?"

"I haven't killed your little friends just for your sake, haven't I?" Alexandros pointed out, "Although I still find it hard to believe they did not kidnap you, now GET OUT and eat!"

"You know they aren't the kidnappers, so why are they still in jail?"

"Veger informed me that they are associates of our enemy, those dark creatures."

"That's a load of cock and bull and you know it!"

"Don't argue with me!"

"Ever since father and my uncle died, you've tried to be strong, but you've constantly become depressed because you felt you couldn't save your sons!" Jak cried out, "That's why you were so strict with me and made sure I ranaway…but I still did anyways, if not because I felt I had a reason or purpose to. I don't get these visions for no reason."

Silence.

"You let Veger manipulate you during your time of depression just so you could find some sort of comfort of that of a great ruler."

"Christof…"

"--But you're already a great ruler." Jak softly mumbled, his mouth drowning in his own warbled speech as he struggled to continue without bursting into tears, "I beg of you, bring back the grandmother I know and loved!"

Another round of silence.

"Christof, get out of that room."

Jak's reaction, an appropriate series of tantrums and cursing.

"NO! I'm grounded, remember?" Jak sarcastically quipped, "For running away? I might as well enjoy my stay! My little speech meant nothing to you, apparently!"

"FINE, be that way!" And she stormed off. In minutes time, Ashelin later arrived, knocked on his door stating her name, then entered upon Jak opening the door for her.

"Here." Handing him a salad bowl, Jak miraculously got by through the days with Ashelin's help.

"I have to get out of here." Jak proclaimed, "But there's guards everywhere, on the hour, every hour. I can't take down every single one, especially if they listen to Veger's words. I can't go outside either." To demonstrate, he opened one of his windows, pointing to the small roving robots outside, hovering and moving about in scheduled circles.

"Security bots. One wrong move and I'm shish kabobbed." Jak sighed, "Terribly good aim. I wouldn't been having this problem if I was back in Sandover."

"So…what are you going to do?" Ashelin asked, "I don't think grandma can keep your friends alive for your sake for long. Veger's already got too much of a grip on her."

"I know!" Jak groaned, then sat on his desktop, slamming his head down before eyeing her again, "Torn's not behaving any better?"

"No, he's still loyal to the Queen." Ashelin shook her head, "Which doesn't make any sense to me. The reason Torn quit as a Krimzon soldier when my father ruled was due to his ruthlessness. How can he not sense grandmother?"

"I don't know." Jak mumbled. Carrying the entire weight of the world on his shoulders, and eyeing his cousin, it then dawned on him then, something changed in Ashelin, physically anyways. Eyes widening, head lifted, Jak pointed to her.

"What?" She shrugged.

"Oh, my Precursors! You're pregnant!" Jak stood up, "I can't believe I didn't see this before! Does Torn know?"

"Shhh! No, not yet." Ashelin whispered, "I rather not tell him while he's at this stage, but yes, I'm expecting."

"You can't keep this forever. It's going to be noticeable in the next few months." Jak whispered back, "I can't believe you never told me this when I returned!"

"Well, you already had a lot on your plate, so I decided to lesser your load for the time being." Ashelin sighed.

"What else aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing--"

"Miss Ashelin!" A lone Krimzon Guard came, "We got an eyewitness source that your brother may be heading for Mar's Memorial Stadium."

"WHAT?" Jak gasped.

"T-Thank you, Rubin. You may leave now." Ashelin shoo-ed him away, waving her hand ever so delicately. It seemed ever since she got news of a new mouth to feed, she got more in touch with her motherly side, even proceeding to wear more clothes as oppose to her usual revealing self, and generally more concerned and moody then before, although that could merely been affected from the pregnancy.

"Erol? EROL?" Jak shouted, "He WOKE UP? WHEN?"

"A…while ago." She answered sheepishly.

"And you didn't tell me? Damn it, Ashelin, I have a right to know about this, burden or not!" Jak screeched, "Oh, never mind. Come on, we better find him."

"What, now?"

"Yes, now! He's been frozen for an entire year, Precursor only knows he'd probably been dazed and confused right now."

"Jak, you can't leave, remember?" Ashelin gasped.

"I'll work something out." Jak said, opening his door only to be greeted by two Krimzon Guards blocking the exit.

"I'm sorry, your highness, by order of both the Queen and Count Veger, you are not allow to leave."

"Can you two bozos do me a favor and get the queen, I wish to speak with her."

The soldiers merely eyed each other absentmindedly, unsure if obeying the prince broke any rules the Queen and Veger set forth towards them, however Jak still retained superiority over them and such disobedience could prove fatal in the long run. That said, one of the soldiers left and returned with Alexandros and to Jak's dismay, Veger as well, tagging alongside her like tar paper.

"Christof?" Alexandros placed both hands on her waist.

"Alright, let's cut to the chase, grandmother. Ashelin and I wish to search for Erol out at Mar's Memorial Stadium." Jak started, "In exchange, I'll start coming out of my room and start eating."

"I see." She pondered.

"Oh, poppycock!" Veger stepped in, "Your majesty, this is just the boy's ridiculous excuse to try and free his addled brained friends."

"No, it's not. We just want to find Erol!" Jak cried, "Please! He's family and he belongs here with us, in the palace. Most importantly, he's Ashelin's brother. She's all he's got…baring us in mind." Again, Alexandros made a puzzling gesture.

"Erol's gone through a lot over his life, he could use some loving right about now." Ashelin stepped again, again with a sense of grace and delicacy. Alexandros pondered however despite the convincing words, Veger seemingly dragging her hands to her chins in thinking position, manipulating her like the deranged puppeteer he honored himself in his enemies' eyes, confident on her answers; all the while as Jak vehemently glared at the tall, bald foe.

"…Be back before nightfall." She said in a deadpan voice.

"WHAT?" Veger gasped, "Your majesty, this boy will surely cause trouble and--"

"My mind is made up."

"Oh, thank you!" Jak smiled, "We'll be back." Grabbing Ashelin by the arm, Jak bolted out of the palace before Veger could do anything except give off a dark look.

**…………………**

**Mar's Memorial Stadium, Haven City  
Month 2: **Feburia, Day 18  
**Year: **2 (AOTN)  
**Time: **Afternoon

Mar's Memorial Stadium didn't change in just one year, looking the same as it always did. The same large arena still held multiple and quite famous zoomer races annually, frequently, on the spot. Zoomers served as Haven's pride in the field of sports and adrenaline. Nothing could beat the rush of the wind running through one's hair or the impossible speeds the vehicles could muster as they slammed or hovered past their foes in a pure blurry mess. And damn it, it brought back fond memories for Erol.

Upon exiting his coma induced chamber, his first instinct led him to his most favorite place in the wide world. He staggered to reach it however after finally opening his eyes in a full year, walking about like a drunken denizen before getting proper movement on his legs and feet which only caused more days to be wasted as his limbs continued falling asleep as it all tried to regain their feelings back. Still wearing the tight leather jumpsuit he wore throughout his long sleep, Erol walked inside the stadium while enduring many confused, mixed stares from passerby citizens.

Only some three to four people scattered about inside, seemingly making last minute adjustments to the next set of races that would come in the near future. Busy as they were, they all halted when they spot a red headed, tattooed man clumsily walking in, observing the race tracks, the seats that would be filled with screaming fans, water tanks to clean the race tracks, and the winning circle.

That…damn circle. Memories quickly entered his thoughts: he remembered the praise and devotion he got from his fans, cheering for him, holding up posters, asking for his autograph. Nobody could beat the great Erol, Haven's champion…until that devil in blue arrived, showing off a desperate streak like nothing he's seen before. And of course, as much smack talk he delivered to the "dark eco freak", the champion still couldn't be bested. And it nearly cost him his life. In a fit to prove he truly deserved the title of number one, he attempted to run him over, but instead ended up face first into a whole pile of dark eco barrels.

Dark Eco…no, did he, too possessed the sickening powers of blackness as his rival? Surely he would never, not after he displayed his utter disgust for it. No, all this madness, he only wanted the love of his father, the Baron. Where is Praxis? Where is Ashelin? Kiera…where's Kiera? And most importantly, where is Jak? How much he'd love to get revenge on the one that--

"Hey, you alright? You look a little pale." A worker approached him, "…I say, ol' chaps. Have a look here, flamin' red hairs, tattoo markings I recognize, I dare say it's the former champ himself, Erolior Romanir!"

That drove the other workers to steadily walk over and surround him, mumbling in astonishment.

"You just up and disappeared some while ago, rumors says you've been in a coma." Another worker pointed out, "You do feel mighty cold, maybe they froze ya?" He touched his hand to which Erol quickly pushed aside, backing away a bit.

"Now, now, easy fellows." The leader worker spread his arms to the others, "Look at 'is face, scared young man, ain't 'e?"

"Should we call the royal family or something or did someone else did it?"

"If he was spotted, surely the Krimzon Guards would have returned him home."

"Yeah, but maybe he ran off when they came or--"

"Yeah, or he could--"

"Maybe he--"

The workers huddle together like a team of football players, leaving Erol to watch them in confusion and annoyance before starting to walk off a bit, stopping by at a banner held above: "_Haven City celebrates new peace from the Metal Heads, the Age of the Nations_". Age of the Nations? Metal Heads? Peace? These words aren't familiar, that's not the Haven City he knew. Granted, on the way to Mar's Memorial Stadium, however long it took due to his disoriented nature, it seemed passing by, the city felt more serene and in calm with itself and it's surrounding, as if a great malevolent force lifted from the clouds.

"Praxis…Praxis…father…"

"What? Did you say something?"

"…..W-Where is he?" He struggled, speaking for the first time in a while, "Where?"

"Where's who?"

"P-Praxis."

"…Oh. Oh, geez." The leader worker placed a hand behind his neck and gave off a sorrowful look, "I don't know 'ow to say this, son, but…Baron Praxis passed away."

That certainly smacked him upside the head and beat him about with a sack of hammers. His father, the great Praxis, so powerful, so invincible, now fallen. With his cross demeanor and confident soul, Erol couldn't believe such a capable man died.

"…How?" He whispered.

"Found dead. No one knows what killed 'im, but the royals only gave off that a possible Metal Head attack caused it."

Plausible answer…no…it's not the Metal Heads! It's him. It's always been HIM. HIM. HIM. DARK. ECO. FREAK.

"Ey, you okay?" The leader worker asked, placing a hand on his shoulder as he eyed the red in Erol's face matching the same color tone as his hair, "Are you…mad about something?"

"Where …IS…HE?" Erol frothed.

"Who?"

"T-That dark ECO FREAK…JAAAAAAAAK!" Erol screamed, grabbing the worker by the neck, slightly squeezing his vocal cords out.

"I…I don't know!" The man wheezed, "E-'e randomly pops out…we don't know--GAH!--where 'e lives or where 'e goes! It's random! I…I swear!"

"I want him. I WANT HIM!" Erol's violent nature quickly came through as he continued to hold a tight grip on the lead worker. The rest, too stunned to watch didn't do anything except pray in their heads something would come. Their prayers would needed to be some sort of miracle as the water tanks nearby them started to act so absent-mindedly weird, raising so violently. Everytime Erol threw a threat, the waters raised from it's tank like a thunderous roar, as if dynamite were placed inside each tank, waiting to be released.

"WHERE IS HE?" The entire contents of water at this point exploded and drizzled everybody nearby, all the while as Erol continued to stand his ground, gripping the worker as his topaz eyes seem to glow bright red.

"EROL!"

Quickly he turned around to see the familiar faces of his older sister, giving off a concerned face, equally matched by--

"YOU!" Erol dropped the worker and immediately ran over to Jak who stood besides Ashelin.

"Oh, Erol." Ashelin gasped, making her way to him, only to be harshly shoved aside from her own brother. Before Jak could run towards Ashelin's aid, Erol grabbed his neck and tackled him down.

"EROL!" Jak screamed.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!"

"EROL!" He repeated, struggling to break free from the fiery madness that is his cousin, "LET ME GO! Y-YOU'RE CHOKING ME!"

"How DARE you?" Erol venomously cried out, "My father was a GREAT man, to die in the hands of an dark…eco…FREAK like you!"

"What? EROL! LET GO! LET ME TALK!"

While the two man tossed and turned, trying to one up each other, one of the workers carefully lifted Ashelin while another ran off to get the Krimzon Guards.

"W-What do the rest of us do, hide?" A worked asked.

"I think that's best, that guy nearly drowned us!" The leader worker hoarsely answered as he massaged his neck, "Strangling in my case. Come on, ma'am, we gotta 'ide."

"He tried to drown you?" Ashelin gasped as they dragged her away, half running, half eyeing the two struggling men.

"Aye! Those water tanks…they weren't empty before 'e came. 'E like…telepathically lifted the water or something!"

"…What?" Ashelin breathlessly cried out, "But that's impossible."

**………………**

"I cannot believe _zee_ would rat out closed loved ones because _zee_ is scared!" Michel scoffed. Jak's tailor and all around superstar carelessly entered Chiso's given room in Haven Palace where the lanky teenage boy huddle himself on his coffee table, eyeing untouched cup of tea a maid beforehand made for him, racked with guilt and fear. He didn't say anything as Michel continued spouting insults and lectures to the already lacking in self-esteem boy.

"Did you know, I _zee _not get _moi_ way to the top of stardom through cheating and zee easy way out or any other form of nonsense of _zat_ sort?" Michel lit a cigarette in his mouth, "I got _zee _way because I worked hard! I _zee_ not cheat or betray others!"

"…"

"I am _zee_ self-absorbed person, but I worked hard to get where I am at, and I know now not to take _zee _friends for value."

"…M-Mr. Petri, why are you in my room?"

"You put _zee_ prince in distress! Do you know how many split hair _zee_ prince gets when he is in distress or how many wrinkles _zee_ gets?"

Chiso shook his head as his answer. "A LOT! He gets _zee_ split and wrinkles a lot!" Chiso let off a stifled mumble, flailing his arm down in pure exaggerated fashion.

"I am trying to tell you to better your esteem for it is too low." He let out a trail of smoke, "I know you admire me--and who can blame you, I am very gorgeous and well loved--so as one of _moi_ many fans, I am here to put you in _zee_ right path!"

"But I…I just did what I was told."

"Do you not think of yourself for a change? You can _zee _be selfish every once in _zee _while. Be in control of your OWN life!" Michel screamed and emphasized the last part, sizzling his cigarette on the coffee table across from Chiso, if not to further intimidate the boy and the general clean feel of his room, as if even one speck of dust touching the very contents of his room would be demoted, arrested, and shipped away. The famous Havenian dramatically walked off, his two assistants (who were besides Chiso's door like guardians) following suit just as Veger entered and approached his young ward.

"I should have been smart and kept the fact that you were a spy until at least today." Veger muttered, "That idiot prince and his cousin are apparently off to fetch a member of the family and I didn't have time to establish appropriate spies, however I plan to execute his pitiful batch of friends while they're off." Chiso remained silent, but let off a small, barely audible gasp.

"So in the end, at least I'll be somewhat satisfied. Blacken souls they all have…no…when we get the light back in this world though, everything will have a soul, a good kind, rightful soul, one filled with the powers of all that is good and light. What a glorious paradise it would be." Veger practically drooled over as he raised his arms, trying to touch the very heavens itself, "And one day, the Precursors will look down upon me and grant me immortal life, to be their right handed man as we all judge the quick and the dead. I will send that accursed prince who's tainted with the power of darkness down where he belongs, in a spiritual plane of eternal torment."

Again, Chiso remained silent. He's heard this speech so many damn times before.

"The end is nigh, my young nephew." Veger walked over to Chiso, getting from behind and placing his hands on his shoulders, "And the world will be utterly ruined, remade into a new beginning. I will be there to witness it and bring forth a new Precursia."

In Chiso's mind, this was all a pipe dream, blasphemous even. Caught in his own delusional state, desiring power only someone like Jak is worthy of, but when has he ever crossed his uncle's path? When had he ever spoke against him, yelled at him, berate and tell him he was wrong? Not a day went by where Chiso did not think of why his parents sent him to live with his despot uncle who continuously squeezed the boy's shoulder, treating him more like a prized figure then his own family figure. Michel was right. Chiso played the lack of self-esteem role to a perfect tee.

"You've done good, my boy." Veger smoothly planted words in his ears, "Very good indeed. I suppose as a reward, I'll merely cut back about fifteen minutes from your magic studies. Maybe ten. That said, you'll be useful for any other plans I have for you." Then he walked off, leaving Chiso to finally withdraw the breath he held halfway since Veger's appearance.

**………………**

A dozen Krimzon Guards managed to subdue Erol as he flailed his legs around while his arms were held by them. Dragged out of the stadium to the main front near a water fountain adorned with statues of ancient Haven warriors, Jak, Ashelin, the workers, and the guards waited until the arrival of the Krimzon Guards in green (the doctors of the armed force) whom contacted the troop, stating they'd be over with some sort of sedative to withhold Erol. Ashelin and Jak kept a considerable distance, but remained close as they tried in vain to speak some marginal sense into him.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GOOO!"

"Erol, please, it's me, your sister, Ashelin--"

"LET ME GO!"

"Alright, calm down! I know I've done a lot to you that you didn't like, but we're family. Believe it or not, I'm your cousi--" Jak stepped in, almost revealing his identity to those nearby it not for Erol's constant temper tantrums.

"LET ME GO!"

"For Precursor's sake, can't you shut up for like a FULL minute and let me talk?" Jak screeched, "It's BAD enough you turned me black and blue!"

"Why should I?" Erol spat, "I hate you…I HATE YOU! Y-YOU FREAK! YOU…KILLED HIM! PRAXIS…FATHER!"

"HE DIDN'T!" Ashelin shouted, stepping dangerously close despite her condition, but it managed to silence Erol, "Jak did nothing to our father! He was killed by the Metal Head leader!"

"W-What?"

"That's right, Metal Head Kor who betrayed him and nearly wiped Haven City if not for Jak!" She pointed to him, "He saved this world and gave it a prosperous future."

"W-What?" He repeated.

"Most importantly, we're family, all of us." Ashelin stepped even closer, her voice more calm, yet whispering, "He's the kid…he's the prince of Haven Kingdom."

"…That's…impossible." He, too whispered, if not with a tinge of irritation.

"Time Traveling can make it possible." She answered.

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep…for a year after the accident, that's what happened." She again answered.

Erol at this point considered calmed down, if not to sink in all these bombshells. Praxis dead, Metal Head betrayals, Jak the prince of Haven, stuck in a coma for a full year after that crash, that incident. Dragging his body down, Erol let out a stifled cry. Bawling over all the missed opportunity due to his stubbornness and anger. Why do the Precursors torment so? With such a traumatic life, surely for once they would bless a young soul from such terrible misdeeds…no, maybe this served as his punishment, for following in the path of insanity and darkness.

"Erol, it's alright." Ashelin extended her hand, trying to touch his hair, once spiky and short, now droopy and seemingly long. However, Erol pulled his face back and barked out a harsh, "NO!" And the water fountain exploded. Massive waves spouting from it rushed over and knocked over the dozen Krimzon Guards, including the ones holding Erol. Jak quickly grabbed Ashelin and shoved her aside so as not to hit her on impact. Curiously, the only one standing perfectly still as wild gushes of water gave way was Erol himself as if he super glued himself to the ground.

Eerily, Erol no longer gave off an angry look as so much as he gave off a calm silence. Concentrating apparently, Erol lifted up the huge amounts of water and formed into a pair of some sort of disfigured cross between a mallet and a giant fist. Quickly it aimed for Jak who still held Ashelin. Jak dodged in the knick of time and told Ashelin to run. She obliged, although reluctantly, not one to run from a fight easily.

Jak, not able to completely counter someone who suddenly sprouted the ability to manipulate water instead spent much of his time dodging and trying to get in a few decent kicks and punches. Some managed to phase Erol for a sec, but other times, Jak clearly suffered a disadvantage, if not because getting hit by a full force of water felt like a bulldozer tackled him. The last hit managed to cause Jak to falter, struggling in vain to get up.

Erol's face, lighting up in anger walked closer to Jak, ready to deliver the final blow. The giant fist-mallet water slammed down towards him, but it got in contact with something in between. Jak, having closed his eyes for what could have been his final moment slowly opened to see a blue shield around himself. Did he create that? Could this be? A part of his light powers? Erol, too grew stunned, even more so when his water weapon dissolved into droplets upon Ashelin's bullet as she whipped out her pistol.

"…Sister?"

"Erol, please." Ashelin shakily spoke, gun aimed around Erol, hoping in vain she didn't have to shoot him if it came to that, "Please…listen to reason. We need to take you home, find out what's wrong with you so we can fix this."

Erol eyed her scared expression, her hand even shaking from holding the gun. Erol, now in a rare moment put on a brief contempt face, dropping the vast amounts of water he held. Jak let off a huge sigh and his shield disappeared. Erol slowly walked over to her as she lowered her weapon, but stopped when he heard more Krimzon Guards arriving. Distressed, Erol gave one more sorrow look towards Ashelin and a stoic one to Jak before running off.

"EROL!" Ashelin screamed, trying to run after him. Jak however grabbed her arm, "JAK?"

"Ashelin…he's confused." He softly said, "He needs time to think this through."

"But--"

"…When he's ready, he'll come back." Jak let out a grave smile which quickly turned into a small frown when Ashelin faced away from him, trying to hide her tears. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he uttered to her, "Come on, let's go home. Help the others."  
**To Be Continued…**

**………………**

**Author's Note: **Erol's back, he's back indeed. And he's displayed some unknown powers he's never had before. More will be emphasized on that later, right now, he's got a personal journey to go through now.

Chiso and Michel interacting serves for more future development between them, considering Chiso greatly admires him and Jak must save his friends. We're almost about ready to end the second act and ready to move to the third act which will be a great part to the overall story.


	16. The Escape

**Jak and Crash  
ACT 2: The Journey  
Chapter 16: The Escape…or Jak's Great Escape**

**Haven Palace  
Month 2: **Feburia, Day 18  
**Year: **2 (AOTN)  
**Time: **Evening

The return home interrupted before they reached the palace gates when Puar popped out of Jak's pocket.

"RING! RING! MESSAGE FROM SAMOS!" She screamed.

"Put him through." Jak sighed, disappointed with how the day ended.

"JAK! Get over to Onin's hut NOW! We got important matters to discuss about the Precursors and the Dark Makers!"

"_Now_ now?" Jak cringed a bit. He so wanted to stay in the palace some more and put in more efforts to keep his friends alive, but the fate of the world never became something he would ignore.

"Jak, I'll keep an eye on them, you go to Onin's." Ashelin suggested, Jak giving off an uneasy look, "I'll be fine."

Jak sighed, nodded, then ran off.

**………………**

"Wh-Where are the others? Why is it just you, Jak?" Samos asked, shocked, "No Daxter on your shoulder? No Pecker? And my daughter…she's been missing for weeks and I assume she's been looking for you and I have hope she was with you."

"…Obviously the royal family hasn't gotten in contact with you." Jak carelessly muttered.

"Well, no." Samos replied, "They've been keeping a lot from me, no surprise, and with such high securities, I haven't been able to get through. How troubling."

"They're stuck inside the dungeon cell for "kidnapping" the prince." Jak added with disgust, "Despite me defending them. I'm trying to free them."

"Oh, dear…well, as long as Kiera is safe--even if she's stuck in that disgusting dungeon--but for now it can't be helped and we have something grave and important to discuss on the matters of this particular year." Samos tried in vain to get through his words with a straight face, but Jak could see the worried looks only a parent could give when concerned over their own offspring, adopted or not.

"What are you talking about?" Jak softly asked.

"The Day of Tears…it's approaching us." Samos whispered, "Onin sensed it, I sensed it, many mystic beings like us did, and I'm sure somewhere, subconsciously, you sensed it. The Dark Makers are coming to bring about an end to this world."

"Samos, is there something you want to tell me that I DON'T know? Like a solution to this problem?" Jak groaned.

"…Yes, there is a way." Samos added, sounding rather upset, "We need the Sages."

"Sages like you?" Jak asked, "…Wait, you mean the Red Sage, the Blue Sage, and the Yellow Sage?"

"And the one other Sage you probably weren't aware of." Samos added.

"But I don't know where they are…and…and…one more Sage? And…" Jak gasped, "Another Sage? W-Where do we find them? Where could they have been from the last hundreds of years since we've last saw them? Are they even alive?"

"We are VERY much alive, Jak!" Samos banged his staff, "I will have you know we Sages aren't exactly Precursians like you are and we are needed for the next phase of the universal order!"

"What do you mean?" Jak asked. Onin then lifted her fingers and waved her hands and arm in various serene motions, gesturing her facial expressions to match each of her movements. Jak never knew if Samos understood Onin's words or not or if Onin could get said prediction anytime she wanted, but he felt best to leave these hanging in the air, now was not the time for pointless questions.

"The Precursors…the very last ones that watch over our fair galaxy will die." Samos stated, "…This is the Day of Tears, the Twilight of the Precursors."

As if Veger trying in vain to usurp the throne and manipulate his grandmother wasn't bad enough, as if his friends captured and possibly awaiting execution wasn't bad enough, now he had to deal with the fact that the beloved deities he worshiped--hell, pretty much the entire population worshipped--are to die? Possible from the Dark Makers themselves? Like some invisible hammer, Jak felt like a huge smack to his head when he let all this sink in.

"…H-How can the Sages help?" Jak breathlessly asked.

"Well, we--"

Just then Puar leaped out of Jak's pocket and out came a message for him in the form of Ashelin who struck the most devastated face she's made since the death of her father.

"Jak…you have to come home…NOW!"

"Ashelin, no! I'm in the middle of something important and--"

"Your friends are GONE!" Ashelin screamed, "…They're not in the dungeon cells anymore. I think Veger took them to the dungeons and--"

Jak ran out before she could finish, refusing to hear the rest.

**…………………**

The return to the palace home for Jak garnered no welcome or calm with slight feelings of intensity, rather dramatic and tension. There inside the main hall, Ashelin gave off a sorrow look, holding her stomach. The only other person next to her stood Chiso who refused any eye contact towards the young prince, instead moving as faraway from him as possible, eyeing the floor. Jak cared little for what he did or thought at the moment and instead raced towards the dungeons cells to see his friends, only to find them indeed missing. Of course, as if it didn't indicate curiosity on why the soldiers would be so obedient to let Jak see his cohorts when the Queen--or should I say--Veger strictly forbid such a thing. There, the only thing left of them lied on the ground, bright red in color: Coco's bandana. Picking it up ever so delicately with his fingers like a fragile item, Jak stoically walked away.

Jak stumbled his way around the dungeon, eventually ending up in the same area where Krimzon Guards surrounded and arrested his friends, the giant Precursor Robot staring at him, standing still like the lifeless statue it apparently was. Clutching onto Coco's bandana tightly in his hands as if he tried in vein to absorb it, he heard faint footsteps that only grew louder until he came face to face with Veger who once again gave off a smug appearance, satisfied to see any sort of torture on the young man's face.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Jak boomed, his eyes glaring in heated rage, "TELL ME!"

"Now, now, if you're going to get snippy, I'm not going to tell you so quickly." Veger teased. Jak however found little to joke as he screamed, ran towards Veger, and grabbed him by his collar.

"Don't give me that crap, where are they? MY FRIENDS! WHERE ARE THEY?"

"Well, while you and your cousin Ashelin were busy going off to save a dear family member, I took the liberty to execute them all. I figured it's about time we did."

"…What?" Jak's mouth grew breathless. He knew it was coming the moment Ashelin nearly exposed it to him earlier before he ran off, but hearing it outright from his own enemy felt like multiple stabs in the face with a broken wine bottle.

"I know you'd have been so emotional, so I told the Queen it is in best interest to kill them all while you were away, to lesser the pain for you, my dear boy." Veger grinned, "I don't think you'd have enjoy seeing your friends shot in the head, now would you?"

Jak, at this point shaking, struggling so hard to retain his tears dropped Veger carelessly .

"…No…"

"There screams, so achingly delicious. Poor Kiera…she shouted your name before her death."

Kiera…the bandana…no. RAGE. No…

"Well, since we're the only two down here, I can easily dispose of you now." Veger sighed, "The Queen is easy pickings to deal with. As for you, well, I'm just going to have it make it look like an accident, a colossal accident." And with that, raising his cane high up, the gem on top shined brightly, surprising Jak when it woke up the giant Precursor robot, awake from it's deep sleep, it's giant yellow eyes glowing an immense red in seconds.

"The Precursors will not have mercy on you now, boy." Veger snickered.

Immediately the giant robot laid waste as it punched the ground, creating a giant crater to which Jak nearly got smashed until he dodged at the right time. The robot continuously smacked at a jumping and running Jak to and fro, treating the small figure like an annoying insect who evaded escape one too many times, all as Veger watched, easily amused, but gradually getting frustrated when Jak refuse to die, so he decided to up the ante.

"How does it feel knowing you'll never hear them speak again?" Veger asked, "At least I'm sparring you once I kill the rest of your family: your grandmother, your pregnant cousin, hell, maybe I'll kill the general, too. I have a feeling he'll rebel once he finds his wife's dead body." Jak tried in vein to erase his words from his mind, but it became clear due to his fragile state at the moment that Veger had the edge in this little game of minds and wits.

"And of course we must've forget your insane, stupid cousin Erol once I find him." Veger added, "They'll all scream just as much as your friends did. I think that little female Anthro screamed out your name, too. Ahahahaha!"

Veger counted on Jak getting emotional distressed…he didn't count on how far it would take him. Jak's blue eyes suddenly turned dark and ominous, violet electricity circled around him, his skin turned pale, and long sharp nails protruded from his fingers. Horns grew from his head and in a matter of seconds, Veger stopped laughing once he saw a deadly dark figure of violet and black blur destroying the Precursor robot in a matter of minutes. The robot struggled with as much strength as it could, but a darkened Jak leaped up in the air and unleashed a giant Dark Bomb, causing the ground to crumble, sending the giant bot to an endless pit below.

Veger noticed that he himself would become this bloodthirsty beast's next victim as he walked over to him, letting off a growl, his back hunched, claws out, teeth bared. He leaped up and started to mull Veger, trying to rip out his clothes in hopes of biting him. Veger countered with a blast from his cane, sending him back.

"YOU DISGUSTING DARK ECO FREAK!" He shouted, aiming his cane and shooting him repeatedly, "I WILL DESTROY YOU! DIE! DIIIIIE!" Dark Jak, perhaps from not having used his dark powers in such a long time or his current emotional distress couldn't counter back as much as he thought he could, the bolts from Veger's cane stinging his body. All he could do involved blocking it as much as possible and growling in pain.

"I'm going to enjoy hosting your funeral!" Veger manically laughed, only to be stopped when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He quickly turned his face around to get intimate with a fist to the face, sending him back.

"Not if we get to yours first." came the sly voice of Shuin. Dark Jak shook his head, opened his eyes in shock and saw…them! Shuin, Cortex, Kiera, Daxter, Brutter, Ani, Pecker, and Coco…and even Gin and Brio, all safe and sound, and alive!

"GET HIM!" Cortex screamed, taking out his two pistols. Immediately they all went to gang up on Veger who countered as best as he could with his cane. Powerful spells could not deteriorate the sense of teamwork and love the group shared, so Veger desperately ditched them all and ran off to the palace top. The heroes didn't give chase though, instead eyeing Jak…or what they assume to be him.

"Oh-No…his darkness." Daxter gasped. He made a small gulp and saw nobody else moving, all of them rather shocked or mixed in emotions, so he made the effort. After all, no one's witnesses the dark side of Jak--quite literally--as much as he did, "…Jak? Jak? It's me, your friend--BEST friend--Daxter! I'm okay! We're all okay. S-So…don't try and kill us."

Dark Jak eyed the concern appearance of his friends, then he eyed everyone else giving off that shocked look, especially Coco who seem to be the most wide eyed. Fear, that look on her face…fear. And from that, Jak let off a groan and slowly turned into his normal self once more, taking in deep breaths afterwards.

"That's it, that's it!" Daxter nodded. Ani let off a bark and nuzzled up to Jak while Brutter came over and lifted him up.

"You is okay?" The big furry creature asked.

"…Y-Yeah." Jak answered with a stoic face. Immediately upon it though, Brutter gave him a tremendous hug, surprising him, "We is glad you is okay!"

"Yeah! Reunited once more!" Daxter joined in, "Nothing separates the demolition duo!" In a matter of seconds, Kiera joined in, her eyes filling with small drops of tears. Shuin, Cortex, Gin, Brio, and Coco merely watched as these old friends gave as much comfort to Jak as possible, one he noticed. For so long he hid the darkness, afraid to bring it out in fear it would consume him once more. Afraid he's friends would not accept him, but it mattered little to them. He noticed, they would do anything even then to help him and remain loyal. Dark, Light, in-between, it matter little, in the end, Jak is still Jak.

After all the intense hugs from his friends, Jak slowly eyed the others, the ones from another world sans Shuin. Their reactions initially calmed since the warm display they witnessed so that when Jak slowly walked over to them, Shuin cocked his hand on his waist and grinned.

"You gotta teach me how to do that." He joked. Jak let off a smile.

"It's good to see you again, Jak." Cortex warmly placed a hand on the boy's arm.

"Same." Jak nodded, eyeing Coco who remained silent. Walking over to her, he took out her bandana and extended it's reach for her. Silently, she took it and wrapped it around her head before eyeing Jak who waited for her bitter words…and bitter words he'd receive as she smacked him aside the head.

"What the HECK was THAT? You go off and scare me silly with some stupid crap like THAT?" She screamed, "How about a little WARNING next time, Casanova? I DON'T LIKE SURPRISES MUCH!" Typical, sarcastic Coco, perhaps her way of dealing with things. Jak took those harsh words to heart, just glad to be able to hear her scream again.

"I mean, GEEZ! I've seen some killer stuff in my days, but STILL--" Coco sighed, waving her arms frantically, "GOD! I want to GET OFF THIS PLANET! There's been nothing but CRAZY crap and other nonsense ever since we tagged along with HIM! What do you have to SAY for yourself, huh?"

Jak's answer: a warm hug, one Coco should have seen coming, but never expected.

"…I said I don't like surprises." She calmly stated afterwards.

"I'm just so glad to hear your whiny voice again." Jak smiled. Kiera cleared her throat loudly which afterwards, Pecker flew down towards the two.

"Okay, break it up, we must get out of here!"

"Yeah, we need to go back to Samos." Jak started, "He may have something important to tell us on how to save this world from the Dark Makers, so we have to go to Onin's hut now!"

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's mosey!" Gin leaped and in a bolt of lightning moment, the heroes ran out of the now ruined area, filled with broken robot parts, giant fisted sized holes, and a giant pit, Gin being the first to lead with Cortex as the last who merely pressed a button on a small remote control he pocketed inside his lab coat.

**……………………**

"I don't understand! How did you all escape?" Jak asked as they ran, "Veger…h-he said he heard you all scream! He witnessed your death!"

"Did he?" Shuin asked, "Well, we were about to be executed alright, stating that you and your cousin left to find a lost family member or something or another."

"They captured all of us, even me and Brio!" Gin shouted, "They confiscated Cortex's communicator and used it to trace us back shortly after putting these guys in jail."

"That means they must have taken your airship…but what about Tawna?" Jak asked.

"S-S-S-She escaped, w-w-w-w-we think." Brio added.

"One can only hope she used her head and STAYED in the forest." Cortex shook his head, "Knowing that girl…anyways, so they took us to this large room in this dungeon where we were to be shot to death. We were tied to stakes and here comes the weird part."

"Right as they were about to shoot us, there was a loud explosion that just went off nearby!" Coco gasped, "Someone must have thrown a bomb."

"It was enough to get Veger's attention, so he sent about half the guards to check it out." Kiera came next, "But another explosion went off and the rest, including Veger and the rest of the KGs followed suit to see who kept doing that."

"During that time, me, Daxter, and Ani chew through rope with bites and claws." Brutter stepped in.

"And we made our way out." Daxter grinned, "We went to look for the airship and you."

"I still don't understand it, Veger witnessed your death, how is this possible?" Jak asked.

"Kid, you're singing the same tune." Shuin calmly gave off the best answer he could, "Honestly, we don't know ourselves."

The heroes found themselves nearing the entrance to the main palace. Immediately however, they all found themselves surrounded by Krimzon Guards, guns aimed directly towards their faces as all hope dissolved right then and there in one of the palace's hallways.

"Stand down, NOW!" Jak ordered.

"They won't obey you." Veger sneered, "I ran and told the Queen how her only heir to the throne tried to kill a most trusted advisor to the throne, so I took that in cue and suggested how dangerous you and your dark powers were, so…you are to be killed alongside with these so-called friends of your's."

"What?" Jak gasped.

"Queen's orders." Veger grinned.

"NO! IT WAS YOUR ORDER, YOU MANIPULATIVE SNAKE!" Jak screamed as he tried to bypass the Krimzon Guards, "I've HAD IT!" His friends manage to pull him back before he could be consumed in darkness as Veger lifted his hands to initial the execution.

"Dangerous indeed." Veger snickered, "Dispose of them."

Dozens of guns aimed towards their head. With too close of a contact, they would not leave alive or unscathed, so they mostly held their breaths and cringed…then another explosion occurred nearby, but in a much more different light as part of the palace crumbled as the Nicodemus II flew it's way out, ignoring any hazards or blockage it passed on the way.

Immediately everyone turned their gaze to said airship seen from the trail of windows besides them before the heroes took that as cue as a sign of a miracle and ran.

"What--GET THEM!" Veger screamed.

"But the airship--" A soldier added.

"GET THEM!" Veger repeated, point his accursed finger at the trail of heroes with heated breath. As the soldiers made their first steps, another explosion cut them off short.

The heroes entered an lone empty guest room, locking the door (as well as barricading it with furniture) and catching their breaths.

"Great, we're sitting ducks now." Coco muttered.

"Not entirely." Cortex grinned, opening the balcony doors, leading to the now hovering Nicodemus II where Tawna greeted from the outer bridge.

"HEY!" She waved, "Come on, we ain't got all day!"

"Tawna, I thought you escaped!" Gin screamed.

"Gin, questions later, jump now!" Cortex shouted as one by one the heroes leaped from the balcony to the outer bridge. They then all marched inside the airship where Gin and Brio immediately seated to their respective stations, the former manning the vehicle alongside Cortex.

"Okay, we are out of here!" Gin stated.

"NO! We need to speak with Onin and Samos!" Jak shouted.

"We already got that covered, pretty boy." A sly voice rang, forcing Jak to turn around, eyes widen to see Jinx and his crew, as well as Samos…and Chiso.

"I…I don't understand." Jak gasped.

"Guess we got a long ways to explain." Jinx sighed. And with that, Nicodemus II left Haven City.

**……………………**

"YOU guys started the explosion? …I'm not surprised." Jak started off shocked, then mellowed down when realizing who he was talking to.

"Yeah, we created the distractions so Kiera and the others could run free." Jinx nodded.

"Yep, BOOM!" Mog illustrated by extending his arms.

"Then we went to the funky airship where we found this pretty chick (he pointed to Tawna) hiding inside a storage bin." Jinx continued.

"I admit, even I couldn't take on so many of them Krimzon Guards all at once." Tawna shrugged, "I fought as best as I could, but I had no choice but to hide in the end."

"We picked up Samos before we left to bomb the place, so…here he is." Grim gave a hearty pat on Samos' back who busied himself gushing over Kiera's safety.

"What--I don't understand, how did you know enough to help us?" Jak cried out.

"Oh, this kid." Jinx pointed to Chiso who reminded silent throughout, even to this point, clutching his spell book tightly near his chest, shoulders hunched, face red.

"What, the traitor?" Chiso raised an eyebrow. Everyone gave off a sense of mixed feelings, some more dangerous then others, except Jak who gave off a more confused appearance.

"Traitor?" Jinx cocked his head back. No one bother to fill him in as Jak slowly walked over to Chiso and eyed him with the same look, "Chiso…explain."

"…I…I knew they were going to be executed the moment you'd leave, sir." Chiso softly spoke, "S-So I managed to call Jinx and the others to deal with explosions. I also got a call from Samos during your absence requesting your audience, so but I told him you were busy, but then he said it was urgent--"

"VERY urgent!" Samos smacked his staff down.

"So while I handled bombing the necessary areas, Mog and Grim went and got Samos safely to Nicodemus II." Jinx pointed out.

"Y-Yeah, because I fear my magic wouldn't be reliable enough to create explosions." Chiso pushed his glasses up.

"But I spoke with Samos in Onin's hut." Jak gasped.

"Yes, well, they picked me up shortly after." Samos added.

"Any who, Mog, Samos, and I entered the Nicodemus II thanks to magic kid (he pointed to Chiso) over there who knew the location of the ships' storage, there we met Tawna." Grim came next, "And damn, she nearly killed us when she saw us, grabbing me by the neck, that was smart."

"Well, excuse me, I thought you guys were enemies or somethin'!"Tawna shouted.

"Well, any who, I told them to stay put there while Jinx finished off the rest of the bombings." Chiso added.

"And the executions? Did you have any part in it?" Jak asked.

"When my uncle and the rest of the soldiers briefly left the execution room and they manage to untie and get away, I created fake duplicates. Used all my concentration and was surprised it worked." Chiso shrugged, "So they killed magically created fake incarnations of you guys."

"What? But why?" Kiera asked.

"I…I wanted to help." He meekly answered.

"Is this your pitiful attempt to make redemption for what you did earlier because guess what? It doesn't!" Shuin hissed, arms crossed eyes deadly, "That's not how it works!"

"Wait, wait, let me get this straight!" Daxter stepped in, "Okay, the story goes is that Jak left to do…something--"

"Find Erol." Jak answered, one which Daxter and those who knew Erol gave wide eyes, especially Kiera, "…Yes, he's awaken. No, we didn't get him. He's in Haven…still."

"Okay, ANY WHO--Jak left for crazy redheaded searching, then we were sent to the execution dungeon, but Chiso had already told Jinx and his gangs beforehand, so during that point, Jinx blew crap up to save us while Jak visited Samos and Onin, left, then Mog and Grim shortly took Samos back to the palace--specifically the airship--before he returned to the palace."

"Wait, how did the two get to the palace before Jak did?" Coco asked.

"I mostly ran, my head was too in rage with the thought you all being executed when Ashelin called me in Onin's hut to think straight." Jak added.

"We took the tram for most of the ride, then sneaked in the palace." Grim added.

"Okay, stop interrupting me!" Daxter screamed, "LIKE I SAID--Mog, Grim, and Samos went to the captured Nicodemus II where they almost got kicked in the nuts by Tawna while Team Daxter (some of the people groaned at that name call) sneaked around to try and find that ship and you, Jak, provided you returned home by that point. Are we clear so far?"

"No." Coco sarcastically mumbled.

"During that time, I created the fakes and my uncle assumed he killed the real ones…I hope." Chiso gulped, "His eco powers are much greater then my own."

"Well, we found Jak, then escaped, got a run by Veger, got distracted by the airship moving on it's own, and somehow…the airship…flew to us near the guest room." Daxter scratched his head.

"That was my doing." Cortex showcase the remote control inside his lab coat, "I pushed it for the ship to automatically come out in autopilot to the location I was currently in. It managed to trace me to the guest room."

"That explains the airship going ghost riding on us earlier." Gin nodded.

"HEY, why does everyone keep interrupting me?" Daxter screamed, "Any who…hmmm…I think I'm done."

Jak eyed Chiso throughout the entire session while occasionally eyeing the others when they spoke out of turn. The young brown haired boy, eyeing Jak gave off the most meekest face he cold give, partially out of fear and partially in hopes the prince would forgive him, as par his general manner of giving second chances to others. One look on several of the heroes' face gave notion that they didn't want Chiso to get any ounce of praise.

"My uncle would kill me if he knew what I did." Chiso softly said, "…But…Michel talked to me early on and…and…I felt really guilty and…oh, by the Precursors." The boy got on his knees before Jak, trembling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do all this…I…I just did what I was told to do. I never disobeyed my uncle until prior."

"That matters little, you little snake!" Shuin stood up, "Unlike you, my family--my country--values all that is honor and I don't tolerate liars and backstabbers."

"I say we push him off the bridge, make him into pancake." Coco suggested.

"No, no, torture!" Gin grinned.

"I'd say we beat 'im within an ounce of his life." Tawna smacked her hands together, eager to unleash some frustrations from the lack of fighting she's been refused since their first landing in Precursia. Each suggestion left a squeal from Chiso's mouth, even if he knew punishment would come.

"Oh, would you hurry it up? I have to tell my thing to, you know, SAVE THE WORLD!" Samos yelled.

"Jak, it's up to you." Cortex said, "We're still in Haven grounds and being it's prince…well, it's your floor."

Every eyes directed towards Jak, something he still felt awkward over despite having had thousands gazed upon him from the palace before, but this would be a decision that would affect the entirely of the team he held now, the only ones who possessed any chance of saving their beloved planet. Be it a testimony to his prince hood, to figure out a good course for both sides, Jak took a deep sigh and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Well?" Shuin asked, clearly irritated.

"Alright!" Jak snapped, "…What Chiso did was wrong, I won't deny that, but he merely did that because he doesn't really have that big a self-esteem, so his uncle keeps pushing him around. I know Chiso and he's a good guy. He risked his life and reputation to save us. Without him, we'd all been dead, more then likely."

"We wouldn't have been in this mess if NOT for him." Coco pointed.

"Yes, BUT be that as he may, he's starting to repent." Jak added.

"Not good enough." Shuin gripped the handle of his katana tighter making Chiso wince.

"Shuin…" Jak reassured, "Chiso will come with us, it's too late to send him back. We'll monitor his actions and keep a close eye on us."

"How do we know he isn't carrying some tracking device from Veger now?" Shuin pointed.

"We'll get him checked out." Jak sighed, "But he's stuck with us and we'll make the best of him…for the time. Maybe I'll make another decision once we land."

Shuin, Coco, Gin, Daxter, Pecker, and Tawna felt the strongest against Jak's decision, but said nothing. Brutter, Ani, and Kiera merely gave off concerned looks, Jinx and the crew as well as Samos stayed as neutral as possible, while Brio and Cortex remained the only ones who seem to share Jak's sympathy.

"…If he as so much as crosses the line, I'll collect his head…your _highness_." Shuin spat, then walked off. Both Jak and Chiso took a sigh of relief.

"Brutter, take Chiso to his own cabin and confiscate anything that might be of spy use." Jak ordered as the giant Lurker saluted and left with the feeble boy.

"Guess I can begin." Samos added.

"…Tomorrow." Jak motioned, surprised at even what he said, "…Please, Samos. I'm tired and…and…I can't think straight."

"Hmph! Don't tell me the royal life pampered you THAT much for you to delay world saving."

"Samos…that's not it, it's just…"

"Daddy, Jak's just not feeling right. Wouldn't you rather explain your plans when he's at his most top shape?" Kiera asked, giving off that innocent look he couldn't resist. Samos let off a dour face, then agreed, walking off with Kiera to their own respective cabins for the night.

Jak walked over to the main bridge, positioning himself between Brio and Cortex, still piloting, and eyed the window where the skies remained dark, the moon and the green sun giving off an eerie flow to the world.

"What if he can still remain c-c-c-c-contact with his uncle?" Brio asked.

"Huh?" Jak eyed him.

"Yeah, doesn't he have some sort of powers to keep in contact with his uncle?" Coco asked, "I mean, it's the only reason we were caught in the first place."

"I…I don't know." Jak shook his head wearily, "I…I'll think of something. Maybe I can get Samos to check it out."

"Are you alright?" Cortex asked.

"Yeah…yeah…no." Jak mumbled.

"Where do we go?" He asked.

"…Lucius, we can rest and think of something there." Jak ordered, "It's the only place far from Haven that hasn't been corrupted by them. I fear the nation of Riveta's close contact with Haven will prove nothing but danger for us and Spargus--I think right now, we need Lucius wide length for protection at the moment."

"Lucius it is then." Cortex nodded, "…Take heart, boy, we'll be fine. We just won't be able to go back to your home anytime soon, you know that, right?"

"I…I know." Jak nodded, "…But Ashelin--no, she can take care of herself, pregnant or not, but my grandmother…"

"Jak…"

"And Erol." Jak eyed the sky, "He's not himself…I worry. He has to find his path, but I worry."

Cortex placed a comforting arm towards Jak, "Have heart, boy."

"…I saw the look you gave me when I was making that decisions…thanks for supporting me."

"I know how Chiso feels, betrayals and backstabbing, they were once commonplace for a man like me."

Jak said nothing, giving off a look as if he wanted to spout some of his own words of wisdom, but instead eyed the night sky, contemplating his now given fear that Veger officially grasp his kingdom in his hands. Unbeknownst to him, Coco from behind gave off her own worried looks, seeing Jak rather down in the dumps, a look she could never associate Jak with, one she wished he never had to as there needs to be at least one person who's suffered so much, but made it his business to move on then mope.

**…………………**

"He is no longer a servant of the Precursors nor the prince to Haven. He freed the traitors, the ones whom kidnapped him, obvious he's suffered some form of Stockholm Syndrome. He defied our legacy and spat on our culture, he tried to kill me, and now my nephew's been kidnapped right with them. Truly your grandson has allied himself with the Dark Makers. He is our enemy, my Queen."

Veger pranced back and forth on the throne the old lady sat on, her face seemingly stoic, but in the bouts of emotional pain.

"You hurt…don't you, my liege? You wish the pain to go away. You cannot stand the sight of seeing your own kin against the Precursors. You want this to end? Well…surely there are many ways to end said pain…"  
**To Be Continued…**

**………………**

**Author's Notes: **Well, this Act is just about wrapped up and we're about to head to Act 3 where the truly meat of the story lies. That said, someone asked me in the reviews why magic exists when there is eco. Simple, the people of Precursia who use Eco on their everyday things is just for energy usage. There are several privileged few such as Samos, Jak, Veger, and Chiso who are able to manipulate the eco for further uses beyond average people's control, in short: magic.

That said, I had a headache writing this one, so forgive me if you're confused as well. I tried to get Daxter to best explain it as possible, ahaha.


	17. The Start

**Jak and Crash**  
**ACT 3: The Quest  
Chapter 17: The Start…or Ready, Set, Go!  
**

**Lucius Palace  
Month 2: **Day 19  
**Year: 2 **(AoTN)  
**Time: **Afternoon

"There isn't a given record on how many Precursors there are, "Samos started, "However, there have been prophecies of their kind for ages, too many to name, I say. The most important one is the one most commonly referred to as the "Twilight of the Precursors."

"Twilight? So they're gonna suffer a black out." Daxter lightly teased as he, Jak, and everyone involved discussed the current matter inside Lucius Palace's conference room. All except Jinx and his team who left and is now wandering somewhere in Lucius City, saying the greater good is not their problems and they will only come when needed. Jak thanked their help from earlier and let them be. Chiso, too stood in the same room with them, but with several burly guards keeping a close eye on him, both his umbrella and magic book confiscated in case of both magical and physical attacks on them. Of course, with the boy's current guilt-ridden face, he had no intention to.

"NO!" Samos screeched, "Shut up and pay attention! Look, the Dark Makers were once the Precursors, but they were consumed by the powers of dark eco and turned into what they are now."

"Yeah, dark crystal looking warriors shooting like seven feet in height." Coco mumbled.

"Oh, and squid-like ones, like the one we encountered when we first met Jak." Cortex pointed out.

"There are more then just those two. The Dark Makers have created many cannon fodder as their army," Samos went on, "They were cast away by the Precursors thousands of years ago, back when Precursia was new. They vow to get revenge and thus traveled for many years to try and return back to this galaxy, creating vast amounts of armies to combat the Precursors…and I fear they have indeed outnumbered our deities."

"But they're like Gods to your world, surely they'd be able to stop them!" Tawna shot back, "This is a load of bullshit if they can't do jack! No pun intended." Usually Jak would make a smile and retort back a friendly, "No problem", but now he's mind filled with worries, doubts, and stress. Kiera reassuringly placed a hand on his shoulders to which Jak made a tiny smile of comfort back. Coco eyeballed the two and made a rather annoyed face.

"So are the Dark Makers, well, the ones who used to be Precursors, not those cannon fodders, " Samos corrected, "Now stop interrupting! As I was saying, the Precursors predicted their twilight…their deaths."

The residences of Precursia left off a starling gasp.

"Wait! A world without Precursors protecting us?" Daxter cried out. He eyed the ceiling, "Look, when I say your stuff was crap, I TAKE IT BACK!"

"What are you saying, that the Dark Makers will come and kill off all the Precursors?" Jak asked to which Samos unfortunately nodded, "But they are our deities, the higher divine beings we worship. They protect our planet, if they die, then this could mean an ends for our planet. How will our world flourish without them?"

"Oh, come off it, do these Precursors actually ACTUALLY exist?" Coco shrugged, "There's scientific reasons why rain falls or trees grow or--"

"Coco, I don't know just what you worship or not in your planet, but I'd appreciate if you gave off a little respect to our culture and the divine beings who brought life to our world." Jak sternly replied, clearly irritated. Coco gave off a rather offended face and turned around and while Jak said nothing, he mentally beat himself up for being so rude.

"Yes, yes, any who, the Precursors have stated they will die, killed from the Dark Makers very soon, however that's where we Sages come in. We were chosen by the Precursors as protectors of the world in a more physical sense. There are should be seven of us."

"But we only rescued four, including you, daddy, and from a sage himself, thus I only count five." Kiera shrugged.

"There are seven though." Samos nodded, "Two of the sages weren't "awaken" during that event 300 years ago, but they should be now. That stated, we Sages will be the next Precursors."

Another row of shocked and awkward silence fell.

"D-Daddy?" Kiera gasped.

"We've been training for this event out entire lives since the Precursors chose us and now, when the time comes, we will ascend into higher beings to watch over the planet and the Precursor Galaxy from above."

"Samos…" Jak tried to speak, but couldn't get a word in edgewise.

"Oh, crap, you're not gonna send lightning bolts down at me every time I make a crack about you, are you?" Daxter groaned. Ani smacked the back of his head.

"As a result, we must find the old sages for only they can awaken the new."

"New Sages?" Brutter scratched his head.

"Yes, they are among us, but probably not aware of their powers and their destined fate." Samos stated, "It is possible they have discovered some aspects of their powers, but that depends."

"So where are the original sages then?" Jak asked.

"Well, they should be in their respective temples, sleeping until the new sages come and wake them up so they can in return fully past down their powers to them. There are temples all over the world and I'm sure. Jak, you've studied this, you should know them as well," Jak responded with a nod, "Well, the Red, Yellow, and Blue Sages. Gol and his sister having been trapped."

"We need to find THEM as well?" Daxter gasped. Samos made a reluctant nod, "Perfect."

"Oh, perfect, where the hell are we going to find the new sages?" Shuin popped in, "It's like finding a needle in a haystack!"

"Yes, well, that's why I'M here, you ungrateful fool!" Samos yelled, "I volunteered to not put myself in eternal sleep until the new sages come because there needs to be at least ONE Sage to help find the new ones, plus…I…I didn't have the heart to leave my Kiera behind."

"Dad…" Kiera smiled, this time Jak giving her a friendly pat on the shoulder with Coco again making an irritated face.

"S-S-S-S-So how will you know when you f-f-f-f-find one?" Brio asked.

"It'll come to me. It truly depends on when and how." Samos states, "They each will awaken in different ways."

"So now what?" Coco asked.

"Well, for now, we can rest." Jak stated, "Tomorrow, when we're all fresh as daisies, we'll start looking around. Surely, something will come up."

"Maybe more." Samos spoke, "It's not certain."

"Right." Jak took a deep breath, "Well, the meeting is over. Go and goof of or something for the time. I…I just need to go and clear my head on a few things." Without saying another word, Jak immediately left the room. Everyone else eventually walked out and explored the grand palace.

**……………………………**

"I saw how annoyed you look when Jak and Kiera got close. Jealously, how cute." Shuin spouted out in a sarcastic, yet honestly blunt tone when he spotted Coco in the banquet hall where she admired the fine fruits on display before actually taking one and eating it.

"I was not annoyed. Just seeing too much lovey dovey crap makes me wanna puke." Coco muttered.

"Sure you are." Shuin, too took a fruit, "You better tell him how you feel or someone else will take him, namely that Kiera chick."

"She can have him, I don't like him. Just as a friend--an annoying friend."

"Mmhmm."

"Why don't you believe me?"

"You act all tough and uncaring, but it's obvious it's just a defense mechanism to hide how you truly feel."

"Oh, so NOW you're a psychologist, are you?"

"I'm just pointing out the blatant obvious."

"Why do YOU care? The only reason you're hanging around with us is that you were suppose to bounty Jak up and teach him sword combat in exchange for him to discover why there's a voice in your head which he hasn't even done yet!"

"The kid has his plate full. At least his swordplay is getting better."

"You are a nut bag. I mean, you're HEARING voices in your head."

"Hmm."

"I don't like him and you have NO idea what you're talking about."

"He's outside, at one of the highest section of the palace if you wish to talk with him."

Coco eyed Shuin who gave off a cheeky grin and walked away.

**………………………**

"Hey! You returned, so that means you promised to play with me!" came Aki. The young tanuki Anthro playfully tugged Danny's overcoat. Danny couldn't help but give off a small smile at such an innocent child. Only ten years old and while still a princess, her older sister is the reigning Queen, leaving Aki to experience a bit more freedom.

"Oh? Yeah, I did, "Jak sighed, eyeing the vast city of Fire from above the palace, "Look, I'm going through a lot right now. I know I said I'd play with you, but I'm feeling a bit down. I'm sorry."

"Oh…" Aki lowered her head, "…But NEXT time, you HAVE to play with me, okay?"

"Alright." Jak patted the girl's shock of blue hair and she giggled her way out, bypassing Cortex who had just made his way up.

"Hello, Cortex."

"Konnichiwa, Jak." Cortex smiled, "…It is my native's language for "Good Afternoon".

"Oh."

"The Queen told me you'd be here. I know you wish to be alone, but I figure I'd come and see how you were doing, is all. Maybe it's a father's instinct," Cortex stated, "…I know you're not my son or anything, but neither is Coco my daughter, but I treat her as such. Of course the way you two keep bickering like a--"

"Married couple?"

"I was going to say siblings, but yes, that'll work too, I suppose."

"Yeah."

"So I imagine with your tone of voice and current mannerism that you're still grieving over the current matters of Haven--makes sense, it's only been a day."

"Yes," Jak nodded, "But I'm not going to get down. Not now, this is a desperate time and it's not just Haven I have to worry about, it's the entire galaxy, so that's why we have to find the sages, all of them."

"Yes, yes, all business, but you can relax and cry once in a while." Cortex started, "Whenever you find time to just let it all out, then do so. It's not good to hold everything in. You'll only worry people further." Jak merely nodded.

"I didn't mean to snap at Coco, I really didn't," Jak then blurted out, taking in Cortex's advice immediately, "I'm already suffering animosity from her, and the last thing I want to do is provoke her further. I was just…frustrated. Some of her comments are so harsh."

"I know," Cortex nodded, "But she's suffered a great deal in her life that caused her to be that way. Unlike you, she has a trouble time letting go of the past."

"I wish she could just tell me why she acts the way she does. I like her…I like her a lot. I don't why considering she can be so rude…but I guess I was once that way, too."

"Oh, really?"

"I never really told this to you guys, but some two years ago, I ended up in situations and control beyond my own reasoning and understanding. With much confusion, I had no way out of the invalid positions I was put into. As a result, I was tortured…experimented…probed, treated like some hostile unknown creature they found in their backyard. The result turned me into a far darker creature then I could have possibly imagined."

"Is that why you were that dark creature we saw yesterday?" Cortex asked, his voice soft and caring. Jak nodded slowly.

"I wanted to get rid of that darkness. I came to control it over time, but I don't want to have anything to do with it. I…I just…don't want to hurt anyone and be such a jerk like I was years back."

"You're a kind boy and any girl would be lucky to have you…provided they're not gold diggers. The point is, your heart is in the right place and Coco will eventually realize how much you care for her."

"Enough to ask me out on a date?" Jak's face rose to give off a hopeful look.

"She did see irritated when you and Kiera were comforting one another." Cortex grinned.

"I noticed," Jak nodded, also grinning, "I admit, this does make me feel a lot better. That bastard Veger may have my kingdom, but Ashelin will stop him somehow or at least hold him off long enough until I can think of a plan to reclaim it back. I just hope she can get through to Torn. We need him on OUR side considering he commanders the entire army of Haven." He let off a sigh, "I never should have runaway from the palace. I should have thought of a better way. Maybe then Veger wouldn't have full control over Haven and further manipulated my grandmother."

"Relax, boy. Take it one step at a time as even the smallest difference matters in just a single lifetime. A single grain of rice can tip the scale," Cortex educated, "You just have to find your balance and if that also means coming in counter with your dark half, then so be it. Perhaps you were destined to hold both the dark and the light. Like the concept of Daoism."

"Daoism?"

"It's basically a means to believe in the balance, a world where we cannot exist without light and dark working together, good and evil, male and female. In fact, may I see your pendent?" Jak nodded and slowly fished it out from underneath his red scarf.

"Now…" Cortex took out a small notepad inside his coat and drew something, "See this? This is called a Yin/Yang. It is a symbol that showcases balance. See how the white and black are opposites of another, including the small circles inside, yet they coexist peacefully together. Notice how this Earthly pattern is similar to your Precursian pendent."

"…They do look remarkably similar," Jak gasped, touching the orange trinket around his neck, "I suppose Precursia and your Earth are a lot closer then I thought. We Havenians and much of the people of this planet believe in the concept of balance because the Precursors denoted it so. Perhaps maybe that's why they will die because the two are equal in strength; just the Dark Makers have a wider army…I don't know. I just never realized you all believe in the same as we do…although Coco doesn't seem to believe in the Gods of your world."

"Well, we have different religions though." Cortex spoke, "Daoism is just one among many, although many proclaim this as more of a way of life then actual religion. As a result, there have been many Gods and deities in our culture."

"Have you ever met any of them?"

"Just the ones known as Uka Uka and Aku Aku and a few others," Cortex smiled, "…It's a long story." With that, he started to head back inside, stopping only to eye Jak with a sincere look, "Coco does care about you, I've seen it…and never have I seen better results. Perhaps you'll be the one to finally soothe the beast inside her." Jak mulled over those words by the time he left which honestly gave him a great deal of comfort he's been lacking since Veger's takeover.

Contacting Ashelin or anyone in Haven proved to be an impossibility. It seemed Veger already got a hold of as much communications from Jak as possible. Ashelin with her added pregnancy basically made her a sitting duck at the current moment. It greatly worried Jak, even more so whenever he passed by Chiso's given room, heavily guarded and watched constantly. Shuin suggested a dungeon for the boy, but Jak stated as long as he didn't have his spell book, Chiso wouldn't get far in his magic. Not to mention Luicus served as one of Precursia's cornerstones of magic, many mages far greater then that of Chiso himself. He would not stand a chance. Being on constant alert in that room, Chiso got off a lot farther then his punishment should be, as Jak seemingly must have felt some sort of pity to not even consider execution or eternal prison time.

Passing Chiso's room, he mulled over all the happenings since he first met Coco and Cortex, when the first instance of the Dark Makers came…as far as he concerned himself. Feeling a bit of a headache just thinking about those dark creatures, he didn't notice himself bumping into Coco who walked the other way until she cried out his name.

"You really need to watch where you're going, are you that clumsy?" She asked.

"At times, but not often." Jak sighed, "…I'm sorry." The tone of his voice gave way that he apologized for far more then just the bump. Coco noticed, but merely raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it happens." She muttered.

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"I figured. Being a prince isn't easy. You're a mortal doing God's job." Coco stepped in, "And ya know, your family and kingdom are in danger and all. You must really care for them."

"I do and if I had the power, I'd stop this madness in a heartbeat, but like you said, I'm just a mortal."

"A mortal with strange powers. What the hell was up with that dark pale version of you?"

"Just…events that happened in the past. Events I'm not exactly proud of."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"I don't know. Someday, but I don't feel ready. You're not going to pressure me, are you?"

"Hey, you pressured me to talk about my life all the damn time. I SHOULD do the same, but I won't because it's none of my business."

"Hey, that's Shuin's line, "It's none of my business." Jak chuckled. At this point, the two started walking down the hallway with no apparent goal to enter any of the given room, just wandering aimlessly. Surprisingly, Coco let off a chuckle, too. Quicker then Jak's, but it came.

"You're cute when you have a smile on your face," Jak complimented, "I wish you smiled more often."

"I'm not a smiling type. I grin a lot, but I haven't officially smiled in years. Nothing for me to be happy about."

"How can you say that? You have an older sister figure in Tawna, friends in Brio and Gin, and a father figure in Cortex, so family, too. Those should be enough to at least help you better appreciate the life that have been given to you."

"It far outweighs the crappy stuff that's happened to me, one you can't cure."

"Maybe if you told me, I CAN, "Jak stepped in, "I'm not sure how far I can actually help, but it'll be a step up."

"You would like that, wouldn't you? Any excuse to get down my pants."

"That's not what I'm trying to do. Okay, I like you, I really do, but I won't take advantage of people, especially people I love and care for."

"You love me?"

"Not yet. I'm not far into that region, Coco, but I DO like you and I know you really do care."

Coco, speechless sidestepped.

"This is my room…I'm going to sleep now." Her voice soft and almost broken as she entered.

**…………………**

"So they took the Green Sage with them?"

"Yes. From what I gathered through research of the ancient scrolls, the Green Sage should be now beginning the process of awakening both old and new sages. With it, they can help bring light to the galaxy and rid of those pesky Dark Makers and I will rule Precursia when they grant me immortality, something you all vow to help me achieve."

"Yes, yes, ve'll all get to that. You just concentrate on lowering the defenses of the other Nations." Back in that mysterious place of enigmatic technology, Veger again spoke with the five mysterious associates, the leader, a voice of an accented speaking man.

"I have successfully taken over Haven City. That Queen won't even bother me, she's obsolete so to speak, "Veger chuckled, "Filia have already been successfully taken and we now aim for the city of Riveta before moving on towards both the hidden kingdom Spargus and the vast empire of Lucius."

"Good, good. You may leave now, Veger."

The snide man made a humble bow and left, leaving the five mysterious associates to talk amongst themselves.

"What a loser. That idiot doesn't even know we're working with the Dark Makers. He thinks we're part of the "spreading the light" team." The young teenager girl voice figured spoke.

"Yes, but is Green Sage Samos now looking for other Sages. What we do?" Came the giant figure.

"Yeah, if they find the new sages, then the old ones will replace the Precursors by the time the Dark Makers strike and kill them. They'd be left like sitting ducks!"

"Well, we obviously have to stop them, now do ve?" The accented leader spoke, "After all, ve are Sages ourselves. Ve have already discovered our powers and have been awakened by our grandmaster. They have not found the other sages and ve cannot let them."

"Yeah, but are we all going at once? We're kinda busy with our own thing. Is one Sage enough? I mean, we created those thunderstorms and giant storm monsters and other forces of nature at them and they ALL survived still!" A kid's voice came.

"Well, we just have to be more sneaky and not underestimate them as we did earlier," A woman's voice popped out, "And I already initiated a plan. I sent young Prince Jak a mail requesting their presences in the capitol of Riveta, Kras City. There, I can begin my plans to eliminate them."

"Then make it so, Rayn, Sage of the Wind." The leader ordered.

"No problem…"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well, now the real meat of the story can begin. Now we get to see more of those five mysterious beings from a much earlier chapter. Rayn, remember her? And to think, Jak X elements weren't going to be included at first. That said, man, I'm still surprised I've made it this far, considering all the other crap I'm doing. No less recently possessing "Okami" (thanks to a friend) is making me addicted to that wonderful game. Ahaha. 


	18. The Race

**Jak and Crash**  
**ACT 3: The Quest  
Chapter 18: The Race****...or Start Your Engines!**

**Lucius Palace  
Month 3: **Day 3  
**Year: 2 **(AoTN)  
**Time: **Morning

Nearly a week rejuvenating in Lucius Palace proved helpful to the heroes, especially Jak whom surrounded himself with his loved ones as well as eventually took on that promise of keeping little Aki company by ways of dress up and tea party--Daxter unfortunately dragged along, forced to wear a massive sea green bow around his neck while being poured imaginary tea.

"Tess will have a field day when she sees me in this stupid garment." Daxter complained.

During the course of the week, Jak took time to help Shuin's dilemma, the voice in his head.

"It started off faint at first, but increased over time." Shuin said.

"How long has this voice been in your head?" Jak asked.

"About a couple of years, I guess. I lost count. The voice doesn't come everyday, but every so often, seemingly, getting louder and more cryptic, but ultimately not telling me much."

"Well, what does he or she tell you?"

"...Tells me something about coming, that the voice is coming and that he needs me."

"Needs you? He?"

"He needs to borrow...something. He said to come to you."

Ultimately the two did not get too far in that development of progress. The messages were too cryptic for either of them to make out at the time, so Jak ruled it out as a waiting period, one that gave Shuin a sort of irritated face that he mostly did a remarkable job covering up quickly.

Aki's sister, the stoic Empress Aron proved much of a benefit to the crew, providing them whatever food, shelter, and advice they could possibly need or want. On the whole, she really served as the only person who could grasp Jak's struggle with royal life, if not harsh on her wording.

"You were in a lapse of weakness," She started, "Confused and unaware of what to do."

"But I thought if I left with Cortex and Coco and the others, surely I would have done something to help my grandmother."

"Did it work?"

Jak refused eye contact, so she repeated, "Did it work?"

"...No." He mumbled, slowly shaking his head, guilty eyeing his pendent, "Veger succeeded because I was so indecisive or naïve or just terrible at this royal business. I only really had a year of training--four if you count my younger years, but there was a large gap in between where I lived live as a common boy, where I had a much more carefree existence. Now I'm suddenly carrying Haven on my shoulders."

"Everybody starts somewhere in whatever jobs they do, the problem with our given position is that our choices affects every single people in the entirety of our kingdom and eventually, the world at whole. Mistakes are hardly recommended in royalty. We are mortals given the task of which the Precursors do everyday of their lives."

Jak cupped his pendent, "For the first time in my life, I don't know if I deserve this."

Aron gently placed her hand on the boy's shoulder, her tall height towering even Jak. As much comfort he received from that warm gesture, the way she placed it felt cold and distant. Even with the privacy of two royal bloods, Aron refused to remove the mask that graced her face, at one point even Aki claiming she has never seen her older sister without her intended disguise.

"It's like she's hiding something," Aki once confessed, "I wonder what it could be? A hideous scar? Disfigured face? Why won't she tell me?" The last sentence spoke with an obvious sign of sorrow.

"Have you found peace with your dark side yet, Jak?" She asked rather bluntly.

"I don't know. I guess I don't resent it as much, it saved me from Veger." Jak answered softly, despite the truth behind it.

"Give it time, I suppose."

By the third day of the third month, a butler casually strolled, carrying a platter of letters; mails given to the royals in person, which meant they were of grave importance. Most of them contained information and invitation to annual balls of Lucius, all for Aron, except one.

"I got a letter?" Jak gasped, "But how? Did someone find me?"

"They did not refer to you in your royal name and there is no return address." Aron said as she extended her hand with the light blue sealed envelope, the name "Jak" graced in beautiful handwriting. Smelling oddly like lavender, Jak reluctantly accepted it and raised an eyebrow. The only one besides Aron in the throne room was Daxter, Ani, Pecker, and Brutter.

"Ooh, lavender, Tess uses that smell a lot," Daxter grinned, "Mostly for romantic purposes if you--heh heh--get what I mean."

"If you're implying what I think you mean, that's impossible giving your species difference." Pecker stepped in.

"Hey, there's more to romance then THAT...sorta."

"Could it be, love letter?" Brutter stepped in, "Maybe it be from Coco, wanting to express love in private."

"B-Brutter." Jak chuckled nervously, "This is clearly not Coco's...I mean, I guess it's not. I mean, a love letter from her? She's still pretty uncomfortable around me."

"Around YOU, so maybe she sent a letter to do the job, ey?" Daxter elbowed Jak. He left off a playful scoff and proceeded to undo the letter cover, his fingers fidgeting. Jak let off a disappointed sigh when he read the first sentence of the letter which was upright too formal to be a love letter, but quickly placed a more serious demeanor when he read the entirety of it's content.

_Dear Jak,_

_Or should I say Prince Christof? Yes, I am fully aware of your heritage, oh great heir to the Haven throne. Rest assure your secret is safe with me for I vow to nary tell a soul unless I have your permission, written or spoken. However, I am not here for idle talk for I have more grave matters to discuss with you, namely the founding of my father's will. You may know him; he went by the name of Krew. And I am his daughter, Rayn. I  
urge you an invite to his reading in Riveta's capital: Kras City. It will be held in the Keno Hotel._

_Rayn_

"...Krew." Jak whispered.

Yet another detour forced the heroes to hitch Nicodemus II to Kras City.

"You got to be kidding me." Coco uttered, "We got the whole saving the world business and you got to pay tribute to some dead guy whom you hated? What, do you owe him or something?"

"Well, I did kill him...of sorts." Jak shrugged, giving Coco raised eyebrows, "Not really, but really. I messed around with his giant weapon and--oh, it's not important. The point is, I feel like I have to go. I don't know, the letter has a fishy feel to it."

"Fishy? Sounds rather formal to me." Gin shrugged.

"It's apparently written by Krew's daughter," Jak stated, "I didn't even know he had a child. But if she is who she said she's from, I have reasons to suspect she might be up to something."

"Theoretically, shouldn't you avoid the one who'll cause trouble for ya?" Tawna stepped in, "Not that I would, I'd bust some heads."

"...She knows who I am, my identity, that could be blackmail for me if I'm not careful considering her heritage. I have to see who she is."

"But Kras City is in Riveta which is only South from Haven Kingdom." Kiera barged in, "I mean, I've always wanted to go there because the level of technology is enough to make me drool worthy and the racing is said to be the best, but it's so close to your kingdom, do you really want to risk it?"

"There is a possibility of Krimzon Soldiers or secret agents who will monitor movements of us. Veger knows what we look like." Cortex warned.

"Ashelin will think of someway to buy us some time, chances are she already knows we're going to Kras or will. I trust her." Jak confidentially answered.

"Either way, we have to anyways," Samos banged his staff lightly, "I sense it."

"Sense what?" Pecker ruffled his feathers.

"...A Sage."

---------------------------------

"We Sages can only sense the Sages we are associated with, in the case of I, Samos, can sense the next Sage of Wood and my sub element, Wind," Samos began, "I can sense others, but they're more faint then others, which is why it's recommended we wake the old Sages."

"Just how many New Sages are we looking for, old timer?" Daxter groaned.

"Well, I sense the power of the Wind. Most of us Sages each possessed two elements. I held Wind and the Wood, The Blue Sage held Water and Ice, Yellow held Earth and Thunder, Red held Fire and Love, Gol held Dark, One Sage held Metal and Time, and the seventh held Light," Samos spoke, "If this new Sage carries only Wind, then we'll have a grand total of about 12 Sages to look for, each containing one element."

"Wait, 12? TWELVE?" Daxter screeched, "What is this, a fetch quest? We're no one's delivery boys!"

"You're the Precursors' delivery boys and you will heed their words or so help me, I'll stick this staff right up your--"

"WE'RE HERE!" Jak shouted in haste, pointing to the Keno Hotel sign, "Come on, let's all relax, go in, see what we can do, and get out."

The room of the Keno Hotel they entered was plain and simple, some potted plants, a couple of painting, but no windows. In the heart of the room stood a long table holding at least a dozen row of empty cups. It carried a quaint air. Everyone but Gin, Brio, and Tawna attended, the former two again in airship duty while Tawna again played the role of babysitter, again to her disgruntled behavior. Chiso was kept under tight lock back in Lucius Palace.

"If only you two were more brave." She uttered.

"It's not so much cowardice as we like the idea of being safe." Gin coolly played.

Everybody sat themselves except Shuin who leaned against the wall and Brutter who stood upright as a statue, hovering over Jak.

"Do you have to do that?" Jak asked.

"She knows you is prince of Haven, I can be guardian to you again for this one brief period." Brutter enthusiastically smiled. Jak let off an exaggerated sigh.

"Hey, as long as we're staying here, do you think we can make some time and see a couple of the races here?" Kiera asked, "I wouldn't mind learning a great deal on some of the experts."

"Hey, you got Jak as the expert. Granted, he can never compare to me, but still." Daxter crossed his arms. Kiera eyed Jak who merely gave of a smile--a faint one and not his usual happy smirk. Daxter ignored their gestures and continued, "Hell, I'm even better then Erol!"

"Erol." Jak mumbled. What happen to him? Was he still safe? Obviously Kiera, too contemplated his current existence from the moment Daxter cried out his name, giving off a sorrow face that she quickly hid by playing with her hair. With Kiera in now in the same circle of emotions as Jak's, he almost placed a hand on her shoulder If not for Coco rudely clearing her throat.

In moments, a woman entered the hotel room. Dressed mostly in a variety of green with blue hair tied in a bun, she carried a thin metal object, holding it like a clipboard while her other hand possessed a bottle. Immediately she placed the item down and stared at the vast amounts of equal uncertain faces towards her. Her first words were formal.

"Thank you for coming to Kras City. It looks like some didn't make it, ah well... I'm Rayn."

"THAT'S RAYN?" Daxter whispered as loudly as he could to Ani and Pecker, "She's HOT!" Ani smacked the backside of his head once again.

"So you're the chick of the infamous Krew." Shuin grinned.

"Ahh, I wager you've heard of my father then." Rayn declared.

"Used to work for him as a part time Wastelander." Shuin quickly replied.

"Shuin, I didn't know you worked as a Wastelander." Jak gasped.

"It was a thankless job, didn't continue any further," Shuin ironically snapped in a stern manner, "Your father wasn't exactly the best employer I've ever held."

"Yes, he got a lot of those in his time," Rayn cleared her throat, "Any who, before father died, his wishes were simple, to have his will played for his closest associates and for us to drink to his passing." She pulled out the bottle and gingerly placed it on the table.

"This special vintage he kept for the very occasion." She poured her cup and passed the bottle. No one was quick to accept, "I understand you have such hostility towards my father, but I assure you, he has much respect to most of the people he's worked with, enemies or not, especially you, Jak."

"We never worked for him." Cortex sternly replied.

"How do you know I'm the prince of Haven?" Jak asked immediately after, almost in a confrontation voice that'll make Shuin spin in happiness.

"I have my connections." Rayn answered, "Please." She extended the bottle. Not even once taking her eyes of her, Jak took the bottle and poured his content. The rest followed, the only ones who refused the drink being Brutter and Pecker (they didn't seem to enjoy the smell), Ani (not much of a drinker), and Shuin (who continuously disapproved of this current scene--no matter how much Rayn gestured).

"To toast his death. Here's to old friends, and to father's untimely... death." Rayn raised her glass, the rest following before all of them guzzled it down.

"So, without further delay his message to us." Tapping a small button on the metal object, a small holographic image of Krew appeared before them, still cunning and titanic as ever.

"Hello, nearly friends and mostly enemies," Krew began, "If you're listening to this message then I must be dead, oh well... As you all know I loved racing, almost as much as I loved weapons. Alas I never fulfilled my living dream of winning the biggest race of all - the Kras City Grand Championship. But even in death, I will field the greatest racing team ever assembled and win the biggest race on the planet. You are the best and you will race for me!"

Immediately Jak, Daxter, Kiera, and Samos' answer were clearly negative as they threw an outburst. Ani and Brutter both let off a deep growl while Pecker tried to soothe the former. Only Cortex and Coco gave off quizzed looks while Shuin remained calm and seemingly uncaring. Surprisingly, the hologram Krew let off a hearty chuckle.

"I expect you're all riled up by now so let me tell you why you will race, and will win. If all went as planned, you just gave a touching toast in my honor. Sorry to say, but I put poison in that special vintage, quite unsporting of me really."

"WHAT!?" Coco cried out before anyone else could mutter in shock.

"Father!" Rayn gasped.

"This is where Rayn will probably get upset. Sorry dear." Krew gave off a small puppy dog look before continuing, "It's a slow acting poison, or you'd already be dead! You have just enough time to finish this year's racing season. If you race for me and win, my associates will provide each with an antidote to the poison. Simple, eh?"

The hologram suddenly disappeared just like that and with it, everyone's stunned appearance. Right on cue, an enraged Coco grabbed Rayn and violently shook her.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO US?" She screamed while Cortex pried her away from the just as confused woman.

"Please, I didn't know. I drank it too. Father never did play favorites." Rayn spoke bitterly.

"Yeah, well you're father's crazy!" Coco screeched.

"We're all crazy for coming here!" Kiera joined. A first given how distant the two girls were.

"I think she's telling the truth," Jak butted in, stepping between Rayn and the two angry girls, "Look at her, she's just as angry and shocked as the rest of us. I don't think this is her fault."

"Yeah, you're right...IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Coco nearly torn Jak's windpipe if not for the hologram to play again.

"Well, it's been one minute, so I figure by now you're all arguing about how to get out of this mess. My advice is, trust no one! Win the race and save yourselves!" He disappeared once again, leaving the party again stunned.

"See? This is why I didn't drink. I don't trust Krew, never have, never will--even in the thresholds of death." Shuin barged in.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING, YOU IDIOT?" Coco blared.

"Hey, if you guys can't handle the consequences for your actions, that's not my problem," Shuin crossed his arms, "I'm only here because of the prince."

"The _prince _is JUST as poisoned!" Coco screeched.

"If I didn't have the confidence to believe he can't get out of this mess, then I wouldn't be so calm, now would I?" Shuin grinned. The swordsman esteem on Jak gave the young Precursian a much needed boost.

"Well, this is quote the predicament we're facing," Cortex mumbled, "Putting poison and telling them later, I must say, that is quite clever."

"Watch it, Cortex, your once evil side is leaking." Coco spoke through gritted teeth.

"Evil side?" Samos eyed Cortex who gave a sheepishly grin.

"Jak, next time you invite me to one of your little parties... DON'T!" Daxter stepped in.

"Come on, guys, we can do this. We can race and we can beat Krew at his own game." Jak soon turned back into his motivational speaking self, "As long as we stick together, there's nothing we can't accomplish."

"Don't patronize me with your corny speeches of teamwork! You're the reason we're slowly dying!" Coco pointed out.

"Hey, I didn't know he'd do this the time I joined him some two years back!" Jak countered, "I'm sorry I got you all into this mess. I should have thought harder, but I figured with him dead, he wouldn't have that much threat to rely on us--even for a man like him. All we have to do is win!"

"How can you be so sure we will win?" Coco groaned.

"Oooh, but Prince Jak is best racer ever, he even beat Erol!"

"Who the hell is this Erol everyone's talking about?" Coco stated, "His name's been mentioned around like plates at a buffet table, is he some sort of celebrity?"

"Yes, Erol is, on record, one of the leading and greatest racer of Haven's period. Even at the tender young age of 13, he managed to best adults twice his age and abilities, even going through many of the races blindfolded." Cortex stepped in, "Very few could ever catch up to him, he went by a variety of name: The Red Thunder, the King of Haven's Race, Topaz Eyes, etc." Everyone eyed him to which he gave off an annoyed sigh, "Oh, please, do you expect me to live in this planet for the past few months and not catch up on it's cultures and histories? What naïve fool do you take me for?"

"Cortex has a point. Jak beat¼Erol. He can beat anyone in the racetrack, I know he can." Kiera placed a caring hand on his shoulder, "I believe."

"Here, here!" Samos responded with a band on his staff. Ani, Brutter, and Daxter let off their own brand of cheers.

"¼Fine, then let's race. I'd like to see my 17th birthday in the future." Coco groaned.

"Wonderful, my father bought us the best mobile racing garage money can buy and each of you has a racing car waiting. We're in this together, so let's get to it." Rayn announced.

"Why is that every little bad luck that happens to me occurs because I hang around with YOU?" Coco pointed to Jak.

"Sweetie, I ask the very same question everyday of my life." Daxter said.

**---------------------**

"Welcome race fans to another turbo charged season of high stakes, high speed racing. As usual, yours truly, G.T. Blitz, will give you a pit row view of all the action as the best racers in the world swap paint in their quest to claim the Kras City Grand Championship Trophy. In the end, only one wheel jockey will claim the prize as the greatest racer in the land. And we'll be here to cover all the thrills, chills, and spills! The season's first race kicks off in a few minutes... so stay tuned, and keep those engines humming'!" The glitzy, shiny blond haired man with the equally shiny lavender suit, G.T. Blitz lighted up the arena, the portable camera eyeing his every movement as he dazzled his audience with his flamboyant style. If Michel ever needed a rival to fit his elegant prose, this man fit the dice hook, line, and sinker.

The next week spent the heroes barging through an endless arena of finely tuned tracks, each with their own twists, turns, and secrets. Coco and Cortex expected general harmless racing with possibly crashes akin to that of a NASCAR event. Much to their horror, weapons were used. Unlike Haven's range of flying Zoomers, Riveta's transportation primary composed of wheeled vehicles; ones Cortex and Coco were familiar with from their own jalopies back home. Kiera stated she at times preferred the wheeled way, stating the racing is far more challenging and dangerous--naturally Samos would step in, making excuses for her to work on the vehicles in order to get her out of racing.

Jak's team spent marginal amount training before their final races. Jak eagerly and obviously rode the best (Daxter and Ani both tagging along with him); barely anyone of his friends could keep up the first few days. It seemed whatever tracks he blazed through; he passed through it with flying colors, as if he was psychic. Cortex's car was specially designed by Kiera to be able to handle his short stature, but despite that and his old age, the man efficiently knew a thing or two about handling a racing vehicle, much to the surprise and thrill of Jak. Brutter joined in ever as the loyal assistance that he is to Jak while Coco, desperate to get the antidote took some time learning the ropes before ultimately succeeding. Eventually even Shuin compiled and hopped in, "If the prince dies, then how on Precursia will I ever get my visions told? How will I carry my bounty? I never missed a bounty." He slyly replied as his answer.

The poison was Black Shade, a deadly plant founded in the Spargus Desert. Naturally this made Daxter faint. He grew increasingly agitated as the days passed and more races were won or lost. They started off slow since half the team had to play catch up, barely on anyone's recognized meter. By the end of the second cup, the team gradually caught up and attention diverted to them.

"They're doing a remarkable job catching up." Rayn spoke through her cell phone, a Rivetian invention Havenians did not often rely on, "By the time of the final race is when I'll strike."

"That is good, Sage of Wind," The voice behind the phone spoke, "You do not suppose I can--how you say, barge in?"

"Barge in?"

"I have not raced in a long time."

"No, NO! You will not ruin this plan for me! I worked so hard for this!" Rayn stood up.

"Careful, young Rayn, do not let your anger and hatred for that blonde prince affect your judgment," The man replied, "If you do, then I will be force to come in and deliver my brand of justice."

"I'll be fine!" Rayn hissed. No sooner then later did Rayn hear the sounds of rustled boxes near the garage she was in. She lowered her cell phone down and observed her surroundings.

"Rayn? Wind Sage?"

"I'm fine, I thought I heard a noise, but it could have been a rat."

**-----------------------**

"This is exactly what Jak needed," Cortex said as the team celebrated another victory at the local bar, the Bloody Hook, "To have fun and relax. Yes, we are fighting for our lives, but look at his smile. It's the first since Haven's takeover."

"The boy enjoys a fine race, it's really the only time you'll ever see his competitive side." Samos said as he sat across from Cortex, drinking, watching the youths who had situation themselves at the bar table.

"I dare say even Coco was surprised at how furious Jak is on the track," Cortex continued, "I daresay it's a turn on for her, look at them. The two are actually striking up pleasant conversations." Indeed, Jak and Coco chatted as if they were old buddies, mostly on the race then anything else. Be it the adrenaline rush or the similarity of a competitive streak they shared, for once, Jak and Coco were in the same page.

About halfway through their third race cup, nearly to the fourth and finale (a weeks time had passed), the heroes waltzed their way to their given and paid hotel rooms where they would sleep for the day, tired from today's expectations of crashes and track burnings.

"I swear I got a rash from that seat." Daxter groaned.

"You sat on Jak's shoulder like you always do." Ani corrected.

"Fine, metal rash, whatever." Daxter groaned, hopping onto his bed so harshly it sank briefly before bouncing itself up. Either way, it was enough for a small squeak to be heard.

"What th--" Daxter retorted.

Lifting the bed covers, Jak fished out something furry. He pulled out a lock of blue hair and the wearer of said hair.

"Aki?" Jak gasped.

"OW, my hair!" She screeched. Jak immediately let her hair go, but grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing here?" He cried in a parental tone.

"I'm sorry, I snuck aboard with Chiso!"

"CHISO?" came the cries of others.

"Yeah, he's hiding in that closet." Aki pointed. Shuin, being the nearest opened it and fished out the trembling figure.

"I--I'm sorry! She made me go! I didn't want to!" Chiso rapidly spoke, clutching onto his umbrella like a makeshift security blanket.

"Aki?" Jak eyed the small Anthro.

"I stowaway in your airship the day you left for Riveta," Aki casually confessed, "Well, I wanted to play with you some more, plus all this quest for Sages and whatnot sounds like fun."

"You overheard us on that?" Cortex jumped. She merely nodded happily.

"Aki¼" Jak started before Aki placed a hand to his mouth.

"Don't bother! I may be 10 years old, but I'm very mature for my age."

"Yeah, right!" Daxter stepped up.

"Hey, you wanna say something else, you little--" Aki stood up, only for Jak to grab her by the arm gently, but with a strict tone, "Look, I can help! I'm good with my bow and arrow, I'm a topnotch sniper!"

"W-Why is Chiso here?" Jak pointed to the timid young man.

"I figured he should come, he's got powerful magic or at least he's going to get there," Aki answered, "Sometimes I go to the room he's locked in and talk with him. He feels REAAAAAAALLLLLLY guilty for what he did."

"How did you get in a locked room?" Kiera asked.

"Oh, Aki is sneaky like that--she did stowaway without us knowing after all." Jak sighed, rolling his eyes halfway.

"He's supposed to be locked up for his traitorous ways!" Shuin shoved Jak, "It is not my place to yell at a royal figure, but do you have ANY idea what you did? He could be spying on us now for all we know!"

"Ooh, should Brutter frisk him?" Brutter suggested to which Jak shook his head.

"Alright, alright¼here's what we're going to do," Jak raised both his hands, "Aki and Chiso will have to stay with us for the time since we're on our own set of deadline. Brutter, you will watch over both of them. I won't worry on Chiso disappearing, but Aki--she's a tricky one."

"Yes, sir!" Brutter saluted.

"Awww, I wanna come and race, too!" Aki crossed her arms.

"No, this racing is dangerous, you're not experience enough to even set foot on the track," Jak bluntly replied, "I just want to protect you. Your sister would be sadden if you ended up as road kill."

"Can't I at least see you race?" Aki cried out, "If you keep me cooped up here, then I might not share with you my secret!"

"We don't care about your secret!" Coco impatiently squawked, "Jak, just lock up this kid and get some sleep!"

"It's not a personal secret, stupid! It's an awesome secret about that Rayn lady!" Aki gasped.

"Rayn? What about Rayn?" Jak asked.

"I'm not telling you, not unless I get to see you race." She had her arms crossed still.

"Why you little sack of--" Coco waltzed over to her.

"Don't hurt her, she's just a little girl!" Chiso screamed.

"SHUT UP, TRAITOR!" Shuin pointed his finger to him, immediately causing the dark haired teen to whimper.

"Coco, back off. Aki, fine, if you tell me what Rayn's secret is, I'll let you see the race." Jak placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "And that's a promise."

Aki's response was a giddy smile before she ultimately spilled the beans...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**  
Author's Note: **Okay, this update was even longer then usual, but I think it's plain obvious as hell that my interest in this fanfic has waned so very much. I no longer want to do this, but I want to continue if not because I want a sense of accomplishment, but I'm clearly busy with other things. So for all intents and purposes, this will currently be the last chapter as this fanfic is on hiatus. I'm not so sure if I'll ever come back to it, but I give thanks to the people (however little) who read this thing. Sorry, but this is something I have to do. 

Any who, this is obvious a Jak X adaptation, a small one, would have only lasted two chapters, counting this one.


End file.
